The Nanny Diary
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Mary Poppins/Princess Diaries/Eloise movie crossover. Newly married dowager Queen Clarisse and Joseph, travel to New York city to visit with Clarisse's brother, Sir Wilkes, who reveals a rather large secret about his "friend" Nanny, concerning her parents, Burt and Mary, who've been missing since 1958.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny Diary 

DISCLAIMER : I don't own The Princess Diaries, Mary Poppins or Eloise or its characters and I don't make any money from this story. Only the original plots and ideas belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's January of 2005, and the newly married dowager Queen Clarisse of Genovia, and her new spouse Joseph, travel to New York city. They are there for a much needed brake from Genovia, and to visit with Clarisse's brother, Sir Wilkes, who resides at The Plaza Hotel. Clarisse and Joseph try to enjoy married life in their suite, but that is rather hard when they get some bad news from Genovia, regarding their friend and the Queen's former aide, Charlotte Kutaway. Sir Wilkes has problems of his own. Including his growing feelings for his best friend, Nanny, and his trying to keep a decades old deception quiet. Nanny, also struggles with her feelings for Wilkes, who is, in her mind, far too good for her. That, however, is put on the back burner when she starts to find clues as to what happened to her parents, Burt and Mary, who disappeared in 1958. She discovers that nothing in her world is as it appears, and that her mental health may be shaky.

Mary and Burt's path is followed all over the world, as Nanny and her friends try to track down what may have happened to them... All while trying to get the truth out of Queen Clarisse's nemesis, Arthur Mabrey, the only man who may know what has happened to them. Charlotte struggles with her new life, and perhaps a new love... And his daughter's reaction to their Mabrey might just discover that he has a heart, after spending some time with a certain woman, whom may just change the man... And offer an answer to Mary and Burt's disappearance, but then again maybe not.  
>More then one unlikely couple will emerge, as Genovians mix with Americans in the form of New Yorkers. Several characters will discover that love does not have an expiration date. Unlikely friendships, family, romance, fears, and a revealing old diary will change everyone as this story progresses and the true meanings of love, power and magic are explored.<p>

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to The Plaza Hotel

"Wilkes!", Clarisse exclaimed, hugging her younger brother, as he opened the doors to his suite.

"Clarisse", he replied, clearly just as happy to see her.

Joseph stood behind Clarisse in the doorway of his brother-in-law's suite at The Plaza hotel. It was not common for his wife to embrace others. She was rather rigid in that respect. However, when it came to her son, granddaughter and brother, she enjoyed their closeness... And of course her husband, as well.

This was Joseph's first time meeting his brother-in-law as anything other then her majesties head of security. Joe was not nervous however. He and Wilkes had always gotten on well, and even if he had feared rejection, those fears would have been alleviated by the knowledge that his wife loved and accepted him. After all, that was all that truly mattered.

"Joseph... How good to see you! May I wish you my heartfelt congratulations!", Wilkes said to Joe, offering him his hand.

"Thank you. It is good to see you Sir Wilkes", Joseph replied, shaking his hand.

"Please... Drop the Sir, or I will use your's as well"

"That's a deal", Joseph replied, still a little uncomfortable with his new title.

Wilkes ushered them in to his sitting room, ordered some tea from room service, and sat across from them beaming.

"You both look so happy. I can not tell you how much it pleases me that you have married"

"We've been married for six months already Wilkes. I wish you had come for the wedding", Clarisse replied.

Joseph took his wife's hand in his, "We are very happy. Thank you for your well wishes Wilkes"

"You are welcome. You deserve them ... And may I remind you that I did not know it was your wedding day dear sister"

"No. It was Amelia's wedding day however. You might have made thee effort to be there!", Clarisse responded, taking her hand out of Joseph's and using it to smooth down her skirt.

"Yes... Well. I did want to attend, but I had things to attend to here I am afraid. Are you, er, still cross with me about that?", Wilkes asked Clarisse, bouncing his knee nervously.

Clarisse looked back at him seriously, before a smile broke across her face, "Of course not. You're my brother. I can't stay upset with you. I do expect you to attend when Amelia is married to Lord Nicholas next year however"

"Yes, yes. Of course! I did call her to wish her congratulations on her engagement. She sounded well. It seems the pressure of becoming Queen has not changed her lovely personality"

"Yes, well..."

"Oh! Not that the pressure got to you, Clarisse, during your rein as queen. No, you did a wonderful job... Young Mia just seems to, well, she..."

"She is doing a fine job", Clarisse interrupted, "And yes, she is good at maintaining both her personal relationships and the needs of the country at the same time. Much better than I was at the same task"

"The circumstances were different for you. You were raised differently, you were widowed, lost a child, you had people nipping at your heels for the thrown... You were the best queen Genovia had ever seen despite all of that", Joseph pointed out, "I could not be prouder of you, and I am sure Wilkes feels the same"

"Of course! Indeed I am. Very proud of you Clarisse", Wilkes added.

"Thank you. You are both very dear to me. I was not fishing for compliments however"

"No, but credit where credit it due. Now then... How have you been Wilkes?", Joseph asked, turning to Wilkes.

"Fine. Yes, very well indeed!"

The doorbell buzzed, and Wilkes excused himself to let room service in with their tea. After it had been set, they returned to their conversation.

"Wilkes... I do apologize if I snapped at you before. It was a very long flight you see", Clarisse said, as she picked up her tea cup. Wilkes was a sweet man, and a good brother. She always felt bad after chewing him out.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I understand"

"I am looking forward to spending some time with my little brother"

"Hardly little these days", Wilkes said with a chuckle, as he pat his stomach, "But yes. Indeed. I am looking forward to have some time with you as well Clarisse... And of course you too Joseph"

"Tell me. Are we going to meet this woman you spend so much time with, while we are here visiting?", Clarisse asked casually, resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"Woman?", Wilkes asked, his cheeks flushing.

"Nanny, I believe her name is. You speak of her every time I talk with you. You have for nearly a year. I assume that you are courting her", Clarisse replied.

"Oh! No, no. Nanny and I are friends. Very good friends. That is all"

"I see", Clarisse responded politely, before giving Joseph a little look.

"You will meet her all the same. Soon. She is a lovely person", Wilkes replied, being careful not to get lost in his thoughts of Nanny.

"Perhaps the four of us could have tea tomorrow", Joseph offered.

"Yes! That would be brilliant", Wilkes replied, "I will be seeing you before then though. Tonight? For dinner?"

"Yes. Certainly Wilkes", Clarisse replied, before turning to her husband,"Joseph? Have our guards settled into their suite?"

"Yes. They'll be right next door... You look tired my dear. Perhaps we should head back to our suite"

"Soon darling"

"You no longer have guards directly in your suite when you travel? I know you are no longer queen, but is that wise?", Wilkes asked, a bit concerned.

"May I remind you whom I married?", Clarisse asked, unable to hide a smile.

"Right! Of course... I do apologize Joe. Of course you are able to protect my sister. I did not mean to imply otherwise"

"Do not apologize. I realize you care deeply about her safety. I am retired as the head of security, however, Clarisse's safety will always be of the utmost importance to me as well, naturally. I appreciate your concern, but we are well equipped. I do rely on the staff to keep her safe as well"

"Of course, of course", Wilkes replied.

"Well... I do love chatting with you brother, but I believe Joseph is right. I am rather tired from the trip and should retire to our suite to get some rest. We will see you tonight at dinner", Clarisse said, getting up.

"I look forward to it immensely", Wilkes replied sincerely.

"See you tonight", Joe added, as he and Claire departed.

After they had left, Wilkes thought things over. If they would be meeting Nanny, he would have to have the little chat with them that he did most people, about her mental health situation. He was used to it by now, but it seemed different, explaining it to his sister. Clarisse clearly knew that he had feelings for Nanny. A fact he otherwise had kept rather well hidden he thought, even from Nanny herself. No matter. They must be told. For Nanny's sake.

"That was a lovely stroll Maggie. Thank you for suggesting it", Nanny said, as she and her friend strolled back through the doors of The Plaza that evening.

"It was nice. I have to say, Central Park goes by a lot slower when you're not driving past in a buggy"

"We should do it again soon. For sure, sure, sure. Next time we'll bring Eloise"

"Oh yes. She would love it, she would. Where is the little love this time. Paris?"

"Moscow, with 'er mother... I 'ave the next few days to myself"

"Do you have any plans then Nanny?"

"No, no, no. Just doing some ironing, and tending to some bills... Things like that"

"No plans with your fella then? I'm surprised!", Maggie said as they stepped onto thee elevator.

"Maggie!"

"Don't even say it, because we both know he is. Sir Wilkes is your..."

"No, no, no! Sir Wilkes is not, not, not my... Fella", Nanny whispered, so that Max, thee elevator operator would not hear.

"Right!"

"Any'ow! No. Sir Wilkes and I do not 'ave plans. I did not 'ave a chance to tell 'im that Eloise was to be away. It was all rawther last minute"

"Too bad. You could have planned a nice romantic evening"

"Yes...", Nanny replied dreamily, before catching herself, "Aoww... No, no, no! We are just friends for Lord's sake! Besides... 'is sister arrived today for a visit"

"Wilkes' sister? The queen!"

"That's right"

"Have you ever met her?"

"No, and I do not plan to"

"Why? I am sure Wilkes would introduce you. Think how grand that'd be Nanny!"

"No, no, no. Don't you see? I would just embarrass Wilkes if I met 'is sister, the former Queen of Genovia. I plan to lay low while she's 'er"

"Whatever you say", Maggie replied, as the elevator dinged and thee elevator doors opened. Maggie looked straight ahead, and quickly added, "Nan. We'll have that drink another time chum. I just remembered something I have to do"

"Aoww... But", Nanny protested, still facing the elevator as the doors closed in her face.

Nanny sighed and turned away from thee elevator to head to her suite. Her mouth dropped open at the site moving towards her, and suddenly she knew what Maggie had been up to. Wilkes, his sister the queen, and presumably his brother-in-law were making their way towards her en route to thee elevator.

"Nanny!", Wilkes called, as Nanny tried to dash out of view.

"Aoww... Wilkes!", Nanny said, pretending she hadn't seen them.

Wilkes and Joseph were dressed in black tuxedos. Clarisse wore a floor length black gown, with a narrow skirt, and sparklie long sleeve bodice. They looked about as elegant as elegant could get.

"Nanny... I did not expect to run in to you", Wilkes said, placing a hand under one of her elbows and turning her slightly to face Clarisse ad Joe, "May I introduce you to my sister, Queen Clarisse of Genovia, and her husband, Sir Joseph"

"Very nice to meet you both... I Ha-ave Ha-eard so much about you both", she said, making an awkward bow.

"Likewise", Joseph replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nanny", Clarisse offered.

"Are you alone? No Eloise?", Wilkes asked her then.

"No Willie. She is with 'er mother in Moscow for a few days... It was rawther last minute", Nanny replied, as she eyed him in his tux discreetly. He did look rather handsome.

"Willie?", Joseph mouthed to Clarisse, who bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Did you receive my invitation? For tea? Tomorrow? In The Palm Court?"

"Aoww... No, but I 'ave not been back to my suite in quite a while"

"I see. You will join us. Won't you Nanny? For tea? Tomorrow?"

"Well... I..."

"Or better yet, why not join us for dinner right now?", Joseph asked.

Both Wilkes and Nanny's eyes shot out of their heads.

"Well... I'm sure she has other..."

"I really could not, not, not..."

"Oh yes! You must join us Nanny! Please. We can wait while you change. We'll head back to Wilkes' suite for a cocktail. Isn't that right Wilkes?", Clarisse persisted.

"Ah, well... We do have the reservation to keep"

"Trust me. They'll hold the table for her", Joseph said with a grin in his wife's direction.

"Exactly. So we will meet you back at Wilkes' suite in say... Forty-five minutes Nanny?", Clarisse asked.

"Well, I... Yes, alright... Your majesty"

"Please... Call me Clarisse. Come along gentlemen. Let's allow Nanny to get ready", Clarisse said as she and Joseph retreated back down the hall.

"Well played my love", Joseph said to his wife, as they were far enough away from thee others for them not to hear.

"Wilkes deserves some happiness. He might just need a little nudge", she replied.

Wilkes escorted Nanny to her suite, "We will see you in a bit then"

"Yes... I suppose so. Oh Lord! What should I wear?"

"You will look lovely in anything", Wilkes replied sincerely.

Nanny nodded, although she was far less sure about that then he was, "I will be over in a bit"

Wilkes made his way to his own suite then. Where Clarisse and Joseph had settled inside.

"We need to talk... About Nanny", Wilkes said, as soon as he entered.

Clarisse and Joseph looked at one another, and back at Wilkes.

"Your engaged!", Clarisse teased, part of her hoping it was true.

"Heavens no! We are merely... friends, as I have told you. No, this is something to do with her health that you must know before having a lengthy conversation with her... Her mental health that is"

"Mental health?", Clarisse asked, a bit concerned, "Well, this doesn't sound good"

"It's not like that. Nanny is very bright, compassionate, loving. She's lovely. In every way... But there is one small thing. I don't have time to tell you thee entire story now, but she was traumatized by something many years ago... And now she is a bit confused about... The year"

"The year?", Joseph asked, "She has trouble remembering the order of the months you mean?"

"No", Wilkes replied with a sigh.

"She puts dates in the wrong order... Like dyslexia?", Clarisse suggested.

"No, no. It's a bit more drastic then that... She... Well, Nanny believes..."

"Yes?", Clarisse probed.

"Nanny thinks it is still 1958"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Dinner With The Queen

"I'm sorry?", Clarisse asked. Thinking perhaps she had misunderstood, "She believes that it is... ?"

"1958. Yes... I know it sounds a bit odd", Wilkes replied.

Joe and Clarisse exchanged a brief look, before Joe cleared his throat, "I'm not sure we understand. It is

2005. How could anyone possibly believe it is the 1950's?"

"Well, Nan believes it is 1958 specifically. That is the year her parents disappeared you see"

"Her parents disappeared?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes. Quite sad. Never to be heard from again. Poor Nan was the last to hear fro them", Wilkes replied.

Clarisse exchanged another look with Joseph, before standing and pacing. After a moment she stopped and smiled as kindly as possible at her brother, "Wilkes, are you sure this woman is someone you should be spending time with?"

"Why would you ask that?", Wilkes replied, offended on Nanny's behalf.

"Well, it is just... She does not sound mentally stable Wilkes!"

"It is just the date that she has an issue with!", Wilkes replied, feeling his anger flaring.

"AND she is the last person to have heard from two missing persons!"

"Well it is not as if she had anything to do with it. Is that what you are implying Clarisse?"

"Not entirely. I am simply saying...", Clarisse began, but was cut off by her husband.

"Why don't we let Wilkes tell us the rest of the story, shall we?", Joseph proposed.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you Joe", Wilkes said, calming down from his defense of Nanny.

"Very well", Clarisse hesitantly replied.

She walked over and sat back down beside her husband once again, as they both waited for Wilkes to begin the story of Nanny's past.

"Well, I suppose I will have to start at the beginning"

"That would be a very good place to start, yes", Clarisse commented.

"Yes. Quite. Well, Nan's mother, Mary, was a nanny back in London you see. A very thought after nanny. She was very good with children. Nan idolized her mother, well... her father Burt as well, but especially her mother. So when Nan graduated high school, at the age of 17, she decided to become a nanny as well. That was in 1952, and Nan was able to find a position at that time here at The Plaza Hotel. Her parents thought it would be a good opportunity for her and so she came and became the nanny of a little girl named Liza, who was eight I believe at the time. Well, Nan stayed on here for several years caring for Liza. Her family grew quite fond of Nan, and everything was going quite well"

"When did she have her brake down?", Joseph asked.

"It wasn't exactly a brake down, but as I said, it was in 58' after she had gone to visit her parents in London. It had been her mother's birthday. She always visited her mother on her birthday, and they were expecting Nan, but when she got there they were not at home. There was a note however"

"What did it say?", Clarisse asked.

"It said that they were called away on a trip, and they were sorry to have missed her, but they would be in touch soon"

"That sounds odd. You said they knew she was coming?", Joseph asked.

"Yes. They were. Nan thought it was quite odd too, and she did not think the note was in either of their handwriting either, which bothered her at the time. The note said that they would be in touch, as I said, and that they would return to London by the end of the year. This was late October"

"And they never returned", Clarisse said.

"That is correct, and Nan could just not handle it. Liza's family suggested that they contact the police, which they eventually did on their own, but Nan was sure they would return soon. She was convinced of it. Then, Liza's family started to realize that she kept referring to the year as 58', long in to 59'. Over time they realized something was wrong. Nan was fine in every other respect. A wonderful caregiver, but she believed it was 1958. Liza's family took her to a doctor, who informed them that she had a particular mental illness which enabled her to believe what she wanted to believe, as a sort of, coping mechanism. In Nan's case it was the year. If the year wasn't over, then there was still hope that her parents would return, and so in her mind it stayed 1958, and it has been that way ever since"

"That is quite sad", Clarisse commented.

"She doesn't believe she is still a woman in her twenties though, does she?", Joseph asked.

"Oh no, no. She knows her age, as well as everyone elses"

"This woman cares for children? None of these families has had an issue with her... condition?", Clarisse asked as tactfully as possible.

"She is very good with children, as I said. Very loving. She has worked for the same family for all these years anyhow, the Knights, and they absolutely adore her. She is family to them"

"I am sure she is", Joseph replied.

"Of course, but all the same...", Clarisse began, but seeing she was upsetting her brother she decided to change course, "Well. What do the doctors say now? Surely she must see a psychotherapist"

"She has not seen anyone in quite a while. Liza, Nan's first charge and Eloise's grandmother, doesn't think it is necessary"

"The child whom Nanny watched in the 50's is her current charge's grandmother? Nanny doesn't look old enough for that to be the case", Joe pointed out.

"Yes, well Nan was seventeen when she moved here to look after Liza, who was eight at the time. So they are only nine years apart. Which makes sense, because Nanny attended a 60th Birthday party for Liza recently, and Nan is sixty-nine"

"Nanny is older then you then", Clarisse pointed out, "Not that it matters of course. I am two years older then Joseph"

"Yes Nan is a few years older then I. Six I believe, but you would never guess it. She has more energy then anyone I have ever met"

"Liza is her guardian then?", Joe asked.

"No, no. She is her own guardian. She is very capable of looking after herself, not to mention Eloise. Liza and Kay just... look after her you see. Kay is Liza's daughter. Liza had her in the mid sixties and Nan became her nanny the moment she was brought home. I get the impression, from Kay, that Liza was never very maternal. Kay and Nan are very close. Perhaps more like mother and daughter then Liza and Kay. Nan was Kay's assistant for about ten years. Did I mention that?"

"No", Clarisse replied.

"Yes. You see Kay is a designer and after she graduated from college in the late 80's, she needed an assistant. Well, Nan no longer had a charge and so she began working for Kay, organizing her appointments and such, not with computers of course. Nan has never used a computer a day in her life. She is rather old fashioned with electronics, but she is very organized and did a wonderful job I gather. After Kay had Eloise, Nan resumed being a nanny however. That is her true calling. Caring for children"

"A good assistant means a great deal. I would have been lost without Charlotte all those years. I must say though... It sounds as though Nanny should still be seeing a doctor for her condition", Clarisse pointed out, "It may be a good idea, for everyone's sake"

"Well... That is really not my call. Not that it is technically Liza's choice either, but Nan doesn't realize her condition and so she has no say"

"Do you believe that is fair to her?", Clarisse asked.

"Well I... I don't know. You may have a point, but she does seem content with life, and to tell her the situation may be her undoing"

"Modern medicine has come a long way. She may have a better quality of life if she knew her condition, and was put of medication", Clarisse pointed.

"Yes well... That is something to think about I suppose. Quite risky though. Quite risky"

"You said Nanny is old fashioned in regards to electronics, but is she aware or advancements in technology... or anything else for that matter? Or is she stuck in 58' in that respect as well?", Joe asked.

"Is she aware of current events? Does she know who, for example, the president of the United States is?", Clarisse added.

"Oh yes, yes. She follows current events a great deal... and yes, she knows who the president is. Technology is a funny thing with her. She doesn't seem to acknowledge it. She still had an old fashioned black and white television set in her living room in her suite. She likes it that way. She has an old fashioned radio in her bedroom as well. Oh! Not that I have ever been in... you know, her bedroom, but she has told me. She doesn't own CD's or DVD's or that sort of thing, and Kay encourages Eloise to keep hers stored away. So... I suppose she does not feel comfortable with technology, but she doesn't faint at the sight of a laptop either"

"I see", Joe replied.

"She likes things from the 50's. For obvious reasons", Wilkes said as a smile formed on his face, "She dresses in that style, and prefers classic films to newer ones. I love going with her to antique shops. Her face lights up when she sees the old books, and furniture. I buy her 50's magazines online and leave them at her door. I always see her reading one on my next visit, or they will be fanned out on the coffee table. I suspect she knows they are from me, but we never speak of it. It is just a... fun little thing we do"

"It sounds as if you are very fond of Nanny", Joe replied.

"Oh. Well, yes. We are very close friends. Which is why I needed to tell you both all of this and explain to you that you must not say anything about the year in front of Nan. It makes her terribly confused and uncomfortable"

"How will me manage that? How do you have a conversation saying, this is my husband we got married... before? Or, I retired... previously?", Clarisse asked a bit annoyed.

"You can say you married and retired last year, just don't say 2004. It is not all that hard",Wilkes replied.

"We'll do our best", Joe said then.

"Thank you... and of course do not say anything about her, er, condition"

"Of course", Joe replied.

"I am sorry Wilkes. Joseph is right. We will do our best... Are you sure about this though? Is she worth all this effort? If she is, then we shall oblige you, just be sure that you are not getting in over your head", Clarisse said, kindly, to her younger brother.

"She is worth it, and I am not over my head. Thank you for agreeing to play along"

There was a knock at Wilkes' door then and they all looked in that direction.

"That must be Nanny", Wilkes said, looking at his watch and approaching the door.

Wilkes opened it to find a nervous Nanny standing before him. She was dressed for dinner in a royal blue fitted silk dress, which fell right above her knee. It was strapless, but she wore a black cashmere cardigan over it. Her hair was done up in a french pleat. She wore the pearl necklace and earrings that Wilkes had given her for Christmas and black peep toe heels to match her cardigan. Her makeup was not heavy, but she did have on red lipstick and a little extra mascara then usual. She wore black eyeliner above her lids, which she only wore on the rare occasion that she dressed up. Wilkes had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Is this alright?",she whispered, motioning to her outfit as she peered around him at the queen. She apparently did not notice that Wilkes' mouth had dropped open.

"Oh... Yes!", Wilkes replied, collecting himself, "You look breathtaking... and very elegant"

"Aoww, thank you Wilkes! I believe everything I am wearing is a gift from Kay. Except these lovely pearls, which are from you of course"

"Yes. They look lovely", Wilkes said, letting his eyes drop to her necklace, but then letting his eyes venture a bit lower to see her lovely freckled cleavage, which he had never seen before, he quickly looked away, "Please come in"

"Or better yet, let's all go out", Joe said from a few feet away, "I don't know about everyone else, but I am famished"

"I am so sorry to 'ave made you wait Sir Joseph", Nanny said, bowing awkwardly.

"Nonsense. It was our idea... and please call me Joe"

"Don't mind him. My husband is, quite frankly, always hungry", Clarisse said in an effort to brake thee ice, as she linked arms with Joseph.

They all chuckled a bit.

"Shall we then?", Wilkes asked, taking Nanny's arm.

"Doesn't that look good!", Nanny said, as the waiter placed down their stuffed mushrooms, oysters, and clams casino hor d'oeuvres.

"Indeed it does", Wilkes replied.

"So Nanny, Wilkes tells us that you enjoy taking walks in Central Park a great deal. It must be nice, having the park so close", Joe said, as he filled his plate with appetizers.

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes. It is a treat for sure, sure, sure! Willie comes with me quite often", nanny replied, before placing a stuffed mushroom in her plate, "We especially enjoy the duck pond. Itn't that right Willie?"

"Oh yes. Nan and I have always liked ducks. Both of us before we had met, and now I believe even more so"

"For sure, sure, sure"

"Yes. I remember you liking ducks", Clarisse commented, "You have that lovely duck pond at your home in Genovia. You will have to show Nanny sometime"

"Indeed I will", Wilkes said, smiling at Nanny.

"Oh yes. Wilkes 'as told me about 'is 'ome in Genovia. 'ow nice that 'e can be so close to you Clarisse"

"Yes, when he actually makes a visit, which is quite seldom this past year. Honestly Wilkes, I don't know why you even keep the place... or your London home either for that matter. You are always in New York!"

"Yes... well", Wilkes began.

"You 'ave a 'ome in London as well? You never said...", Nanny cut in.

"Oh, er, yes. Yes I do. Just a small place. I feel like I am still a Brit as long as I own property there, but I have been toying with the idea of renting it out. As Clarisse said, I seldom use it"

"If I 'ad a 'ome in London, you can bet for sure, sure, sure that I would be there any chance I got", Nanny said fondly.

"Nan grew up in London", Wilkes explained.

"Yes. We gathered", Joseph replied, "Well, another place you will have to show Nanny Wilkes"

"Yes, indeed. The problem is Nanny seldom has vacation time"

"Well...", Nanny said, gulping down most of her wine, "I don't mind, mind, mind. I love Eloise. She keeps me young I suppose"

"Still. We all need time to ourselves at times", Clarisse pointed out, "I learned that one the hard way"

Joseph smiled in her direction, placing a hand on her knee, knowing that she was referring to him.

"Yes. You are right your majesty. I will take a 'oliday soon. For sure, sure, sure"

"Please call me Clarisse"

"Ah, Clarisse. Apart from admiring ducks, and nature in general, Nanny is also a rose enthusiast", Wilkes informed his sister.

"Really? How nice. I am something of a rose enthusiast myself"

"Aoww, well I am sure, sure, sure that you know much more then I do your majesty..."

"Clarisse"

"Oh yes! Of course, Clarisse. I am sure that you are much more knowledgeable of the subject. I just like the way they look and smell. I don't know much about them for Lord's sake!"

"There is nothing wrong with that. The way they look and smell is the best part, but would you care to learn more about them?"

"Aoww, well yes, of course. I just... I 'aven't gotten around to taking out a book from the library just yet, but I plan to"

"Nan is a big reader as well. Very well read", Wilkes said proudly.

"Ah, very good. I am a reader myself, but going back to roses. What I meant was, I could teach you, if you liked, all about them. I have a rather large rose garden in Genovia. It is, I believe, much better then a book in regards to learning about roses"

"Aoww, well, that is a very generous offer... but I know you are a very busy woman Clarisse"

"Of course, but who isn't? I am far less busy then when I was the reining queen I assure you, and besides, these days I am learning to take time to smell the roses. No pun intended"

"It is an idea Nan. You could see my home as well. You just said you wanted to take a holiday soon", Wilkes said, taking a sip of his wine, and thinking how nice it would be to travel with Nanny.

"Well... Yes. That is true. Thank you both. I will... well, I will consider it. Yes I will. For sure, sure, sure"

"Brilliant!", Wilkes said, placing his hand on top of Nanny's briefly, before quickly jerking it away.

Their main courses were delivered then, and they spent more time chatting, eating and drinking. Nanny eventually nearly forgot all about the fact that they were royals. Clarisse and Joseph nearly forgot that Nanny had some mental health issues, and Wilkes smiled happily, as he took in the scene, and participated in the conversion, happy that things were going swimmingly. Clarisse and Nanny appeared to get along very well, when both were willing to let their guards down long enough to get there.

Later that evening, Wilkes and Nanny saw Clarisse and Joseph to their suite, where Wilkes and Clarisse hugged before parting.

"I do like her", Clarisse sincerely whispered in Wilkes ear before they parted.

Wilkes beamed at his sister in reply, giving her another short hug, before shaking Joseph's hand and agreeing to meet them for lunch the following afternoon. Nanny cautiously bid Wilkes' royal sister and brother-in-law a goodnight, feeling much more comfortable with them now, but still remembering that they were far, far, far above her station in life. After all the good nights had been said, Wilkes and Nanny boarded the elevator for their floor.

"Did you, er, have a nice time tonight Nan?", Wilkes asked Nanny nervously.

"Aoww, yes Wilkes! I was so nervous, but they are very nice, interesting, charming... I like them very much"

"They like you too", Wilkes assured her, as they stepped off the elevator at their floor, "But I was, er, referring to dinner itself... with me"

"Aoww, my dinner was very good. Thank you. My steak was cooked just, just, just right!", Nan said as they got to her door.

"Yes, well good, and er, did you enjoy getting dressed up a bit and having dinner.. with me? We have never done that. I must admit that I have always wanted to", Wilkes asked bravely, not sure where he found the courage, but guessing the wine he had with and after dinner might have helped.

"Aoww... ", Nanny said looking down at her feet, taken a bit off guard, "I enjoyed your company very much tonight Wilkes... as I always do"

"Ah, very good"

Nanny looked back up, feeling brave herself for once, "Perhaps we can do it again... soon, soon, soon"

"Yes. I would like that very much indeed"

"Yes, yes, yes. It would be lovely"

"And, er, perhaps next time it could be, you know... Just you and I"

Nanny looked into Wilkes' eyes for a long moment, trying to read what exactly his words meant.

"If... You would like", Wilkes added, a bit horrified by her lack of a response.

"Aoww... Yes! Of course I would enjoy that Wilkes"

"Ah, very good. We shall arrange it soon then, shall we?"

"For sure, sure, sure... Wilkes? May I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything"

"Do you really want to bring me to Genovia? To see your home, and to spend time with your sister... who's a queen, queen, queen?"

"Yes! Of course I do. You are, you know, very important to me... my dearest friend"

"And you are mine Willie, for sure, sure, sure... but what if I...Aoww... What if I embarrass you?"

"How would you possibly do that?", Wilkes asked with a smile.

"With my lack of posture, and my cockney accent, my lack of designer clothing and knowledge if society life..."

"Oh! Well, yes. You have a point, but I have a better one... I do not care about any of that. Not a bit. So put it right out of your mind. I do want to bring you to Genovia in the near future, and I do want us to have dinner. Together. Alone. In the very near future"

"Aoww... That is very sweet Wilkes"

"Then you accept both invitations?"

"Well I... Yes. Yes, to dinner any'ow and as far as Genovia goes... I will try, try, try to get the time off"

"Brilliant", he whispered, kissing her hand, "I suppose this is goodnight then"

"Yes, yes, yes", Nanny said,, a bit flustered, "Thank you for everything Love. It was a lovely evening"

Wilkes nodded and looked towards his suite, prepared to bid her another quick goodnight and depart, but when he looked back at her lovely face, part of her lovely body, which housed her even lovelier soul... he felt the need to tell her one more thing.

"Nanny", he said, taking her hands in his, "You are a beautiful woman, inside and out, and I am honored to spend time with you. To, you know, have you on my arm as I did tonight. You are far more charming, attractive and wise then you realize. Please remember that. Alright?"

"I, I, I...", Nanny stammered, overwhelmed by the feelings she was feeling for this man, which she felt she had no right to feel... and even more overwhelmed by the words he was saying now, "Alright", she managed.

"Good night Nan", he said, kissing her hands once again, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Good... Good night Wilkes", Nanny replied, as he released her hands and left for his own suite.

"Good God!", he said to himself, as he closed the door to his suite behind him and leaned against it, "I have fallen even deeper tonight. Nan... sweet, beautiful Nan. Perhaps someday I will have the courage to tell you how I feel"

"My stars, stars, stars", Nanny said, collapsing into her armchair in her own suite, "This is getting dangerous! Why, why, why does 'e 'ave to be a knight? Why not a delivery man, or a taxi driver... but still, what a lovely evening", she said as she began to daydream about the dinner alone, which sounded rather a lot like a date, that he had spoke of. She would never be good enough for him. She must not think beyond friendship with Wilkes, but still... it would be nice to have one night to remember always. As far as Genovia went, well friends took trips together. Did they not? She would just have to be very, very, very careful not to fall any deeper for the charming knight, whom occupied a large percentage of her thoughts lately.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Enjoy! Please, please review! :)

CHAPTER 3: Ms. Kutaway

Clarisse woke up with a discrete moan and stretch. My, she felt wonderful. She smiled, remembering thee attention her husband had paid her the previous night. She turned in his embrace to look him in the face. He was asleep.

"Such a handsome man", she said softly, running the back of her index finger over his temple, "So strong and yet so gentle", she added, as she touched his muscled arm and his chest where his heart beat contently.

She turned back towards the wall, snuggling up to him and wrapping his arm around her waist once more, content to sleep-in with her spouse.

"You forgot wise", Joseph said quietly from behind her.

"You're awake?", she asked,whirling around.

"You woke me", Joseph said in a groggy voice.

"Oh... I am sorry darling"

"Don't be", he said, leaning forward to kiss her lips, "Good morning"

"Good morning my love", she replied, happily returning his kisses, "What did you say about being wise?"

Joseph chuckled, and turned his wife in his arms so that she was spooned up against him once more, a position he knew made her feel both secure and content.

"I said, you forgot wise", he said, kissing her ear, "handsome, strong, gentle and wise I presume", he said teasing her.

"My, my. Someone has a big head"

"Mostly your words, not mine. You know I am teasing you"

"Yes my darling. However, you are very wise"

"Thank you, as are you. Now, why are you up so early my darling? I am typically awake long before you"

"Yes, well... I could not sleep much last night"

"Was your body still whirling with the glorious sensations that we experienced together?", he teased.

"You really do have a big head today!", she said.

They both laughed.

"I said WE. It was a two person show"

"Yes, and a wonderful performance!"

"Yes indeed", he said, nuzzling her neck, "I think being out of Genovia helps us relax and unwind a little bit more"

"Perhaps so", she said, reaching her hand back to run her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck, "Not that we ever had any issues in that department in Genovia, or any other place for that matter, but last night was... Well, most magnificent"

"I agree", he replied, still kissing her.

"Hmm... Let's lay here all morning. We haven't done that since our honeymoon"

"Sounds good to me. Tell me, why could you not sleep? We had a rather long day. I would think you would have been tired. Was something on your mind?", he asked peering down at her.

"You know me too well", she said with a smile.

"I do know you well. That is true"

"Do you know what is on my mind then?"

"I have a few things, or people I should say, that I can think of"

"I am worried about Wilkes"

"Ah. Yes. I thought you might be"

"He is closer to Nanny then he is admitting. He is harboring deep feelings for her. I can tell. I have never seen him like that before. Wilkes has always been something of a loner"

"Yes. Well, I was a loner myself for many years... Until meeting a beautiful queen who I became more then a little smitten with"

"Yes, but that had a happy ending"

"Perhaps Wilkes and Nanny will as well"

Clarisse looked at her husband doubtfully.

"I thought you said you liked Nanny last night after dinner"

"I did. I do, but she does have problems Joseph"

"A lot of people have problems, and Wilkes seems to be aware of those problems and handling them quite well. He clearly wants to help her and protect her"

"Yes, but is he helping her? Keeping her in the dark about her own state of mental health?"

"Is it Nanny you are worried about then, or Wilkes?"

"Both of them I suppose. I feel for the woman"

"As do I"

"I am no expert, but I think she should be told the truth and given the option of seeking modern psychotherapy. It terrifies me to think of what it will do to Wilkes if she reacts badly to that however"

"Yes. Well..."

"You do not think it is any of our business do you?"

"Perhaps not. I'm not sure. I will tell you what I do know. I would like to spend a little time with my wife without her taking care of everyone else for a change, even if it is only for a few weeks"

Clarisse turned to face him completely once more, "I'm sorry... I do not want to ruin this time we have together. I just... He is my brother, and this is the first time I remember seeing him truly happy"

"Yes... I know. Please do not apologize. I am being selfish"

"No my love. You are not"

"How about we come to an agreement. We can be there for our family, our friends, and our country... just as long as we always put us at the top of that list as well"

"Yes my darling. Of course. Oh Joseph! You do know what you mean to me"

"Of course I do, and it is not your fault, but sometimes one has to step back and consider their duty to themselves"

"You said that when you proposed", she said with a smile.

"I am aware. I meant it then and I mean it now. You have done a wonderful job thus far... and we are very happy. I just want to maintain that. We deserve it"

"Yes. We certainly do"

"That being said. Family is important to us both. Do not get me wrong. We are here in New York, and if you feel you should help Wilkes with this... situation. Then I give you my blessing. Just save some time and energy for us too... Please"

"You're wonderful. Do you know that?", she said, smiling up at him.

"Yes", he teased, "But seriously... one more health and well-being is my top priority. Making yourself sick by not sleeping at night isn't going to help anyone"

"You are right my love. I shall do my best... You see, you are rather wise"

The phone ring then, and Joseph hesitantly loosened his embrace on his wife to pick it up.

"Hello? ...Oh Amelia! Hello, and how are you princess?"

"She's your Queen!", Clarisse reminded him, as she often did, although she was quite sure Mia would always be his princess.

"What's happened? … You are KIDDING!"

"WHAT?", Clarisse asked her husband.

Joseph held up his finger, while he got more information.

"On what grounds?... When did this happen?"

"WHAT JOSEPH?", Clarisse asked, fighting the urge to grab the phone away from him.

"Just a moment Amelia", Joseph said into the receiver, before turning his attention to his wife, "It's Charlotte. She has been asked to step down from parliament"

"By Amelia?"

"No! Of course not. There is some kind of scandal. Amelia thinks Arthur Mabrey might be behind it"

"How shocking", Clarisse said, sarcastically.

"Amelia? I am sorry, please go on", Joseph said, directing his attention back to the phone, "Yes... Yes. That might be wise. Here, why don't you speak to your grandmother"

"What might be wise?"

"Charlotte getting away from Genovia for a bit", he said, as he handed Clarisse the phone.

"Thank you", Clarisse said, taking the phone, "Hello darling. How did this happen? What can I do?...Well of course we can do something...What kind of scandal?... Your joking! Charlotte? It can't be! ...Yes, that does sound like that snake Mabrey's doing! I loath that man!...Yes, that is a good idea. She should get away... No, she has no family. Perhaps she could come here to New York. Joseph and I were planning on staying here for a while longer, and there is so much to do here. It may be a nice distraction... Yes... Of course. Please invite her for me then... Yes. I will book her a suite... No, of course Joseph does not mind. Charlotte is like family. Thank you darling. I will call her myself later on as well... And are you alright my love? ...Good, very good. How is Nick?... Well that is good to hear. Alright. I will speak with you soon... I love you too. Goodbye sweetheart"

Joseph gave her a look as she handed him the phone to hang up.

"What?"

"Nothing", he said hanging up the phone, and feeling any time alone with his wife slip even further out of his reach.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Mr. Peabody! What can I get for you Sir?", the bartender in The Oak Room asked, surprised to see the owner of The Plaza sitting before him.

"Scotch and soda please", Victor said, placing down his suitcase.

"Shall I have someone take that upstairs for you Sir?", Alphonse Salamone, the hotels manager asked Victor as he happened by.

"Hello Alphonse. No thank you. I will take it up myself in a bit"

"Are you sure Sir?", Mr. Salamone asked nervously.

"Yes. Thank you"

"I must say that I am surprised to see you home so soon Sir. I had thought that you would be out of town for a few more days"

"Well, I have come home a bit early. Is that a problem? Nothing going wrong I hope"

"No, no Sir. Everything is going just fine. Just fine! The Plaza is a five star hotel and you know how high I place..."

"Has the queen of Genovia arrived yet?"

"Oh yes Sir. Several days ago. In fact I just happened in here to find Ms. Kutaway, the queen's assistant. I was told she came in here after checking in and I had a matter to clear up with her"

"What is the problem?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. It just seems... Well the queen requested a suite for Ms. Kutaway, but we are booked up and all I have for the next two nights is a room... is all"

"Nonsense. The queen and her party always have suits when they visit. That is the way it always has been and that is the way it will continue to be"

"Yes Sir. Of course, but you see... The queen just requested a suite for Ms. Kutaway three days ago. Well, this is a busy time of year Sir, as you know... and with thee events this week at the UN... Well. It can't be done"

"That is quite alright", Charlotte said, from her bar stool two seats down, "I am Charlotte. A room will be fine"

"Ms. Kutaway! I apologize. I could not remember what you looked like. If I knew that was you... How rude of me to discuss this in front of you. Please except my humble apology!", Mr. Salamone said nervously.

"It really is no problem", Charlotte replied, "I really do not need a suite. It is just me... and I am not here as the queen's assistant. That is no longer my job. I am here... as a friend"

"Ah. Well, that all works out then", Mr. Salamone said, before catching Victors unhappy look on his face, "That is to say... No. A friend of the queen's shall have a suite... somehow. If you excuse me. I will try to... go over it again"

"Please do", Victor said, as Mr. Salamone departed.

Charlotte took a sip of her wine, letting her attention drift back to the oak bar in front of her, which was as old as the hotel itself.

"I do apologize for Mr. Salamone. He is a wonderful manager at the end of the day, but sometimes I am not quite sure what to do with him", Victor said with a laugh, as he offered his hand to Charlotte, "Victor Peabody. I own The Plaza hotel"

"Of course. I recognize the name. A pleasure to meet you", Charlotte said politely, before directing her attention back to her wine, which she finished.

"Would you care for another?", Victor asked.

"Thank you, but that's not..."

"It is the least I can do. Why we get your accommodations sorted out"

Victor motioned for the bartender to bring Charlotte another glass of wine, which the young man did quickly.

"Thank you... You know. It really is not his fault. Mr. Salamone I mean. If the suites are booked up, they are booked up"

"Yes, but we always reserve some suites in case a special guest arrives unexpectedly. I am not sure why that is not the case in this instance. He must have booked the reserves", Victor said shaking his head.

"I am hardly a special guest. As I said, I no longer even work for her majesty"

"All the same. We value Queen Clarisse a great deal here at The Plaza. Her brother, Sir Wilkes, is a very important resident as well. He does a lot of business from the hotel, and I would like to take care that both Sir Wilkes and her majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi are taken care of"

"Renaldi-Delgado. She married Joseph and took his name", Charlotte said with a smile.

"Oh yes. Sir Joseph. Of course. He used to be her security guard, did he not?"

"Yes. I think everyone knows that story. It has been in all the papers for months. That is part of why they came to New York for a bit. To get away from it all... although it is everywhere, not just Genovia"

"People there don't accept their marriage?"

"Oh no. They do. For the most part, but it is a big deal. A sitting queen marrying her head of security. The press never leaves them alone... It is better now then it was a few months ago, but still..."

"Must be tough"

"Yes, but at least they have each other now. They were in love for so many years, and could do nothing about it"

"I remember him on their previous visits to the hotel. He looked very protective of her. More so then the typical seasoned security staff, as if he had a vested interest. Now I realize that he did"

"Joe is a great guy. He loves her very much. She's very lucky. They both are"

"Yes... Well. What are you doing now that you no longer work for the queen?"

"I was a member of the Genovian Parliament until a few days ago", Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Impressive"

"It used to be", Charlotte said, finishing her second glass of wine and motioning to the bar tender for another.

"I will have another as well", Victor said, noticing his own glass was almost empty and secretly hoping that she drank her third glass slower,"What happened?... Oh dear. I can not believe... I apologize. I should not have asked. I have just had a long flight and am not quite myself"

"It's alright. It will be in the papers soon over here. If it is not already. I was fired... or asked to step down by the senior members of Parliament"

"My goodness"

"Want to know why?", Charlotte asked, taking the third glass from the bar tender, and thanking him.

"I am not sure it is my business, but if you would like to..."

"It was a scandal! Except it was all a lie... "

"I see. How awful"

"Someone made it look like I had been embezzling funds from The Queen's Trust, which is a nonprofit that Queen Clarisse set up a few years back, and which I had taken over six months ago, when the queen stepped down from many of her duties"

"I see. There is nothing the present queen can do for you?"

"It is a long story, but more less... no. She wanted to try. Queen Amelia is wonderful, just as her grandmother was, but whoever set me up did a very good job. I am not sure I can ever prove my innocence and I do not want Queen Amelia to waste all her time and energy trying. She has a lot on her plate"

"But Queen Clarisse and Queen Amelia believe you?"

"Yes. They know me very well, but I am not sure what anyone else thinks"

"Why would anyone set you up like that?"

"I have no idea... There are some older members of parliament that are not happy that woman are now allowed to sit with them, but I do not imagine any of them care enough to go to these lengths... Arthur Mabrey is probably behind it"

"Who?"

"Queen Amelia's fiance's Uncle. He has been real trouble for the royal family this past year. He almost succeeded in costing the Renaldi's the thrown. He is always up to something. I am not sure what it is this time, but I am willing to bet that I am part of his plan"

"Sounds like quite a sinister man"

"Oh he is. What really bothers me is all of the work that I was doing, especially for The Queen's Trust, which will never be completed now. Others might take over some projects, but I committed myself to it. I am, as they say, married to my work. I am not even sure what to do with myself now"

"If you are intersted in a job as The Plaza's Events Coordinator, you've got it. I just fired our last coordinator. She was causing major problems with the staff and residents. Of course you are overqualified. I know you would never seriously be interested... As I said I had a long flight. I apologize"

"Never say never. I am very organized"

"I would imagine you would be, yes"

"I will think about it"

"Seriously?"

"If it was a legitimate offer"

"Well yes, of course. I am just surprised..."

"I can not just sulk day and night for the rest of my life. I am good at working, planning, doing... as I said I am lost without it"

"Please do think about it then"

"Excuse me...", Mr. Salamone said, popping his head in, "We have found you a suite Ms. Kutaway"

"Very good", Victor said.

"Yes. It will be upstairs. A residential suite, which is vacant for the winter. Ms. Thompson, My assistant, has arranged it with thee tenants, who winter in Miami you see. They leased the suite in the fall, but will not be moving in until Spring, and so it is empty of belongings and well furnished naturally. I just sent a crew up to make sure it is up to our standards, and then we can settle you in"

"Thank you. I appreciate all your effort"

"No problem at all. We will have your key at the front desk when you are ready, just give us, say, a half hour"

"That is fine. I will be visiting the queen beforehand anyhow"

"Very good. Thank you Ms. Kutaway. We appreciate your understanding. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay a more pleasant one"

"Thank you", Charlotte replied, as Mr. Salamone wiped his brow and departed.

"I am glad we could settle that for you", Victor said.

"I really could have settled for a room"

"We are happy to give you a suite Ms. Kutaway"

Charlotte nodded, before pushing away the remains of her wine, "I had better go visit her majesty before I am too tired to do so. Thank you for the wine and the chat. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Peabody. I will be in touch... regarding thee Events Coordinator position", Charlotte said, offering her hand.

"Please call me Victor. I look forward to talking with you again soon", Victor said, shaking her hand as Charlotte smiled and departed.

He watched her walk away, thinking that there was something about her that he really liked. He could not quite put his finger on it, but something. Not that he was interested in her in a romantic sense. He was much too old for her. She was young enough to be his daughter, although, maybe not. She looked about thirty-five. He was only fifty-two. Which meant seventeen years, or so, difference. Rachel was only twenty-three. Thinking of his daughter then, he collected his suitcase and heading upstairs to her suite to let her know that he was home and perhaps spend a bit of time with her before he retired for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Something Fishy

TWO DAYS LATER

Maggie sat in her carriage outside The Plaza hotel on her lunch brake. She had packed a lunch today, and right as she was about to take a bite of her sandwich, she heard someone addressing her.

"I could kill you Margret!"

"Excuse me?...", Maggie asked, turning her head, "Oh, Nanny! Hia chum"

"Did you 'ear me? I said I could just kill you Margret!"

"I heard you... Where have you been anyhow? I have not seen you for a few days"

"I 'ave been in New 'ampshire for the last few days with Kay and Eloise. We left as soon as they returned 'ome, to go skiing. Well, not me of course. I do not, not, not ski... Any'ow, it was the day after I 'ad dinner with the queen of Genovia!"

"You did WHAT?"

"Yes. You 'eard me... which is why I could just kill you Margret! Abandoning me like that to fend for myself. They invited me to dinner with them and I 'ad no reason to say no, so I 'ad to go, go, go!"

"Oh! How was it?"

"Well... It turned out alright, fortunately. I don't think I embarrassed myself or Wilkes too, too, too much"

"I am sorry Nanny. I just knew you would take off the minute you saw them heading towards us, and I wanted you to get a chance to meet Wilkes' family. He is sweet on you, even if you deny it!"

"Well, they were very charming people. I suppose I did 'ave a good time... Wilkes said I looked... breathtaking"

"Oh did he?", Maggie asked with a smile.

Nanny nodded, unsuccessful in her attempt to hide her own smile, "I did look alright I suppose. I wore a dress Kay 'ad given me. It was royal blue silk"

"Sounds beautiful Nanny. I am glad you had a grand time... So why are you going to kill me then? Everything seems to have worked out..."

"It did, until Wilkes saw me 'ome and proposed we 'ave dinner ALONE, for Lord's sake, in the near future!"

"That's great Nanny! A real date... it sounds like to me!"

"Margret! I can not date Sir Wilkes!"

"Why not? Everyone around here already thinks you're dating anyhow"

"They do not, not, not! 'e is a knight! "

"You two are always with each other Nanny, and both of your eyes dance when you look at one another... People think you two are together"

"Stop, stop, stop saying that!"

"It is true!"

"Margret!"

"Alright Nanny. Alright. I will leave it at that, but I still don't see why you don't just go and enjoy yourself"

"Well I am going to go... If 'e asks me. 'e is my best friend. I don't want to 'urt 'is feelings now do I?"

"Is that the only reason you would be going?", Maggie asked with a grin.

"Oh stop being cheeky! You know, and you're the only one that knows, thank you very much... 'ow I feel about Wilkes, but it is not that easy"

"What if it is?"

"It is not, not, not! I 'ave thought about it 'owever, and I think if we just go out once, on a... you know"

"Date?"

"Yes. If we go out just once... Well, it may be a nice memory to 'ave, is all"

"And what do you do when he asks you out on date number two?"

"I 'ave not, not, not figured that out yet, but I will"

"I see"

"I must be off. I 'ave to go see Mr. Salamone about a stunt Eloise pulled upon our arrival"

"Ah, well make sure you go see Wilkes thereafter. He has been real bewildered the last few days"

"Why? What is the matter?", Nanny asked concerned.

"Nothing that I know of. He probably just misses you. I am telling you Nanny, that man has it bad for..."

"Goodbye Margret. I will see you soon", Nanny said as she hurried into The Plaza, feeling her cheeks growing pink.

"Don't be a fool", Maggie said, as she watched Nanny retreat, hoping her friend wouldn't ruin her chance at happiness.

"I beg your pardon!", a man standing next to her carriage said.

Maggie turned to look at him, and gave him a pleasant smile, "Oh no, I was just speaking of my friend..."

"Are you working here or aren't you?", the man asked, irritated.

"Well I was on my lunch, but if want ah ride..."

"Yes. I would like a ride, but only if you can make it quick. I do not have all day to be standing around you see"

"Alright", Maggie said, cleaning up her lunch, "I guess I'm done here"

"How do I get in this thing?", the angry man in the tailored suit asked Maggie.

"Charlie will give you a hand", she said, as she waved over The Plaza's doorman, who occasionally helped someone into her carriage.

"It's not that hard!", the man yelled, as Charlie took his elbow to assist him, "You just help the person in before they die of old age!"

"Yes. I'm sorry sir", Charlie said, as he gave Maggie a questioning look.

Maggie took off rather unexpectedly then, throwing the man against the seat, as the carriage jerked forward.

"Excuse me madame!", he yelled, "Is this your first day?"

"It certainly isn't, but I didn't much like your tone with my friend Charlie back there"

"Didn't like my tone! I'll give you a tone!"

The carriage stopped abruptly then.

"Listen, why don't you just get out then"

"Certainly not!"

"You'll be staying for the ride?"

"Yes! I certainly will!"

"Then sit down and shut your mouth", Maggie instructed.

The man in the back seat was quiet for a moment, as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Round the park then?", Maggie asked.

"No, around the block"

"Just around the block?"

"Continuously"

"What?"

"Is it that difficult to understand? I would like you, the driver of this... monstrosity, to drive around the block until I tell you to stop"

"Listen mister, what flew up your..."

"May I ask you something?"

"What? If it's the rates, they're posted back there"

"Not the rates... Do you often stay stationed outside The Plaza?"

"All day, every day"

"Ah, very good. Then do you happen to know any of the residents? Perhaps you give them rides, or see them coming and going?"

"I know um, yes"

"Which ones?"

"All of um! I said I'm here all day every day"

"Have you heard of a Sir Wilkes then?", the man asked hopefully.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"It's not important. I just know that he is the brother of the queen of Genovia. She is staying on at The Plaza right now. Do you know that?"

"I did"

"You seem to know a great deal"

"As I said... All day every day I am here"

"You may be useful to me in then"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Keep going, but slow your speed as we pass The Plaza", he instructed.

"Whatever you say"

Maggie rolled past the front entrance to The Plaza. The man was quiet as his eyes darted around, looking for something or someone. As they rounded the corner once more, his silence broke.

"What do you know about him then?"

"Who?", Maggie asked.

"Sir Wilkes! The Queen of Genovia's brother?"

"Oh, right, Wilkes..."

"You call him Wilkes?", the man asked, surprised.

"Sure. Sometimes. He is very down to earth see"

"Is he close to his sister?"

"I couldn't tell you that. It appears so. Why are you asking about Wilkes?"

"I'm just interested!"

"If you say so"

"I know he does not have children. What about a wife?"

"Nope... Not yet anyway", Maggie said with a smile.

"He's engaged?"

"No, but he is real sweet on my friend"

"YOUR friend? You not only talk to these people and use their first names, but they are also considered

your friends?"

"Well..."

"Roll past once again", he instructed, as they approached The Plaza once more.

Maggie did the same as she did before, and once again he began talking as they rounded the corner.

"What's her name?"

"My friend who Wilkes is sweet on?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Oh for goodness sakes! I will pay you for the information alright?"

"I don't wish to be paid. I'm just not sure I like what your up to"

"What's it to you?"

"Nanny's my dearest friend! That's what's it to me!"

"Nanny? Is that her name?"

Maggie remained silent in front.

"I have seen him with a woman, but surely he can not be romantically linked to her in any way! She's over weight, and walks like chimp!"

"That is it!", Maggie said, stopping the carriage, "Get out!"

"I beg your..."

"No one talks that way about my friends! Especially Nanny... and I will have you know Mister, that Nanny may not have a tiny bottom and her nose in thee air, but Sir Wilkes likes her that way! He's crazy about her... So chew on that"

"What else can you tell me about this woman?", he asked.

"I'm not telling you nothin. Out!"

The man stepped out of the carriage, and Maggie sped off before he could even pay her.

"Ah, but you have already told me so much!", he said with a grin, as she disappeared from view.

He flipped open his cell phone then and punched in a number, "This is Mabrey. I have found something... Yes. There is a woman in Sir Wilkes' life. She is apparently very important to him... Yes, indeed. Like striking gold! Her name is Nanny, don't ask me what that is short for, but I have a feeling she is our ticket in"

"You're taking a job at The Plaza? As The Events Coordinator?", Clarisse asked, surprised.

"I know... It is very sudden, and a little soon, maybe even a bit below me, but I think it may be a nice change... and something to keep me busy", Charlotte said, defending her decision.

"You'll love it here at The Plaza", Wilkes assured her, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you Sir Wilkes", Charlotte said, sampling a finger sandwich from their table at The Palm Court.

Joseph stifled a laugh, at Charlotte's slight bit of defiance, it was so unnatural for her.

"Why don't you just relax my dear. It has been such a hard week for you. I do not think this is wise. It won't do you any good to bury yourself in work. You need something to fulfill you, or at least take a break. From one former "workaholic" to another... You must stop to smell the roses darling"

"Thank you your majesty. I appreciate your concern, but I really do think this is what is best for me"

"You are just downright stubborn sometimes Charlotte Kutaway! Do you know that?"

Joseph could not hold back his chuckle this time, "I wonder where on earth she picked that up"

"Very witty my darling, but I am serious", Clarisse said in his direction.

"Yes. I must say Charlotte. I am not afraid to point out when my lovely wife is wrong, but I believe she is right in this case"

"When am I ever wrong?", Clarisse asked with a grin, teasing him.

"You are both very sweet, and your support means the world to me, but I am doing this. I just feel it is right. I hope that you can stand behind my discussion. It's not forever, but it is what I would like to do right now"

"Well, of course we will stand behind you my dear. Always! We simply... fear that you will regret this", Clarisse said honestly.

"Nanny!", Wilkes said then, jumping up and disturbing the conversation.

"Who?", Charlotte asked.

"Wilkes... friend", Joseph explained, as he turned his head to see Nanny talking with the manager of The Plaza in the lobby, "She has been away for a few days"

"Yes", Wilkes said, sitting back down, "Well. I must catch up with her. Later. After our tea"

"Oh for God Sakes Wilkes, just go", Clarisse said, seeing right through him, and knowing how much he had missed Nanny.

"Well... once we are through", Wilkes said, hesitantly.

"Wilkes. Please go greet your friend. We will all understand", Clarisse said.

"Certainly", Charlotte added, not sure what all the fuss was about.

"Oh. Well... If you are certain"

"We will catch up with you later", Joseph said, reassuring him.

"Oh. Yes, alright", Wilkes said, as he stood, "Just not for dinner I'm afraid. I have, er, plans"

"Fine, fine. We'll see you soon then", Clarisse said.

"Brilliant. Thank you. I will charge this to my room", he said, motioning to the tea.

"That's not...", Joseph began.

"Tosh, tosh. I insist", Wilkes said, as he looked up and saw Nanny departing for the elevators, "Right, have a lovely afternoon", he said, as he dashed off towards Nanny before anyone could reply.

She stood facing the elevator, unaware of his presence.

"Nanny!", he said, just as the doors opened with a "ding".

"Wilkes!", she replied after turning around.

They stood looking at one another for a long moment, as guests attempted to move around them to get on and off the elevator.

"I have missed you", Wilkes finally said.

"Oh Willie, I missed you too!"

Wilkes smiled, wanting nothing more then to take her into his arms and kiss her lips properly right then and there. Instead, he blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Am I holding this?", Max finally asked them, from his post in the elevator.

"We'll get the next one", Nanny said kindly, as thee elevator departed.

"Well then", Wilkes said, his eyes meeting hers once again, "How, er, was your trip then?"

"I was alright", Nanny said with a shrug, "You got my note then?"

"Yes. I certainly did. I was rather surprised when I did. Over dinner you had not said you would be leaving the next day"

"I didn't know! It was rawther spur of the moment. You know 'ow Kay is"

"Yes. Indeed. Did you enjoy it however?"

"Well I do not, not, not ski! I sat by the fire mostly, watching the snow fall out the window of the lodge"

"Sounds lovely"

"I was quite lonely I'm afraid... and I forgot my book. So I was alone with my thoughts, so to speak"

"Yes. I was rather lonely myself, and doing quite a bit of thinking", Wilkes confessed, as their eyes locked once more.

The elevator opened again then, and again people moved awkwardly around them. They remained looking into each others eyes, rather oblivious to the scene around them.

"Going up?", Max asked them.

"We'll get the next one", Nanny told him again, not taking her eyes off Wilkes.

Max shrugged, and closed thee elevators doors.

"Have dinner with me. Tonight", Wilkes said suddenly, taking her hands in his.

"Aoww, Wilkes I..."

"I am sorry. I meant phrase that, well, differently. Will you Nanny? Will you please do me the honor of having dinner tonight? Our... you know... date. That we spoke of last week? May we have it tonight?"

"Wilkes... I don't know what to say"

"Is Kay in town, may I ask? Would it be possible?"

"Yes. Kay is 'ere"

"Brilliant. Then shall we?"

"Well. Yes. I suppose we could. Thank you. Yes, that would be just lovely Wilkes"

"I agree" he said, kissing her hand.

The elevator opened then and they both stepped on, much to Max's relief. They rode up in silence, both staring straight ahead and occasionally smiling at thee other, ignoring everyone else in thee elevator. Both of their minds and hearts were racing, as they imagined what was going to take place tonight. A real date, between the two of them. How many months had they both been wishing for this? … And tonight was the night.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Worked hard on this chapter, rewrote it several times. I hope you all enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5: Trouble on the 17th Floor

"Ah. Ms. Kutaway. Please come in", Victor said, as he opened the door to his suite to let Charlotte in.

"Thank you", Charlotte said, entering the suite.

"Have a seat. Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?"

"No thank you", Charlotte replied, as she flatted her black skirt and took a seat.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just get right down to it", Victor said, taking his own seat, "First of all. Let me thank you again for considering and ultimately taking this position. We have a lot of major events coming up in the spring. You have, as they say, saved the day it seems"

"I'm happy for the opportunity Sir"

"Please call me Victor"

"Alright... Victor, and you may call me Charlotte. Now then, when shall I start? I am available right away. Mr. Salamone has told me that they are preparing for a Valentine's Day ball. That is only a month away, and so I would like to jump right in if that is alright with you"

"Certainly"

"Thank you. I have some ideas for the ball. I suppose I should run those all by Mr. Salamone though"

"Yes, or Miss Thompson. She is his assistant now. However, you can also run them by me if you wish to at some point. I do like to stay involved in the hotel"

"Very good Sir. I will do that"

"Please... Victor"

"Of course. I'm sorry. Victor. There is a large business conference in a couple of weeks as well"

"Yes. Now that I am very much involved in. The business aspect of our events has always been of a keen interest to me"

"Yes. So I have been told"

"We can discuss that in the coming days however. Tonight I would like to go over your salary, benefits, and living arrangements"

"Living arrangements?"

"Yes. I am prepared to offer you a suite here at The Plaza. Should you care for one"

"A suite? Really? Do all your employees get offered a suite?", Charlotte asked, surprised.

"Well... No. Certainly not. You, however, will be very important to The Plaza, and so it would be fitting. Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson both have suites as well. It is helpful to have key members of our staff close by, if their lifestyle accommodates such living arrangements. Both Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson are single, and have no children and so it works for them"

"I see. What would the cost be? I have been paid very well in Genovia, but I am still not sure I could afford LIVING at The Plaza"

"It would be a benefit. There would be no fee"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Certainly. We also offer very good health and life insurance, 401k, and four weeks vacation time. I have come up with a number for your salary. I have written it down here", he said, sliding a piece of paper towards her.

Charlotte took it and opened it, "This is a joke"

"Is it terribly lower then you are accustomed? I was afraid of that, however it is the most I can offer you I am afraid... and you would have the suite as well, should you want it"

"Lower? No, not at all! This is about the same as I was paid by the royal family... and I did not have a suite at The Plaza in the mix then. It far more then I made in parliament. I just... I never dreamed the job would pay so well"

"Well... You are a handsomely qualified candidate. I assure you, however, that you will not be offered this amount at any other five star hotel. Simply put Charlotte. We want you"

"I'm flattered"

"Then you will accept?"

"Yes. I am very excited to begin", Charlotte said, leaning forward to shake his hand.

Victor shook it, happy that she had accepted her offer, "Shall we have that drink now? I feel we must celebrate"

"Well... alright. I suppose it is a cause for celebration. It is nice to have one, after these last few weeks"

"Very good", Victor said, moving to stand, and realizing, slightly horrified, that he was still holding on to her hand. He quickly retreated his hand, before saying, "What will you have?"

"Whatever you're having. Don't go to any trouble"

"Gin Martini?", he asked at the small bar in his suite.

"Perfect", she replied.

As he prepared the drinks, his back to her, she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Trying to look as professional as possible, although this felt almost like a social situation. They were meeting in his private suite after all. Not his office. And they were no longer discussing business, but having a celebratory drink.

"Here we are", he said, as he walked back over and handed her the drink.

"Thank you", she said, "Tell me. Why are we not meeting in your office?"

"Oh. Well... I usually do this kind of thing up here. It seems less stuffy"

"I see. That makes sense"

"I apologize. I have made you feel uncomfortable"

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Are you sure? I wasn't thinking. Mr. Salamone and I meet here quite frequently. He gets nervous when he is summoned to my office you see"

"I can picture that", Charlotte said with a little laugh, "Seriously though. This is fine. I am perfectly comfortable"

"Very good. In that case... cheers"

"Cheers", she replied, as they clinched glasses.

After taking a sip of her drink, Charlotte noticed a picture on the mantle of a lovely young woman.

"That's my daughter, Rachel", he said, following her gaze.

"She is lovely"

"Thank you. She recently moved back to The Plaza. Just two weeks ago"

"How nice for you"

"Yes. It is wonderful having her around. She works here as well. She recently became The Plaza's boutiques director. She oversees all of the shops here in The Plaza"

"A family affair"

"Indeed. She just graduated last year with a degree in business. I am very proud of her"

"I'm sure you are"

"Do you have children?"

"No, no. I work too much to have a family I suppose. Perhaps someday"

"I'm a bit of a workaholic myself"

"Oh, I hate that word!", she said with a grin.

Victor laughed, "So do I. Sorry about that"

Charlotte waved her hand, laughing herself. Her eyes traveled down the mantle then, to picture of another young woman. This picture was perhaps thirty years old however"

"Rachel's mother?", she asked, seeing the resemblance.

"Yes", Victor replied, not looking in that direction, but knowing it was the only other photo on the mantle.

"She's beautiful"

"Yes. She was"

"Sorry", Charlotte said softly, sensing she had made him feel uncomfortable.

"No, no. That is quite alright", he said, turning to look at the photo, "I like to remember her, or I wouldn't have the photo up. I just can't believe how long it's been. She died twenty years ago. Rachel was just a toddler"

"That's a shame"

"Yes. Indeed it is, but that, as they say, is life. I have Rachel, and The Plaza. I'm very lucky"

Charlotte nodded. They then heard a commotion in the hallway and they both stood to see what was going on.

"What is going on out here?", Victor asked, as he looked out to see what looked like a group of secret service men standing in the hall arguing.

"We are taking care of a situation... Charlotte?", One of the men said.

"Shades? What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the security suite, with the boys. While Joe and Queen Clarisse are staying at The Plaza"

"Oh. Of course. Who's in Genovia?"

"Sven and his team. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Clarisse... Well, that is why I came, but actually I took a position here and so it looks like i'll be staying. This is Victor Peabody. He owns The Plaza"

"Good. Good. We could use your help. We have a situation"

"What kind of situation?", Victor asked.

"A kidnapping", one of Shades men replied.

"What! Oh God! Clarisse?", Charlotte exclaimed.

"No, her majesty is safe... we think", Shades replied, "We can't exactly find her right now. James here was supposed to be guarding her, but you know how she and Joe are when they are in the states. They take off without thinking about it. Joe thinks because he used to be the head of security that he can protect her, but that is not the way..."

"Has something happened to Joe?", Charlotte asked.

"No. We're pretty sure they are safe and together", Shades replied.

"It is not my fault", James said.

"I don't want to argue about it! I want to find Sir Wilkes' friend", Shades replied.

"Have you called the police?", Charlotte asked.

"Yes, and the manager of The Plaza has been told"

"Wilkes' friend?", Victor asked, "Not, Nanny?"

"Yes. That was her name", Shades said, "She was abducted about a half hour ago. Right outside The Plaza"

"Oh No!", Charlotte said, having never actually met Nanny, but knowing that she meant a great deal to Sir Wilkes.

"Sir Wilkes has never had security. He never thought it was an issue and so he never had a guard. Apparently he stepped out with this woman tonight, who I assume is his girlfriend, and she was nabbed and thrown into a car, which sped off. Wilkes ran after them, as did some bystanders, but they fled"

"Not Nanny!", Victor said, "Has Eloise been told?"

"Who's Eloise?"

"The child whom she cares for. Her and her mother live here on this floor. I will go and speak with them", Victor said.

"Oh yes. I already spoke with Kay. They just arrived home, but the child was in bed. I did not know her name", Shades replied.

"How could you not. It's scrolled all over my walls", Victor said.

"What's that?", shades asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Please, what can I do?"

"Nothing yet. Right now we have to talk to anyone that saw anything, or knows of any reason why this woman was abducted. Other then the obvious, that she has a link to the royal family"

"How has Kay taken the news? I believe she and Nanny are quite close", Victor asked.

"Yes. She was very upset. She was going to call her mother Liza to come as well. Apparently, she lives in Europe. They are as close to family, as this woman, Nanny, has. Apparently, she has a mental illness, and they fear that even if she is returned unharmed this may be her undoing"

"Where is Sir Wilkes?", Charlotte asked.

"He is downstairs... and very distraught"

"I imagine he is, yes", Victor replied, "I should go to him. We are quite good friends. I will go and see Kay thereafter, and make sure our security team are working with the police"

"Of course", Charlotte replied, "I will call Clarisse. I have her cell number. She should be here for Wilkes, and of course she should be with her security right now.."

"Thank you Mr. Peabody. I would like to have a look at the front entrance security tapes as well", shades said to Victor, before turning to Charlotte, "I appreciate thee offer, but Queen Clarisse does not have a cell phone"

"Yes she does", Charlotte replied, "Only a few people have the number"

"Oh", Shades replied, trying not to be offended, "I will have to speak to her about that"

"Later Shades", Charlotte replied, "Right now let's find Nanny".

EARLIER THAT EVENING

"Holy Cow!", Maggie said, as Nanny stepped out of her room to model her outfit for her and Wilkes' first date for Maggie.

"Is it alright? Really?", Nanny asked, unselfconsciously tugging up her black off the shoulder dress, as to show less cleavage.

"You look gorgeous! Why don't you always doll yourself up like this?"

"Well... I just like to dress up on special occasions"

"Look at you! I can't get over it! In a tight little dress! You'll knock his socks off Nanny"

"It is too, too, too tight itn't it? I must go change...", Nanny said, retreating.

"Don't you dare!", Maggie said, chasing after her and dragging her back into the living room, where she put Nanny in front of a mirror, "Look at you! If I could look that good in that dress, I would never take it off. That is a promise!"

"Aoww Margret! I don't know! What if 'e thinks I look cheap?"

"You look classy! You do. I wouldn't lie to ya Nanny"

"What about the shoes? They're so high!"

"I love um. Did Kay buy those?"

"No. I did"

Maggie gave her a smile.

"THEY WERE ON SALE!"

"They look great. I am glad you got um. I just never pictured you in pointy heels"

"I look silly don't I ?"

"No! You look beautiful. I pinky promise, promise, promise alright?"

"Really?"

"Really. Did you give yourself cat eyes? Wow, those look so great on you! Like they belong, you know"

"Is it too much eyeliner?"

"No! Are you listening? I said it looked good. Hey...", Maggie said, examining Nanny's legs. She stuck a finger out and touched one, "You're not wearing panty hose!"

"I only 'ad one pair and I got a run!"

Maggie smiled in reply.

"It's true!"

Maggie knew shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help but tease her friend, "You're a naughty one Nanny, aren't ya?"

"That is it!", Nanny said with a huff as she departed to her room, "I'm not, not, not going!"

"Oh! Nanny No! I'm sorry chum. I am just teasing! You have to go!"

"I do not!", Nanny said, falling onto her bed.

"I am really sorry OK? You look wonderful! You know that I am only teasing chum"

"Aoww... I know Maggie. It's not you. I am just... I don't know"

"Scared?", Maggie offered.

Nanny nodded, "Wilkes means so much to me! What if we ruin it all by dating... Or what if I fall even 'arder for 'im? 'ow will I ever be able to turn down a second date?"

"Then DON'T turn down a second date"

"I 'ave explained that to you Margret!"

"I know, I know, but listen... Why not just enjoy tonight? Take it one day at a time. See how you feel tomorrow, but tonight you just ENJOY!"

"That does sound good"

"Of course it does. Now sit up. He'll be here any minute"

The doorbell rang then.

"That's 'im!", Nanny said, running to the mirror to give herself one last look.

"Your prince has arrived. Shall I answer the door?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Please"

Maggie went over and opened the door to Nanny's suite, "Hia Sir Wilkes"

"Oh. Margret. Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you. I was expecting...", Wilkes began, as Nanny entered the room and caught his eye, "Nanny..."

"Good evening Wilkes", Nanny said, standing as tall and confidently as possible.

"Would you like to come in?", Maggie asked Wilkes, trying not to chuckle at the obvious look of longing that he was directing at Nanny.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you", he replied to Maggie, though his eyes were fixed on Nanny.

Nanny looked him over discreetly. He certainly did look handsome. Then again, he always did. Even more so tonight though. He had on the most beautiful gray suit. She suspected it may be new, which made her smile... and look at that! He had brought her roses.

"These are for you", He said, taking a step forward after seeing her eye the flowers in his hands.

"Aoww... They are so beautiful Willie! Thank you!", she said, taking the flowers and smelling them.

"You're very welcome and may I say that while the flowers are beautiful, they pale in comparison to you this evening Nanny"

"Oh, 'ow sweet", she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"My words are indeed sincere", he said, taking her hand from his cheek and placing a kiss on her palm, an act Nanny believed she found far too sensual for her own good.

"Well. I will be going", Maggie said, "My brake is over. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you both downstairs"

"Certainly", Wilkes said, before turning back to Nanny, "I thought Margret might drive us... A little surprise. If that pleases you, of course"

"Oh! Yes, 'ow sweet. That would be divine! Thank you!"

"I'll see you down there then", Maggie said, leaving to give them some time alone.

Nanny watched Maggie go, and then turned her attention back to Wilkes, who she caught looking over her outfit. His eyes snapped back up to hers when he realized she was looking at him.

"Is it alright? I don't dress up much. I 'ope it is appropriate for the restaurant you picked"

"Oh yes. Very appropriate and quite stunning. I am a lucky man to have you on my arm"

"Oh, well..."

"I assure you, I am"

"Thank you", she said, realizing it was easier to agree, "I'll just put these in water", she said, moving into the butler's pantry to fill a vase with water. She emerged a few moments later with the flowers in a vase, which she placed on the table.

"You do like red roses"

"Oh yes! I certainly do!"

"Brilliant. I had thought so"

"Yes. Indeed. Let me just get my bag", she said, going to fetch the little black leather Coach bag that Kay had given her on her last birthday.

"Nanny, you do like Italian food. Do you not?", he asked as she reemerged.

"Oh yes. You know I do Willie"

"Yes. I just wanted to double check. I want everything to be to your liking this evening"

"That's very sweet Love. I'm sure we'll 'ave a grand time"

"Oh yes. Grand indeed. I.. I must admit, I am a bit nervous"

"Oh! No need to be. We'll 'ave a wonderful time", Nanny said, not willing to admit just how nervous she was as well.

"Yes. Of course. Er... Nanny, may I make a request? "

"Of course, course, course. What's that?", Nanny asked, thinking perhaps he might suggest that they goo a different kind of restaurant, which would be fine with her as well.

"Well... Er. I... May I take this?", he asked, taking her purse and putting it on the coffee table, "I... That is... It is customary that at thee end of a date... Well, It seems to be customary for the man to, you know, kiss the woman goodnight"

"Oh!"

"Yes. That is generally how it is done, but I was thinking... "

"It's alright Wilkes. You needn't say anymore. And you do not, not, not 'ave to kiss me"

"I don't have to... Oh! No, no. That is not what I was preparing to say"

"It wasn't?"

"No. I was going to ask you... I, I get so nervous... I was wondering, and I know it is not the custom, and I hope it is not terribly rude... I was wondering if I may, you know... Er..."

"What Willie?"

"Kiss you now?"

"Now?", Nanny asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. While I, you know, have the nerve?"

"Oh... well. I suppose"

"We don't have to"

"No, no, no. I 'ad thought you may kiss me goodnight. That would be... nice"

"Yes. Very nice. What if I just gave you a tiny kiss now, so that I would not be too terribly terrified later, and then later... Well, I can give you another. As a goodnight kiss, that is"

"Well... that sounds reasonable", Nanny said, trying to keep calm while her stomach was doing flip flops and her hormones were jumping like crazy.

"Right. Brilliant", he said, placing a shaky hand on her waist and very cautiously moving forward.

Nanny was certain it would nothing more then a peck, and he was clearly very nervous. So she decided to try and ease his fears by leaning forward as well, and meeting her lips with his. It was a tiny peck... at first, but as Wilkes tilted his head to try and end it, Nanny believed he was deepening the kiss, and so she gave a little more, surprised by how easy it was to kiss him. His lips were no warm and comforting, letting stepping into a hot bath after a long day. He found her lips most inviting, lush, moist and as addictive as, say, having chocolate for the first time. After she deepened the kiss slightly, he did the same. Soon they were going even deeper, who knows who made the next move, which had them both clinging to one another.

Nanny couldn't believe her behavior, before their date even started for Lord's sake! She could not, however, for the life of her make herself stop. She felt like she had been waiting her whole life for this moment, rather then just a year, which was more accurate. Wilkes knew he was not being a gentleman, but she had deepened the kiss, and he was certainly not going to reject her! Besides, it felt so unbelievably wonderful, not just in the obvious ways. He felt like they were really together now. He felt like this was their moment, as a couple. Slowly they both came to their senses. Their hands released one another and their lips parted ways.

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!", Nanny said breathlessly.

"That...", Wilkes started, "That was... "

"Divine!", Nanny answered for him.

"Oh. Well yes. Indeed it was! I was going to say rather unexpected. That is to say, it was much more then I had, you know, pictured... but yes, it was certainly divine as well"

"Oh dear", Nanny said, feeling like thee opposite of a lady.

"It was a wonderful surprise though!"

"I should not 'ave..."

"Nor should I... but what does it matter? We enjoyed it, and we have waited a long time for tonight!"

"Yes. We certainly 'ave", Nanny said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. My suggestion, and now you are uncomfortable"

"No Willie! It's fine, fine, fine. As I said, it was... divine. Just as long as you don't think I'm..."

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. That is what I think. Classy, charming and so very sweet"

Nanny smiled in reply, "Oh Wilkes, you 'ave a way of making me always feel so content and at ease"

"That is indeed my wish", he said, taking her hands.

"Shall we go enjoy our dinner now?"

"Yes. I suppose we should", he said, offering his arm.

They rode down in thee elevator, and walked through the lobby, as they watched their friends from The Plaza look them over. Most of them with wide eyes and big smiles. They felt like a real couple, and it was the most heavenly of experiences. They exited through the front doors where they waved to Maggie. As they descended the steps, Nanny fell a bit on one stair. It seemed she had twisted her ankle slightly in her new heels.

"Oh!", Nanny said, grabbing her ankle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just twisted my ankle in these silly shoes for Lord's sake!"

"Sit. Sit", Wilkes said, as he took her ankle in her hands, "Does this hurt?"

"No", she said, admiring his strong capable hands.

"This?", he asked, gently turning her ankle.

"No", she said, as he looked up and their eyes locked.

"I think you're fine", he said, massaging her ankle with his fingers as he looked into her eyes, "Would you prefer to stay in?"

"No, no, no! I would very much like to go Willie"

"Good. Shall I carry you then? To give your ankle a rest?"

"I don't think that's necessary, but thank you", she said with a blush.

"Shall we then?", he said, offering his arm.

Nanny nodded, and they slowly descended the stairs together.

"Feel alright?", Wilkes asked as they reached the last steps.

"Yes Love. Thank you"

"I will just ask Maggie for a pillow for your foot"

"Oh, that's alright"

"Tosh, tosh. It will only take a moment, and then I will help you in. You stay right here"

Nanny watched a few yards away as Wilkes spoke with Maggie, and the two looked in her trunk for a pillow. Her attention then was drawn up to the sky. What a lovely evening! Very warm for January. She looked back down, a smile on her face expecting to see Wilkes making his way towards her. Instead there were two younger men, dressed in dark closing, running towards her. She heard the screech of tires, and saw a black automobile pull up near them. It all happened so fast! One of the men grabbed her. Nanny was in complete shock. What was happening? The other man grabbed her as well, and they pushed her towards the car.

"Wilkes!", she managed, before they pushed her into the backseat and slammed the door.

She looked out the back window and saw Wilkes running towards the car, which was now speeding away, along with Charlie and Maggie. She could hear his muffled cries, as he called out her name. They screeched around the corner, and then down an alley...

"Who, who, who are you? What do you want?"

"Keep your mouth shut!", one one the men said, as he put a sheet of tape over her mouth, "It's gonna be a long ride. The boss will talk to you when we get there"

'Oh my Lord!', Nanny thought. She was scared beyond belief. What was happening? Her only relief was the thought of Wilkes, whom she knew would protect her. If, of course, he was able to.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Where IS She?

"I have been waiting for you. How is he doing?", Joseph asked his wife, as she reentered their suite after having visited Wilkes in his.

She raised her eyebrows in reply.

"That bad? I suspected as much"

"Joseph, he is heart broken!", she said as she sat beside him on the sofa, "It has been twenty-four hours now and not even a phone call! Who would have taken her? Where IS she?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but we are all working very hard to find her and I am sure we will"

"Alive?"

Joseph looked at her questioningly.

"Joseph! It will kill Wilkes if anything happens to her. Literally. I know it will!"

"I'm sorry my love, but I do not have a crystal ball. I do have hope that she will be unharmed, since whoever took her must have wanted something"

"Do you think her kidnapping has something to do with us?"

"Yes. I do"

"Well, I know that is one theory, but her parents went missing as well... Years ago, but all the same"

"Yes, but she is your brother's girlfriend. They may not use that word, but she is. We are a very powerful family! A royal family!"

"I know all this Joseph"

"Then you must realize that there is likely a link"

"So this is all our fault?"

"Not our fault, but because of her link to us... Yes, most likely. How is Amelia? You have phoned her and told her of the need for extra security?"

"Yes. She said Shades had already called"

"Yes, I know he had, but I thought she may take it more seriously coming from you. While you were out our phone was bugged, and I was told that Nanny's suite was bugged as well, in case the kidnapper calls there"

"Wilkes' phone is bugged as well. Everyone is there Joseph! Its swarming with police, several of our guards, Nanny's charge's family, Plaza employees... everyone"

"Yes. Shades had said he was having men sent there. I did not realize what a hub it had become though. Perhaps I should go up and have a word"

"Yes. I will go with you", Clarisse said, casually raising off the sofa, "Have you eaten darling? We must keep our strength up?"

"I have, yes. Have you?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry"

"What? What is that look for?", Clarisse asked in reply to her husband's facial expression.

"Nothing, you are just something of a hypocrite"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A very beautiful hypocrite", he said with a smile, stepping forward and kissing her neck.

"That is better!", she said, unable to resist him.

"I am ordering some food though", he said, stepping away and picking up the room service menu.

"No, no. We haven't the time!"

"Seafood, chicken or beef?"

"Joseph!"

"Pick one or I will choose for you"

"I am NOT hungry"

"Hhmm, you look like you are in a seafood mood. How about lobster bisque and broiled scallops?"

Clarisse let out a breath, "Fine", she finally relented, knowing her husband well enough to know he would not let her go all day without eating.

After Joseph ordered, he placed the phone down and walked back over to her. He leaned forward and gave her a long kiss. As he pulled away, he caught her hand and kissed her fingertips,.

"Bye for now", he said as he released her hand and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Wilkes' suite with everyone else"

"Aren't you going to wait for me?"

"Oh, you're not coming", he said, opening the door to their suite. Two Genovian secret service men stepped inside.

"What's going on?", Clarisse asked, looking at the men, "Joseph?"

"These fine gentlemen will be watching you, as well as our usual guards, who are stationed outside"

"Joseph! I do not need..."

"There has been a kidnapping Clarisse. You are the queen of Genovia"

"The DOWAGER queen of Genovia!"

"Your brother's girlfriend has been kidnapped. What makes you think you can just walk around as you please without someone nabbing you?"

"Don't leave me alone then. If I am with you I will be safe"

"I am not taking any chances. You are to stay here"

"Excuse me? I can't even leave? Even with them?"

"That is correct"

"I do NOT think so!"

"Clarisse, your safety is my top..."

"I will not be treated as a child!"

"Not a child, a woman in danger"

"I am not in danger! ...and what about Wilkes? He needs me right now!"

"He may come and visit you"

"No! I am not doing this. You are no longer the Head of Security and you have no right to enforce such a thing!"

"Shades agrees with me. As does Amelia"

"Oh! So you let everyone in this did you? Except me?"

"I knew you were going to give me a hard time, and so I thought I would wait until the time came"

"Joseph!"

"I must go"

"Joseph!"

"Don't take your eyes off of her. Keep her away from the windows", Joseph said to the men.

"This is ridiculous!", Clarisse said, trying very hard not to stamp her foot.

"We need to find Nanny. We don't have time for this now", Joseph said, walking back over to his wife, "I LOVE you Clarisse. Enjoy your dinner"

He moved in to try and kiss her cheek, but she moved away.

"Oh, just go!"

Joseph obliged her request, and headed out, "You two are supposed to be the best. Don't let me down", he said to the men as he exited.

Wilkes sat watching the telephone. There was much activity in his suite, but he wasn't paying attention to any of it much. He sat replaying the events of the previous evening in his head. Why her? Why Nanny? Could he have done more to have stopped it from happening? Was she harmed in any way? Was she cold? Was she hungry? … Where WAS she?

"We've hit the twenty-four hour mark", one of the cops said to another quietly, but loud enough for Wilkes and Kay, who was sitting beside him, to hear.

"Yep, that's never a good sign. Her odds of having already been killed...", thee other cop began to reply.

"Excuse me gentleman", Kay said, as she stood and took each of the officers by the arm and lead them away from Wilkes, "May I have a word?"

Kay discreetly told the officers to be more careful of what they said, especially in front of Sir Wilkes. She had seen Wilkes face turn a ghostly white after having overheard the men, and wished for something like that to not happen again.

"Imagine how you would feel if it were the woman you loved missing", she pointed out quietly to thee officers.

Then... The phone rang. Wilkes jumped up and the Genovian guards, as well as the officers and detective on the case instructed that everyone be silent. It was likely just another unrelated phone call... It happened every few hours. The dry cleaner, a business associate, but never the kidnapper. Not yet. Wilkes got the nod from the detective and carefully picked up the phone.

"Hello?", he asked, as normally as possible, as he had rehearsed.

The other side of the line was silent, and Wilkes thought for a moment that whoever it had been had hung up, but then he heard a small exhale of breath.

"Nanny? Is that you?", he asked, feeling every muscle in his body tighten.

"Wil... Wilkes?", a quiet Nanny finally replied on thee other end, her voice cracking. She was obviously frightened.

"Oh God Nanny! Tell, me you're not hurt! Who did this? Who took you? Where are you? I'm coming for you! Oh God! I'm coming for you right now... just tell me where you are"

"Wilkes, you must listen very carefully"

"Yes. Of course"

"I 'ave been kidnapped"

"Have they harmed you? Are you hurt? Are you cold? It's January! Have they fed you?"

"Wilkes, you must not speak. Just listen"

Wilkes did as he was told, and fell silent.

"Everything I am saying to you is being read from a sheet of paper... I have been kidnapped. The kidnappers want information. They will be in touch soon to tell you what information that is. This matter involves your sister, Queen Clarisse, and her family. I am being kept safe. I will not be harmed, unless you do not abide by the rules. Here are the rules. No police. No secret service. NO Joseph! No media. They will call you twice a day, at 10am and 6pm. These calls will be made to this number. Make sure you are there to receive them. Further instructions will follow"

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked then, unable to hold back any longer, "Are you really safe? Are you warm?"

On the other end of the line Nanny let out a sound as if she were crying, "Oh Willie...", she managed before the phone was yanked away from her. Wilkes could vaguely hear a man telling her to stick to the script, and then the line went dead.

"Nanny? Nanny!", Wilkes said, before slowly lowering the receiver.

The room around him was a burst of activity then, as the call was checked to see if they were able to trace it. They were not. The detective played back the recording of the conversation right as Joseph entered.

"I want more guards with her majesty", Joseph told Shades, after hearing the conversation, before turning to Wilkes, "We'll find her Wilkes. We'll find her"

Wilkes, who had been staring straight ahead since he hung up the receiver, thinking of Nanny's helpless voice, turned towards Joseph, "They say no police and no... you"

"Kidnappers always say that. We will be discreet. Do you need anything?"

Wilkes shook his head, and Joseph got busy along with thee others in the room, playing the voice recording on a computer, hoping to pick up background noise which may give away their location.

"Wilkes?", a familiar voice said to him.

"Hello Maggie", Wilkes said quietly.

"Wilkes... I was, ah, wondering... Can I speak with you? In private?"

"Of course", Wilkes replied, as he stood and followed Margret into the hall.

"Wilkes... I have something I have to tell you. It's about Nanny"

"What?", Wilkes asked desperately, "Please tell me!"

"Well. I haven't told the police yet. I just remembered a short time ago. I think I was just in shock at first and didn't remember, ya know?"

"What Maggie? What?"

"Well... There was a man. Yesterday. In my carriage. He was asking a lot of questions about you and your sister... and about Nanny"

"What did he say? What did he look like?"

"He just asked if you were married, and I let it slip that you weren't, but that you were... well, you know, sweet on Nanny"

Wilkes blushed at the remark. Did everyone know his feelings for Nanny? Clarisse had suspected as well. Was he that transparent? ...Oh! He couldn't think about that right now.

"And then what?"

"And then I kicked him out for implying that Nanny wasn't good enough for you, but he offered to pay me for more information, and he just kept wanting to circle The Plaza. Like he was looking for someone"

"What did he look like?"

"Older guy, maybe your age. Black and gray hair. Hunched over a bit. Tailored suit. Accent. He had a beard, and a very bad attitude!"

"We must tell the police!"

"Well, yeah, I know, but they SAID no police! Do you think it's a good idea that they know?"

"I don't know Maggie. I have no idea what to do... I want to tell the police, and Joseph everything, but I don't want to risk Nanny's safety by braking the rules either"

"Well, think about it... and I'm really sorry. If anything happens to our Nan... I will never forgive myself", Maggie said with a sniff.

"Tosh. It is not your fault. Nanny would never want you to feel that way... besides. We WILL find her. We have to"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wilkes? Is that you?", Nanny asked as Wilkes stepped off his beautiful white horse, and kicked open the iron gate to the dungeon, with surprising ease.

"Yes my love", he said putting away his sword, "Not to worry. I have taken care of the people who imprisoned you my darling"

"Oh Wilkes! I just knew you would rescue me!", she said as she ran to his arms.

He scooped her up then, and carried her over to the horse, where he single handedly lifted her and sat her on thee animal. My, he was so strong! He then climbed up himself and sat beside her, using the horse as a kind of sofa.

"Of course I rescued you! You are the love of my life!"

"I... I am?"

"Of course. I should have told you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me in return"

"Oh Willie! I love you more then anything or anyone in the whole world!"

"Yes. I know that now... and we shall spend the rest of our lives together. I have found us a beautiful cottage, where there are wild flowers everywhere and roses as well! It is so beautiful there. It will be our Eden my darling"

"Oh... It sounds lovely!"

"It is, but it pales to your beauty sweetheart", he said as he kissed her passionately.

Nanny looked back at him breathlessly after the kiss had broken.

"Now, we must go. We are to be married this afternoon. We shall have a grand celebration, of course, but that can wait until tomorrow, when you have gotten some rest", he said as he secured them both on to the horse.

"You want to marry me Wilkes? Really?"

"Of course I do!"

"You don't think I am... beneath you?"

"Certainly not! You will, however, I am dearly hoping, be beneath me this evening. In our big comfortable bed, in our beautiful home, on our wedding night"

"Oh!"

"How I have dreamed of making love to you Nanny"

"Aoww... Me too Love!"

"Shall we be off then? Off to the rest of our lives?"

"Oh Wilkes! Yes, yes, yes!"

With that they rode the horse off, quite literally, into the sunset. As Nanny marveled at the beautiful sky around them, she was hit with reality.

"Wake up! You're snoring", one of her kidnappers yelled, as he tossed a bagel at her, "Breakfast"

Nanny lifted he head from the musty mattress which lay on the cold stone floor, and picked up the stale

baked good. She was cold, not freezing, but quite chilly and tired from her restlessness. She prayed that after she ate her food, which looked as if it had something growing on it, she would be allowed to lay back down and hopefully have more sweet dreams of the man she loved. Her only solace.

"Eat up, then we're gonna call your boyfriend again", the plump, scruffy, middle aged kidnapper said to her.

"Really? May I speak to him freely this time?", Nanny asked hopefully.

The man laughed, tossing his apple core onto the floor, where a mouse quickly scurried over to feast on it, "I don't think so sweetheart. You'll have a script again. By the way...", he said as he looked her up and down, "You look real nice in that dress"

Nanny felt her stomach churn as the disgusting man ran his eyes over her. She yanked up the somewhat

low cut cocktail dress from two days before, which she still wore, and turned away. It was Wilkes who was supposed to be admiring her in this dress, not some fat dirty low life creep. Would her love ever find her?

Clarisse rolled over in bed to find her husband watching her. Remembering she was still angry with him, she rolled back over.

"How long are you planning on holding this situation against me?", he inquired.

"You mean my forced imprisonment?", she asked dryly.

"I don't find that amusing. Especially since Wilkes' significant other actually IS imprisoned somewhere"

Clarisse realized he was right, about her childishness, not the lock down itself. She turned back towards him.

"What do you suppose they will ask for this morning? I was thinking about it all night"

"I am not sure, but I do have some ideas on getting more information out of Nanny"

"You must be very careful Joseph! She could be harmed"

"I am aware. No, I was thinking that perhaps if Wilkes could not hear her then the volume on her end might have to be turned up and we might be able to pick up more background noise. Things like that"

"Yes, well that is clever. I hope it works"

"So do I. Now, I must get up", he said looking at the clock.

Clarisse watched him as he dressed. He really was a very handsome man. So fit, so confident... but not in a cocky way. He had grown a beard over the fall, and she had to admit that she loved it.

"I do realize that you are merely trying to protect me... for the record", she said, growing tired of being angry with him for something as noble as trying to keep her safe, even if she disagreed with how he was doing it.

"Thank you. I appreciate that", he said, now fully dressed. He walked over and gave her a kiss, which she returned, "I will call you on your cell as soon as we receive the call, to keep you updated"

"Oh!", she said looking around for her cell phone, "I don't believe it has been charged lately", She looked back at her husband in time to catch him roll his eyes, "Well, you know I don't like that thing! I only have it because you insist!"

"I realize that my love", Joseph replied patiently, "It is in the living room on the sideboard. I charged it last night with mine"

"Oh... Well, good"

"I love you. I'll talk to you soon"

"I love you too. Please be careful darling"

Joseph nodded and was gone.

"Hello?", Wilkes asked nervously as he picked up the phone.

"I 'ave the next message", was all Nanny said on thee other end.

Wilkes tried desperately to conclude what her state was based on her voice. This, of course, was impossible.

"Nanny? I'm sorry. I can not hear you. What was that?", he asked, as Joseph had instructed him to.

Wilkes heard Nanny speak quietly on thee other end. There was a rustle on thee other end, before Nanny's voice could be heard again.

"Is that better?"

"What? I can not hear you Nan", Wilkes fibbed.

"Now?", Nanny asked after another rustle. Her voice was quite loud now.

"That is a bit better", Wilkes replied, he wanted to inquire about her well-being, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Here is the message: My abductor needs some documents. They want the late King Rupert's personal diaries, as well as documents of all the nannies who have worked at the palace over the last seventy-five years. Their personnel files will due. Also, they want a blood sample, from Prince Pierre. Do not involve the before mentioned persons. Get those items gathered today. You will hear from us this evening. Do not disappoint us"

"All... Alright. Nanny, please...", Wilkes began, before realizing she had hung up. He placed the receiver down and again the room scrambled with activity.

"Did your plan work?", Clarisse asked her husband when her cell rang.

"No. Well, we might be able to analyze the background noise some more, but nothing right off the bat"

"That's too bad. So? What do they want?"

Joseph sighed, and told his wife their demands.

"What? No! I will not give them my son's blood... Nor Rupert's personal diaries. I have never even read those. That would be a complete invasion of privacy!"

"I am aware, but Nanny's life is at stake"

"What can they do with Pierre's blood sample?"

"What are their plans for it? I couldn't say. Perhaps they wish to frame him for a crime by planting his DNA"

"Well then we can not give it to them!"

"I am afraid we really have no choice. They hold the cards"

"No! Tell them they can have the personnel files, but that is it"

"That is not how you deal with an abduction Clarisse. They are in charge, and their demands could be worse"

"Joseph... I. I have no idea what are in those diaries! It could disgrace our family... or worse, cost us the thrown!"

"We might have to take that chance"

"Absolutely not!"

"May I remind you of your own words yesterday. That if she... does not come back. It will kill Wilkes, quite literally"

"I do not wish for Nanny to be harmed! But... Oh! There is no other way is there?"

"Not yet. No. We have to play along right now"

"Fine. The diaries and the personnel files, but not my son's blood"

"I really think..."

"No!"

"Alright"

"That won't harm her if we refuse. Not really. Will they?"

"I couldn't say, but I am quite sure their reaction will not be to simply agree"

"I can't do it Joseph. I can't hand over my child's blood. It is just too..."

"I understand my darling. I do. I'll arrange for thee other things and inform thee others that the blood sample is out of the question"

"And then what?"

"Then... We wait"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Please review if you would care to make this writer smile :)

Chapter 7: Private Discussions

"I hope you don't mind dining in my suite Charlotte. Joseph, as you know, has locked me up"

"Oh. He just loves you and wants to protect you. You are lucky in that way. Joe would do anything for you Clarisse"

"Yes. Well, I suppose you are right about that. It is just difficult at times however... but enough about that. How are you doing darling?"

"I'm good. Really good. Thank you Clarisse"

Clarisse paused her fork midair, looking at Charlotte. There was something different about her lately, "You're enjoying the new job then?"

"Oh yes. It has only been a couple days, but it already keeps me very busy"

"Have you decided if you will be living at The Plaza? As it was offered to you with the position?"

"Oh yes. I believe I will. Why not, right?"

"It's a lovely place. I'm sure you'll be very happy. Wilkes loves living here"

"How is he doing?"

"Naturally he is distressed about the kidnapping, but he is trying to keep a stiff upper lip. That is, as they say, the British way. I can tell that he is deeply troubled however. Which, of course, is understandable. I am however, I must admit, quite concerned about him. I do hope this all ends soon, with Nanny's safe return of course. It has been 48 hours now and I am not sure how long Wilkes can go on like this... Not to mention poor Nanny"

"Did he get the evening call yet?"

"They should be receiving it any minute. Joseph went up"

"Joe told me about the kidnappers demands. That must have you, if I may say, unsettled"

"Naturally... I just can't figure it out. Wanting Rupert's diaries might be for black mail purposes, but why the personnel files of the past nannies?"

"Perhaps this person is trying to bring to light something that went on between King Rupert and a nanny"

Clarisse visibly stiffened in her seat.

"Oh! Clarisse, I am terribly sorry. I should have never said that. I was just thinking out loud... and I am sure that I am completely wrong!"

"It is alright Charlotte. I must admit that the same thought crossed my mind. You are my friend, and I will be frank with you. Rupert did have affairs. Oh, he was very discrete of course, and he was always very respectful to me in regards to them, but it is a possibility"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be", Clarisse said, waving a hand and picking her fork back up, "We were friends who married out of a duty to our country. Not for love. We were very fond of one another, which is more then a lot of people in arranged marriages could have said. Besides that, I have Joseph now. He more then makes up for a loveless marriage in the past. No, what bothered me more about the demands was their wanting Pierre's blood sample. That seems very odd to me, and a bit unsettling"

"It is odd... Clarisse? May I ask you something?"

"Of course darling"

"It's a bit off topic... and very personal"

"Alright"

"What was it like? Having a romantic relationship with a staff member?"

"Oh. Well... It was... Honestly? Complicated. Very complicated"

"Yes. I suspected as much. I hate complicated"

"Yes. So do I", Clarisse said with a little laugh.

"Thank you. That is all I need to know"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason"

"Charlotte? We are very good friends are we not?"

"Of course!"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"You, my girl, are still a terrible liar"

"Alright", Charlotte said with a sigh, "It is not a big deal however"

"Ok. So tell me about this little deal"

"Well... I guess I should just come out and say it"

"I find that is always best"

"I... I have a crush... on my boss"

"Oh. I see", Clarisse said with a little smile.

"It's stupid. I know that. I do! ...but whenever he is around, I just feel... warm... and confused. That has never happened to me before. I am usually so consumed by work... But now... I don't know. Sometimes

he'll just look at me and I feel like I am going to melt"

"Ah. I do believe I know what you are referring to"

"Yes. I thought you might"

"I was in a different situation as queen however. There is really no reason why you could not date your boss"

"Oh! I am sure he would not be interested! He's Victor Peabody! He could have any woman he wants. Besides, it would be a conflict of interest"

"You're a beautiful young woman. Not to mention smart, witty, caring... Why wouldn't he be interested? As far as it being a conflict of interest, I am sure you would both stay professional at work. Joseph and I were able to"

"You two had to hide your romance though. I'm not sure I would enjoy that"

"Oh, I don't know. There is something exciting about a hidden relationship. It keeps things... fresh, in a way... Sometimes I am amazed that we didn't get caught. Although it does seem that everyone knew"

"Tell me about it! I used to be terrified that someone would see Joe slip out of your suite in the early morning hours. That would be one situation that I would have had no idea how to handle. Which was rare for me"

"Oh", Clarisse said, blushing slightly, "Joseph and I... We were not lovers before we married. Not in that respect"

"Ah... Oh. I'm sorry. I am really putting my foot in my mouth tonight, aren't I? I just... I assumed... but I shouldn't have. I apologize"

"Tosh. It is fine. A lot of people probably assumed we were, but no. That is not to say that we did not...well, kiss. We certainly did, and we cuddled. We held hands, and occasionally we would... well..."

"Make out? ...Oh god. I'm sorry!"

"No. No. That is accurate... but that is as far as it went. Joseph is nothing if not a gentleman and I was the queen. It made things a bit complicated"

"Yes. Well that must have made your wedding night all the more special... Should I have said that? That was too personal wasn't it? I am in such a state tonight. I really should just go"

Clarisse laughed at her former aid, "It is quite alright Charlotte. It was very special. It's still special. I never realized that... well, that a love life like ours was possible at our age, but it certainly is"

"Joe does seem like he would be very romantic"

"Yes. He certainly is. Perhaps Victor is as well", Clarisse said with a smile.

Clarisse's cell rang then and she quickly picked it up, "Darling? Did the kidnappers call? What happened?"

"Tell them when you call them back tomorrow that we WANT Prince Pierre's blood... or Nanny will not see the light of another day. Is that clear?", Arthur Mabrey growled at his henchman as he reported the news of the last phone call.

"Yes Sir. The other items are being sent to thee instructed location as directed though", Alexander, the Viscounts greasy, overweight henchman replied.

"Well I should hope so! Make sure you are very careful when you pick them up in the woods. We can not afford any mistakes"

"No Sir", Alexander assured him.

"How is Nanny? You are feeding her and giving her water as instructed I hope"

"Yes. Just as instructed"

"Good. Has she given you any trouble?"

"None at all. I haven't had to raise my hand to her once"

"Yes.. I would prefer that you didn't"

"I must say though... She's weird"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I talk to her sometimes... just to pass the time, you know, and she isn't in touch with reality"

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing she talks about her parents like they are alive and young, and they'd have to be quite old if they're alive at all... but the really weird thing... She thinks it is the year 1958. Literally"

"What do you mean she thinks it is 1958? That is preposterous!"

"I know, but it's true!"

"You mustn't be giving her enough water. Make sure she is hydrated. How is the temperature in there?"

"Pretty chilly Sir. It is a dungeon. We do get some heat from the palace though. It isn't freezing or anything"

"You had better give her some extra blankets. The cold could be what is effecting her"

"Why not just move her? There is lots of other places to stash people in Genovia. It's risky sneaking around the palace grounds anyhow"

"Not if you are careful! No. I want her to stay in the Palaces Dungeon. That way when it is revealed where she was all the time she was missing, it will make palace security look like the idiots we all know them to be"

Alexander laughed a rotten laugh, "That is a good plan Sir"

"My god! When is the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Alexander quickly closed his mouth.

"Never mind. Just return to the prisoner"

THE NEXT MORNING

Wilkes turned in bed and panicked for a moment, before he remembered that Nanny had been returned safely to him and that she was currently laying beside him. He peered over at her lovely face. He could barely believe his luck. After she had been found, he had confessed his love to her, which she had returned whole heartedly. After eating a nicer dinner then Nanny had eaten in quite a while, they had returned to his suite at The Plaza. She had taken a bath in his bathroom. He had washed her hair. Afterward, unashamed, they had made love for the first time. He reached a hand over to her now and let it rest on the curve of her waist. Her pale yellow slip was cool beneath his fingers. She stirred and he instantly regretted waking her, although it had not been his intention to do so, until he saw her flash a brilliant smile over her shoulder.

"Good morning my love", he said, offering her a small kiss.

"It is a good morning. For sure, sure, sure", she said as she turned and rested herself in his arms.

"Last night was wonderful", he confessed.

"Divine, divine, divine", she said sleepily.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to want a rather large breakfast. Are you very hungry my dear?"

"Starving!"

"Perhaps we can take a bath and then order room service"

"A bath together?", she inquired.

"Well... Only if you would enjoy that of course, but I know I would"

Nanny gave him a wicked grin, which he had never seen before the last ten hours or so. He already adored it and craved more of them.

"It sounds brilliant to me love!", she replied.

He smiled at her, kissing her nose. A loud shrill was heard then.

"Darn. I forgot to shut off thee alarm. Just a moment", he said as he momentarily released her and leaned towards thee alarms clock.

He hit the off switch as he always did, but nothing happened. He hit the button again. Still nothing. A painful, deep realization began to slowly wash over him as his eyes blinked open. He looked over to thee alarm clock and switched the off button. It worked this time. He then slowly turned his head to look for Nanny. Although he knew she wouldn't be there. As he looked at the neat pillow, which had been untouched, a tear slipped down his cheek. What an amazingly painful thing a simple dream could be.

He immediately pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He was going to find her. Himself. Very soon. He must come up with a plan. He worked quickly at his morning routine, and was finished in enough time to be ready long before anyone else came to hear the 10am call which the kidnappers would be making in an hours time. He was only expecting Joseph and Larry, the detective on the case, and hoped neither stayed long after the call.

He had told the kidnappers last night that they would not be giving them a sample of his nephews blood. This was Clarisse's wish, and while he understood her reasons, Wilkes was very unsure that it was a wise move. He knew this would not go over well, and he prayed that they would not take their anger out on Nanny. He sat now, his pen in hand, and tried to work out a plan of his own. He would involve no one else, and it would work. It would have to. He would risk his fortune. He would risk his life, and he would find his love.

Nanny woke that morning to an alarming site. Alexander had woke her, as usual, but this morning the man carried a needle in addition to her breakfast of stale bread and water.

"What, what, what is that?", Nanny asked, pointing to the needle.

"It's a needle. I need to take some of your blood", he said, handing her the bread, "Shimmy on over. It'll only take a second"

"I do not, not, not think so!", Nanny said, pushing herself farther back against the stone wall.

"I know how to take blood. Don't worry. Now come here"

"No, for Lord's sakes! It is probably not even sterile!"

"Listen. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way", Alexander said, grabbing one of her wrists and dragging her towards him a bit.

"Alright, alright", Nanny relented. Realizing she had little choice, "What is this for any'ow?"

"Don't know", he said as he slid the needle in.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry doll, but it is a needle. It pricks. There. All done"

"May I 'ave a bandage?"

"Didn't bring one. Ready for your call to the boyfriend?"

Nanny stood and walked with Alexander down to the phone they were to use. She sat at the table, her hand over her tiny wound, as she prepared herself for the sound of Wilkes' voice.

"This will be your last call to him", Alexander informed her.

"Wha- wha- why?", she asked terrified, "What is going to 'appen to me?"

"Relax. The boss just doesn't want you doing the talking any more. I'm going to take over"

Nanny nodded, as the number was dialed. Her script was slid towards her, as per usual.

"Hello?", Wilkes answered on thee other end.

"I have this mornings message", she recited dutifully, fighting, as she always did, the urge to beg him to find her, "The boss was not 'appy about your reluctance to 'and over Prince Pierre's blood. That simply will not due. You give us that blood sample or...", nanny stopped reading, having seen the next words on the page.

"Read it!", Alexander demanded.

Wilkes could hear all this on his end.

"Or you will never see Nanny alive again", she continued, "Is that understood?"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, terrified, and wanting so badly to speak to her, really speak to her, but fearing what the man on thee other end would do should he attempt it,"I understand"

"You have twenty-four 'ours to get that blood sample to the per-specified location", Nanny continued to read, "Also, I will no longer be calling you myself. My kidnappers will be making all future calls. You may speak to me again after Prince Pierre's blood has been delivered. If that does not take place... then this... is goodbye"

Wilkes felt a choking in his throat, but managed to get out "Understood. Don't hurt her"

The line went dead then. Wilkes dropped the phone. The detective stopped the tape and rewound the recording as Joseph sat beside Wilkes and put a hand on his back. Thee other officers and hotel staff had moved on. It had been three days now and there were other crimes to solve. The police were on call if something major happened and they were needed, but they could not afford to stand around Wilkes' suite for days or weeks while nothing much changed. As far as The Plaza staff went, there was really nothing for them to do, but Wilkes was humbled to have Victor Peabody promise to do anything, anything at all, to help find Nanny and return her safely.

"I am guessing they were upset about the blood sample", Joseph ventured, "They said last night that they would be speaking with the boss. What did said boss have to say about it?"

"They are threatening to take Nanny's life if the blood sample doesn't get there in twenty-four hours", Wilkes replied.

"That won't happen. We'll come up with a plan... I am going to go have a word with the Genovian Head of Security. I'll meet up with you later in the day. Alright?"

Wilkes nodded, but knew he wouldn't even be in the United States later in the day. He nodded all the same, and asked the detective if he may give him some privacy and analyze the tape down at the station today.

The detective obliged, saying before he left, "This is normal. I am sure there will be a brake in the case soon"

"Are you going to be alright while I'm away?", Joe asked, "Maybe you should go be with Clarisse"

"I will be fine", Wilkes assured him, and soon Wilkes was left alone. He then started to work on his plan. First things first, he needed to call his nephew, Prince Pierre.

"Oh! Hello Victor", Charlotte said, as she stepped out of her suite for the paper. She still had on her dressing gown and closed it self-consciously.

"Morning Ms. Kutaway", Victor replied, looking to fetch his own paper, but seeing it was not there, "What on earth?"

"Did you do something to cross the paperboy?", Charlotte asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of", Victor replied, chuckling just a bit.

"Well, you had better share mine then", she said, letting got of her gown, which she had been clutching closed and stepping across the hall to stand in front of his suite, "Which sections? Business, sports?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you", Victor replied, looking down at the paper and unintentionally viewing the dip in Charlotte's neckline of her slip, which could be seen in the center of her robe.

He looked her in the eye as she looked back up, "I can't thank you enough"

"Any time", she said retreating to her own suite, a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she turned the handle and saw that she was locked out.

"You do know those lock behind you", Victor pointed out.

"I do now", she said, turning around, humiliated.

"Come on in. We'll call down and have a spare key sent up"

Charlotte walked across and into Victor's apartment where his breakfast had obviously just arrived.

"I'm sorry. I'm intruding!"

"Nonsense. Are you hungry? I always order too much food. I guess I am still not used to my daughter Rachel not being here any longer"

"I'm alright", Charlotte replied.

"Have you eaten?"

"Well, no... but I can order my own breakfast as soon as my suite is unlocked"

Victor walked over to her purposefully, and took one of her elbows gently in his hand, "Please sit", he said softly.

Charlotte wasn't entirely sure she could speak, but somehow managed, "Alright"

They ate in silence, sitting across from one another, occasionally exchanging a small smile. Charlotte eventually relaxed and sipped her coffee as she usually would. After finishing a piece of bacon she reached for a slice of toast and found her fingers resting on top of his. They both retreated their hands quickly.

"Sorry", he said with, what was this, a slight blush.

"It was my fault", Charlotte said with a wave of her hand. Lifting, instead, a strawberry and taking a bite.

Victor once again reached for the toast, and then looked up to see her chewing her strawberry. He focused on the perfect lines of her mouth as she took another bite of the bright red fruit, and felt sensations he had forgotten he could feel whirl through his body. She licked her lips and he actually had to close his eyes. He reopened them quickly and she was staring at him. Had he been caught?

"I was, er, just thinking...", he said, trying to think quickly, "Rachel always says that you must eat strawberries with whipped cream, but you know I never touch the cream, yet I still order it. Isn't that funny?"

"A bit. Yes", Charlotte admitted, "Maybe it is something you wanted to try, but just haven't had the courage to yet"

He looked at her, wondering if she had meant something else. Was she talking about them? No. Of course not. She then dipped her strawberry in some whipped cream and ate it.

"It is good", she said with a smile, "I know her majesty insists on cream with her strawberries"

"I see. Well, if it is good enough for the queen of Genovia, perhaps I should try it as well", he said as he loaded a good amount of cream onto a strawberry and took a bit.

As he chewed he saw a big smile form on Charlotte's face.

"What?", he asked innocently, after he had swallowed and his mouth was no longer full.

"Nothing", she said, trying not to laugh, "You just have a bit of cream on your nose"

Victor discretely tried to wipe it off, but missed entirely. This sent Charlotte into a fit of laughter.

"Very funny", Victor said with a smile, prepared to stand and find a mirror.

Charlotte stood instead, bring a cloth napkin with her, "Here", she said as she bent over him innocently and wiped the cream from his nose. Her heart started to beat unbelievably fast at thee unintentional closeness. There eyes locked a moment later.

"Thank you", he replied, so quietly she could barely hear him.

She nodded in reply, but was frozen. She begged her legs to retreat, but before they could, she slowly felt his hand rest on her hip. She took a deep breath, feeling unbelievably warm. It felt as though electricity was shooting out of his fingertips upon touching her. His hand moved down her back. They looked into each others eyes, asking each other silently if this was really happening.

His face moved towards hers and she tensed for a moment, but only a moment. His lips found hers in a very slow, soft kiss. Unable to stand, she then ended up in his lap. They locked their eyes once more, before they both went in for a much deeper and more satisfying kiss. Her arms snaked up behind his neck, as his hand ran circles over her back. She opened her mouth further and his tongue found hers. She let out a moan, as the sensations began to drive her wild for him. He brought his hand up and cupped her breast, which just made her moan more... and then, suddenly, she realized what she was doing.

"Oh God!", she said jumping up.

"I... I'm so sorry Charlotte", Victor began, ashamed of his actions, as he tried to hide his obvious desire for her.

"No... I wanted it too. I just... We shouldn't have"

"Right. Of course you're right. I am so very sorry"

"Don't be. Don't be. I'm just... I'm going down to visit Clarisse. Can you have someone drop a room key off there?"

"Of course", Victor replied, and Charlotte moved swiftly out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Change of Scenery

By the time One o' clock rolled around Wilkes was ready. He had called Pierre right after Joe had left and had a honest conversation with him.

"I am your Uncle, and I love you. Please understand that, but I do not feel you would be in danger in any regards should you give the sample. I know it is an odd request, but his woman... Nanny. She has been taken because of our family. We owe it to her to do our best to save her"

"I wholeheartedly agree Uncle Wilkes", Pierre had replied. Wilkes wasn't surprised. He knew his nephew to be a compassionate young man.

"I will honest with you my dear boy. Nanny... she is very special to me"

"Yes. I gathered that"

"I love her Pierre. You are the first person that I am admitting that too. I desperately need your help"

"I will do whatever I can. If a blood sample is what you need, then you have got it"

"Thank you Pierre. You have no idea what this means to me. We need the sample swiftly. May I pick it up early tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. Of course. You won't be picking it up yourself however, will you?"

"Yes actually. I am arranging a flight as soon as I get off the line with you. Please do not tell your mother about any of this. It would just... complicate things"

"I understand. I will see you tomorrow then. I do hope we find your friend soon Uncle Wilkes"

After Wilkes got off the phone with Pierre, he arranged for a commercial flight to Genovia. Of course he was not actually sure that Nanny was being held in Genovia, but he thought thee odds were good, since that is where the demands were to be dropped and thus far her kidnapping seemed to be linked with the Genovian royal family. Either way, he simply could not sit by any longer. Not when Nanny was in danger. His next call was to Maggie, who agreed to meet him in his suite. Upon her arrival he had told her of his plan. She was the only one he would tell, and she promised not to tell a soul, not even Queen Clarisse herself, nor the police, what he had planned.

"You want me to do what?", she had asked.

"I want you to tell everyone that I have fallen ill. Tell them that the shock of Nanny's life being threatened on the last phone call was just too much for me... and so I have taken to bed. Tell them that the doctor has seen me and has advised that I rest. Tell them that I will no longer be able to accept the phone calls and I request that Clarisse do it in my place"

"And then what?"

"Then I go to Genovia and look for Nanny myself, without anyone being the wiser"

"What about when they don't see you?"

"Yes. I had thought of that. I thought you may tell them that I would prefer to not be disturbed, and when someone HAS to see me... Well, I know this is a lot to ask, but remember it is for Nanny"

"What is it Wilkes? You know I will do anything to help. Anything at all"

"Well, I had thought that you could get in my bed and pull the covers over your head and then they would think it's me"

"Oh boy... What if I need to speak?"

To that question Wilkes held up a tape recorder, "I'll record my voice with some key phrases and responses and you can take it with you under the covers"

"I don't know Wilkes... I mean I will do it. Sure I will. For Nanny... but I don't think it'll work"

"All we need is to by me some time. We'll just do our best. If it fails, it fails. I should be long gone by then anyhow"

"Alright. It's a plan"

"Ah. Brilliant. Thank you for helping me, and please remember NO ONE can know I went to Genovia, even after they know that I have been dishonest and that I am no longer here..."

"My lips are sealed", Maggie assured him.

After Wilkes' chat with Maggie he packed his bags and set up a rental car. He then booked a hotel room under an assumed name in Genovia, he did not feel his own home there was safe right now. His last errand was to stop by Kay and Eloise's suite to check in on them. He knew Nanny would want a full report on her girls just as soon as he found her. He was surprised to find that Liza, Kay's mother and Nanny's former charge, was there as well.

"What a nice surprise", He said politely, when he saw Liza. Although he had never particularly cared for the woman.

"Wilkes! How good to see you!", Liza greeted him.

"Hello Sir Wilkes!", Eloise greeted him thereafter.

"Hello Eloise! I was just stopping by to see how you were, er, doing? Do you miss Nanny terribly?", Wilkes asked, knowing that Kay had told Eloise upon Nanny being kidnapped that Nanny had taken a Holiday and would be back soon.

"Oh, Sir Wilkes! I miss her everyly so much! I do, do, do hope she is having a grand time on her holiday though, and that she brings something back for me, Eloise!"

"I am sure she misses you too Eloise. Very much indeed"

"Do YOU miss her?", Eloise inquired with a cheeky smile.

"Very much so", Wilkes answered honestly, "It seems I can not do without Nanny these days"

"For Lord's sakes! You should take her out on another date then! I didn't even get to hear how the first one went, as Nanny left for her holiday right after, but I am sure it was rawther divine!"

"Eloise!", Kay scolded.

"Tosh, tosh... She is fine", Wilkes reassured Kay before turning back to Eloise, "Yes... well. It was cut a bit short Eloise, my, er, date with Nanny... but Nanny and I will go on another. I do hope. When she returns. From holiday, that is"

"Oh my Lord! Look at the time! Gotta skitter! It is time to go for a ride with Max in the elevator. Did you know that Max absolutely never used to talk to me? ...and even seemed rawther annoyed by me? ...but now, these past few days you see, he was been nothing but nice, nice, nice! I must have grown him, don't you think?"

"Why, yes. Of course. You are very charming Miss Eloise", Wilkes said, knowing that Nanny's kidnapping was actually likely the cause of Max's change in tune towards poor Eloise.

"Thank you Sir Wilkes! Ta ta"

"Be back in time for lunch!", Kay called after her before the door slammed closed, "Thank you for checking in on us Sir Wilkes, and for all the updates since Nanny's... you know... kidnapping"

Wilkes was surprised to notice Kay's lip quivering with emotion as she spoke of Nanny. She obviously meant more to the young woman then Wilkes had realized.

"I have come to mind Eloise for a few days", Liza explained, "Until she and Kay leave for London in two days time. I will then try and find the child a replacement nanny while they are away"

"Is that necessary?", Wilkes asked, feeling a mixture of emotions at the implication.

"Oh, not that Nanny will not come home unharmed. I am sure she will! However, we need someone to look after Eloise while she is... away", Liza explained, "Besides, Nanny is getting rather old and chasing after Eloise is getting to be too much for her"

"You plan on firing her?", Wilkes asked Liza, astonished... and where did this woman get off calling his Nan old? Why, she wasn't all that much younger, and in his opinion Nanny was far more beautiful then Liza.

"Of course not!", Kay was quick to say, "We will never fire Nanny! She is like a Grandmother to Eloise! ...Oh! A second Grandmother of course... after you mother"

Liza made no effort to hide the rolling of her eyes. She then flipped through a magazine, pretending to look bored with the conversation.

"I just think Nanny might benefit from some help with Eloise", Kay continued, "She is family. She is always welcome here and I will continue to pay for her room and board here, or anywhere she wishes for the rest of her days"

"Well. That is very generous", Wilkes said, seeing Kay's point of Nanny having help with the boisterous child.

"Also...", Kay went on reluctantly, "I would not want Nanny to feel like she was solely responsible for caring for Eloise, and therefor had no choice but to turn down any other offer, in regards to her living arrangements, that might come her way"

Wilkes nodded, before thinking over what she had said. Was she talking about him? She was! He could tell by the little smile on her face. Was she suggesting that he and Nanny live together? Or even marry? Well, either of those scenarios would make him, personally, very happy indeed! Not that he was sure that they would ever be what Nanny wanted. He could not think about that now. He cleared his throat, before giving Kay a grateful smile all the same.

"Well, I must be off to an appointment", Kay said then, turning to Wilkes as she reached the door, "Thank you for checking in, and for caring so much. If you are somehow able, and I know that due to the situation you likely are not, but if you are able to tell Nanny I love her the next time you speak with her... it would mean the world to me"

"I... I will try", Wilkes said, humbled. With that Kay was gone, leaving Wilkes alone with Liza.

"Well, I should be off too", Wilkes said in an attempt to retreat.

"Just a minute", Liza said before he could go, "Please sit Wilkes. I would like a word with you"

"I, er, have quite a bit to take care of Liza. I can only talk for a moment"

"Very well. I will cut to the chase then", Liza said, tossing her magazine onto the coffee table and standing, "What is going on between you and Nanny?"

"Going on?"

"Yes. I was under thee assumption that you two were friends. Close friends, which is why I filled you in on her, shall we say, mental health situation and asked you to look out for her"

"Yes... and I am very happy to do that"

"Yes, but now it seems... and I must say I have suspected in the past as well, that you and Nanny are MORE then merely friends"

"I... I am not sure I would..."

"Are you dating, as Eloise indicated?"

"Yes. Well, just one very brief..."

"And do you plan to date her in the future?"

"Yes. Yes I do. If she will, you know, have me"

"Sir Wilkes, I must object most strongly to the idea of that!", Liza said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Whatever for?"

"Nanny is mentally ill. She can't handle a relationship! No, no... It would be her undoing"

"I strongly disagree", Wilkes replied, angry and shocked.

"Well... You would wouldn't you?", Liza said with a laugh, "Listen, if you are lonely I know many divorced or widowed woman of your age, or younger if you wish, who could supply you with companionship"

"It is not companionship I seek!", Wilkes replied, feeling his anger rising.

"I see... Well, I know woman who can supply you with... other forms of stimulation as well if that is your desire"

"Oh for Lord's sake!", Wilkes protested, borrowing Nanny's favorite phrase, "That is not what I was referring to! All I meant was... I want Nanny. No one else"

"But... why?", Liza asked, genuinely having no idea what he saw in a woman like her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Excuse me for being so blunt, I do not wish to sound like a snob, but she is far below you in class. Her hair is never done up neatly. She is over weight. She has mental problems. She..."

"I must be off!", Wilkes replied, cutting her off and trying to escape before he told her just what he thought of her analysis of the woman he loved.

"Sir Wilkes... wait. I did not wish to offend you, but you must admit..."

"I admit nothing!", Wilkes said as he turned to her, "And it is not I who you owe an apology, but Nanny. Now excuse me I have a lot to do this afternoon"

"I still oppose this. I will fight this relationship if it progresses!", Liza said as she followed Wilkes out the door.

"Excuse me Liza", Wilkes replied, surprising her by bring his face a bit too close to hers, "... but I have other things on my mind... like how we are going to find and safely return the woman who single handedly raised you, your daughter and granddaughter! Now if you have any thoughts on that, please be in touch. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?", Liza asked defiantly.

"Otherwise, get your nose out of thee air, and realize that some things in life are more important then fashion shows, rare gems and luxury automobiles!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Good day Liza"

At 1pm Maggie knocked on the door and helped Wilkes escape quietly out a back entrance of The Plaza. They said their goodbyes, wished each other luck, especially Wilkes that he find Nanny, of course. Then, into a New York city taxi, Wilkes disappeared. The next time he returned to The Plaza, it would be as a changed man.

"I would like to go see Wilkes. Are you going to give me hard time about that?", Clarisse asked her husband as he entered their suite later that day.

"No", he replied simply, as he made his way over to her.

"Really?", she asked, surprised, quickly catching herself, "Well... good. I am glad that you see that I have a say in my own..."

She was cut short when Joseph kissed her suddenly. The kiss lingered for a moment, as he wrapped his arms around her. She decided to give in to his attention, since it had been quite a while since he had spontaneously kissed her. Her mouth opened further and he rewarded her intensely. She almost completely forgot what she had to talk to him about... almost.

"I love you", he said when the kiss broke.

"I love you too... What was that for anyhow?"

"I am just very thankful to have the woman I love safe and sound... That and you have a very kissable mouth, you see"

Clarisse smiled in reply to his handsome grin, "You are very good at distracting me... but I do wish to speak to you about Wilkes. Should we go see him together? I want to tell him about the blood sample"

"Yes. Alright"

"Do you think it will work? Having sent my blood instead of Pierre's ?"

"Well, you are close relatives... it may buy some time. That is all we can hope for. I still don't particularly care for thee idea that we are handing over your..."

"We've talked about that darling. It is what had to be done. We can not just let Nanny be harmed"

"I realize that"

"Do you still want to look for her yourself?"

"I think it may be a good idea. Yes. I hate just standing around... this does affect the crown"

"Yes... but you are no longer the head of security. The staff in Genovia are searching there. You know that"

"So it is your wish that I stay put?"

"...No. Not any longer. Too much time has passed. YOU would have found the poor woman by now"

Joseph smiled in reply and kissed his wife again, albeit briefly, "I will leave tomorrow for Genovia tonight... although I am still not ruling out Spain"

"For all we know she is still in New York!"

"No. Not this country. I can tell by the phone delay. Will you be alright while I am gone? Charlotte will be here... and Wilkes. Although he has taken to bed of course"

"I will be fine. I am sure you will be leaving an army of guards behind as well"

"You assume correctly"

"Promise me you will be careful my love", she said, running her fingers through the fringe of his hair.

"Of course... This will all be over soon, and then we can get back to our life"

"You and I?", she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, do you remember them? Clarisse and Joseph? A happily married, fairy newly wedded couple who have waited years to be together and yet never seem to have more then a few minutes alone?", Joe replied, realizing as he finished that it sounded much more bitter then he had intended.

"Oh! My darling..."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"Yes. You should have. You have needs too", Clarisse replied, feeling badly.

"I just miss you, but I do realize that we have a crisis here... As I said, It will be over soon"

"I do hope so. I have missed you too you know"

"Yes. I know", he reassured her.

"Let's have a wonderful romantic night just as soon as Nanny is found. We'll light candles, put on some music..."

"Yes, well... ", Joseph interrupted, not quite being able to handle the visual. Seeing how it was not going to happen tonight, "Since Wilkes has taken to bed and you will be taking the evening call in his suite, I had better prep you"

"Alright prep away", she said, releasing herself from his arms.

Charlotte rushed out of the ballroom with her clipboard in hand. A high profile client's wedding reception was set to begin in less then a half hour and the flowers were yet to arrive. She was walking so fast, looking down at her notes, that she did not see Victor enter directly in front of her. She looked up just as she collided with him.

"Oh! Mr. Peabody! I am so sorry!"

"No, no", Victor ventured, although the wind was a bit knocked out of him, "Quite alright. I was just passing by and I thought I would... check on things"

"Yes... Well, I have an issue with the florist that I must see to. Excuse me"

"Charlotte", he said, gently catching her elbow, "Wait... Please"

"I really have to..."

"I would like to apologize... for this morning. What happened in my suite was completely out of line"

"There is no need to apologize", Charlotte said, looking down.

"I want you to know that I... I don't generally do that. Not at all in fact. You...", He looked around to see if any staff were in ear shot, "You are the first woman I have touched... or kissed, really kissed I mean, since my wife died"

"Your wife died twenty years ago", Charlotte replied, a bit surprised.

"Yes. She did"

"Victor... It's alright. We were attracted to one another, and we acted impulsively. I don't do that kind of thing regularly either. I am not even going to tell you how long it has been since I had a boyfriend. I am married to my work"

"I know the feeling"

"Can we just move on?", she asked hopefully, feeling more embarrassed then she could ever remember.

"Of course. We can pretend it never happened... If that is your wish"

She knew she shouldn't ask it, and yet she heard the words leave her mouth, "Isn't that... your wish?"

"Honestly? … No"

Charlotte froze, staring at him, unsure of what to reply. He took her clipboard and laid it on a nearby table, before taking her hands in his. This only stiffened her further.

"I like you Charlotte. I feel that you are a rare find. I have not been on a date in a very long time, and the last one was a blind date with a snob of a woman. I should not say that, but it is true. That date was concluded with a peck on the cheek and a quick escape by myself. I thought I was done with the opposite sex, but perhaps I was wrong"

"Mr. Peabody..."

"Victor. Please, Victor"

"Victor..."

"You said we WERE attracted to one another. I would have phrased it that we ARE"

"Well... Yes. I suppose that is more accurate. If we were to be... honest", Charlotte said with a gulp.

"Will you have dinner with me? Just once? Just to try it out?", Victor asked impulsively, with a charming smile.

"I... I don't know...", Charlotte replied hesitantly.

"You don't want to? … Or your not sure if you should?"

"Thee ah... The second one"

"We can keep things professional. We can have our work life and our private life... many people do it"

"Yes. I realize"

"Just dinner. Just once. No pressure"

"I... I suppose dinner would not hurt", she heard herself say, meanwhile her brain was screaming 'are you crazy?'.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow night?"

"That would be fine"

"I will pick you up at seven then. If that suits you"

"That sounds just fine"

"Great. Well, I know you are busy..."

"Oh! I completely forgot about the flowers! Yes. I do have to go"

"Sure. I'll ah... I'll see you tomorrow"

"Certainly", she said as she began to rush past him.

"Charlotte?"

She turned to face him once more, "Yes?"

"You do realize that you do not have to. I don't want you to feel... since I am your boss"

"Oh! No, of course I know that. I want to!", she replied, instantly regretted her enthusiasm.

Just then the florists rushed in with the flowers and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. At least one crisis was adverted.

"Ah, there are your flowers", Victor said, stepping towards her and lifting her hand to kiss it, "We're both working right now. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes... tomorrow", she said, as he gave her a little smile from that perfectly framed mouth of his. She hated facial hair on most men, but she loved it on him. He released her hand and headed to the lobby. Leaving a stunned Charlotte behind that somehow had to focus on someone else's romance, in the form of the newly weds who would arrive any moment, for the next several hours.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter is rather action packed... This should be the only one like this. I prefer dialog. Please, please review! Thanks :)

Chapter 9: Where There's a Wilkes There's a Way

Joseph entered Wilkes' suite shortly after Clarisse had been escorted there by her guards. He had wanted to check in with the detective on the case beforehand, but upon his arrival at the police station he had been told that the detective was not in. He entered Wilkes' suite now, nodding to Clarisse's guards who were seated on the sofa. Everything seemed as it should. He made his way to Wilkes' room where he assumed he would find his wife and brother-in-law. Just as Joseph was about to knock on the door it opened. Clarisse backed out slowly, bumping into him. She yelped a bit, before turning around quickly. Joseph laughed initially, before noticing that Clarisse's face was pale white. She looked terrified.

"What's wrong? It's just me sweetheart", he said reassuringly.

Clarisse threw herself in his arms, struggling to catch her breath enough to speak.

"What is it Clarisse? Is it Wilkes? Should I call the doctor?"

"Joseph...", she whispered, backing away just enough to see his face, "Someone is in there"

"What?"

"Ssh. They'll hear you!"

"What makes you think that someone is in there?", Joseph asked in a hushed tone, as he led her away from the door.

"I was just talking to Wilkes... and something started to feel odd. I felt an eerie feeling. Then I started to hear something... a clicking when he spoke, and some of his words were cut off. I realized then that it wasn't him, just a recording of his voice"

Joseph drew his gun and took Clarisse by the hand to her guards, "Get her back in our suite, and then send back up for me"

"No! I want to stay", Clarisse protested, "I don't wish to leave you"

"It's too dangerous. If they have kidnapped Wilkes now and have someone posing as him..."

"You think Wilkes has been kidnapped?"

"As soon as I know anything I will call you in our suite. Now please go"

"Only if you promise to wait for backup before you go in there. This isn't your job any longer Joseph!"

"Keeping you and our family safe will always be my job"

"Joseph, Please... You are no good to us if you are not breathing! I can be stubborn too... Now promise me..."

"Alright, alright. I will wait. Just please go back to the suite now"

"We'll send backup as soon as we get back Joe", one of her guards assured him, as they opened Wilkes' suite door to leave.

"Be careful!", Clarisse said, giving him a quick kiss before she departed.

"I will", he assured her.

Clarisse turned to go, but stopped in her tracks when they all heard the bedroom door click open. Joseph pushed Clarisse into the hall and yelled for one of the guards to shield her. The other guard drew

his gun along with Joe and aimed it at the bedroom door. Joseph closed the door to the suite with his foot, leaving Clarisse and the second guard in the hall.

Maggie stepped out of the bedroom, thinking everyone had gone, and shrieked at the sight. She instantly stuck her hands up.

"Maggie?", Joe asked.

"Yeah... Can you put those down? I can explain"

Joseph lowered his gun and instructed the guard to do the same. He then opened the door, where a terrified Clarisse sat slumped in the hall, her guard standing before her.

"Joseph? Are you alright?", she said, standing and rushing to him.

"Fine. Come inside"

Clarisse and the guard stepped in to the suite, seeing Maggie before them.

"Margret?", Clarisse asked, confused. She had met Maggie several times since Nanny's kidnapping.

"She was just going to explain what on earth is going on here", Joseph said, a bit irritated.

They all sat, awkwardly looking at one another silently.

"Speak", Joseph finally said to Maggie.

"I was pretending to be Wilkes"

"We gathered that", Clarisse replied coldy, "Now would you care to explain why?"

"He left town. He did not want anyone to know. It was just... I wanted to buy him some time"

"We're his family! Why wouldn't he tell us?", Clarisse demanded.

"He didn't want you to know... I am sorry"

"You terrified my wife! Do you realize that? We thought Wilkes had been taken and that you were one of them!", Joseph pointed out.

"I'm sorry. That never occurred to me", Maggie replied sincerely.

"Obviously not!", Joe said standing and pacing behind the sofa.

"Where is he? I have to know!", Clarisse asked.

"I am sorry. I can't tell you", Maggie replied.

"Unbelievable! ... I am his sister! This concerns me as well. I must know what is going on!"

"I'm sorry your majesty. I made a promise"

"Obviously he is looking for Nanny. I assume he went...", Joseph began.

"Joseph! Look at the time. The call will be coming soon", Clarisse interrupted, seeing the clock.

"Yes. You are right", Joe said, as they sat by the phone, calming themselves.

Wilkes sat rather uncomfortably in his hiding spot behind a big aged tree. He had arrived in Genovia several hours before. It was now morning. After swinging by Pierre's and picking up the sample which had been left for him, Wilkes went directly to the forest where the blood sample was to be delivered. He arrived far before the demanded time, thankfully. This gave him enough time to find a hiding spot in an attempt to follow whoever picked up the sample. This wasn't wise. He realized that. If it had been a good idea then surely palace security would have already done it. He, however, was starting to think of himself as a desperate man. Nanny's life was at stake. He simply had to take action. He waited now, his rented Range Rover parked just out of sight, his eyes fixed on the small box which held the blood sample some twenty yards away.

It was cold outside, being that it was January, and Wilkes rubbed his hands together as he thought about Nanny. This helped pass the time. He thought about the first time he realized that she had a crush on him... How humbled he had been. He thought about that first tea, when his feelings for her bloomed. He thought of the Debutante Ball last Spring where they had danced all evening and he had ultimately fallen in love with her. He thought about the kiss she had given him on Christmas Eve, and the kiss they had shared last weekend on what was to be their first date. He thought about all the walks they had taken in Central Park, all the times they had sat watching television, or had informal meals together. He thought of all those little moments when he would look at her. Really look at her, when she did not seem to realize. He saw the most beautiful person in those moments. A treasure which no one had discovered it seemed. HE had discovered it however. Her charm, her wisdom, her beauty and vigor for life did not go unnoticed as far as he was concerned. He noticed her, in every way. Her big heart, her humor, her adorable shyness and endearing awkwardness, her strength, her character, her loving spirit, her beauty, the delectable curves of her body which she attempted, and failed, to keep well hidden. She was so appealing, without ever knowing it...

Wilkes' thoughts were interrupted when he heard the closing of a car door. He peaked from behind the tree and saw a heavyset man looking around. The man then walked over and picked up the box. He carefully opened the lid. He looked surprised by the contents, but Wilkes was too far away to be sure. As the man walked quickly back to his vehicle, Wilkes slowly made his may to the hunter green Range Rover. He waited to open the door until the man had closed his. Wilkes then quickly got in the SUV and closed the door as quietly as possible. The stranger's car peeled out of the woods. Wilkes followed slowly at first, but he had to speed up not to loose him. As the car got back onto a road, a back road through the Royal Forest, Wilkes followed a safe distance behind.

They drove for what felt to Wilkes like hours. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought he might have a heart attack right then and there. Finally, after a twenty minute drive on the back roads, which Wilkes was not all that familiar with, the car pulled off into a field. Wilkes stopped the Range Rover behind some trees. He would be spotted in the open field. He waited for the man's car to reach the other side of the field and enter another wooded area before he followed. Wilkes drove quickly over the field, wanting to catch up. Soon he was at the edge of the wooded area himself and saw the car make a left turn down a bit. Wilkes went straight ahead, stopping right before where the car had turned into a slight clearing. He peered around the corner to see the car had stopped several yards after making the turn. He turned to the right and parked the car down a bit in the trees, where he hoped it would not be spotted. He cut his own engine, in which he was immensely thankful for it's low volume, unlike the noisy old car he had been following. He quietly opened the door, but did not close it behind him, fearing he would be heard.

Wilkes made his way along the side of the clearing, staying a few feet into the woods, as not to be seen. The man looked around suddenly, and then cleared some dirt off the clearings floor. He lifted up a door and began climbing inside, presumably down a ladder. Wilkes waited a minute before approaching the opened door, when he did it was very slowly. It looked like a manhole cover to him, except something was scrolled on it. He slowly made his way down the ladder, feeling real fear for the first time. He thought of Nanny and pressed on. As Wilkes came to the bottom he saw a long stone hallway, illuminated by lanterns. He made his way down the hall. He could see a stone door up ahead which was slowly closing. Fearing he would be locked out, he sprinted for the door, catching it with his foot just in time. He winced at the sudden pain, but had to remain silent. He slowly opened the door to reveal an extension of the hallway. He passed by dimly lit rooms that looked more like cells to him... No, they were cells. He continued walking, seeing a light shining out from a room at the end of the hall on the left. He could hear someone speaking. The man had an accent and clearly was on the phone. Wilkes stepped closer and heard a few key words... "Blood sample", "Yes Sir", "I am on my way".

Hearing the last part, Wilkes quickly looked around. The only exit appeared to be where he came in. He walked quickly back down the hall, spotting a cell with a door ajar. He stepped inside, swiping cob webs out of his way as he did so. It smelt terrible. He knelt down on the damp stone floor in the corner, hoping he would not be spotted. After a few minutes he heard footsteps. The man walked past his cell and out the door. Wilkes waited another minute, to make sure he was in fact gone, before beginning his search.

Charlotte entered Clarisse's suite at The Plaza the moment she opened the door.

"Hello", Clarisse said, a bit surprised.

"Is this alright?", Charlotte asked, gesturing to her red cocktail dress, "What does it say to you?"

"What does it say?", Clarisse asked, confused.

"What impression would it give... on a first date?"

"Oh! Well... Wait one moment. First date? With Victor?", Clarisse asked with a smile.

"I did not intend for it to happen... but he insisted!"

"So you don't WANT to go?"

"Well... Of course I do. I just would not have suggested it myself"

"Hmm. Well, I am not exactly an expert on dating my dear, but I would have to say that this dress says... I am smart, and sophisticated"

"Good"

"And perhaps a little bit naughty"

"Oh Lord!", Charlotte said, making her way to the door. Clarisse stopped her.

"I am just teasing. You look very appropriate... and pretty"

Charlotte looked down at herself, "It's not too low cut!"

"No. It is not. Now stop fretting. How long until your date?"

"I am meeting him in a half hour"

"Good. Then you have time for a chat", Clarisse said, gesturing to the sofa.

"Where's Joe?", Charlotte asked.

"On his way to Genovia. He left a short time ago, shortly after the kidnappers PM call"

"How did the call go today?"

"Nothing much has changed. I informed them that we are sending Pierre's blood, but in reality it is mine. We are simply trying to buy time at this point... anyhow, it is a long story"

"Why did Joe go to Genovia? Does he think they are holding Nanny there? Does he want to try and find her himself?"

"He is not sure if she is there, but he does want to start looking.. himself. Time is passing"

"I know. It is getting quite scary"

"Yes. Indeed it is. He is looking for Wilkes as well"

"You're kidding!"

"He wasn't kidnapped. He went there of his own free will. At least we think he went there. He could be anywhere. He won't tell us"

" When did Sir Wilkes leave?"

"I have no idea. He lied to everyone and just took off in search for her on his own"

"Oh! That poor guy. He loves her quite a bit doesn't he?"

"I suspect so... and I do feel for him, although I am rather cross with him as well at the moment I must admit, but enough about that. That is all I have been thinking about. Give me something else to think about"

"Alright... Ah. We are planning a Gala here at The Plaza for..."

"That's not what I had in mind"

"Yes, I thought not"

"Tell me everything... If that is your wish, of course"

"There is not that much to tell. Although... I did kiss him"

"You did ?"

"Well, we kissed one another really... in his suite. But it was a real kiss, with, you know, touching and sensations... things like that"

"My, my..."

"Did Joe ever..."

"I am not discussing that"

"Right. Of course"

Clarisse fidgeted in her seat for a moment, "Alright. I will talk about it with you briefly... but only because it is you. We already have touched on it anyhow, but it never leaves this room"

"Alright"

"Joseph kissed me, yes"

"When you were together, yes, I know... but, before that?"

"Yes"

"Were you still married to King Rupert?"

"No!"

"Oh, I am so sorry! Of course not"

"That's alright. Joseph and I were always close. People probably thought we were indeed having an affair when Rupert was alive, but no. We were merely friends at that time. Our relationship began in San Francisco"

"May I ask... You do not have to answer. Was your first kiss there?"

Clarisse smiled at the memory, "Yes. Oh, it was marvelous Charlotte! He was so... in tune with what I needed. He still is! We had danced in the ballroom, after one of Amelia's lessons"

"Ah", Charlotte said, knowing exactly what day she meant, having walked in on them dancing and promptly retreated.

"After the music stopped we just stood there looking at one another. His gaze drifted to my lips and I knew he was going to kiss me, and just the thought of it... It was a new sensation for me. So overwhelming... So unbelievably indulgent. Just knowing that a man such as he was going to kiss me. Then he did, and it was the most wonderful kiss I had ever had. It just... revived me. I was hooked after that, I suppose you could say. I couldn't stop thinking about him"

"Yes", Charlotte said, smiling herself, "I always got that impression"

"I feel rather badly. We are supposed to be spending time together here in New York. That is what this trip was for, but with the kidnapping, needless to say, life was put on hold"

"You'll have your time together. Soon I am sure"

"Yes. Of course we will. It is just... Oh, it seems so selfish at a time like this, but we have waited so long to be together... and Joseph is a passionate man. It is hard for him to ignore that side of himself now that we are married. All the same. We are lucky. I realize that. Do you think I am horrible for complaining like this?"

"Not at all! You HAVE waited a long time for Joe... and things will get back on track soon"

"Oh yes. Of course they will. Now... tell me, if you wish, what was it like to kiss Victor? I always thought he was rather a handsome gentleman I must admit"

"Why your majesty!", Charlotte mocked, "And here I thought you only had eyes for Joe!"

"I do! I can think another man is handsome however"

"I am just teasing... I always thought Joe was cute too"

"Did you? ...And yet you never, as they say, made a move?"

"I knew that deep down you cared for him. I might have even known before you did!"

"Ah", Clarisse said with a slight blush.

"Besides, I could have walked into his office naked with a sultry look on my face and I am quite sure his reply would have been... "Have you seen Her Majesty?"... See my point?"

Clarisse laughed a deep wonderful laugh, "Oh Charlotte!"

"It's true! He was so smitten with you. All anyone else could do was stand back and pray that you two found a way to one another"

"Thank you darling. I do appreciate that. Now, how are we going to get you to find your way to Mr. Right… Perhaps in this case, Mr. Peabody?"

Joe was exhausted as he made his way to his and Clarisse's suite in the palace. He had not slept on the flight. His mind had been racing too much. This situation was becoming far too serious. He had made several phone calls on the flight and arranged a security meeting for the morning. From here on out he would oversee things here, as far as he was concerned.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that Nanny must be in Genovia. He had also narrowed down his suspects. Arthur Mabrey and the Van Trolkens were at the top of his list. Amelia was not awake yet when he arrived, seeing how it was rather early in the morning, and so he decided to greet her after having gotten a tiny bit of rest. He fell instantly into his and Clarisse's bed. Feeling his body give in to sleep.

In his dreams all was well. He was in New York with his beloved and they were completely alone for the first time in their marriage. His dreams delved deeper into details. He saw a most luscious scene of Clarisse straddling his body in a filmy night gown, feeding him strawberries in bed. She sipped her champagne, and she was so unbelievably appealing. Her beautiful freckled skin glowed in the soft candlelight of thee elegant bedroom. He marveled, as he often did, that she was his. She lent down, her lips close to his ear and said the words that he imagined on a regular basis, both before and since they had been married.

"I want you Joseph"

His eyes glazed over, in the dream... but deep down he knew. This was merely a dream. His love was on the other side of the world, and they had things to attend to before they could focus on "them".

Wilkes had searched all the cells and had not found Nanny. He had searched the small room where the man had made his call as well. No Nanny. He felt incredibly discouraged, but decided that just being there could prove useful. Perhaps he could hide in one of the ancient cells and listen to this man's, who obviously had a hand in Nanny's abduction, phone conversations. He was about to search the cells again to look for a good one to hide in, when something caught his eye. The back stone wall, where the hallway ended, seemed to have a crack in it. On further inspection, he realized that it was a hidden door. He searched the wall for some kind of keyhole, but found nothing. Discouraged, he leaned against side wall with a sigh.

Something protruded into his back. He winced at the pain and turned to see that it was a stone, which protruded just slightly past thee others. Having lived in a castle himself for many years as a lad, he knew what this could be, but no. It could not possibly be that simple. Could it? He pressed on the stone with all of his strength, To his amazement, he heard the mechanism in the door working, and when he looked over it was open a sliver. He stepped over and pushed on the hidden door. Behind it was a large room.

He walked carefully through the dark dusty room, dodging rusted shackles which hung from the ceiling and dead rodent carcasses on the floor. He felt ill at times, but thought of Nanny and pressed on. The room was dimly lit, as was the hall, with lanterns. He looked around the room and saw nothing of much interest. Until he saw it. A mattress in the far corner with a pile of blankets on top. The blankets were brightly colored and clearly did not belong among the other items in the room. He walked quickly over, stopping before it and looking down. He gasped, as he realized there was someone underneath. Or at least there appeared to be.

He reached down, mustering all his courage. There could be anyone under there! Or worse, it could be a dead body. He closed his eyes and lifted the blankets. He opened his eyes and could not quite believe them. Was he merely hallucinating?

Nanny lay, just feet away from him. His throat nearly closed with the weight of a million emotions. A terrible thought hit him then, as he watched her stillness. Oh Lord! Was she alive? With a shaking hand, he reached down to feel her pulse. He was rewarded with warm skin, and the most beautiful snore he had had ever heard in his life. She was alive! And right before him.

He pushed the covers fully back, feeling a bit guilty, as it was rather chilly. He had to make sure she was alright though. She seemed to be fine, although she might have lost a couple of pounds. He reached for her face, stroking it gently. His emotions caught up with him then. He stood and walked across the room to let out the sob he realized he had been holding inside. Shortly after he collected himself and returned to her, realizing that time was indeed a factor. He gently shook her, hoping not to frighten her with his presence. She mumbled in her sleep, and began to roll over. He caught her however, and spoke to her.

"Nanny? You must wake up! It is Wilkes. I'm here my dear. I have come for you. We must go straight away!"

Nanny slowly blinked open her eyes, smiling at the sight of him, "Oh my Love", she said sleepily, "I was wondering when I would dream of you again... I was praying it would be soon"

"No", Wilkes said, "This is not a dream. I am real. I am here my darling. Now we must go!"

Nanny looked at him confused, before smiling again.

"You realize now, don't you? That you are not, you know, dreaming"

Nanny shook her head no, a smile still on her face,"You always call me darling in my dreams... but never in real, real, real life!"

"Oh. Yes, well... "

"And you always say that you have come to save me. I just 'ope this is a long, long, long dream my love. I 'ave needed you so badly. Now tell my 'ow much you love me, 'ow much you wish to marry me and make love to me. Tell me 'ow you wish to spend the rest of your life with me Wilkes"

Wilkes eyes opened wide, "Nanny... I... I do want all those things. I never thought I would have the courage to admit it... but I truly do. Right now, however, we have got to get out of here. You must realize that you are not dreaming. I am real! ...and we must flee!"

"Per'aps a kiss would convince me", she said coyly, thinking she was still dreaming.

Wilkes knew she was a deep sleeper, but this was unreal! He thought it may be slightly inappropriate of him to kiss her. He did not wish to take advantage of her in this state. However, he did need to do whatever it took to get them out of there as soon as possible. He bent forward then, first resting his lips on hers. Then kissing her. Then, as her eyes grew wider with a sudden clarity, he deepened the kiss. He gently retreated. They searched one another's eyes.

"Wilkes?", she said, finally fully awake, "It's really you!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Firsts

Charlotte had to admit it. She was having a wonderful time. They sat chatting at their table for quite a while over dessert and coffee after their dinner. Neither of them realizing how late it had became. Victor finally looked at his watch.

"Looks like we are going to close the place down", he commented, as he watched the waitstaff cleaning around them.

"Wow. Weren't there people here a few moments ago?", Charlotte asked.

Victor laughed, "I am not sure, but it seems time does fly when your having fun"

Charlotte gave him a shy smile. She was having fun. Charlotte Kutaway was having fun! He was so charming. His stories, his smile, his attentiveness. It was lovely, relaxed, fun to be with him she found.

"I suppose we had better let these people get home", she said, gesturing to the waitstaff.

"I suppose so", he said hesitantly, "Perhaps a night cap?"

Charlotte smiled. She did not want the evening to end yet either.

"That sounds lovely", she replied. Feeling relaxing, in part due to the wine she had consumed and in part due to their easy chemistry.

Victor paid the bill and soon they were walking down the street, looking for a nicer place to get a drink. Neither one of them came out much this time of night and were a bit out of their element. They finally stopped at a piano bar where they listened to a talented young man for about an hour while they sipped their martinis.

"He's wonderful!", Victor said when the young man took a brake.

"Your... Yes. He is very talented", Charlotte agreed.

"What was that?", Victor asked, thinking that she had wanted to say something else.

"What?", Charlotte asked with a smile.

"You were going to say something else"

"I was, but it was silly"

"Well, now you simply have to tell me, don't you?"

Charlotte giggled, before becoming more serious, "I'll tell you. I was going to say. YOUR wonderful"

"Were you?", Victor said with a grin.

"I know, I know. Just remember I am drinking a martini here"

"I'll cut you some slack", he said with a wink.

She smiled in reply.

"For the record. I think you're wonderful. Even when I am not drinking martinis", he added.

Charlotte laughed, "I wasn't implying that it wasn't true! Just that I would not have said it out loud if not for the vodka"

"I see", he said, taking her hand over the table, "Tell me. Are you having a good time Charlotte?"

"Yes", she said, only hesitating a moment, "I don't remember ever enjoying myself so much"

"Is the that the vodka talking?", he teased her.

"No!", she said, slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed deeply, catching her hand and kissing it. He made a quick look around then. They were seated in a dark corner and he saw that no one was paying much attention to them. He leaned forward then, letting go of her hand to place his palm on her waist. She exhaled slowly, as his lips found hers in a slow sweet kiss. His mouth was warm and comforting. Hers sweet and lush. It only lasted a moment. He did not want to over do it. When he slowly pulled away, he carefully looked into her eyes. She smiled in reply.

"You did not run away that time", he said teasing her.

"Nor did you apologize this time", she countered.

"Should I?"

She shook her head no, and leaned forward to give him another kiss, albeit brief.

They smiled at one another after the second kiss.

"Can we do this again Charlotte?", he asked.

"Oh!", she replied, braking out of her trance, "I'm sorry. I suppose we should be going shouldn't we?"

"That wasn't a question intended to end thee evening... although I suppose it is typically asked at the end of the date. Bare with me. I am a bit out of practice"

"That makes two of us", she whispered.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. I would love to do this again"

"Soon?", he asked, he hoped not too eagerly.

She nodded in reply. They took each others hands then once again. The piano began to play once more , as they sat enjoying the music of the night.

Clarisse looked at the clock, hearing the knock on her bedroom door. It was rather late. She suddenly felt fear in her gut. Hoping nothing had gone wrong with Joseph or Wilkes.

"Yes. Come in", she said, after pulling the comforter up to her chest.

"I am sorry your majesty. I did not wish to disturb you at this hour, but a woman is here to see you. She says it is urgent", the guard said as he stepped inside the bedroom, his eyes looking away from Clarisse.

"Very well. I will be right out", she said, and the guard retreated.

Clarisse sighed, thinking Charlotte must have come home from her date and wanted to talk... not that Charlotte had ever woken her in the middle of the night for a chat before, but then again Charlotte seemed awfully different lately.

After slipping on her robe and knotting it, she stepped out into the living room of her suite at The Plaza. She was surprised to find Maggie sitting on the sofa. The guards were both stationed by the door.

"May I help you?", she asked Maggie. Still a bit cross with the woman for helping Wilkes flee and refusing to tell her where he was... Also, who visited someone, a queen no less, that they barely knew in the middle of the night?

"I am so sorry to wake you your majesty... but I need to talk to you", Maggie said, standing.

"Can it wait for morning?"

"No. I would prefer it not too"

"Is it Wilkes? Have you heard from him? Is he alright?", Clarisse asked, alarmed.

"I haven't heard from Sir Wilkes, but lets just say I shoulda told you something right off the bat that I think you should know now"

"Alright", Clarisse said, sitting across from Maggie, "Go ahead please"

"Well...", Margret said, sitting back down, "Sir Wilkes didn't want me to tell nobody about this see, but I'm afraid that it may be important, and maybe your husband and his staff here could use this information"

"What information?"

"A man came for a ride in my buggy the day Nanny was kidnapped. He was looking all around. Real shady like. He asked about you, and about Wilkes, and he inquired if Nanny was someone important to the royal family"

"What? Oh my... What did he look like? Could you tell where he was from? An accent perhaps?"

"He did have an accent, yes. European. He was a little hunched over, dyed black hair and facial hair, with a bit of gray as well. He was dressed real nice. Terrible attitude. Very rude. A certain hatred in his eyes"

"That sounds like Arthur Mabrey alright", Clarisse replied, whacking the back of the sofa with her hand, "Why did you not tell this to the police? Or my security team for God's sakes?", Clarisse demanded.

"I told Wilkes first, and he wanted to comply with the kidnappers. He was real afraid that they would hurt Nanny see, and they had already said no police, no Joe, no palace security"

"You have made a lot of foolish mistakes thus far. Do you realize that?"

"You don't know the half of it... I was the one that told him about Nanny. He had seen her before, but I was the one who told him Wilkes was crazy about her and that her name was Nanny. It's all my fault!", Maggie said, putting her head in her hands and sobbing.

Clarisse looked to her guards. They both looked straight ahead, not regarding the emotional woman on the queen's sofa. Clarisse herself rung her hands. She was not good with other's emotions. Oh, she had leaned how to reguard with her granddaughter's emotions, as well as her husband's, her son's, and even her brother's... but complete stranger's were still a mystery to her.

"Now. I know that you are a very good friend of Nanny's"

"I am!", Maggie sobbed, "That is why it is so horrible! She is my best friend and... and I caused this!"

"Oh rubbish! You did not cause this any more then I did. You made a slip of the tongue. I am sure Nanny will forgive you"

"Well of course she will! She's an angel I tell ya. I just hope... she gets the opportunity to forgive me"

"She will!", Clarisse said, standing and walking over to sit beside Maggie, "My husband will be heading the search in Genovia in a matter of hours. He has taken over, and HE will find her! I assure you that he is very capable"

Maggie looked up, tears still on her cheeks, "He went to Genovia?"

"Yes", Clarisse replied, remembering then that Maggie knew where Wilkes had gone, "Yes. Joseph went to Genovia. He hopes to find Wilkes as well. IS Wilkes in Genovia?"

"I..."

"BEFORE you say that you can not tell me. I must inform you that the man you just described is a very dangerous, despicable, snake of a man. If he is behind all this then we must know where Wilkes is to keep him safe"

"I made a promise"

"He is my brother. I am his elder sister. Please help me protect him"

"Well... If Sir Joseph went to Genovia. Odds are he will find Nanny there right? If this Mabrey guy is behind it?"

"Yes. I would assume that Arthur Mabrey would be keeping her in Genovia. That is where he lives, where his people are"

"Well, your brother is a smart guy. Don't you think he could have figured that out too?"

"Wilkes IS in Genovia then?"

"It would make sense wouldn't it?", Maggie said, rather then "yes", but Clarisse understood.

"Thank you", Clarisse said, squeezing Maggie's hand, "And you, whom are clearly a dear friend to not only Nanny, but my brother as well, are most certainly not to blame for this. Is that clear?"

"I just want Nanny to be found safe"

"We all do... ", Clarisse replied, "Would you care for some tea?"

"At this hour?"

"I don't know about you, but once I am up. I am up"

"Alright then. Yes. Thank you your majesty"

"Willie? It is really you. Isn't it?", Nanny asked, after their kiss. She had finally awoken from her dreamful state.

"Yes Nan. It's me!", Wilkes replied, tears in his eyes.

"Aoww... I knew it would be you!", she said, wrapping her arms around him, and letting her tears fall. She was saved!, "I knew you would save me Willie!"

Wilkes embraced her, letting the scent of her hair fill his nose. She had not been able to bathe in nearly a week, but that did not matter to him. She was still beautiful and sweet smiling just as she was. He loved her so much! He had been so afraid of loosing her, and here she was now. Safe in his arms as she should be. He drew her away suddenly, reality sinking in.

"We must go! That dreadful man could be back any minute..."

"Aoww yes! Alexander. Oh Wilkes, 'e is an awful man. I will be glad if I never see 'im again"

"He did not hurt you? Or... touch you in any way?"

"No, no, no love. But 'e looks at me and I can tell... I don't know. My sainted Aunt Fanny, it seems like he wants me, you know, in that way... and it is such a vile, vile, vile thought!"

Wilkes clenched his fists, thinking of the disgusting man looking at his love inappropriately. He relaxed, however, in order to sooth Nanny, "He will never look at you that way again. I will see to that", he said, cradling her face in his hands.

Nanny smiled at him, "My knight in shining armor... Aoww, not that you are MINE for Lord's sake! I did not mean to imply"

"Tosh, tosh. Please do imply, my dear, that I am yours"

Nanny lost herself for a moment in his eyes and his words, before they were both jolted back to reality by the sound of the outer stone door.

"No!", Wilkes said quietly, "He can't be back already!"

"We 'ave to 'ide you!", Nanny whispered.

"We have to close that door first, or he will know someone same in here"

"No, no, no! I 'ave seen Alexander close that door. It takes a long, long, long time to close! We 'aven't the time!"

Wilkes wasted no more time. He scooped Nanny up into his arms and carried her as quickly as he could to the door to the secret room, peering around the corner. Alexander had not come back through the second stone door yet, just the first. The hall of cells were still accessible to them. He carried Nanny down to the open cell he had hid earlier and placed her down on the ground.

"He will probably find us here, but I do believe it is the only place to hide", Wilkes whispered.

Nanny nodded in reply and wiggled under a nearby bench, as Wilkes instructed via pointing. He then crawled on top of her, his face directly above hers as they huddled under the ancient stone bench.

"I wish to be on top of you to, you know, shield you if need be", he explained, feeling a bit ungentlemanly.

"Oh, Willie...", she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We mustn't speak any more", Wilkes whispered, just as the second stone door was pushed open, slowly closing behind Alexander.

They watched from their dark corner as Alexander walked past their cell towards Nanny's holding room. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Nanny's door open. Alexander ran to the room. They could here him yelling and cursing in the room where Nanny had been kept. He quickly ran out and into the room with the phone. They heard him talking soon after. Wilkes doubted that this was "the boss" which he had been talking to earlier.

"She's gone. Yeah! She is gone I tell you! We have to find her. I don't know! Someone obviously opened the door. I just came back because when I left to meet the boss with the blood sample, what do I spot? A Range Rover. Yeah. Someone came in and got her quick! I don't know. We will comb the woods. Meet me outside and bring the guys. I'm not going down for this! I don't need her talking that I let her escape. No way! He might not pay me! I got the blood sample... We don't even need her any more. That is what I was thinking. We'll make it look like an accident and then we're off the hook. That's right. Tell the guys too... If they find her. Kill her!"

Nanny looked Wilkes in the eyes after this last line. Tears brimmed her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair to sooth her, and to let her know he was here. No matter what. After slamming down the phone, Alexander walked slowly back down the hall, peering into the cells. Wilkes knew they would be spotted. There was no way he could miss them if he looked hard enough.

Wilkes looked Nanny in the eye. He then lifted himself slightly away from her and raised his pointer finger to the center of her chest. He then brought his finger back to his own chest and pointed to his heart. She instantly understood. Her lip quivered and more tears fell, as he placed her hand on his heart and then kissed it. She exhaled as quietly as possible, before pointing to her eye with her own pointer, tracing a heart around her own heart, pointing to Wilkes, and holding up two fingers... I love you two. He had understood and nodded solemnly as his own tears silently rolled down his cheeks. She placed his hand on her heart. He picked up her hand once again and again laid it over his own.

They lay there feeling the beat of one another's hearts under each of their palms as Alexander stopped in front of their cell. They held their breathes, trying desperately to think about the joy they both felt at finally knowing thee other's true feelings. Rather then dwelling on the fear of the moment. It turned out the be a difficult task. Suddenly then, instead of walking into the cell and dragging them out to meet their final destiny, he walked to the stone door. Had he not seen them? What a fool! Alexander opened the stone door with some effort and stepped through it. It clicked behind him. Leaving the a stunned Wilkes and Nanny, still under the bench, too afraid to move.

Joe paced the room, as his staff settled in. After speaking with Amelia that morning they had officially deemed the kidnapping a crisis and had called in all the extra help in which a crisis would warrant. Amelia had officially put him charge as well, at his request. He had worked out a plan last night on the plane and was now eager to share it with the team.

"Alright everyone. Let's all take a seat and listen up. We all know why you are here. Our goal is to bring back the hostage, Nanny Walton, safely. And also to locate Sir Wilkes. We do have a lead. A witness in New York has come forward with a description of a man who was asking suspicious questions about Nanny, as well as the royal family. My wife, her majesty Queen Clarisse, seems to think the description matches that of Viscount Mabrey. He is a person of interest. We are looking for him as well. Now then, I have separated you into teams. Team A will be searching the grounds of the palace in addition to the palace's usual security on the premisses. Team B will search the Royal Forest. Please factor in the weather Team B. It is cold out there and the forest is, needless to say, quite big. Team C will search Mabrey's property. We are working on a search warrant, so start with the grounds. Team D will be searching the roads of Genovia, particularly the roads in thee before mentioned areas. If you did not get assigned to a team, that indicates that you have a special job. Please see me. For example, Jack, I want you to get me the Viscounts phone records and do some research into people he has employed in the last several years. Particularly ones with criminal records. Everyone clear? Good. The teams are posted on the back wall. Please see Shades Teams C and D. Teams A and B are with me. Any questions? … Yes Lionel?"

"Can I make a request to protect her majesty Queen Clarisse Sir? We're very close", Lionel replied, without a hint of irony in his voice.

"Clarisse is in New York", Joseph replied coldly.

"Yes Sir. May I go to New York?", Lionel inquired.

"No! You will report to your team. Now, any relevant questions?... Good. Let's get to work"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: DEAD ENDS

MUCH LATER THAT DAY

Joseph collapsed onto their bed. It had been one of the longest days he could remember. The teams had searched all day and found nothing. This was not the outcome he had hoped for, nor expected. He reached over, with a sigh to pick up the phone and call Clarisse. He had not spoken to her since he had left for Genovia, over twenty-four hours before. He had spoken briefly with her guards since then, speedy calls just to make sure she was safe, but he had not had time for conversations. He reached for the phone now, looking forward to hearing her voice, although he wished he had some good news for her. As his hand set down on the receiver, the phone rang.

"Hello?", Joe replied, upon picking it up. He was a bit surprised. It was rather late.

"Joseph?", her voice replied.

He felt immediately relieved to hear it, but then quickly changed course, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I have been calling you all day and you have not returned my calls... So there is that", she replied, a bit irritated.

"I am sorry sweetheart. I have been very busy"

"I realize, but I thought you might pick up your cell"

"I can honestly say I never heard it ring", he said sincerely, as he reached for his cell on the night stand, "Oh yes. I put it on silent. You called me... thirteen times?"

"Something like that"

"Shades called too. I will have to call him back, or actually, no. I have spoken with him since this call was received", he said, snapping closed the phone, "Why so many calls? IS something wrong?"

"Oh Joseph. I wish you had picked up earlier!"

"Are you safe? Where are your guards? Has there been..."

"I am fine my love. I promise you. I simply needed to talk to you"

"I see. Well, I am sorry that I did not check my messages. I was in the forest most of the day"

"I am assuming there is no news or you would have told me already"

"You assume correctly. I am sorry my darling. I so wanted to find your brother and Nanny today"

"I am quite sure you did your best"

"Yes. Well... I am going to get a few hours sleep and head back out with my team. I miss you. Very much"

"Oh Joseph, I miss you too. I really do darling"

"I bet you look beautiful right now", he said with a little smile.

"Far from it. I am in my bathrobe without an ounce of makeup"

"I have seen you in that manner. Beautiful"

"I love you Joseph"

"I love you too. How did the calls go today?"

"Yes. About that... That is why I have been calling you all day. I already spoke with the police here, but they have been rather useless I am afraid"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"I am sorry sweetheart. It has been a long day. I am a bit confused..."

"Nothing happened. There were no calls. They just stopped today. What do you suppose that means?"

"Perhaps they received the blood sample we sent. It should have arrived by now and they would not know that it was not Pierre's"

"Yes, but what happened to Nanny ?"

"That is a very good question"

"Joseph, you don't think... They would not have... It would kill Wilkes to loose her!"

"I know, and I can not say what has become of Nanny, but here is what I do know... Based on this turn of events the teams are going back out right now"

"Is that wise my love? Can they function without rest?"

"They'll have to. We all will. I will call Shades right now"

"Alright. Joseph? I think I would like to come home now. If the kidnappers are not going to communicate via The Plaza's phone line, then there is really no point in me being here"

"It might be safer for you there right now"

"I want to come home Joseph"

"Yes. Well, alright. If that is your wish"

"Thank you darling"

"But you will have to be under extra protection, just as Amelia is right now. We can not take any chances"

"I understand. I was thinking... I may bring back Margret, Nanny's friend, with me"

"The one who lied for Wilkes? I am surprised you are even speaking to the woman"

"Yes, well... She did mean well. We spoke quite a lot after she came forward with the description of the man who asked her all the questions"

"Mabrey"

"Presumably"

"She is very upset about the situation with Wilkes and Nanny. She has not even been working. She sent her horse to a farm owned by a friend of hers and has been doing nothing, but knocking on my door to ask if she can help in any way or walking around the lobby aimlessly. It may be nice for Nanny as well. To have a friend close by when she is found"

"I see. Well, I will send Genovia One right away. Bring whoever you like. What about Charlotte?"

"Oh. I believe she will be staying. She and Victor Peabody are growing quite close I believe, and she does have a job here now"

"Yes. Alright then. Genovia One is on it's way my darling. I am going to call everyone back to resume searching, brief Shades and set up some extra security for you. I will see you soon it seems"

"Thank you. I am sorry that you were not able to get some rest"

"I will rest when this is all over. Goodbye for now sweetheart"

"Goodbye my darling. Please be careful"

"Oh my Lord Wilkes! I can not, not, not walk any longer! Can we please stop and rest?"

"Well... Yes. I suppose if we have to, but not for long I'm afraid"

Nanny sat down on the cold ground below a tree in the forest. It was quite dark, but the moon lit their surroundings. Wilkes looked down at her for a moment and saw that she was shivering. He had already given her his coat, which she had refused initially, but relented when he refused to take no for an answer. He took off his blazer now and bent down to peel his coat off of Nanny.

"Wilkes? What are you doing? You'll freeze, freeze, freeze!"

"I will be fine, as long as I do not have to watch you suffer"

"Wilkes... It is cold, cold, cold out 'ere! You can not walk around the forest in winter in a dress shirt and nothing else!"

Wilkes ignored her protests. Slipping his coat off of her and putting her arms through the sleeves of the blazer. He buttoned it up, trying to ignore the swell of her bosom in her black cocktail dress, which warmed him just glancing at it. He quickly put the coat back on her over the blazer, and then looked down to her legs. He was quite sure that those beautiful legs would be unbearably cold at this point. They had been walking around outdoors for fifteen hours by his calculations. She was wearing nothing more then pantyhose on her legs.

"Excuse me Nan. I just want to...", he said as he touched her leg, "You're freezing!"

"I am fine. Per'aps we should get move, move, moving again now"

"Will you please close your eyes?", Wilkes asked of her.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Well... alright", Nanny complied. She had no idea what he was up to, but she trusted him more then anyone in the world.

Wilkes quickly undid his trousers after Nanny had closed her eyes. He removed the thermal underwear which he was wearing over his boxer shorts, below his trousers, and placed them on the ground. He put his trousers back on, and then began sliding the thermals up Nanny's legs.

"What are you doing?", Nanny asked, her eyes still closed.

"Trying to keep you warm... I know this is a bit, well, awkward... but this is a serous situation. You must keep warm ", he replied.

Nanny opened her eyes, just as Wilkes was bringing the waist band of the thermals to her thighs.

"You may, er, have to, you know, do the rest yourself", he stammered.

She nodded, knowing that he was a bit embarrassed and also knowing that there was no use in protesting the additional clothing he was sacrificing for her. Nanny pulled the thermals up under her skirt, while Wilkes looked away. She rubbed her legs afterward. They did feel much better.

"Let's get moving", Wilkes said, offering her his hand.

Nanny stood and took his hand, as they proceeded to try and find there way out of the forest. They had been walking all day. After Alexander had walked right past them in the cell in the dungeon they had been stunned. After a few moments they had slid out from under the bench and cautiously escaped. They simply could not believe that Mabrey's goon, Alexander, had not seen them. They thought perhaps it was a trick, but it did not appear to be anything other then incompetence on Alexander's behalf. They felt very lucky indeed. Taking each others hands, making their way through the Royal Genovian Forest. They felt their luck had changed when the hours began to roll by, and they realized just how cold it was outside. They had no idea where they were. At one point they realized they were walking in circles, but it seemed now they were headed in a different direction. Hopefully the right one.

"It is very late. We might 'ave to sleep out 'ere love", Nanny pointed out.

"No. We'll freeze if we sleep. Besides, Arthur Mabrey's men are looking for us. No sleeping"

"We cawn't walk forever Willie!"

"We will do our best!", Wilkes snapped, quickly recovering, "Oh, I am sorry!", he said, stopping and turning to her.

"It is alright. We are both tired, and very, very, very cold... and 'ungry"

"Yes, but I should not snap at you. I do apologize Nanny"

"It IS alright Wilkes. You came all this way to save my life for Lord's sake! Risking your own in the process. You are just tired love. I understand that. For sure, sure, sure", she said with a little smile.

Wilkes looked into her eyes for a moment, "Let's sit again, shall we? Just for a moment. I would... like to say something to you"

Nanny nodded, and sat with him under another tree. This one much larger then the last.

"Nanny", he said, taking her hands, "I know we have a lot on our minds. Primarily, well, survival... but I do wish for you to know. What I said... well, not with words of course, but what I told you... In the cell"

"Aoww... Yes, yes", Nanny replied, knowing that he was referring to telling her that he loved her. Was he going to take it back? Tell her it was something he had said only because he thought they were going to die?

"Well. I... I would like you to know that I, er, I meant it"

"You, you... you did?"

"Yes! Of course. I did. I do! I... ", Wilkes stopped his stammering to lift a hand to Nanny's beautiful face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. The words came easily now, "I love you Nanny. I truly do"

"Oh Wilkes!", she replied, relieved, "I love you too! For sure, sure, sure"

"Really? You really do Nanny?", Wilkes asked, hesitantly.

His sheepishness touched her heart, "Aoww... Yes my love. With all my 'eart!"

He gave her a brilliant smile, which she returned whole heartedly. He leaned forward then to kiss her, and she was right there with him. They marveled at how warm and comforting the depths of their mouths were, amiss the cold around them. They deepened their kiss, reminding thee other of all the unspoken things they had to live for. Wilkes stopped the kiss abruptly then, standing and scooping Nanny into his arms.

"Aoww...", Nanny let out in surprise.

"Let's find our way out of here my love, shall we? I do not wish to spend our first night together in this forest"

Just as Wilkes took a few steps, a flashlight was seen perhaps forty yards away. Wilkes placed Nanny down on her feet. The moonlight illuminated her face, as it turned to him.

"What do we do?", she asked.

"I... I am not sure. It could be palace security looking for us... there are search parties as well. Your disappearance is a big story. People are looking for you"

"It could be Alexander though... or another of this Mabrey's men. Couldn't it now love?"

"Yes. Quite right", Wilkes replied as they watched the flashlight in the distance.

"I only see one flashlight. It is probably Alexander! We must, must, must go back in thee other direction", Nanny said, a bit afraid.

"No... we can't. The way out is this way. It is far too cold to wonder back deeper into the forest. Besides that, what if it is royal security to rescue us. I will go and you can stay here"

"What? No, no, no. We stay together Willie!"

"This is the way it has to be. I must keep you safe Nanny"

"Wilkes, I will not let you..."

"Please my love, we are wasting time. Now I will help you up this tree. You can hide there and be away from animals and, you know, any other threats. Be as quiet as possible. I will investigate and return for you"

"But Willie! What if..."

Wilkes kissed her then, briefly, "No what if's"

Nanny looked into his loving face. Why did he love her so much? She finally nodded, and he helped her up into the tree. The flashlight could still be seen, but it was farther away. It was traveling away from them.

"I must go", he said, "Please stay put. I shall return. Try and stay as warm as you can... I love you"

"I love you too Willie. Please, please, please be careful!"

Wilkes nodded and set off towards the flashlight. Nanny watched as the man she loved went to investigate thee other person in the forest. He might, for all they knew, be walking right to the enemy. He was risking his life for her, for the second time that day. Her knight. She realized then, slumping in that tree, that her life had not been meaningless and plain. She had raised some extraordinary young women and now she had somehow won the love of a courageous knight, whom she loved more then

life itself.

Charlotte leaned in for another kiss after their second date, and was surprised when Victor took her hand and brought her into his suite.

"Just a few more minutes", he said kissing her again.

"You are terrible! I have to work early", she reminded him with a smile, returning his kisses.

"I know your boss. Don't worry about it", he teased her, through their lip locking.

"Very amusing", she said, angling her head and going in for the kill. She was able to silence him quite easily it seemed. Their tongues met in a dance that they were now somewhat familiar with. It was all still so new and exciting however. Charlotte felt her knees go weak, even at her own actions. She deepened the kiss even more, and felt his hand undoing the back of her dress.

"Is this alright?", he asked, as she slightly pulled away.

"Yes... It is. I just was not expecting..."

"I apologize", he said, letting his arms drop from her waist, "I am rushing things..."

"No. Not at all!", Charlotte corrected, putting his hands back on her waist, "I have been waiting for a man like you all of my life it seems. For once I am overjoyed to not have to do the proper thing for once"

She kissed him again. He kissed her back. She then pushed back on him slightly, at first he had thought it was to push away again, but no. This time she was nudging him towards the bedroom. He paused a moment, a bit surprised, although maybe he should not have been. He was the one to undo the back of her dress just moments before.

"Are you... sure?", he asked.

Charlotte smiled at him in reply. He was such a sweet, considerate, charming, elegant... attractive man, "Yes!"

He scooped her up then, bringing her into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: here is the next chapter. It is a pretty long one. You will notice that there is no Clarisse/ Joe, because I had to go with the time line. They're mentioned in this chapter and will have a large part in the next chapter. This chapter FINALLY gives us a little action ;) But I must warn, some angst too. Please don't throw things! Enjoy. Please, please review!

CHAPTER 12: A LITTLE ROMANCE

Charlotte sighed as she laid back and closed her eyes. It had far too long since a man had kissed his way down her body. Had a man ever kissed his way down her body, or was she thinking of movies? That didn't matter right now. Right now he was doing just that. His hands were warm and strong on her skin. She drank in every sensation she felt, periodically stunning herself at what she was doing! She was sleeping with her boss... on merely their second date. Yet, it did not feel like only the second date, and he was not her boss right now. He was a man, an older man yes... but not by that far a stretch, and she was a woman.

She gasped as his mouth found a sensitive area of her body. He smiled up at her, before kissing down her legs. He was so handsome. So capable! She had not been nude in front of a man in a very long time. She thought it would be frightening. She was still a young woman, but her skin did not have the tightness of a twenty-something either. There was cellulite and slight sags to think about. Nothing one would notice when she was fully clothed, but without her garments to shield her from the scrutiny of the world, she suspected she would feel incredibly vulnerable. Yet, she did not. She felt comfortable with him. Maybe that was another advantage to an older man. Perhaps they had a more realistic expectation of what a real woman looked like.

He brought his face back up to hers, kissing her sweetly, and then longingly. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, kissing him back. She felt a heightened sensitivity that she could not recall ever feeling before. He ran his hands through her hair. Then enveloped her in his arms. He stopped kissing her to look her in thee eye. Both could feel thee others heart racing.

"Are you certain?", he asked, as if they could possibly turn back at this point.

She nodded, and he kissed her again. He then moved to better obtain access to her body. Charlotte closed her eyes. A smile quickly formed on her face. She opened her eyes to see his handsome face right above hers. She clenched her hands to his back, as they danced the timeless dance of lovers.

Nanny had heard an audible "NO!" not long after Wilkes had left. She had looked up and had saw the flashlight moving around... and then there was nothing. What had happened? Was that Wilkes' voice? She could not tell. It was too far off. She saw no sign of the flashlight for several minutes, and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Where was he? Oh... Lord, let him be alright. They had just confessed their love for one another. To take him away now would be too, too, too cruel! Nanny sat up, seeing the flashlight once more. It moved towards the tree where she was waiting. It was still just the one flashlight. Wouldn't palace security send their men out at least in pairs? She felt incredibly scared. Was Wilkes alright? Was it Alexander, or another or Arthur Mabrey's men? Had they harmed Wilkes? She gulped and crouched down as the flashlight got closer. She held on to her freezing knees, hearing branches snap on the forest floor below.

"Nanny?", she heard then, not too far away.

"Willie?", she called, sitting up and seeing three people standing a few trees away. She knew it had been his voice.

"There", Wilkes said, moving towards Nanny's tree with thee others, after spotting her "I knew it was around this area"

"Wilkes, are you alright love?", Nanny asked.

The three of them stopped below her tree then. A man held up, what turned out to be a lantern, and Nanny saw the three of them for the first time. Beside Wilkes stood a large rough looking man in overalls and winter clothing. He was likely one of Mabrey's goons Nanny supposed. Next to him stood a slightly chubby woman, her face smeared with dirt. She was also wearing outer wear and a plaid shirt. She was sure these people had not been sent by the palace, but at least they had not harmed Wilkes. Perhaps they were waiting for him to bring them to her. She was the one they wanted wasn't she?

"Nanny...", Wilkes began, but stopped when he saw her wiggling down the tree, "Wait! I will help you"

Nanny paid no attention, and continued down the tree to offer herself to the kidnappers and beg them to let Wilkes go.

"Nanny, please wait!", Wilkes pleaded.

Nanny jumped from the tree then, as Wilkes rushed to try and catch her. He stumble and fell himself, but the large man managed to catch Nanny in his arms.

"Put me down, down, down!", Nanny instructed, and the man did as he was told.

"Nanny... You should not have done that", Wilkes said, holding his leg in pain as he lay on the ground.

"Are you alright love?", Nanny asked, rushing to him.

"I think so"

"Does this hurt?", the large man asked, pressing a hand to Wilkes' leg.

"No... Not too badly"

"Looks like he is alright. We had better get him up and get moving", the man replied.

"Do not, not, not touch 'im! Do what you will with me, but leave 'im out of this! It is me you wanted wasn't it? I am the one you kidnapped. I am the one who escaped. Take me. Let 'im go!"

"Madame. I think you have things wrong", the man replied, "I am here to help"

Nanny looked him over questioningly.

"It is true", Wilkes said, sitting up and painfully standing with the woman in plaids help, "They are hunters my dear. They just happened by"

Nanny looked the man and woman over once more, before turning to Wilkes, "Are you sure, sure, sure?"

"Yes Nan. They are going to help us. They have a cottage not far from here where we can go and warm up"

"That's right ma'am", the woman said, "Actually. It is two cottages. One is mine and one his"

"Pardon me. I had assumed you were a couple", Wilkes replied.

"Well, we are", the man said, "We are not married though. We are neighbors... who fell in love!"

"Tiny!", the woman scolded.

Nanny had to smile at the large man's nick name.

"Well, we did! Listen, we can talk later. Let's get moving. It is freezing out here..", Tiny suggested.

"Quite right", Wilkes replied.

"Can you walk alright love?", Nanny asked.

"I will be just fine", Wilkes replied, as he took her hand, "In fact I have never been better. We're saved Nan!"

"Oh! Yes, I suppose we are!", Nanny said, letting it sink in.

"It is about a fifteen minute walk folks", the woman informed them as they began moving, "We'll get you some food as soon as we get back, and get a nice fire going"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!", Wilkes replied.

"It is the least we can do for you Sir Wilkes, after everything your family has done for our farms. The food is nothing fancy, but it is good home cooking", Tiny stated.

"That sounds divine!", Nanny admitted, "I 'ave not eaten in about a day and a 'alf... and that was just stale bread"

"You poor thing!", the woman replied, "My name is Pamela by the way. Tiny and I have heard all about you and the kidnapping. Not on television. We don't have tv's. No use for them, but it has been all over the paper. I am terribly sorry for what you have been through"

"Aoww... Well, things are looking up now", Nanny replied, as they made their way through the forest.

"We do not have a phone either I am afraid", Tiny informed them, "And we don't have an ounce of gas in the tractor. We'll have to go down the road to our neighbors tomorrow to borrow some gas and get you to a phone, or directly to the palace if you prefer"

"At least you will be warm, safe and fed tonight", Pamela pointed out.

"For sure, sure, sure... I can not thank you enough!", Nanny replied.

"Of course!", Pamela said loud enough for all to hear, before whispering to Nanny, "I have some clothes you can borrow if you like. Seeing how you must have been wearing those all week, and Tiny has a nice big old tub where you can have a nice bath sweetheart"

"Aoww! Bless you!", Nanny replied, relieved to have the opportunity to bathe.

Wilkes squeezed her hand, and even though she was hungrier, colder and more tired then she had ever remembered being in her life, she felt a strong relief wash over her. This nightmare was coming to an end it seemed.

"Well... I would say we have very good chemistry indeed Ms. Kutaway", Victor said, teasing Charlotte, who laid in his arms.

"We shall see", Charlotte said with a smile as she rolled onto her side.

"We shall see?", he asked, spooning up to her and looking over her shoulder to her face, "So I was the only one who found that to be... a most satisfying experience?"

Charlotte smiled over her shoulder at him, giving him a playful shrug, "I suppose it could be defined as … amazing"

"Ah... That is better", he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"This is dangerous", she told him, his face close to hers, after he had kissed her.

"What is?"

"This! All of it. Us. I am having far too strong feelings for you Victor... far too soon"

"Yes, but those feelings are returned!"

"That's even more dangerous!"

"I guess we're just a couple of risk takers then, aren't we?"

"Me? I have never taken a risk in my life!"

"Nor I", he said with a little laugh, "Perhaps it was over due... OR perhaps we are far more secure with one another then either of us realize. Perhaps there is no risk at all"

She smiled up at him and kissed him. Although she knew he was wrong. This was very risky. As if on cue, the clouds formed above them and in rolled a storm, figuratively.

"Daddy?", they both heard from the living room of Victor's suite, "Where are you?"

"Oh god!", Victor said, jumping up, taking the comforter with him and racing to the bedroom door, which he did not believe was locked.

"Is that Rachel ?", Charlotte asked, as she looked for her clothing, which was on thee other side of the room.

The door opened then, just as Victor reached it. Rachel peered around the door at her father.

"Daddy? Are you alright? What's...", she stopped when her eyes moved across the room to her father's bed, where Charlotte sat, with a sheet wrapped around her.

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she looked from Charlotte to her father, "What on earth is this?"

"I beg your pardon?", Victor asked his beloved daughter, whom he could not believe did not immediately apologize and retreat.

"Your sleeping with a staff member ? Daddy, how could you?"

"It is not like that", Charlotte offered.

"And YOU", Rachel continued, now directing her outrage at Charlotte, "You have been here, what, a week? You certainly figured out how to move up fast didn't you?"

"Rachel! For god's sakes! I know this must be... a shock to you, but I raised you better then..."

"Better then what? You are the one sleeping with a much younger woman! You're her boss Daddy! That is... well, it is disgusting!"

"It is not the way it appears", victor said, defending them, "Now kindly step outside while we... get dressed"

"My pleasure", Rachel said, exiting the bedroom.

Victor closed the door and looked to Charlotte, "I am so sorry. I have never seen her react like that! Perhaps it was just a shock. I have never dated, and she was too young to remember her mother. It must be odd for her to see me with a woman"

Charlotte silently got out of bed, the sheet still around her, and collected her clothes. She brought them back over to the bed and began getting dressed.

"Charlotte... Are you angry?"

"She is a woman in her twenties. She should understand that you have needs and desires of your own"

"Perhaps so... and I am sorry that she spoke to you that way. She should not have implied that... "

"That I slept with you to further my career? No! She should not have. I have worked very hard my entire life to get where I am. I have earned everything that has come my way. Nothing has been handed to me"

"I know that... and I am sure that Rachel will once she thinks things over"

"I have sacrificed a lot for my work... but never my pride"

"Charlotte. Please. Let's go and talk to her. Together. We will explain. She will understand"

"We should not have to explain!"

"Perhaps not, but I am a parent. My daughter means a great deal to me. It is important to me that she supports our relationship"

"Very well", Charlotte said, "You had better get dressed then"

A few minutes later, Charlotte and Victor stepped out of his bedroom and made their way over to where Rachel was sitting on the sofa. They sat across from her.

"Rachel... Charlotte and I are dating", Victor said, as level headed as possible.

"Oh for God's sakes! You most certainly are not! Men your age do not "date" women her age! They have fun with them and that is it!"

"Right! I am sorry Victor, but this a pointless conversation", Charlotte said, standing to go.

"Charlotte... please!"

"I will not be here for a while. I will be returning to Genovia", Charlotte added.

"What! What are you talking about?"

"I should never have taken the job here Victor"

"Charlotte! … Rachel will excuse us please?"

"That would be my pleasure", Rachel said, as she got up and made her way to the door, she paused before leaving "Daddy, Perhaps you did think it was more then just... the physical, but clearly she did not. I will check in on you tomorrow"

Charlotte shook her head, as Rachel closed the door.

"Well, she told me didn't she?", Charlotte said.

"Let's forget Rachel for a moment", he said, making his way over to her.

"No, lets not! She just called me a... a... I can't even say it!"

"She did not mean that!"

"You did not defend me! I know you are close to your daughter, but..."

"I did not have chance to defend you! You jumped up and said you were leaving and going back to Genovia! Which I dearly hope was not the truth"

"I have to go", Charlotte said, walking towards the door.

"Is this what you do? Things get complicated and you get scared and run away?"

"No! That is not what I do! However, a dear friend of mine, and supposedly a friend of yours too, is missing in Genovia! Clarisse and her family are like my own family. I should be there, not here"

"Why decide that now?"

"I have been thinking about it a lot. Clarisse just informed me this evening that she is going back to Genovia. There have been no more phone calls from the kidnappers. Things are looking bad. The only reason I was staying..."

"Charlotte, first of all I did not realize. You should have told me about these turn of events. Sir Wilkes is a friend of mine, and Nanny is a very sweet woman. I do care what happens to them..."

"I know you do. As do I, which is why I think we should put us aside right now and focus on them"

"I will go with you to Genovia"

"No. I do not want that. I need some time to think things over"

"Because of what Rachel said? Charlotte, it was a misunderstanding!"

"I am not angry with you. I just don't need this right now. I am sorry. I will be leaving for Genovia with Clarisse in the morning"

"What about your job?"

"I will go write my formal resignation right now. I know I should have given you more notice, but seeing how these events in Genovia were out of my hands... and I have not been here long anyhow..."

"Charlotte!", he said gripping her shoulders, "Tonight meant a lot to me!"

"To me as well. It's just very bad timing I suppose", she said sadly.

"Tell me we have a chance. Please", he said softly.

"I hope so"

"Can I call you?"

"Yes. Of course... I hope you are not angry. About the job"

"I am not angry... and I have others that can do the job, perhaps just not quite as thoroughly"

"Right. Good"

"Yes. Good"

"I should be going now. I have to pack. I am leaving very early in the morning"

"When will I see you again?"

"I do not know. Let's just hope for the best. For everyone"

"My goodness! I do not believe I have ever appreciated a fire so much in my life! Thank you again, for all of your kindness", Wilkes told Tiny again as they sat by the fire with their tea.

"No need to thank us Sir Wilkes. Now, let me check with Pam on dinner"

"Yes, er, are you sure she did not mind cooking at this hour? It was terribly kind of her, but peanut butter sandwiches would have been just fine"

"Oh no. She loves to cook! I hunt at night, so we eat this late all the time. Besides, I think it broke her heart when Nanny told her what she had been eating this past week. Can you imagine eating nothing but one moldy piece of bread each day? ...and she said the conditions were quite nasty"

"Yes! They were. It makes me feel ill knowing she was there all week"

"Well, its a good job you saved her isn't it? I will have Pam check on Nanny too. She should be done with her bath by now"

"Oh. Yes. Quite. No need to, you know, rush her though"

"No. No. Of course not"

Pam came into the room then saying, "Dinner is ready. Nanny is changing into some of my spare clothes in the bathroom. She'll be right out. Shall we go into the kitchen?"

Wilkes was amazed how different Pamela looked after she had cleaned herself up. He was surprised that under the thick winter clothes and dirty face was a lovely woman, about Nanny's size, with dyed blonde hair and perhaps a little too much make up, but lovely all the same. Not that she compared with Nanny of course, but there was something about her that made Wilkes understand why Tiny looked at her the way he did, with the utmost admiration.

"Oh yes! I am starving! Thank you Pamela. You have been too kind", Wilkes replied to her offer of dinner.

Moments later the three of them were seated around the dinner table waiting for Nanny. Nanny stepped out shortly after. She was wearing a green sweat shirt and matching sweat pants, which Pamela had given her. Her hair was wet and done up in a french braid. Wilkes thought she looked lovely in this plain outfit. She was so beautiful, she needed no make up or expensive gown to make it show.

"My, my, my doesn't that look good!", Nanny commented, as she spotted the platter of chicken on the table. Wilkes pulled out her chair and she sat, giving him a grateful smile.

"Let's tuck in shall we?", Pamela said, knowing her guests were starving.

"Oh my Lord! I have never tasted anything so good in all my life!", Nanny said, after taking the first bite of her food.

"She's a great cook", Tiny said proudly.

"You certainly are Pamela", Wilkes said, eating much faster then he usually did. It was very good food, and he was so hungry, but certainly not as hungry as poor Nanny. He looked over at her then and saw that she was indeed enjoying her food as well.

"Feel better now?", he asked quietly, as Pam and Tiny talked amongst themselves for the moment, "After your bath that is"

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure! The clean clothes 'elp too! And this FOOD! Oh my Lord!"

Wilkes patted her hand and gave her a little laugh, "The fire did not hurt either. It felt so good to warm up... and I must say I have never enjoyed a cup of tea more"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny replied, referring to her own tea which she had enjoyed when they first arrived.

The four ate and talked for quite some time, before Pam and Tiny cleared the dishes and insisted that Wilkes and Nanny retire to the living room and put their feet up. After all the walking they had done that day they needed it.

"Well then. We will let you two be", Tiny said, when he and Pam returned to the living room a little later on.

"What's that?", Wilkes asked confused.

Pam opened up the pull out sofa, turning it into a bed, "This here is the only bed in Tiny's place I am afraid, but it is comfortable believe it or not. These are clean sheets. I just put them on this morning. So you should be all set"

"Where are you to going to sleep?", Nanny asked, trying to ignore the elephant, or rather the bed, in the room.

"Oh. We will sleep next door at Pam's place. We sleep there most nights anyhow", Tiny said.

Pam blushed a bit, before adding, "We normally don't tell people that. We aren't married, and this is a rather old fashioned community, but since the two of you aren't married either... Well, I suppose you understand"

"Of course we do!", Nanny said quickly, not wanting to make Pam feel badly.

Wilkes swallowed hard. He knew some of the news papers had referred to Nanny as his lady friend, companion, and some even as his girlfriend. It had not occurred to him, however, that thee other couple would assume that they were sleeping together.

"We talked it over", Pamela continued, "Just to be safe, Tiny and I will sleep in shifts. One of us will keep a look out for you both while you rest. Those terrible men are still looking for you, and while I doubt they would come out this far... you never do know. So you can sleep with peace of mind. We'll be watching"

"That is very kind of you both!", Nanny said, "But Wilkes and I could sleep in shifts"

"Nonsense! You both need your rest", Tiny insisted, "Now, we will be over late morning to take you to a phone or to the palace. Whichever you prefer. I am sure you are anxious to let your loved ones know you are alright. You just get some sleep now folks"

"Thank you very much Tiny... That is the name you like? Tiny?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes Sir it is"

"Brilliant. Well Tiny, if there is ever anything I can do to repay you for all you have both done for us..."

"Don't even give it another thought. We are happy to help. Right Pammy?"

"Certainly. We'll let you be now. If you need anything we are right next door. Goodnight to you both", Pam said as she stepped out the door, Tiny following close behind her.

"Goodnight", Wilkes and Nanny both replied. They looked at one another, the fireplace lighting the room. Nanny gave him a little smile, which Wilkes returned.

"Well... It looks like it is just you and I then", Wilkes said to Nanny as he locked the door. He knew Pamela and Tiny were keeping watch, but he wanted to be safe all the same.

"Yes.. For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, turning her attention to the fire and wrapping her arms around herself, "What a day!"

"You can say that again. Oh dear... are you warm enough?", Wilkes asked approaching her.

"Oh yes. Fine, fine, fine love"

"Hmm, you look chilly", Wilkes said, taking a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her, "Better?"

"Much", she replied, leaning forward to give him a little kiss.

The casual kiss sent a shock of electricity down Wilkes' back.

"Wilkes?"

"Oh, er, yes?"

She smiled at him, sensing his nervousness, "Is this alright love", she asked, motioning to the bed.

Wilkes looked back at her wide eyed, having no idea what she was asking.

"Are you uncomfortable sharing a bed with me?", she clarified.

"Oh! Well... No! Of course not. In fact it seems to me that it would be quite lovely"

Nanny gave him one of her lovely smiles, and he thought his feet might melt into the floor.

He loved her. He wanted her, but he had to be a gentleman. He did not want her to do anything she may regret after this turmoil was over. He would ask her to marry him when the time was right. Perhaps in a few weeks. After she had some time to recover from the nightmare of her kidnapping. Besides that, he was terribly tired and supposed she was to. These things led him to ask her the clarifying question,"Just... sleep?"

Nanny turned red instantly, and looked away, "Of course! For Lord's sakes Wilkes!"

"Oh! I have embarrassed you. I do apologize Nanny. I just... you see. Oh dear"

"It is alright Wilkes. It has been a long, long, long day for us both"

"Yes. Of course, but I would like to explain why I asked that. You see. It is just that I... Well, Nanny I love you. You know that. And I want to... I very much want to... Of course it goes without saying that I want to... You know... Make. Love. To you"

Nanny bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. This was obviously painfully hard for him to say.

"You are the most beautiful woman! So lovely. So appealing! Why I think about it all the time... What it may be like to... Well, not all the time. Not like that. I just. Do. From time to time think about it. You know. Because I very much want to. Indeed I do, but I must be a gentleman you see. And in addition to that I am dreadfully tired and well, I am sure you are as well. I would just... I would like it be very special. When we do... you know"

"Oh Wilkes!", she said cupping his cheek, he was so utterly adorable, "I do not, not, not want to make love tonight"

"Oh... Alright then"

"It's not that I don't want to either. For sure, sure, sure I... do. But now is not the time. I want to look much, much, much prettier then this", she said, looking down at her borrowed sweat suit.

"I think you look beautiful!"

Nanny laughed in reply.

"No. No. I truly do", he said seriously.

She smiled in reply and gave him a little kiss, "You are awfully sweet to me love"

"It is the truth however. I think you look ravishing. The way your skin glows in the light of the fire... magnificent. I do, however, understand what you mean. We will wait, and it will be very special indeed"

"Yes love. Very special", Nanny said giving him another kiss, and then another slightly deeper one.

They had not kissed deeply many times and Wilkes felt his body betray the decision they had just made. Still, he could not resist but enjoy the deep sensual kisses that they exchanged in front of the fire. They were so lucky to have one another, to be alive, to have a future. Neither wanted to take that for granted, nor deprive themselves the simple pleasure of kissing, really kissing, the one you love.

"We had... better get to bed", Wilkes said, as they finally broke apart, "I suspect we both need our rest desperately"

"Aoww! My sainted Aunt Fanny, yes!"

They made their way into the bed, silently choosing sides with a brief smile at one another. Wilkes imagined how it would feel to climb into bed with her once they were married, assuming she did want to marry him. He imagined it would be the most comfortable, wonderful feeling to have her beside him each and every night.

"Goodnight love", she said from her side of the bed. The fire was still burning, though slightly dimmer. They laid perhaps a foot apart.

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked, turning to her, "May I, er, you know... hold you?"

"Yes. Please, please, please do", she whispered in reply.

He wiggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, Nanny turned into his embrace and they both let out a content sigh at the same time. They both then giggled at the sound of their mutual contentment.

"We are in love aren't we? We're as bad as teenagers", Wilkes said, stroking her back as her head rested on his chest.

"Yes. It's divine itn't it?"

"Oh yes... quite so. Nanny... If something had happened to you... I could not have done without you"

"Well, because of your bravery, you will not, not, not 'ave to!"

"I have never been brave a day in life before today"

"Oh my Lord! I do not believe that!"

"Believe it"

"We are all brave love. In our own small ways... and when we really need to be, in big ways"

"I love the things you say... You are so wise my dear"

"Well, thank you. I learned a lot from my mother"

Wilkes thought it best not to bring up her parents at the moment. He knew that was another conversation they would have to have soon, and he prayed that it would not be her undoing, as Liza had suggested. He suspected, however, that Nanny was much stronger then Liza realized, "Goodnight my love", he said, reaching down to kiss her, she reached her head up to meet him half way for their tender goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Willie"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: THE TRUTH

THE NEXT MORNING

"Where is she?", Joseph asked as he passed Shades in the hall.

"Queen Clarisse has just arrived Joe... She is just coming up the palace steps"

"Very good. Thank you"

"Joe?", Shades asked as Joe swiftly walked past.

"Yes?", Joe asked, itching to see his wife.

"I have ordered the teams to rest. They need to sleep"

"That should have been my call", Joe said, surprised.

"I realize, but they have been up for too long. These people can not function any longer without rest Joe!"

"A few hours of rest perhaps... We will talk after I have spoken with Clarisse"

"Of course. Thank you"

Joe continued to the front of the palace then. As he walked down the ornate halls he felt her presence, oddly enough. The palace had a different feel when his queen was present. He rounded the last corner and there she was, greeting staff members in the foyer. He caught her eye almost immediately and she momentarily forgot the person she was talking to in favor of giving him a radiant smile. She quickly recovered, excusing herself from the staff member and making her way over to him.

He immediately embraced her in a hug, "I have missed you!"

"It has only been a few days", Clarisse replied with a little laugh, although she had missed him too.

"It has been much longer it seems", he answered.

She knew exactly what he meant. They had been together in New York, but just briefly with all of the goings on of the kidnapping... and even before that there had been other matters which had interfered with their personal time. They had not been intimate in over a week, and after all they were newly weds.

"Let's head back to our suite. We have a lot to discuss", He suggested, taking her hand.

"Yes. Lets", she replied, following him.

They made their way down the halls to their suite. Various staff members offered small bows upon seeing that the dowager queen had returned. Clarisse politely nodded to each, as Joseph led the way. As they entered the door to their suite Joseph waved off the guards who were awaiting. As the guards retreated, Joseph opened the doors to their suite, letting his wife step inside. He followed closely behind, closing and locking the doors behind him. An instant later she was in his arms. He kissed her passionately from the very beginning, knocking the wind out of her just a bit. As the kiss deepened he subtly backed them against the doors of their suite. A soft moan escaped her, and it was all he could do to not rip the dress right off of her.

Deciding that he needed to calm down, he slowly made his contributions a bit more tame, although she did not seem to be following his lead. He was not sure what she wanted. He knew she was terribly upset about Wilkes and Nanny and so he did not want to make a move. As he pondered this, her kisses remained deep and passionate, telling him that perhaps she did wish to find some respite in the form of physical intimacy. He began deepening his side of things once again, as their tongues moved in a sultry dance. Soon after she reached for the belt of his trousers and began undoing it, confirming for him that she wanted to make love.

"Are you sure?", he asked, finally braking away.

"Do you not wish to?", she asked, out of breath, trying to hide her disappointment.

"No, no... Of course I do! I had just thought that with everything going on... I did not want to push"

"I know. You are right. We really shouldn't", she said, biting her lip. He knew she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

"Although. None of the teams are out at the moment. They simply had to rest. So if we did... Well, it is not as if we would be taking time away from the search. We would merely be walking around this suite rehashing details that we both already know"

"That is true", she reasoned, "But you do need to rest my love. Perhaps you should go to bed"

"Alone?", he asked with a tiny grin.

She smiled in reply, not being able to help a little laugh escape, "Yes"

"Well. If I may be honest. If it is between me getting an extra half hour of sleep or making love to the queen..."

"I am no longer the queen", Clarisse pointed out.

"You are to me baby", he said with a cheeky grin, as he reached down to kiss her neck.

"Oh...You are wicked!"

"Hhmm...", he said, still giving her neck attention, "What I need... more then anything... is my wife"

"What I really need is to relieve some stress. This has been one of the most awful weeks I can ever remember", she admitted.

"May I be the one to help you with that?", he asked, unzipping the back of her dress.

"Oh yes. Please", she said, before she stepped out of the garment laying on the floor.

Joseph scooped her up then and began carrying her to the bedroom.

"Joseph! Stop", she protested. She could walk after all.

"You are right", he said, as he placed her down on the chase lounge which stretched out right before the french doors to their bedroom, "I did not think we could make it all the way to the bed either"

"Cheeky", she replied.

He finished her earlier work of undoing his trousers, as well as loosing the remainder of his clothes and climbed on top of her carefully. She smiled, taking off her own undergarments. He reached behind them and took hold of the throw which had been folded at the foot of the chase. Draping it over them. They then kissed once more. He began caressing her and she lost herself, as she always did, in her lovers arms. For the moment her mind was off the terrible fear she had been wrestling with all week.

The first thing Wilkes smelt upon awaking was the scent of her hair. He knew it it had been Pamela's shampoo that Nanny had used in the tub last night, and not Nanny's own scent, but still it instantly reminded him of Nanny's peaceful presence beside him. She was safe now. She had been unharmed. She loved him. There were so many things to be grateful for! His musings were interrupted when he shifted his weight and felt his arousal pressed up against her. His eyes shot open in horror. It was a normal thing to have happen in the morning of course, but would she know that? He saw her stir beside him and soon she was turning towards him.

"Good morning love", she said, as soon as she had opened her eyes.

"Good morning", he returned, cupping her lovely face with his hands, and forgetting all about his fear of having his body portray him.

"You really did, did, did save me yesterday! Thank the Lord it was not a dream this time!"

"Not a dream. You are saved my dear... although I believe you can thank Tiny just as much as myself. If he had not been hunting last night we might have froze to death"

"Aoww... Well, yes. Thank goodness for Tiny and Pamela being there when they were. They were very kind, but no, no, no. You are my knight in shining armor love. You alone", she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Wilkes gave her a shy smile, as he slide his arm around her waist.

"You know... My father always said that you would know when you found someone really special who would change your life. For sure, sure, sure... 'e said you would get a feeling right 'ere in your 'eart and you would know. Well, I felt that with you. Before we even spoke love. You see 'ow right I was"

Wilkes smiled at her sweet reply. He loved this woman. He wanted desperately to marry her, but there were things they needed to address before she made her decision on marriage, "Nanny... This may not be the right time. However, I do wish... I do believe, that is to say, that we have some things in which we should discuss"

"What about?", she asked a bit afraid. She was still terrified that he was going to take back the fact that he loved her.

"Well... about the past. Your family. Things like that. Not now. You have been through enough, but in due time..."

Nanny sighed, "Oh. Yes. I was wondering when you would bring that up"

"What?", Wilkes asked, certain that she must be referring to something else.

"To... To the fact that... They're gone"

Wilkes searched her eyes, wondering if she really did know.

"My parents", she confirmed a moment later, "And the years 'ave passed. For sure, sure, sure... They are not coming back. And it is not, not, not the 1950's any longer"

Wilkes grasped her hands, seeing the pain in her eyes. He was not a medical professional. He had no idea how to handle this, "I am so sorry Nan"

Nanny shrugged, willing the tears away, "It 'as been a long time 'asn't it? It is 2005 for Lord's sake!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw the calendar love. On Tiny's kitchen wall"

"... and that was enough? To make you remember?"

"Aoww... No, no, no Willie! I remembered a few days ago. You see I 'ad been laying in that cell for days with nothing to do. I was simply alone with my thoughts. Two things became very clear to me over that time. One was that I loved you more then anything in this world"

Wilkes felt a pang at her admission and tightened his hold on her.

"Thee other... was the truth. I 'ave been living in a fantasy world most of my life. My parents are gone. They disappeared nearly fifty years ago, and they are not, not, not coming back. Not to mention that time 'as moved forward. It is not the 1950's. It is 2005!"

"Oh Nan. I am so sorry! I know now that I never should have played along with this, but Liza was so adamant that the truth would destroy you... I just could not... I did not wish for you to..."

"Aoww love, it is not, not, not your fault! I appreciate what you were trying to do... and I will understand. If the feelings you 'ave for me are never... well, if you never wish to really date me in public because of the fact that I am... you know"

"What?"

"Well... Nuts!"

"Nan, you are not crazy! You have simply been traumatized and denied proper mental health services"

"So then... You still wish to... openly... be with me?"

"Oh Nan", he said, cupping her cheek once more, "That is my ONLY wish... Although I do wish to privately be with you as well... of course"

Nanny blushed at his words and looked down, "You are too kind Wilkes"

"No. I am in-love", he said, kissing her fingertips, "...with you. Until the day I die, and perhaps even after"

"Willie", she whispered, overcome with emotions as she let a few tears fall, and let him take her into his arms to let more out.

"I will be right by your side. We will work through it together. I can give you space if you need it of course, but I will be right here. Forever. I promise you. We will get you the mental health services, if that is your wish of course"

"Yes love. I would like to talk to someone about this. A professional I mean"

"We will hire the best private detective that money can buy to find out what happened to your parents as well"

Nanny pulled back a bit to look at him, "You would do that?"

"I would do anything for you", he said sincerely.

"I suppose you 'ave proved that these last twenty-four hours", she replied, stroking his cheek.

"Yes, well lets hope this nightmare is over and done with soon so that we may move on to, you know, happier times"

"Yes love. For sure, sure, sure"

"Now then. As much as I do enjoy laying in bed with you and wish we never had to move..."

"We must let your family know that we are alright!", Nanny finished for him.

"Yes. Exactly my dear... and Kay and Eloise too of course. Shall we get dressed and get to a phone then?"

"Aoww... Yes! … And thank you Willie. For everything my love", she said as she leaned in to give him a little parted kiss, "Now then. Let's move, move, move"

Joseph let out a breathless sigh as he laid on his back beside his wife, "Well... it appears we, as they say, still got it"

Clarisse chuckled in reply, as he took her into his arms, "I should hope so. We have only been married for six months"

"Hhmm. It is amazing, when you think about it, that we waited years to have a physical relationship with one another and now that we do we can not seem to go a single week without needing the comforts of one another's bodies"

"Perhaps we are making up for lost time"

"Think so?"

"Oh yes... That and you are a splendid lover my darling"

"Hhmm, now that I find very interesting", he replied, kissing her neck.

They laid there kissing and enjoying their time together for a while longer. They stopped suddenly when they heard the knobs of their suite doors frantically turning.

"What on earth!", Clarisse commented, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

"Thank God I locked it", Joseph said, grabbing his boxer shorts from the floor and sliding them on. He reached down then for his trousers, but stopped and looked back up at the doors upon hearing a key in the lock.

The doors opened and in walked Lionel.

"Your majesty?", he asked, looking Clarisse over, completely ignoring Joe.

"What on earth do you think you are doing ?", Joseph demanded of the young intern whom had been driving him crazy since the previous Spring. He was supposed to have returned to school last Fall, but remained on staff after deciding to go to school locally. Joe was not completely convinced that thee ongoing crush the boy had on Clarisse was not in some way related to him wanting to stay year round.

"I... I have a key", Lionel explained.

"Yes. For emergencies! All of the security team does, and yet I believe you are the first to use it... and imagine my surprise that you used it inappropriately. Now get out!", Joseph replied.

"I... I was told... Wait a minute. Were you two... DOING it? I thought you were merely married in name?", Lionel asked, astonished.

Clarisse covered her face with her hands. This was ridiculous.

"Are you an idiot?", Joe asked, "Never mind. Just get out!"

"I was told to give you a message", Lionel informed them.

"Well it will have to wait!", Clarisse said, loosing her patience, "Now kindly leave our suite"

"Alright", Lionel said as he headed out.

As he was making his way out Shades walked in, "Joe, did Lionel tell you... Oh! Pardon me", Shades said, as he quickly turned around after seeing the scene.

"Is her majesty in there?", Clarisse heard her new assistant ask Shades.

"Yes, but you can not go in", Shades said, stopping the young woman.

"Why not?", came Charlotte's voice.

"Just... because", Shades replied.

"Oh for God's sakes Shades! We don't have time for this!", Charlotte said, pushing past him.

"Oh!", Charlotte said, quickly whirling around, but not leaving the room. She was more comfortable with the royal couple... as well as used to walking in on their private moments, since it seemed to happen to her quite regularly over the years.

"Everyone can step outside. We will be out in a moment if there is something to discuss", Joe said, in disbelief that people were still hanging around just outside the open doors.

"I am sorry to disturb you. I am sure we all our", Charlotte said, her back to them, "But their has been a very important development. There has been a telephone call from Sir Wilkes. He and Nanny are at a farmers house on the outskirts of the forest"

"You are kidding! Is he alright? Oh for God's sake please turn around Charlotte!"

Charlotte turned around to face the queen and continued, "He is fine. They both are!", she said happily.

"Oh thank God!", Clarisse said, putting a hand to her chest and feeling more relieved then she had been in a very long time.

"They were found by a hunter last night in the forest. They were taken in and warmed up and fed, but the farmer who found them did not have a phone, nor gas to get them down the road to a neighbors. So they had to wait for morning to get in touch"

"You are certain they have been unharmed?", Joe asked.

"They say they are unharmed", Charlotte confirmed, "But I have sent for the palace doctor all the same. He will meet with them as soon as they arrive. I have sent a car for them already"

"Oh Charlotte. Thank you", Clarisse said, relieved.

"Does Nanny know who kidnapped her?" Joe asked.

"She does not. There was a man, however, an Alexander who was keeping her prisoner in some kind of dungeon in the forest, but she does not know who he was working for"

"When should they be arriving?", Joe asked.

"Perhaps a half hour", Charlotte replied.

"Thank you. We will be right down", Clarisse said.

"I am so happy that they are alright", Charlotte said to Clarisse and Joe before closing the doors behind her, leaving the couple alone once more.

"Wilkes is safe and Nanny is alive!", Clarisse said happily to her husband.

"Yes. I am very happy about that too", Joseph replied, giving her a little kiss, "You must feel incredibly relieved my darling"

"Yes, of course! We had better get dressed now"

"Yes. Of course. Ahem... Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry that I was not able to find them. I feel as though I have let you down"

"Joseph, no. You never let me down my love. You worked very hard. Everyone did! Now then, thee important thing is that they are alright"

"Yes. Of course you are right. Let's get ready for their arrival"

"Wilkes!", Clarisse exclaimed at the first sight of her brother in the foyer of the palace, "Thank God! You had us so worried!"

"I realize. I do apologize for that. It is good to see you as well Clarisse", Wilkes said, hugging her back.

Joseph stepped forward and gave Wilkes' hand a shake, "Good to see you old chap"

"Thank you Joe. I am sure our disappearance has kept you busy"

"Indeed, but we are just happy that you are safe and at home now", Joe replied.

"Amelia is in a meeting, but she has been notified. As well as Pierre. They will both be here for dinner tonight I am sure. We must celebrate. Oh! I am just so thankful that you are alright!", Clarisse said, hugging him again, "Where is Nanny?"

"She just went to use your, er, powder room. A bit of a long trip from the farm where we were staying"

"I want those people's names. We will see to it that they are given a reward for helping you as they did. How is Nanny? Mentally I mean?"

"Well, Nanny is..."

"Right 'ere", Nanny said, stepping into the foyer.

"Your majesty", Nanny said to Clarisse with a little bow.

Clarisse surprised Nanny by stepping forward and giving her a little hug, "I am so happy to see you Nanny. Thank goodness you are alright. You can't imagine how relieved we are that you were not harmed. Charlotte has called for the palace doctor all the same to check you over. Just in case"

"Aoww... I don't think that is..."

"Yes! Thank you. I would like Nanny to be looked over", Wilkes said then.

Nanny shot him a look, telling him that she did not wish to see the doctor.

"Both of us", he added, with a pleading look on his face which made her give in.

"Well, alright. 'owever, I do not, not, not think it is necessary"

"Excuse me", Joe said then, his cell vibrating.

"I still can not believe you and Joe are here and not in New York. It was quite a shock when I called", Wilkes commented.

"Yes, and it was quite a shock when I went in your room at The Plaza and found not you, but Maggie pretending to be you, under the duvet", Clarisse counted.

Nanny looked at Wilkes questioningly.

"I will explain later", Wilkes whispered.

"Have you two eaten?", Clarisse asked, "You must be famished!"

"We ate at Tiny's. Quite good", Wilkes replied, but upon his sister's confusion added, "The farmers"

"Good, good", Clarisse replied, "We will need to speak with the press, but that can wait for tomorrow. They have already been notified that you have been found and I am sure it is going to be making headlines any second now. We will get you both some new clothes, and I am sure you would like a nap and a bath..."

"We slept well last night. We bathed as well", Nanny pointed out.

"Oh yes. I had the most peaceful night of my life last night", Wilkes replied, his gaze settling on Nanny who suspected that he was referring to the fact that they had shared a bed.

"Well... Good", Clarisse said, suspecting their relationship had changed, but not exactly sure in what way, "Nanny? Were you able to contact your family?"

"Yes... Well, the family I work for. I don't really 'ave any real family you see. Kay was very 'appy indeed to 'ear from me. They are about to do some European traveling. I told them to go ahead, because I was fine and Wilkes and I will probably stay in Genovia while we get to the bottom of this whole thing for Lord's sake!"

"Yes. I want whoever took my... er, whoever took Nanny, prosecuted to the full extent of Genovian law! I will see to it", Wilkes commented.

"Absolutely!", Clarisse agreed with her brother, before turning back to Nanny a bit uncertainly, "You said you have no family Nanny, but what about... Well, as I recall you are very fond of... your parents"

"Oh! Yes...", Wilkes replied nervously for Nanny, "About that. Nanny, er... knows the truth. All of it"

"Oh my. Are you alright?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes. Thank you your majesty. It is 'ard to swallow, but it was time I came to grips with realty it seems. Per'aps it was a... what is it called? Oh, yes. A coping mechanism. Now I 'ave Willie and... Well, 'e will 'elp see me through"

"Yes. I am sure he will", Clarisse replied with a little smile.

Wilkes gave a shy smile, before reaching out and taking a firm hold on Nanny's hand.

"It is 'ard though... and so terribly sad", Nanny added, getting a bit lost in the idea that her parents were gone and that she may never know what their final fate had been.

"Pardon me", Joe said, coming back to the group in the foyer, "I have just gotten quite an interesting phone call. They have Mabrey"

"They do! Wonderful! Hang him in the...", Wilkes began.

"For questioning", Joe added, "We have not confirmed that he is behind this, but we will. Now, I have asked that Maggie come with me to see him. She is our only witness and can pick him out of a line up"

"Maggie is 'ere? Oh my stars, stars, stars!", Nanny commented.

"Oh yes. She came back with me. She was very concerned about you. I was just thinking that someone should notify her that you both are safe, but I suppose now she knows", Clarisse added.

"I will go question Mabrey while the two of you see the doctor and get some rest. Clarisse, would you like to accompany me?", Joseph asked.

"Yes. I certainly would" she replied, before turning back to Wilkes and Nanny, "If you two will be alright without me"

"We will be fine, fine, fine", Nanny assured her.

"We will supply extra security for you. You may stay in one of our guest suites as long as you like Nanny", Clarisse added.

"Well...", Wilkes said, shifting his weight from one foot to thee other, "I was actually hoping that Nanny and I could retreat to my home while we are staying in Genovia, while we sort this all out. I would need to, er, borrow some security I suppose however. Mrs. Morrison will be there to cook and what not"

Nanny looked at Wilkes surprised. He wanted her to stay with him in his home? Alone? What would people say? Still, the idea thrilled her.

"Whatever your wish", Clarisse said, "But I would think at least tonight you will stay here"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Tonight", Wilkes replied, "If that is, er, alright with you Nanny"

"For sure, sure, sure. Thank you your majesty"

"It is the very least I can due, and please call me Clarisse. Now, Joseph and I should really go see about Mabrey"

"May I go as well?", Wilkes asked, a fire in his eye, "I would rather like to give the man a piece of my mind"

Clarisse looked at Joseph questioning. Joseph then stepped towards Wilkes, speaking in hushed tones,"Wilkes, I know how upsetting this all must be for you. Having the woman you... Nanny... taken as she was. However, we really have to handle this a certain way. Clarisse is still Queen, dowager or not, and I am still looked at as security, but to bring you in would not work... We want this to end in his confession and imprisonment. So lets hold off for now"

"Very well", Wilkes replied, a bit disappointed.

"Let me know what the doctor says... We will see you both for dinner if not before. Amelia and Pierre will be here as well. I am just... so very happy you both are all right!", Clarisse said, hugging first her brother and then Nanny.

"Until this evening then", Wilkes said, resting his hand on the small of Nanny's back, as Clarisse and Joseph nodded and headed in their own direction.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: THE WHOLE TRUTH

Nanny paced the dining room nervously. She was the first one to arrive for dinner for Lord's sake! That would make her look much, much, much too eager. She thought perhaps she should go back to the suite in which Clarisse had set up for her, but she did not wish to be late for dinner either. She did not think she was very tired when they had arrived at the palace earlier in the day, but as it turned out she had gotten quite tired not long after Clarisse and Joe had left her and Wilkes to go see about Mabrey. She had been shown to a suite, which, of course was separate from Wilkes'. She had secretly hoped that perhaps they would be put in the same suite. She had so longed to be held in his arms once more as she had been last night, but alas they were shown to separate suites to rest and freshen up.

A maid woke Nanny a few hours later to inform her that she was there to help her dress for dinner. Nanny thought it a rather odd situation indeed. She politely told the young maid that she had been dressing herself for all of her life and she would prefer to keep it that way. The maid gave Nanny some space, but only after insisting on fixing her hair, doing her makeup, and laying out a new dress which someone had arranged for her. As well as several other pieces of clothing. Nanny protested, looking at the cashmere sweaters, silk scarves, new shoes and designer label skirts which were spread out on her bed. She could not, not, not afford these things! As if reading her mind, the sweet faced young maid informed her that they were gifts from her majesty Queen Clarisse and that she insisted Nanny accept them as it was the least the royal family could do for her. The maid, who informed Nanny that her name was Olivia, then pointed out to Nanny that they had personal shoppers who did the shopping and funds were certainly not an issue for the queen, and so she really should accept them... especially if she was going to be staying on and did not have any of her own clothes with her. Nanny reasoned that Olivia was right and thanked the young woman before being left alone to dress for dinner.

Now Nanny stood, examining the large oil paintings in the palace dining room. Her dress, which was a very tasteful royal blue pencil skirt number with a deep v-neck, stretched a bit too much over her botto, and Nanny took her attention off the artwork momentarily to wiggle in her dress in an attempt to have it fit more properly. Her back facing the doors, she did not notice Wilkes enter the dining room, a smile forming as he watched her.

"Oh for Lord's sake!", she complained quietly to herself, "Why does my botto 'ave to be so big, big, big!"

"Nonsense", Wilkes said approaching her.

Nanny spun around at the sound of his voice, "Aoww, Wilkes! I did not, not, not 'ear you love"

"Yes. I noticed", he said, stopping before her and taking her hand to kiss it.

"Clarisse got me this dress, which was very kind of 'er, but it is a size too small, small, small I believe"

"Let me have a look", Wilkes replied, as Nanny did a spin for him, "Ah..."

"What do you think? Does it look awful Willie?", she asked looking down once more.

"I think...", Wilkes replied, Nanny looking up expectantly at his pause. He gave her a lovely smile, "I think you look absolutely beautiful Nan"

Nanny smiled in reply, "You would say that even if it were a disaster for sure, sure, sure"

"Why do you assume that?", Wilkes asked, resting a hand lightly on her waist.

"Well... Because you... Well, you... You... love me", Nanny replied. Feeling her hands grow clammy and heart begin to race.

Wilkes' smile became more vivid, as deeper crows feet appeared at his eyes and his brilliant white teeth all peeked out. They vanished soon after, when he grew more serious, "Indeed I do"

Nanny blushed, taking the half step forward needed to have their chests touch.

"I love you Nanny", he said, perhaps knowing that she wanted to hear it, before angling his head and bringing his lips to hers in a lovely kiss.

She reached her arms up behind his neck, deepening the kiss as a shiver ran down her spine. First because of his words of love, and then another has his tongue moved smoothly over hers. A little voice in her head was screaming that the royal family would be arriving any moment! But his attentions were far too sweet to resist. He ran his hand over her back, before letting it drop to smooth over her botto, sending another shiver through Nanny. He had never touched her there before. His hand slowly moved back to the small of her back as he gently eased away from her. She smiled at his rose colored cheeks, still in the safety of his arms.

"I do apologize... I should not have..."

"Aoww, don't be silly love... I liked it!", she admitted.

"I will have to remember that then", he replied with a cheeky grin, "I missed you this afternoon"

"Oh love, I missed you too! Well, when I was not sleeping that is"

They both turned then, hearing footsteps. Wilkes freed Nanny from his arms. She fixed her dress while he removed the lipstick from his face, before they both turned towards the door.

"Uncle Wilkes!", Amelia exclaimed as she entered the dining room and hugged her Great Uncle, "I am SO glad to see you! I would have found you earlier, but grandma told me that you and your friend were resting and so I thought I would let you be"

"Tosh, tosh. You are a very busy woman as the reining ruler of this country my dear girl", Wilkes said as he broke the embrace and looked back at Nanny who was standing sheepishly behind him, "We knew we would see you soon... Er, I would like to introduce you to..."

"You must be Nanny!", Amelia said, stepping forward to shake her hand.

Nanny bowed nervously, softly saying "Your majesty"

"I can not tell you how sorry we are that this has happened to you! I assure you that we will not stop until we have found the kidnappers and seen that they see justice... and if there is anything we can do for you please, please let us know!"

"Aoww... I am fine now. Thank you, er, your majesty", Nanny said, bowing again, "I would very much like to move on, on, on now and put it all behind me"

"I can certainly understand that. Unfortunately, my grandmother and Joe did not get all that far with Arthur Mabrey today. He is being held though, on other charges. I am sure they will fill you in later, but shall we just have a nice dinner now?"

"That sounds brilliant", Wilkes said, feeling that Nanny did not wish to speak about the kidnapping.

"Uncle Wilkes, that reminds me. I sent a cleaning crew to your home to prepare it for you, and we have scheduled guards to be sent there as well. I was told that was your wish, and so you will be all set to go home for tomorrow"

"Ah. That is wonderful news indeed. I am rather excited about showing Nanny my home"

"Yes, I am sure you are", Amelia replied.

Charlotte and Pierre entered a moment later, having met up in the hall. Several secret service members stood around the room, and wait staff filed in with trays of cocktails and tiny flaky pastries. The lights were dimmed as candles were lit. Nicholas arrived a moment later with. Right behind him was Clarisse and Joseph. Charlotte made her way over to Nanny as private conversations began to form.

"You must be Nanny. I have heard so much about you. I see the dress fits! You look beautiful!"

"Doesn't she?", Wilkes asked, placing his hand on the small of Nanny's back.

"Did you 'ave something to do with the dress?", Nanny asked Charlotte.

"Yes. I suppose you could say I helped"

"Charlotte always helps with everything", Wilkes explained to Nanny, "She is simply always busy"

"I love, love, love the dress... and all of the clothes. Thank you Charlotte!"

"My pleasure"

"You are no longer at The Plaza?", Wilkes asked, "But I thought you had just began"

"It is... a very long story", Charlotte replied.

"Ah, and it sounds like it is not your wish to talk about it and so I will move on"

"I live at The Plaza!", Nanny exclaimed, "What a small, small, small world!"

"Yes. I know you do. I suppose everyone knows. You have been in all the papers!"

"Aoww... Yes. I 'ad not thought of that!"

"This is going to be one of the top stories of 2005. Mark my words", Charlotte added.

"2005", Nanny replied, it was still strange for her to think it was 2005 for Lord's sake!, "Yes. Top story"

"I believe I see someone you will like to meet", Wilkes said then, sensing her discomfort.

Nanny looked towards Pierre, assuming Wilkes was going to introduce her, since she had met Nick earlier in the day and knew everyone else. Pierre looked back in her direction and gave a little wave. Nanny smiled in reply.

"Oh! Well, yes...", Wilkes said, leading Nanny to Pierre by her hand, "This is my nephew Pierre. You will never meet a nicer young man I assure you"

Pierre laughed before kissing Nanny's hand, "So good to meet you Nanny. My uncle clearly thinks very highly of you... and I am terribly sorry. For everything that has happened"

"Aoww, well. Thank you. I am fine, fine, fine now"

"It, er, was actually not Pierre that I wanted you to greet", Wilkes said to Nanny, "Although I certainly am glad that you both have met now. However..."

"Aoww!", Nanny exclaimed, as Wilkes pointed in the direction of the door where Maggie stood.

"Hia beautiful! Boy are you a site for sore eyes!"

"Margret!", Nanny said, hugging her dearest friend.

"You had me scared chum", Maggie replied, her eyes a bit teary.

"You came all this way! Aoww, 'ow sweet of you!"

"You might not think me so sweet when you find out that it was my big mouth that got you into trouble in the first place"

"Aoww, I know all about what you said to that awful man Mabrey! And it is not, not, not your fault!"

"I second that", Clarisse said, from beside Joseph. Everyone was looking towards Maggie and Nanny now.

"Maggie did I.D. Mabrey as the man from the carriage at The Plaza. So we've got him for stalking Clarisse. Well done Maggie", Joe added.

"She had quite a talk with him as well", Clarisse said with a little smile.

"I did", Maggie said to Nanny, "And I don't think the guy is used to an angry New Yorker"

"Oh Margret!", Nanny said with a laugh, hugging her friend again.

"Shall we all sit and have a drink", Amelia suggested.

"Yes please!", Joe replied, "Three hours sitting across from Mabrey has me ready to kill"

"See me if you need an accomplice", Wilkes added quietly, but Joe heard and nodded.

"Relax darling", Clarisse said, rubbing the back of his neck, "We will deal with that snake of a man again tomorrow, but for now let's simply celebrate Nanny and Wilkes' safe return"

"Fair enough", Joseph replied, turning to his wife and pecking her lips.

"I will drink to that!", Pierre said, as everyone raised their glasses.

"To Nanny and Wilkes", everyone said, before clanking their glasses together.

Nanny could not help but blush, as she was rather unused to this kind of attention.

"To the bravest woman I know", Wilkes added, looking towards Nanny.

"Aoww... you, you, you are the brave one love!"

"You were both brave", Charlotte commented.

"To bravery", Nick said, as everyone raised their glasses once more, "And to love for helping us find the courage to be brave"

Nanny looked down at her lap, a bit embarrassed that Nick had hinted that Wilkes was in love with her. Amelia, realizing her fiance's statement had made Nanny a bit uncomfortable, quickly changed the subject however.

"So... I heard you two were celebrating early", Mia said to Joe.

"I'm sorry?", Joe replied, his arm around Clarisse's waist subtly.

"Who told you?", Clarisse demanded.

"The maids know everything", Mia replied.

"Yes. Well...", Clarisse replied.

"Ah... Now I know what you are referring to Princess, and let me just say that...", Joseph began.

"Do not say another word!", Clarisse instructed her spouse.

"What are they talking about?", Pierre asked Charlotte.

"I have no idea", she replied.

"You were THERE Charlotte!", Mia said laughing.

"Oh! That, well... I am not going THERE"

"A wise woman", Joe commented.

"I am utterly confused", Wilkes commented, not really caring, as he was currently marveling at how good his hand felt resting on nanny's knee.

"In the interest of moving on... I will tell you", Mia stated.

"You had better not young lady!", Clarisse said, pointing her finger.

"I am the Queen!"

"I am your grandmother!"

"I am starving. When's dinner?", Pierre commented, getting a few laughs.

"Fine! … but everyone already knows! For the record", Mia said, letting it go.

"My son and my brother do not know. Thank you very much!", Clarisse replied.

"Is this something I would want to know?", Pierre asked Joe.

"Definitely not", Joe replied.

"Oh! I know whatcha all are goin on about now!", Maggie said, "I heard it too. The Queen and Sir Joseph were caught in the act... and it wasn't even noon... is what I heard"

Everyone's eyes fell on Clarisse and Joseph. Clarisse flushed, looking away for a moment, as Joe bit his lip.

"Oh! I embarrassed ya! I am so sorry your majesty. I told you I had a big mouth!"

"It is alright Margret", Clarisse said quietly.

"Oh, who cares!", Joe finally said, "Nobody needs to apologize for anything!"

"The door WAS locked, and we are still newly weds", Clarisse pointed out.

"Hey, I am with you! I say right on!", Mia commented, finishing her second glass of wine.

"I think I could have done without this little story actually", Pierre commented.

"I second that", said Wilkes.

"You see!", Clarisse said to Mia.

"Alright, alright. I am sorry", Mia relented.

"This is so nice", Nanny said suddenly, and everyone turned to her, "Aoww... I just meant the way you can all joke and tease one another. It shows 'ow comfortable you all are with one another and 'ow much you care for each other as well. I have always wished for a big family who could do just that"

They all smiled at Nanny's words.

"You are right Nanny. It is something I didn't have for a very long time, but now as I look around this table... Yes. A very comfortable, happy, united family... even if some members choose to sass other members more then I see fit", Clarisse replied.

"You see! She never let's anything GO!", Mia said with a smile, "I love you grandmother!"

Clarisse blew Mia a kiss, before telling Nanny, "What you have said is true, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that you are one of us now Nanny"

Nanny flushed, overwhelmed by the words of the queen sitting across from her. She nodded, unable to say what she felt right then. The conversation turned to something else then, as Nanny gripped Wilkes' hand and gave him a grateful smile. Wilkes squeezed back, winking at her. He was very pleased that everyone seemed to be so excepting of Nanny. He was hoping to make her his bride very soon indeed.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Mother? Can we talk for just a moment?", Pierre asked Clarisse just as she and Joseph were planning to retire to their suite.

"Of course my darling boy", Clarisse replied, stepping to the side with him. Charlotte and Joe were discussing the plans for tomorrow in regards to Mabrey's interrogation and handling the media. Everyone else had retired for the night.

"I, ah, just wanted to fill you in about something that I know you are going to find out anyhow..."

"Oh dear. Please say it is not more bad news", Clarisse said with a sigh.

"No, no. Just something that transpired that you may not be all that pleased about... but what's done is done and it was done out of love"

"You are confusing me my love"

"I'm sorry mother. I just... I do not want you to be upset with Uncle Wilkes. You see he... He asked me to provide the blood sample that the kidnappers had asked for"

"He what?"

"I know that you did not want me to supply it... but it was MY decision and I very much wanted to help Uncle Wilkes and Nanny. I am only telling you because it may come out and I do not want you to be upset with Uncle Wilkes. He has already been through so much mother! He risked his life to save her... they both could have died in those woods"

"I can't believe he would go behind my back in this way!"

"He loves her mother! He was desperate"

"Did he tell you that? That he loves her? He has yet to admit that to me, although it is fairly obvious"

"He needed that sample. Please don't be angry. I know you sent one as well. YOUR blood, which makes me a little protective actually... You need not have done that mother!"

"I was just trying to buy time"

"I realize... and it is done now. All of it. Can we just forget about this?"

"Well, we can not forget. We still have to know why Arthur Mabrey wanted the sample, and the records that he requested... but yes. Your uncle has been through a lot, and I love him and you very much. So I will not be making enemies with him over this. I am glad you told me though. Thank you darling"

"Of course. Now, I will see you at breakfast. Joe is pacing. I will let you two get to bed. I love you mother!"

"Oh! I love you my darling!", she said, kissing her son's cheek, "Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight"

"Hello", Charlotte said, picking up the phone in her private suite.

"Charlotte?", a familiar voice said on the line.

"Hello Victor", she replied.

"Is it alright that I called you there? I... I wasn't sure..."

"Oh yes. Just fine. How have you been?"

"Fine! Fine. Just fine. Busy of course, but then again that is The Plaza"

"Oh yes. Yes indeed"

"How have YOU been?"

"Good. Sir Wilkes and Nanny have been found"

"Yes! I know. It has been all over the news"

"Yes it has. I had meant to call and tell you... but everything has been so crazy. They are trying to keep a low profile right now"

"Have they caught who did this?"

"We think so, but nothing has be proven as of yet"

"I see"

"Yes, but tomorrow is another day. There is no way that Joe will let him walk"

"No. Of course not. Please give Sir Wilkes and Nanny my best when you see them"

"Of course... Well, I had better get some sleep"

"Oh! Yes... Of course. Well, perhaps I will call you tomorrow if that is alright? Or the next day?"

"That would be just fine Victor"

"Very good... Well, sleep well"

"Yes. Goodnight yourself"

"Goodnight Charlotte"

Maggie laid in her bed at the palace, looking up at thee ornate ceiling, her mind racing. She must do something! This was all her fault at thee end of the day. She and she along had provided Arthur Mabrey with the personal information on Nanny. She must make him talk, but how? It was no use with Queen Clarisse present. He obviously was not going to say a word in front of her. They were rivals... but what if Maggie pretended to be his friend? A lowly buggy driver who would benefit from helping his efforts, should she be compensated. He would buy that, she was quite sure... and then he would talk. She would have to see him when no one else was around. Perhaps very early in the morning. Yes. That was it. She would go in the morning and speak with him, beginning the process of coaxing herself into his confidences.

"Tomorrow morning", she said to herself as she set the alarm and turned off the lap in her guest suite, "You will get yours Arthur Mabrey"

"Well...", Wilkes said, as he had walked Nanny to her door that night, "I am so glad we strolled the garden after we left thee others. That was a magnificent idea. A bit chilly... but magnificent all the same"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny agreed, leaning into the door of her suite. She had a bit too much wine she suspected.

"You get some rest now", he said, giving her a sweet smile, "and I will see you in the morning"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?", she asked, daringly.

"Certainly", he said with a grin, as he moved forward and brushed his lips against hers.

'Such a tease!', Nanny thought playfully to herself, before parting her lips to allow him to kiss her properly. He did a wonderful job obliging. Their tongues danced as he pressed her lightly against the door. Her hand moved up his chest, resting at the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through his thick gray/white hair.

"I love it when you do that", he said unexpectedly, in between kisses.

"I love it when you do THIS", she replied, moving up his hand which was lingering just below her botto, as if seeking permission to touch her.

A slight moan escaped him and he quickly pulled away, "Nanny... My dear... I do hope you are not offended, but it seems I am far too attracted to you to carry on this way in a hallway. I am, er, afraid that I may get a bit, er, carried away. I... I, regrettably, must go to my own suite now"

"Alright Love", she said, giving him one more kiss, "Thank you for this evening. It was lovely"

"Yes. Indeed... and tomorrow we shall go to my home where we can stay on for a bit, you know, privately"

The thought of being alone with him filled Nanny with all kinds of fears and excitement, "Yes Love. For sure, sure, sure. Good night then"

"Good night Nanny", he relied, kissing her hand, "Please remember in your restful slumber how very much I, er, love you"

"I love you too Wilkes", she said with a sweet smile, as she prepared to close the door, "Night"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH

"What on earth are you doing here?", Arthur asked in a groggy voice. It was quite early in the morning.

"Ain't that obvious? I'm here to see you"

"The guard let you in?"

"He did", Maggie replied, sitting in the chair in front of Mabrey's cell, "Did you have a comfortable night?"

"No!", Mabrey barked.

"Good!"

"What is it you want woman? I am trying to get some rest... if that is possible in this... this..."

"Seems quite comfortable compared to where you had poor Nanny kept"

"Ah, so that is why you are here. To defend your friend and make me feel badly for all the horrible things I have done. Right? Well, you can forget it! And I will tell you another thing... The Renaldi's are no saints either... I will prove that shortly. I assure you!"

"Does that have anything to do with why you kidnapped Nanny?"

Mabrey laughed a bitter chuckle before clearing his throat, "Indeed it does... I was able to make a phone call last night, I do have rights as a prisoner you see, and something most interesting was confirmed for me. Oh! I can not wait to see the look on Queen Amelia's face... but better yet will be her grandmother's face! Yes, I won't miss that for anything in the world"

"What is it ? What have you done?"

"I have not DONE anything! It was already done... I just found out about it, and soon all of Genovia will know as well"

"Will it hurt the Renaldi's?"

"Oh yes!"

"Will it hurt Nanny?"

Arthur thought about this for a moment, "Not if she had a brain in her head... but seeing as how she seems to be quite sappy. Yes, it may"

"You must tell me! Nanny has been through so much already. Thanks to you!"

"Yes, well. I have not been found guilty in the kidnapping yet"

"You will!"

"Yes. I suspect you may be right... I was informed of her conditions in the cell they were keeping her in however. That was not my orders. I thought she was being better taken care of"

"Oh! Aren't you a sweet one!", Maggie said sarcastically.

"I never made that claim, however...", Arthur paused, thinking it over. Should he reveal some of what he had learned to this woman? It may be a good trial run to see how she reacts, and it is not as if she will tell anyone... seeing as how it would harm her friends. Besides, he WANTED to tell someone, "However, I would never do anything to intentionally harm..."

"Oh please! You would not do anything to intentionally harm a lady? I believe that as much as I believe they'll be pigs flyin over head when I step outside today"

"Please let me finish. No, I would not a harm a woman, believe it or not"

Maggie huffed in reply.

"Especially... not one who is line for the throne of this great country!", Mabrey said, leaning to the edge of his seat and giving her a sinister smile as he waited for Maggie's reaction.

Maggie stared at him in reply, "What are you talkin about?"

"Nanny, or Anne I believe was her birth name. She is in line for the throne! That is what the blood tests confirmed"

"That's impossible!"

"It is not actually"

"How?"

"I really can't say", Mabrey said leaning back.

"Listen you slimy little...", Maggie began as she stood.

"Of course, if I was let out of this prison. If someone was to go to Nanny and Queen Clarisse and ask them to drop the charges against me... Well, I would be grateful and hence have to tell them the whole story wouldn't I?"

"Not on your life!"

"Very well. The Renaldi's will have this bomb drop on them with no warning then. It will destroy their family and cost them the throne, not to mention upset your dear friend Nanny a good deal as well... It may even end that relationship she appears to have with Sir Wilkes as well. Honestly, why would a knight want anything to do with a nanny? What a silly old fool!"

"YOU are the silly old fool! Don't you realize that if you do this that your nephew will never speak to you again? "

"I am very fond of Nicholas, however, we are already estranged"

"I was told you wanted him, a family member of yours, on the throne more then anything. If he married Queen Amelia as planned, then he will rule along side her, but that will not happen if you do this!"

"I am afraid there is no other way. You have a choice Margret. Convince them to drop the charges and let me out... and then I will tell you and them the truth and allow them some time to deal with it before it comes to light. Otherwise, without warming, this bomb will drop and that will be that"

Maggie thought about this for a moment, "Why should I believe you? And even if I wanted to... How would I convince them to drop the charges? Joseph there will never allow it!"

"Ah yes, the ever faithful Head of Security turned loving husband... I really can not wait to see his face when this all comes out either. Now then, I must get some rest. I am sure you will figure out how to get them to drop the charges. After all, if they found out you knew and did not give them fair warning... needless to say they will hold you responsible", Mabrey added, before standing and walking back down to his bed in the cell.

Maggie stood and exited the cells, thanking the guard on the way out. She walked down the various halls that took her back into the main part of the palace and eventually to her guest suite. She closed the door once inside, falling back onto it. What was she going to do now? … Had Arthur Mabrey been telling the truth? Was NANNY in line to become Queen of Genovia?

Nanny woke up that morning thinking of Wilkes. She smiled at the thought of him. Just yesterday morning she had awoken in his arms. Would that ever happen again? She dearly hoped so! She smoothed a hand over the pillow next to her, as she realized she had slept on what she now considered to be "her" side of the bed. She had never in her life had a side of the bed. Of course before last night she had never shared a bed with a man... at least not for sleeping purposes. It had been lovely to be so close to him, knowing that he loved her only made it more wonderful, but she must not, not, not get carried away! She forced herself not to think of the passionate embrace they had shared at her door the previous night when he had said goodnight. She would be going to his home today, and staying there for the remainder of their time in Genovia. They would be alone in that house, and so she must not allow herself to fall into a deep haze of lust for Lord's sake! Or she would never survive the coming days.

She changed her thinking to that of what the older maid who had turned down her bed last night had informed her. The woman thought it was rather amusing that her name was Nanny and that she was in fact a nanny. It also seemed to tickle the woman to realize that Nanny was sleeping in the old suite that used to belong to both of the princes nanny, and King Rupert's and his siblings nanny before that. "The Nanny Suite", the woman had called it before asking Nanny if she could get her anything. Nanny had declined. After the maid had left she pulled her nighty on over her head and climbed right into bed, which was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in for Lord's sake, and dreamed of her beloved.

Now, however, it came to her that she should have checked the closet floor. Oh, not that she was actually expecting to find anything there! Her mother had been the one to tell her the story, and her mother was known for her rather tall tales. It was said, however, that nanny's used to cut a piece of flooring out of their closets floor and use it to keep their diary and any possessions they wished the children not to find. Nannies in the 16th century were supposedly the ones who started it, having not wanted their charges nor their employers to read all they had to say about the children that they cared for, as much of it may reflect badly. Mary had told this story to Nanny a hundred times as a child, and Nanny had always asked if she, Mary, had also had one...

To which her mother Mary would reply, "Some things are secret Pet"

Nanny sprang out of bed now and made her way to the closet. She opened it and looked down, what she saw was nothing more then a nicely finished wooden floor. She knelt down and ran one hand over it. It felt smooth, no openings. Nanny shrugged, preparing to close the door when she saw it. A tiny skeleton key hole in the far back of the closet in the center of the floor. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled to see it closer. The closet was long and the light was dim towards the back. She inspected the hole and did see then the shape of a square, as if it could be unlocked and opened.

"My sainted Aunt Fanny... She was telling the truth!", Nanny said with a little smile.

She looked around for the key then, not expecting to find it. To her surprise she did, quite quickly. It was hanging on a tiny little hook which looked quite old in one of the corners. One would never had spotted it if they were not looking for it. She put the key in the slot and excitedly turned it, hearing a rather satisfying click. Sure enough, the floor opened when she pulled it up. She coughed as she reached in and sorted through odds and ends, dust kicking up into the air. She turned her head away to take a breath, before reaching her hand back in and pulling out an old cigar box. There did not seem to be much else of any substance and so Nanny stood with the box and made her way out of the closet to go and sit on the bed and have a look.

As she opened it up she saw that there was just one item inside. A diary, with letters stuffed inside. Her mother had been right! She cracked open the diary and a picture fell out. She set the diary down to pick up the photo which had fallen to the floor. She reached for her reading glasses on the bedside table as she came back up. After placing them on her face and looking over the picture her mouth dropped.

"Mother?", she said... to the photograph.

A knock was heard on the door then and Nanny quickly put the picture back in the diary and the diary back in the box.

"Just, just, just a minute", she called as she looked around for a place to quickly stash the box. She resorted to sliding it under the bed. She then quickly made her way over to the door, forgetting that her hair was a mess and her nightgown misbuttoned. Once the door opened, Nanny saw her knight standing before her.

"Good morning my dear", he said with a smile as he bent down and kissed her hand, his eyes lingering on the ample cleavage which was displayed at the bust of her misbuttoned nighty.

"Oh Willie, good morning!", she said, smoothing her hair and returning his smile as best she could.

"I hope I did not wake you! I have been up for quite some time and, well, I missed you"

"It's alright love"

"Is everything... alright?", he asked, concern starting to show on his face.

This man knew her too well, Nanny thought as she took his arm and brought him inside, locking the door behind them, "Oh Wilkes! I found something. Something strange!"

"What? Here? Are you alright? Did someone try to hurt you? I knew I should not have left you out of my site! I..."

"No, no, no love. I am fine. It was something I found in the closet", she said as she took his hand and led him over to the bed, where she pulled out the box.

"A cigar box?"

"Yes. With a diary inside. An old one"

"Well. It must have been left behind by it's owner is all Nan. Nothing strange about that"

"There is a picture of my mother inside... with a man, who is not, not, not my father!"

Wilkes looked at her confused, "Are you sure it is your mother?"

"Yes Willie! I should think I would recognize my own mother! But why was she 'ere for Lord's sake? She never mentioned coming to Genovia! … and who is the man?"

Wilkes was a bit concerned that Nanny's mental health was failing her once again because of all the recent stress. He did not let on however, "Perhaps it was before you were born... and the man was a friend"

"It was before I was born from the looks of it, yes... but she never told us about coming 'ere... and she would 'ave!"

"Of course... yes"

"Oh Lord! You think I am crazy don't you? You think I am imagining this?"

"No, no... It just seems so... unlikely"

"Yes. I realize, but it is 'er Wilkes! It is!"

"I believe you Nan. I do!", he said looking her in the eye and taking hod of her hands, he realized then that he really did.

Nanny nodded, relieved, and continued, "She told us about all 'er travels! And this man!", Nanny said as she opened the box and then the diary and took out the photo to show Wilkes, "They look like more then friends to me!"

Wilkes took the photo from her and looked it over. The young couple was at the beach embracing, his arms wrapped around her... indeed these two did appear to be more then simply friends. He looked closer then and gasped.

"What? What is it love?", Nanny asked, taking the photo from him, "What? Is there something else I am miss, miss, missing?"

Wilkes exhaled and sat down on the bed, taking Nanny's hand and gently pulling her down to sit beside him. He took the picture from her then so they both could see it, "Do you not recognize the man?"

"I told you, no Willie! 'e is not my father. I know that for sure, sure, sure"

"I know him... or knew him"

"You DID! Well, who is 'e?"

Wilkes exhaled again before continuing, "That's my late brother-in-law, King Rupert"

Clarisse woke to the feel of her husband's facial hair on her neck, as he kissed her. She smiled in response, but refused to open her eyes, as she knew it was still rather early.

"Do you release how much I hated sleeping alone the past few nights?", he asked in her ear.

She moaned in reply.

"I know it was only a few days..."

"Yes. It was", she said, turning to face him, "Are becoming infatuated with me my darling husband?", she asked, teasing him.

"Becoming? Oh no, I've been there for quite some time thank you. Good morning"

"Good morning", she replied, giving him a lovely smile and a kiss, "We don't really have to get out of bed today do we?"

"You ask that nearly every morning", he said with a chuckle, "And some day... we are ACTUALLY going to spend the day in bed"

"Oh, if you can figure out how to arrange that my dear, then you would make me a very happy woman"

"I do enjoy making you happy"

"Yes, I noticed", she replied, running her hand down his bare chest.

"When this is all over we will focus on us, and nothing but us. I promise you that. Even if it is just a few days. It will be wonderful my darling"

"I'm sure it will be", she replied grateful for his devotion.

"And very romantic"

"I have no doubt", she said, kissing him again, "But now..."

"We must get up, yes... and deal with Arthur Mabrey"

"I am going to need my tea before I do that", she replied, as she rolled over and picked up the phone. She called down and asked that their breakfasts be brought up, as was their usual routine since they had been married.

"I had better get dressed before Olivia comes up", Joseph said, giving her neck one more kiss before sliding out of bed.

"Yes, I am sure she would just HATE to see you this way", she said, looking over his fit nude body.

"Not bad?", he asked looking down, teasing her.

"Only bad if you are the queen of a small European country, who suspects her Head of Security looks as marvelous as he does in the nude... and you are trying very hard to work on diplomatic paperwork while fighting the urge to watch said head of Security while he takes a dip in the royal pool, which can be seen right from her office window. Only then"

He laughed heartily and walked around to her side of the bed where he delivered a delicious kiss to her, "I knew it", he said before he walked away towards the bathroom.

"Knew what?"

"That you were watching me swim all those years", he replied with a smile, which she could not see... her gaze was on the rear view of his lower half anyhow.

"Oh? Really, and how could you possibly know that? And do not say because the maids know everything!"

"I knew because nothing was done when I came back. Your pile was just as high as when I had left. Sometimes even the same document laid on your desk waiting to be signed as before I had gone"

"You think you're very cleaver don't you?", she replied, pretending to be offended, but he could see the way her mouth lifted at the corners.

"Not clever, just in tune... and for the record I watched you far more then you watched me. I am quite sure", he said before closing the bathroom door.

"Yes, well that was your job however!", she called through the door.

"Yes, but it was not in my job description to picture you naked", he said as he picked up his razor, and then bit his lip, thinking better of his words. Even though they were married now, he did not wish to disrespect her by going too far with their banter.

She was quiet for a moment, before letting out a long deep laugh. He smiled, as he relaxed, seeing that he had not offended his love.

"Impure thoughts?", she said giggling. He had told her long ago that was what his mother had called that sort of daydreaming.

"Impure thoughts", he confirmed.

Just then a knock was at the door and Clarisse was telling Olivia to come in.

"Is her majesty in yet?", Charlotte asked Clarisse's new assistant as she entered Clarisse's office.

"No Ms. Kutaway. She and Sir Joseph should be down soon"

"I see. I will come back then", Charlotte said, preparing to leave.

"How did your visit go?", the young woman asked her then.

Charlotte turned around, confused, "Visit?"

"The man, who arrived this morning to see you? He was carrying the biggest most beautiful bunch of roses!"

"What man? I... I just got in. I was running some errands for her majesty... as a favor. I have not been told of anyone here for me"

"Oh dear. I hope I have not ruined the surprise. I had assumed he was your boyfriend. The maids say he lives in New York and this man had an American accent"

"What did this man look like? Was he handsome?"

"Oh yes! Very much so"

"A bit older then me? Dark hair? Beard? Suit?"

"Yes. That is him. Very dapper and dignified"

"Victor is HERE? ...but why?"

"I am not sure Ms. Kutaway. Maybe he heard the good news about Sir Wilkes and Miss Nanny"

"No. I told him about that yesterday... He did not say ANYTHING about heading here"

"Well then he must be here to see you. To surprise you!"

"What am I going to do?", Charlotte asked herself out loud.

"Maybe you should go find him. He said he would be strolling around. I told him he could not simply wonder around the palace wherever he wished of course, but he said he would not go where he was not supposed to... and of course security is so tight after the kidnapping that it really should not be an issue. Should we have him paged?"

"No! No paging. Thank you, but her majesty Queen Clarisse really does not care for that"

"Yes, but Queen Amelia favors it... We do it quite often now"

"I see, well all the same... I think I will just find him on my own. Thank you", Charlotte said, exiting Clarisse's office.

"I will tell her majesty that you were here Ms. Kutaway"

"Thank you", Charlotte said from the door as she quickly escaped. She ran down the marble steps to the ballroom, looking out the glass into the garden. Not out there. She had suspected not. The garden was more or less out of season. She walked past the public portions of the palace. The Royal library, thrown room, sanctuary, the museum... nothing. She was exhausted after combing the palace. Why had she been so tired lately? Too much change, too much stress perhaps... although that was nothing new. She walked back to her suite to change her shoes. She would never make it through the day in these heels, especially if she was going to be walking all over looking for Victor... or avoiding him, she was not quite sure which yet. As she came to her door she saw the roses, indeed a most beautiful bunch, laying on the floor at her doors. She exhaled, taking a step closer. She looked around, but he was not in site. She bent down and picked up the roses.

"Gosh these are heavy!", she said as she maneuvered them and the doorknob, smelling them as she did so, "and wonderfully fragrant!"

"Need a hand?"

She froze. Knowing it was him. She heard his footsteps and decided to turn around in order to play it cool, "I did not see you"

He pointed to a bench in a nearby alcove.

"Ah, those alcoves are the death of me! There was always someone in them trying to spy on the queen when I was her assistant"

"I was not spying I assure you", he said, stepping closer.

"Oh no, no. I know! ...but the maids were. Back then I mean. They were always itching for a glimpse of the queen and Joe in a private moment"

"I see. Secret romances are not easy I suppose. Although... none are. Romances, that is"

"No... No they're not", she replied looking down, "Thank you for the roses. They are beautiful"

"You are welcome. I should have told you when we were on the phone yesterday that I was planning on flying out. I'm sorry. I was just... afraid you may not see me if you had known I was coming. Can we talk?"

"You came all this way to talk?", Charlotte asked, looking up, "Isn't that a little..."

"Crazy?", he asked, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He was almost never nervous!

"No. Not crazy, but..."

"Romantic?", he asked with a smile.

Charlotte gave him a little smile, "Yes, quite... However, I meant what I said. I do need some time to think Victor. Everything just happened so fast... Nothing was planned. I like things PLANNED"

"I know. I know you do! ...and I know you said you needed your space. I wanted to give it to you. I really did! However, I have just felt so dreadfully awful since you have gone!"

"I'm sorry. That was not my wish"

"Of course not. I realize that... and it was my fault. I should have stood up for you to Rachel"

"It was not just that..."

"Yes, but that was what ended it all. I have talked to her since, for he record. I have made it very clear that she does not decide who I am with... and more importantly that you were nothing but professional during your brief employment at the Plaza"

"I appreciate that"

"She saw the light I believe, or at least I hope she has. I'm not quite sure, because I left right after. I retired Charlotte. I handed the hotel over to Rachel"

"You did what? Why? You love the Plaza!"

"I do, yes... and Rachel will take good care of it. I have other things now which I wish to take care of", he said as he placed his hands on her arms softly.

"Victor... I... I don't know what to say"

"Say we can talk. Can we at least do that?"

"Of course", she said, handing him the roses and opening the door to her suite to let them in.

"Thank you", he replied, gratefully.

They both stepped inside. Charlotte peered up and down the hall to see if anyone had seen her allow the mysterious handsome gentleman into her suite. Gossip around this place was abundant after all. She then realized, however, that she did not really care if anyone had seen him. She did not care about that kind of thing any more. The overly cautious Charlotte was gone... well maybe not entirely, but she was transforming anyhow. Transforming into a very different woman.

She closed the doors behind them, turning to Victor, "Have a seat"

"Thank you", he said, sitting on the small gold sofa in front of the bed.

She walked over and sat beside him, "So, where do we begin?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: THE HEIR

"This has to be a joke", Amelia said.

"No your majesty. I wish it were. I really do!", Maggie said, sitting across from Amelia at her desk, "I could not go to your grandmother and tell her. It is too personal... it should come from family, and as the sitting queen you seemed like the one that should be told first"

"Yes. I think you have been wise to do that Maggie. Thank you. He said there is a blood test that confirms this? So that is why he wanted the blood sample"

"Yes"

"And he says that there is more to the story? That he will only tell the whole story if he is released?"

"Yes. Arthur told me that from the very beginning. I spoke to him early this morning and he suggested that I try and persuade Nanny and your grandmother to drop the charges and then he would talk, but I did not see that happening"

"No. Even if they agreed, Joe and Uncle Wilkes would not hear of it"

"Of course not. So I thought about it all morning and I went back to see him this afternoon. I told him that I would tell you what he had told me and that as a family you could decide what to do... well he did not like that"

"I am sure he did not"

"That is when he confessed the second part. Not only was there an heir to the throne in the form of my dear friend Nanny, but exactly how she was an heir. As I said. I did not think your grandmother should hear it from me"

"Certainly not. No, I will speak with her... and then we will hold a family meeting I guess. To see what to do next. You are included in that as well... and Charlotte, but no one else"

"What about Nanny?"

"Oh yes, well... she is family. If Mabrey is telling the truth... God, I can not believe that man is Nick's Uncle!"

"Yes, he seems nothing like your fiance your majesty"

"Oh, he isn't. He isn't. I must go speak with my grandmother now"

"Of course. I will try and catch Nanny and Wilkes before they leave for his home on the other side of town"

"Yes. Uncle Pierre is still here as well. I will have everyone summoned to my office while everyone is still in the palace"

"Are you alright your majesty? This must come as quite a shock to you"

"Of course... but there are other things to consider. I am going to go find Grandma. I have no idea what became of her after the press conference this afternoon"

"Oh yes. Her majesty Queen Clarisse made a statement about Sir Wilkes and Nanny being found safe didn't she. How did that go?"

"Just fine, although compared to the bomb that is about to drop I think the press we saw this afternoon was nothing. I will see you in a bit. You are welcome to stay here if you like", Amelia said as she stood to go and find Clarisse.

"Yes. Thank you your majesty"

"He is saying WHAT?", Clarisse said as she paced her and Joseph's suite.

"I know it's a shock Grandma, and nothing has been proven, but that is what he is saying"

"The man is a lunatic!"

"Possibly, but it may be true"

"What's going on?", Joe asked them as he entered the suite, "I was in the security office and was summoned to your office Amelia. I came to get your grandmother, but here you are as well... What's this about?"

"We had better wait for everyone to be together", Amelia replied, "I just wanted to tell Grandma before anyone else"

"You summoned everyone?", Clarisse asked.

"All of the family, yes. And Charlotte and Margret"

"I see. Well, I will let you two be then. I will meet you in your office in a few minutes", Joe said, trying to show Amelia respect as well as give them their space.

"Joseph come back here", Clarisse instructed, "There is nothing that you can tell me that you can not tell Joseph Amelia"

"Yes I realize... It's just... there is more to the story"

"MORE then Arthur Mabrey claiming Nanny is an heir to the Genovian throne !"

"What! Nanny? Wilkes' Nanny? You have to be kidding me. What a ridiculous allegation", Joseph commented.

"Yes. That is what I said", Clarisse replied, before turning to Mia, "What else is he saying? You said there was more"

Amelia looked from Clarisse to Joseph and back to Clarisse.

"It's alright my dear girl", Clarisse said, as she sat on the edge of the armchair Amelia was sitting in, "Just tell me my love"

"He says Grandpa Rupert is Nanny's father"

"That's impossible", Joseph replied, " Nanny is about the same age as your grandmother"

"Yes, but grandpa was eighteen years older then Grandma. You know that Joe! Mabrey is not suggesting that Nanny was a love child from a mistress he had while married to Grandma, but rather that he had her out of wedlock before he married"

Joe looked from Mia to Clarisse, who was now staring at the wall.

"Are you alright Clarisse?", he asked bending down in front of her.

"Of course I am!", she said, snapping out of it, "It is probably not even true! In fact I seriously doubt that it is. This is just Arthur Mabrey being Arthur Mabrey"

"He says the blood tests can confirm it. That is why he wanted Uncle Pierre's blood sample. To prove that he is Nanny's half brother"

"Don't you think my husband would have told me if he knew our sons had a half sister? He was my best friend! He would never have kept that from us!", Clarisse insisted.

"If it is true, and I do realize that is a big IF since Arthur Mabrey is involved, but if it is true... Perhaps he did not know he had a daughter. Maybe Nanny's mother never told him", Joseph suggested.

"Your majesty", Amelia's aid said in the nextel phone Amelia kept, much to Clarisse's annoyance, strapped to her waist band, "Everyone has arrived in your office, with the exception being Sir Joseph and Her Royal Highness Queen Clarisse"

"They are with me. We will be right there", Amelia said over the device.

"Who's there? Did you ask Pierre?", Clarisse asked quietly.

"Yes. Would you rather speak to him privately?"

"No. We had best just do it all at once. Who else? Wilkes and Nanny I presume"

"Yes grandmother. I asked Uncle Pierre, Uncle Wilkes and Nanny, Charlotte, Nick, Margret, and then the three of us. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That group is fine, but no one else"

"Of course", Amelia replied respectfully.

"Are you sure about this?", Joseph asked his wife.

"What else can we do? Now lets just go...", she said as she exited the room en route to Amelia's office where the others were waiting. Amelia and Joseph followed behind her.

"Someone else an heir? That's impossible!", Pierre said after the first bit of information was given to the group by Amelia.

"Allow me", Clarisse said to Amelia, "Pierre, Arthur Mabrey is suggesting that your father had a child with a woman he knew before we were married. Before he was king. I find that very hard to swallow as well I assure you. Your father told me everything, but I suppose it is possible. Especially if she never told him she was pregnant"

"I have another sibling?", Pierre said, in shock.

"It is possible", Clarisse replied.

Wilkes felt a tightening in his chest... Rupert having had a child with a former lover. He had known Rupert well enough to know the man was not one to enter into a relationship lightly. He suspected that his late brother-in-law had not had many relationships in fact. He squeezed Nanny's hand, preparing for what was coming next.

Nanny, who was caught up in the conversation, never let the thought enter her head that the heir in question might be her. Yes, after reading some of the diary she knew know that her mother had been involved with Prince Rupert, but that was before she had met Bert... or at least Nanny assumed that.

"There is another part to this", Amelia said cautiously, looking to her grandmother, who nodded at her.

"Nanny?", Amelia said carefully, "Arthur Mabrey says it is you"

Wilkes closed his eyes. His fear becoming a reality. How would Nanny handle finding out that the man she adored as her father had not been her father at all? ...and on top of that finding out she is a Princess! … and the heir to the throne of Genovia.

"I'm sorry?", Nanny asked, confused.

"Arthur Mabrey", Maggie said, coming up beside Nanny and placing a hand on her shoulder, "He says that you are the heir to the thrown. He says that you are Rupert's daughter Nanny"

"That is simply not true! My father's name is Bert!", Nanny insisted.

"Oh my goodness! Does Nanny's parents disappearing have anything to do with this you think?", Maggie asked the room, suddenly remembering this fact.

"My husband was a good man! He never would have been involved in someone's disappearing! Even if it would hurt his family and cost the Renaldi's the throne! We don't even know that he knew he had a daughter! IF it is true at all", Clarisse stated, standing up for Rupert.

"I realize your majesty. I was not implying him per say. It is just a bit odd...", Maggie offered.

"I agree. Very odd", Joe commented, "There has to be a link"

"Is anyone listening? My father's name was Bert! 'e was a chimney sweep for Lord's sake. Not, not, not a King!", Nanny pointed out.

"Perhaps...", Wilkes said, taking her hands, "Perhaps he was not, you know, your birth father my dear"

Nanny tugged her hands free of his, "I can't believe you would say that!"

"Oh no, no... I am just. It's the facts Nan is all. It is possible. I think we need to tell them what we found Nan"

"What are you talking about? What did you find?", Clarisse asked.

"Go ahead", Nanny said softly to Wilkes, as she slowly began to realize that it may be possible. It really may be true.

"Are you sure?", Wilkes asked her quietly. Nanny nodded in reply.

"Please tell us", Pierre said.

"Very well. We found a diary in Nan's room, which used to belong to a former nanny here at the palace presumably. Nan flipped through it and a picture of her mother with Rupert fell out. We think the diary belonged to Mary, Nanny's mother"

"Oh no! It IS true then!", Amelia said, covering her face with her hands.

"That does not make it true!", Clarisse pointed out, "Perhaps they were lovers when he was young, but that does not mean they had a child!"

"The blood tests confirm that Nanny and Pierre are siblings Grandma!", Amelia said, everyone looking to Clarisse.

"Yes... well. Perhaps we should do our own blood tests. If Pierre and Nanny are willing"

"Of course", Pierre said.

"What about you Nanny?", Maggie asked, after Nanny had not responded.

"It was when they were very young. Right before she had met my father... I had thought", Nanny said, "I read some of the diary, not much. Maybe one quarter. She loved him. I thought she had only ever loved my father, but it says that she loves him", Nanny replied, looking at her hands.

"When did you read it?", Wilkes asked, surprised, "I thought we were going to decide if we should read it together"

"I know love, but I 'ad some time alone in my room before the press conference and I could not resist it. I'm sorry", Nanny replied, her eyes still on her hands.

"Tosh. It is alright, of course. I just wanted to be there for you"

Nanny nodded, squeezing his hand which was suddenly joined with hers.

"It never dawned on me that 'e could be my father", Nanny said, finally looking up.

"It's alright. It will be alright", Wilkes said softly to her, rubbing her back. He felt her emotions shaking inside her.

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny said with a gasp then.

"What?", everyone asked.

"We aren't related are we?", she asked Wilkes, a rather horrified look on her face as she turned to him.

"No, no. If Rupert was indeed your father, then Clarisse would be your stepmother. Rupert was eighteen years her senior you see. That means Pierre is your half brother, Amelia your niece, but that is as far as the relations go"

"Well, technically you are Nanny's step Uncle. You know, by marriage...", Maggie pointed out, "Just technically!"

Wilkes shot Maggie a look before turning back to Nanny, "We are not related Nanny. Do not worry"

"Sorry there Nanny", Maggie said, "me and my big mouth strike again... Sir Wilkes here is right"

Nanny nodded, "You know... the diary is not dated. Itn't that odd? She is feeling sick at this point. Not feeling herself at all she says. Tired, sick, irritable... do you suppose she is pregnant with me and doesn't know it?", Nanny asked the group.

"Perhaps so", Wilkes offered, caressing her face.

Charlotte thought that is exactly how she had been feeling lately. Tired, queasy, irritable... She let this thought process drop due to what was currently unfolding in front of her.

"I don't see 'ow she could 'ave lied to me about this! It's like I don't even know who my own mother was!", Nanny said.

"Nothing has been proven yet. Will you do the blood test Nanny?", Joe asked.

"Yes", Nanny replied.

"Good. We will need to read the diary as well. It might give us more insight", Amelia pointed out.

"Oh, er... might we let Nanny read it first? I think that would be, you know, the right thing to do", Wilkes suggested.

"I agree", Clarisse said, "The doctor can be called for the blood tests and then you can go to Wilkes' home as planned and read the diary in privacy if you wish Nanny"

"Yes. Thank you. I would appreciate that for sure, sure, sure"

"The blood test will take a day or more. Why don't we all reconvene in forty-eight hours", Joseph suggested.

"That sounds reasonable. Does that work for everyone?", Amelia asked, "Alright then. Forty-eight hours. In the mean time, needless to say we all must keep this only between the people in this room only"

"I will be speaking to my Uncle. I just... I can't believe that man! He has completely lost it! First his plot last summer, then his involvement in the kidnapping and now this!", Nick said.

"Alright", Mia said, "But nobody blames you for this Nick"

"Nicholas, I second that", Clarisse added.

"Thank you your majesties. Now if you'll excuse me. I have an audience with my uncle which simply can not wait", Nick said as he left the room.

"May I come with you?", Maggie asked, following him, "I feel like I can get more information out of him... I am just not sure how yet"

"Sure", Nick replied and Maggie left with him to go have a another chat with Mabrey.

"I will go find the doctor and see to the blood test. I suppose you should come with me Nanny", Pierre said.

"Yes, alright... I would just like to say that if this IS true. I am not, not, not going to try and take your throne your 'ighness. I just want you to know that"

"Nanny, I appreciate your sentiment", Mia replied, "But if this is true then the throne is yours"

"But I don't want it! I am not, not, not royalty! Besides, Wilkes 'as been telling me all these past six months what a wonderful job you 'ave been doing as queen and 'ow 'ard you have worked. I will step down, or obstain, or whatever it is I need to do"

"As I said, I appreciate where you are coming from. Very much I do. You are a very sweet woman... and if you are my Aunt then it will be my pleasure to your niece, but perhaps we should discuss this after the diary has been read and the blood tests come back", Mia offered.

"For sure, sure, sure. Thank you", Nanny said, going to join Pierre at the door.

"I think I will tag along, so that we may go home, er... to my home that is, right after the blood sample is taken", Wilkes said, "If that is alright with you Nan"

"Of course love. Please do", she said, holding out her hand for him.

Clarisse, Joseph, Mia and Charlotte sat silently in Mia's office for a moment after the others had left.

"Well, this is really a family matter. I will let the three of you be", Charlotte said to Mia, Joe and Clarisse, "Please let me know if I can be of any help"

"Thank you Charlotte", Clarisse said.

"I am sorry I have not been around today. I had planned to be. Something came up, but due to these turn of events I really want you to know that I am here to help. Please don't hesitate to ask", Charlotte said as she stood to go.

"Thanks Charl, and say hi to Victor for us", Mia said with a wink.

"How... How did you know?"

"The maids", Mia replied.

"Of course. I was going to ask... but under the circumstances I felt it bad timing... I am a guest here now and..."

"You are not a guest Charlotte. You are family", Clarisse said.

"Thank you. Would it be alright for me to have a guest then? Victor that is, in my suite? I know we typically do not do it if the couple is not married... That is the way it has always been done, but I just thought... You know what, never mind. I will ask him to get a hotel room"

"Nonsense Charlotte. Under the circumstances we have bigger things to worry about anyway. Just be discreet and you'll be fine", Mia insisted.

"Thank you. I will be in my room if you need me then", Charlotte said.

"I am glad you worked things out with Victor. You deserve to be happy my dear", Clarisse offered.

"Thank you. We have been talking all day... I think we are getting somewhere"

"I am glad. He came an awfully long way to talk with you. He must care a great deal about you", Clarisse replied.

"He retired! He handed over The Plaza to his daughter. He says he wants to take care of me now. Isn't that unbelievable?", Charlotte said with a blush.

"Did he?", Mia asked, "Wow. Snag this guy already then!"

Charlotte laughed in reply.

"I am glad you have someone to watch over you. You have seemed rather run down lately. If I may say", Joe added.

"I've be exhausted lately!", Charlotte replied.

"Go get some rest and spend some time with that lovely man of yours", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Thank you. I am sorry that the timing of my life's turn in the right direction is when you are all going through this"

"You can't plan these things... We're happy for you", Mia assured her.

"Thank you all. Please call if you need me", Charlotte said before leaving.

"Well. I have a meeting. Are you going to be alright grandma?", Mia asked, collecting some papers.

"Fine thank you. You go ahead to your meeting"

"Alright. I will call you later", Mia said, kissing Clarisse on the cheek before she left, "Bye Joe"

"Goodbye Princess", he said as she left.

"She really is making a fine queen", Clarisse said as she looked over some papers on Mia's desk.

"Do you want to talk?", Joe asked, coming up behind her.

"There is nothing to talk about. We'll know more soon. We can talk then", she said, still looking at the papers.

"You're hurt"

"I'm sorry?", she asked, turning to face him.

"I know you Clarisse"

"Please don't press me on this Joseph. I need some time"

"I'm not pressing", he assured her, "But I am here. I love you very much, just please don't shut me out. That is all I ask"

"I know... and I won't", she said, running her palm down his face, "I promise"

He gave her a little smile, before taking her hand and leading her back to the little piece of the palace which was all their own.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. They should be coming along faster now that the Holidays have passed. Enjoy and if you read PLEASE, please, please review! :)

CHAPTER 17: READING INTO THINGS

"You really do 'ave a lovely 'ome 'ere love", Nanny said, after Wilkes had showed her around his home later that day, "I thought it would be big, big, big, but I was surprised... and pleased to find that it is rawther small... Well, not that small for Lord's sakes! Still, compared to your sister's 'ome this is small"

"Yes. A four bedroom home is rare for my family I must admit, but I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it. It has such character, you know? I purchased it shortly after Clarisse moved here. After she married Rupert"

"My father...", Nanny said softly.

"Yes. Well, presumably...", Wilkes replied, sorry that he had brought up Rupert, "Anyhow. I like it here"

"Aoww, I do too Willie! It is quite charming"

"Do you really think so?", Wilkes asked, happy that she did indeed seem to like the place. He hoped to share this home with her in the not so distant future.

"For sure, sure, sure! I must admit though... I am rawther tired. May I get some rest before dinner?"

"Why, of course! Of course! I showed you all the bedrooms. Is there one you prefer? Perhaps the one with the fireplace might be to your liking?"

"Aoww... well, it certainly was the loveliest... not that they are not all lovely for sure, sure, sure. Itn't that room the master though Love? I 'ad assumed that you would be taking it"

"No, no you take it Nan. Please"

"I cawn't take your room Wilkes!"

"It is not my room. Just A room, which I use from time to time. Please take it! I will rest more easily knowing you are comfortable, and the bed in the master is the newest and the most comfortable... and so you see you would be doing me a favor if you accepted"

"Well... alright. If you insist Willie"

"I certainly do", he said, kissing her hand and leading her up the stairs, "I believe your bags should already be in there. Would you like a cup of tea before your nap? The cook won't be here until the day after tomorrow, but I am sure I could manage making you some. The cook was, well, not expecting me to be here. I wasn't due back for another month or two you see"

"I 'ope I'm not putting you out Wilkes! Us staying in Genovia..."

"Not at all! Not at all. We must stay at least until things have been, er, worked out", he replied as they stepped into the master bedroom.

"Yes. Thank you Wilkes. You have been very kind"

"Nonsense", he said moving closer to her, "It is the least I can do for you Nan. You are my lady after all"

Nanny felt a jolt shoot up her spine at his words, "I do, do, do like that part of this past week", she admitted shyly.

"Oh yes, so do I", he replied as he took her hands in his and leaned in for a soft kiss. She angled her head to allow the kiss to grow slightly more passionate. They could both feel the other holding back.

"My stars, stars, stars! You do know 'ow to kiss Love", she said when the kiss broke.

He smiled at her in reply, "I will let you get some rest"

"Thank you", Nanny replied.

She watched as he crossed the room and let himself out, giving her a kind smile before closing the door behind him. She listened as his steps descended back downstairs. She then moved over to the door and locked it. Her bag was indeed in the room. Kay had sent it over from new York. It had arrived that morning at the palace. She unzipped the bag and took out her mother's diary, which she had placed on top before they had left the palace earlier in the day. Before the tour she had implied to Wilkes that she would wait until after dinner to finish reading the diary. She now found, however, that she could not wait. It was weighing too, too, too heavily on her mind. Even Wilkes' sweet kiss, although it had indeed had an effect on her, had been no match for the pull the diary had on her at the moment.

She sat on the bed and opened the diary up to where she had left off. She felt a pang. Wilkes thought she was napping. She hated being dishonest with him. He was such a supportive, wonderful, understanding man. All she would have needed to say was that she would like some time alone to read the diary and he would have happily given it to her, and yet she had fibbed about being tired. The thing was, she did not want him to know she was reading it. She wanted to read it on her own and process it on her own, and then later she could read it with him and carefully watch his response before sharing the information therein with the other members of the family. She dismissed the guilt she was feeling and moved on to the diary. This was more important right now. She got comfortable and began reading more about the mother she had not known nearly as well as she had once believed.

"Nothing was accomplished today", Clarisse complained half heartedly, her head resting on her husband's hard silver-haired chest, "I really should have returned to my office after the family meeting"

"Nonsense", was Joseph's reply, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You are no longer queen, and besides that, you needed this"

She trailed her fingers through his chest hair exhaling shallowly, "True... am no longer the queen of this Country, and soon... when this all gets out..."

"It may not even be true", Joseph interrupted.

"We both know it is true", Clarisse replied evenly, "and when it gets out... well, what will my people think of me then?"

"Perhaps they'll think you are a person, just like them, who has a family... A family with members who have pasts... just like they all do"

Clarisse thought about this for a moment before replying,"He didn't know. About Nanny I mean. Rupert could not have known. I know he would have told me Joseph. I just know it"

"I agree"

"You do?"

"Yes. You two were very close. He would have told you had he known he was Nanny's father"

"We were close... He never knew that he had a daughter. That makes me so angry!"

"Is that what is upsetting you so? Not the possibility that Rupert was dishonest with you or of scandal to the family?"

"At first I considered that perhaps he had been dishonest with me, and of course that was an upsetting thought, but I know now it was not the case. It couldn't have been. I knew the man too well. As far as scandal goes,that's a worry of course, but then again it always IS isn't it?", she said with a smirk as she pushed herself up to be face to face with him in bed, "I remember the first time you kissed me... I was so afraid someone would find out. So afraid of the scandal that would have caused"

"I was so afraid that you would immediately regret kissing me back", Joseph admitted.

"I never did"

"I know", he said with a smile, letting his hand join hers.

"Rupert and I were very close. However, and I know I have said this before and that you already know. However, I feel I must say it once again..."

"You never loved him as you love me"

"Yes. That is the truth. No matter how guilty it has made me feel over the years"

"You needn't feel guilty about your feelings. We decided that a long time ago. Right?"

"Yes. Yes, you are right about that. Still, Rupert was my best friend. We were very close, and it bothers me a great deal that Nanny's mother, this Mary person, would keep his daughter from him!"

"Perhaps she had her reasons"

"Perhaps. I suppose we'll know the morning after next, when Nanny returns with the diary and informs us all of the contents. If the diary states it at all that is"

"This must be terribly upsetting to Nanny. Finding out her mother is not who she thought he was. That her mother had lied to her. On top of not knowing what happened to her mother and step-father. They just disappeared. Even for a person without, forgive me for being blunt, some mental health issues, it would be a lot to take in"

"I'm not sure I would say she truly has mental health issues. No more then most of us do anyhow. It just seems like this confusion about time lines and dates is her way of dealing with a traumatic experience"

"I believe that is how most most mental health issues develop"

"Yes, I suppose. Still, she seems much better. Wilkes says they have talked about her seeing seeing someone. It is her wish to do so, and he has people lined up in New York from what I hear"

"People in the top of their field no doubt"

"Of course"

"He certainly looks out for Nanny"

"I believe he loves her. Strange, I never thought I would see him in-love. I must admit it is quite nice to see"

"Not as nice as when we feel in-love however", Joseph remarked, letting his hand glide over her under the covers.

"Must everything be about us?", she teased as she leaned her forehead against his and pecked his lips, grateful for these joyful moments with him, regardless of the situation around them.

"For me? Most definitely"

She laughed her deep sultry laugh, which he adored so much, before spinning in his arms to spoon up against him.

"I wish Wilkes would ask for her hand in marriage for heaven's sakes! This family could use some good news"

"Oh, I think there is good news coming our way"

"What do you know?", she asked, peering over her shoulder at him.

"I have keen detective skills you may recall"

"Yes... AND? Do you know something?"

"Not for sure, but I suspect..."

"Oh Joseph! You know what happened to Nanny's parents don't you? Or at least you are working on it, aren't you?"

"Well, that was not what I was getting at..."

"You are going to offer to try and find out what happened to Nanny's parents though? Oh my darling that would be a wonderful gesture! You would mean so much to Nanny... and to Wilkes. To Rupert as well, if he were still with us of course. It will honor his memory to find out what happened to his first love... and if I do loath what she did"

"Ah, well, yes... I could help with that. I had thought I may be of some assistance in that department. I am generally good at finding out details"

"You're the best!"

"I used to think so", he said, making little circles on her hip with his thumb, "Remember though, that Wilkes found Nanny before I was able to"

Clarisse turned in his arms then, "Oh, but that was fueled by Wilkes' love for her! You must understand that. As good a guard as you are my love, and while I always knew you were smart and quick and devoted all on your own... some of that passion with which you protected me was fueled by love. Was it not? And if I was ever kidnapped..."

"Don't even joke about that"

"Hypothetically... If I was kidnapped. I would have to laugh in the face of said kidnappers"

"And why is that?"

"Well, they would clearly have no idea what they were up against in the form of my devoted husband and former head of security. You make me feel so safe Joseph"

He cupped her face with one hand, before reciting the truest words he had ever known, "I would do anything to protect you"

"I know my darling"

"From harm of any kind"

"I know"

They kissed then, a sweet kiss which told the other how comfortable they were sharing their bed in the middle of the afternoon when the time was right, as it was now. His hands slid down her then, him wanting to also tell her how true his words were. How much he loved her, how much he needed her, and wanted her. She returned his affections. As their kisses and caresses became more heated, he moved on top of her.

"Wait", she said then, "before we continue... if it's not what happened to Nanny's parents... then what? What do you suspect, which will be good news for the family?"

"Oh... Charlotte's pregnant"

"What! How?"

"Well... I could tell you, but I would rather show you", he said with a grin.

"Oh! You...", She started, before his lips crashed down on hers and his hands roamed over her, silencing her for the time being.

Charlotte was starving!

"Don't we have any pickles?", she asked herself as she went through the kitchen fridge in the palace kitchen.

"Pickles?", Victor asked from the table behind her, "You said you wanted a snack, but pickles?"

"I just feel like them. What about you? What would you care for?"

"I wouldn't say no to ice cream"

"Ice cream! Yes! And chicken wings! Oh, I found pickles!"

"Chicken wings?", Victor said with a laugh, "What has gotten into you? Does the palace even have chicken wings?"

"Oh yes. Joe likes them. Our cook keeps a bag hidden in the back of the freezer for them. Her majesty doesn't know"

"I see", Victor said with a chuckle as she removed the frozen chicken wings and turned on the oven.

"How about some orange juice?", Charlotte asked.

"Orange juice? With ice cream, chicken wings and pickles? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel great!" Charlotte said as she scooped ice cream into a big bowl, "I felt terrible this morning, but now I feel fantastic!"

"Hmm, perhaps it had something to do with our afternoon activities", he teased as she joined him at the table with the ice cream and pickles.

"You're not getting fresh on me are you Mr. Peabody?"

"Oh no! Just speculating", he replied, holding up his hands.

"I'll let it slide this time", she said with a grin as she bent down to kiss him, "I'm going to get that orange juice. Sure you don't want any?"

"Quite. I'll be up all night with heart burn. Tell me... Do you think we should talk any more? About, ah, what happened in New York?"

"Not really", Charlotte replied quickly.

"Right. Well, that is fine... It just seems... Not that I am complaining, but since I arrived it seems that we do less talking and more, well, more... time in bed. Again, I am not complaining! I just want to make sure we are alright. You and I"

"Do you feel we should talk more? I suppose I just assumed all that needed to be said was said. You are sorry. I am sorry. We were both wrong in ways. Rachael needs to grow up a bit, your words not mine. We will have to put us first. You're retired now and want to find a home somewhere... It all just sounds good to me. I know it seems too simple, but you know what? I like it. I have never had simple, and I like it very much!"

"Well, as do I of course. I am not trying to complicate things I assure you, but I just want to make it clear that I am in this for the long hall. You do realize this is not a fling for me?"

Charlotte put the chicken in the oven before turning to him, "Then we are both on the same page"

"Really?"

"Of course", she said making her way to him and sitting beside him, "You're the best thing to happen to me in... a long time"

"For me as well", he said leaning forward to kiss her, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face first.

She smiled at him as the kiss broke, "You kiss like no one I have ever know. It's so sweet and strong and seductive"

"Move in with me", he said then suddenly.

"What?"

"I know it seems sudden, but I adore you Charlotte. When you are not near me I do nothing but miss you. I am looking for a home now that I have retired. We could find a home together. I would live anywhere in the world you wold like. It could be wonderful!"

"Yes", she said, running her hand down his face, "But it could also be a disaster. What will Rachael say?"

"I have told you. I adore my daughter, but she does not decide where my life goes, or who with. Now...", he said taking her hands in his, "What do you say Ms. Kutaway? You and I? Living together?"

"It is fast"

"Yes. It is"

"And not very safe from my stand point"

"No. It would mean we would see each other constantly. We would be a real couple. We might even drive each other crazy"

"Hhmmm... I think I'll take it", she said with a grin.

"Really?", he asked in surprise, "Would you really like to?"

"Yes. I would. Thank for having the courage to ask. You're wonderful!", she said kissing him.

"Well! I am over the moon now! There is so much to plan. So much to think about!"

"I know sweetheart. It is exciting... but let's just wait until this whole situation with the royal family gets settled. Alright?"

"Of course. Sir Wilkes and Nanny are good friends. We must think of them right now"

"Well... We can THINK about us, and our future. Let's just not get too involved I this or tell anyone for now. Does that should reasonable?"

"That sounds perfect!", Victor replied, kissing her again, this time much more passionately.

"Oh!", Charlotte managed before they engrossed themselves in one another.

"I can't take it any more!", Nick said to Maggie, "He's impossible! I am done for today. Shall we head back to the palace?"

"No, no. You go there Nick. I will have another word with your Uncle"

"Are you sure? You don't need to do this"

"I do though. It's a mission of mine now. I need to make this right, you understand. You're a good kid. Go see your queen. She works hard and needs her man to help her relax after a long day"

Nick nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then. The guard is right outside"

"I know. Thank you". Maggie replied as Nick left.

"Well!", Mabrey said from inside his cell, "Haven't you gotten cozy with the royal family!"

"Shut up and sit down. We have to talk", Maggie said to Mabrey.

"What about?"

"You are going to tell me everything right now!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have already told the royal family that you know more... and they have already decided that they don't need your information"

"That's hogwash! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Nanny found a diary in her room. It was her mother's. Mary's. It has everything in there. Everything you know. Nanny and Sir Wilkes have it at his home right now. See... So you have nothing. They will read it and report everything to the family and your information will be old news!"

"You're lying!"

"I most certainly am NOT!"

"Then why do you want to know what it is I know? My dear woman, if you all will find out anyhow, then why would you care?"

"Because, maybe there'll be something that is not in there. I don't know, but what I do know is that they are not lettin you outta here based you knowing secret information of SOME kind! Not when they have oodles of it right there in that diary!"

"My information is not in that diary! I assure you!"

"Well, then you had better tell me if I am going to convince them to set you free you idiot!", Maggie replied.

"Fine. You are right... I WILL tell you what I know, but I will not tell you where"

"Whatta talkin about? Where what?"

"Mary is alive"

"What?"

"Try to keep up! MARY! Mary Poppins. Nanny's mother. She is not dead. Although quite old, she is still alive and well. She is living under an assumed name in London... but I will never tell any more if I am not released. You go bring that to your precious friends and tell them to think about THAT!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Why on earth would I make that up?"

"I don't know... Because you want your freedom!"

"Fine. You tell them I can lead them to her... and then the charges against me can be dropped. If they don't agree, then Nanny can never see her mother again... but then again, she never thought she would anyhow, so maybe it won't matter"

"Won't matter? Of course it'll matter!"

"Hmm, Perhaps you should scurry off and tell them them. It's rather late. I'm turning in. See you tomorrow Margret", he said as he walked to a dark corner where is bed was.

Maggie sat there stunned. Was he telling the truth? Was Mary alive? What would this mean for Nanny? For her majesty Queen Clarisse and the rest of the royal family? She had to speak with the family, but not yet. They were all due to meet back in Queen Amelia's office the morning after next. She would use that time to think things over.

"Did you enjoy your dinner Nan?", Wilkes asked after their dinner, as they sat by the fire, "I am sorry we ate so late. I had to rely on the palace staff to send over our meals tonight, as my cook is not hear yet of course"

"That's fine love. Dinner was wonderful and the later time gave me more time to read, read, read"

"Read?", Wilkes questioned, from his place beside her on the sofa.

"Oh...", Nanny said looking down at her lap, "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you..."

"It's alright", Wilkes insisted, taking her hand in his, unaware of what was bothering her, "Please... What is the matter my dear?"

"I 'ave been a bit dishonest. This afternoon when I said I was napping?"

"Yes"

"I wasn't. I was read, read, reading y mother's diary... well into evening"

"I see"

"I did not mean to lie Willie!"

"Of course not, of course not", he replied, soothingly stroking her back, "You just needed some space. I understand completely. You, er, do realize you could have told me however"

"I know Love! I do! I just... Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!"

"It's alright Nan. It's quite alright. I just want you to know you can trust me"

"Oh Wilkes! I do! I trust you more then anyone in the world"

"Good", he said patting her hand, "That is all I need to know. Tell me, if I may ask, did you, er, finish it?"

She nodded silently.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded once more, not looking at him.

"Would you, you know, like to talk about it?", he asked, placing his hands on her face where he caught some tears with his thumbs.

Nanny shook her head no as she looked him in the eye, "We can talk about it tomorrow"

"Of course. Whatever you wish. Is there anything I can do for you now?"

Nanny thought about this for a moment before nodding her head.

"What is it sweetheart? Anything I can do I will. Anything at all"

"I would like to go to bed", nanny replied quietly.

"Of course!", he said, preparing to guide her up, "I'll show you to your room right now then"

"Your room", she said then.

"Well...", he said with a smile, "No Nan. I told you earlier, the room with the fireplace is one I stay in from time to time, but tonight it is yours"

"No Wilkes. I meant I want to go with you to your room"

Wilkes' smile faded as the realization of what she was saying sunk in, "You, er... you, you... You do?"

Nanny nodded as she stood, "Or we could go to my room... since it has the bigger bed, and the fireplace"

Wilkes swallowed hard, "Yes. Well... yes"

"We don't have to make love"

"Yes. Well. If you... you know. If you would... If you would want to..."

"What I want more then anything is for you to 'old me Love. As you did the other night"

"Of course Nanny! That would be my pleasure"

"Thank you Love. Your room or mine, mine, mine then?"

"Well, er, I suppose yours is the better room for two"

"For sure, sure, sure", she said with a smile.

"Nanny? I, er, I hope you aren't upset that I suggested that we may... That you may want me to... For us to... That you may be interested in... Well, you know."

"Making love?", Nanny asked. Felling rather fearless after all that had happened.

Wilkes swallowed once again, finding that hearing her say the words had a certain affect on him, "Right. I wasn't, er, suggesting... I know that you did not mean that. Now. You know... That I think about it"

"It's alright Wilkes"

"No, no. I... I don't want you to think I would ever use you in that way Nanny. Or any way for that matter"

"Listen to me Willie", she replied as she took his hands, "You 'ave proven your devotion to me time and time and time again. You would never use me. I am quite sure of that. You love me. I am quite sure of that as well, and it means the world to me. Especially right now my love"

"Thank you Nan. I do love you. I love you very much", he said, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss, "Let's go to bed"

She nodded, giving him a small smile as he placed her arm through his, "Besides that. I said I wanted you to 'old me"

"Yes. I realize"

"But I never said that I DIDN'T wish to make love"

Wilkes' arms stiffened at her words. Why was this so confusing? He had no idea what she wanted, or what he should do. Why couldn't things be simpler?

"Let's just 'ave the night become whatever it becomes. Would that be alright Love?", she asked, giving him a beautiful little smile which melted his heart.

And then things were simpler. Wilkes relaxed, feeling less pressure despite the fact that his head and body had more thoughts and sensations racing through them than ever before, most of them contradicting themselves. He nodded to her, "I'm just going to get a glass of water from the kitchen first"

"Alright. I'll be in bed then", she said, kissing his cheek and walking upstairs.

Wilkes watched her go, frozen in place. He looked towards the kitchen, but then decided he really didn't need the water. He looked to the mantel, where pictures of Clarisse's children and grandchild sat. Not his own, since he had never HAD a family of his own. He looked back up the stairs, where the woman he loved and wanted to marry laid waiting for him in the bed they would share tonight. She was his family. A woman he loved more then anything in the world. A woman he wanted, both on a large scale and a smaller one as well, more then he had ever wanted anything in his life. A woman who had just told him she had wanted him as well. Tonight. Now. That HE was what she needed. He raced up the stairs then, refusing to make her wait a moment longer.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Next Level

Nanny work up the next morning and the first thing she did was let out a deep sigh of contentment. She reached over for Wilkes' side of the bed to seek the warmth of his body against hers. She felt nothing but a cool sheet. Her eyes opened to see for themselves, and indeed he was gone. She sat up looking around. The master bathroom door was open and she did not hear anything from that direction. Well, she supposed he had gotten up and dressed and had already gone downstairs. This saddened her just a bit. She had hoped they could linger in bed just a bit this morning. Just as she was about to climb out of bed herself the bedroom door creaked open and in stepped Wilkes.

"You're awake!", Wilkes said to her, a bright smile on his face.

Nanny's face broke into a happy smile as well, when she saw that he was still clad in his pajamas and that he was carrying a tray with breakfast.

"I thought I might spoil you a little", he said, seeing her eyes fall on the tray, "I hope I didn't wake you clanking around pans in the kitchen. I am not much of a cook, but I was able to make us some scrambled eggs and toast. I, er, couldn't find any juice and so I brought champagne instead. I know it is a bit early in the day for it, but it, er, seemed to me that it may add a bit of romance, I suppose you could say, to our breakfast"

"Oh my!", she said as he placed the tray carefully on the bed at her side.

"Perhaps you would like to get some coffee at a cafe later this morning, as I could not find that either and I know how, er, fond you are of your coffee"

"Yes. That sounds like a wonderful plan Love"

"Brilliant. Good morning by the way...", he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good morning Love", she returned, after their kiss had ended.

Wilkes slid back into bed beside her then, and they smiled shyly at one another.

"Thank you for breakfast Wilkes. That was sweet, sweet, sweet of you"

"My pleasure", he replied with a smile.

They kissed once more, before Nanny said, "Well... let's eat, eat, eat"

"Yes, certainly. However, before we do... I,er, just want to talk to you. For a moment. If I may"

"Of course Love. Is everything alright?", Nanny asked slightly nervously.

"Better than ever! I just... I wanted to say that last night... Well... It was a most memorable night for me. Very, you know, special. I shall always remember it"

"Aoww, it was special for me too Love. For sure, sure, sure. I am glad to see you don't regret it"

"Regret it? Of course not! I could never..."

"Aoww, I know Willie! I really do. I was just a bit nervous when I awoke and you were gone"

"Oh. I, er, had not thought of that. What a dreadful blunder"

"No, no, no. You're 'ere now", she said with a smile, "and with BREAKFAST! May we eat now Love? I am rawther hungry this morning"

"Oh yes! As am I. Of course we can eat. Just let me pour our champagne first. Did you notice I lit a fire?"

"Oh! Yes, 'ow nice. I suppose the one from last night went out long, long, long ago... and a rose on the breakfast tray! What a romantic breakfast you 'ave arranged"

"Well, I did try", he said with a grin, as he popped the cork and poured.

"You tried last night as well"

"Did I succeed?", he asked, handing her a glass.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. It was a very romantic night Willie!"

"I enjoyed it as well", he replied, trying not to smile too broadly.

"Yes. I noticed that last night", she said, teasing him.

He laughed, before becoming more serious and raising his glass, "To the future. Our future"

"I'll drink to that", she replied as they clanked glasses and took sips.

Wilkes watched her as she took a bite of her toast, smiled at him and then took a bite of her eggs. He held his breath then. He watched her swallow, and then he exhaled. She ate more toast, took a sip of champagne, and then another bite of eggs. He still watched her. Once again he held his breath as she chewed her eggs, and exhaled after she had swallowed.

"For Lord's sakes Wilkes!", she said then, "Are you going to watch me eat all morning? Eat your food Love"

"Oh! Yes... Yes, of course! I do apologize", he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Aoww, don't apologize Willie!", she said stroking his cheek, "I just want you to eat your breakfast while it's hot, hot, hot. It's very good!"

"Is it really?"

"Why yes!", she said with a laugh, "Now eat!"

"Certainly", he said, picking up his fork.

She chewed her food beside him and suddenly said, "Oh! There is something in my eggs"

Wilkes smiled, placing his fork down and facing her. He was about to move the covers aside, when she continued...

"Just a bit of shell"

"Shell? Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes love, but it's alright. That 'appens. Why 'ave you stopped eating?"

"Oh, well I... I suppose I just have a lot on my mind. Good things! You know... last night", he fibbed.

Nanny blushed, before nodding, "Me too, too, too. You were so... Oh! Attentive to my, well, needs"

"Well...", Wilkes said, blushing himself, and now thinking of the previous night as well, "That was my pleasure. And you were so... sweet and, well, alluring and also, you know, attentive. We seem to have extraordinary chemistry in that, er, department"

"For sure, sure, sure...", Nanny said, as they both remembered the night before...

_Wilkes had met her in the bedroom moments after she had climbed into bed. She heard the door creak open as he walked in, closing it softly behind him. He smiled at her, silently heading over and making a fire in the fireplace. He was with her under the covers as soon as he finished, cuddled up against her. She exhaled as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid on him for quite a while with her eyes closed, and a broad smile on her face. Her nose brushed up against his neck, breathing in his scent. She found it quite therapeutic. He ran his hand up and down her back, as he often did, only this time he noticed his hand did not get caught half way as it usually did. She wasn't wearing a brassiere. Well of course she wasn't. She was in her pajamas. He, rather daringly... yet non-threateningly he thought, moved his hand under her pajama top to run his hand directly over the skin of her back. She made a little noise, before opening her eyes and silently showing him her approval, before closing them again._

_They laid together like this for quite some time, as the fire crackled in front of the foot of the bed. Nanny alas unbuttoned his pajama top in order to rest her head directly on his chest. He grinned at her, this time giving his approval. He was amazed at this point that they had still not spoken, with words, since he had entered the bedroom. Feeling her fingertips running over his chest, his body began to portray him. He controlled himself all the same. Until he felt her fingers running along the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He held his breath, feeling both relief and disappointment when her hands slid back up his chest to his face. She kissed him then, with more longing then she ever had. It blew his mind to know she had even more passion inside her then she had let on. He raised himself up on his elbows as they kissed the deepest most passionate kisses they had ever experienced with one another, or with anyone else for that matter, ever. They stayed like that for a long time, until they finally had to brake apart in order to breathe again._

_They smiled at one another, breathing heavily. She reached down to pull off her pajama bottoms then. He did the same. They both sat back on the bed propped on their knees. He in his boxer shorts. She in her underpants and pajama top. They looked at one another for several long moments. Smiling and then searching one another's eyes. Just when Wilkes was beginning to wonder what would happen next, and not sure if he had the courage to make another move, Nanny began unbuttoning her top from the bottom up. He breathed heavily watching her. He had imagined many times what she may look like unclothed, but now that he was really going to see all of his love, he felt overcome with excitement and anticipation. Her eyes never left his. After the last button had been released, she hesitated for a moment, giving him a smile before dropping the top from her shoulders. _

_He let his gaze drop from her eyes to her newly revealed bare flesh. He felt a pang of love. She was so beautiful. He felt honored that she loved and trusted him enough to be intimate with him in this way. He wanted to tell her, but he could not seem to find his speech. Instead he reached down and removed his boxer shorts, so that they may be in the same situation. It was Nanny's turn to let her gaze drop then, her face turned red as she let out a tiny gasp. He smiled, enjoying her reaction, as he was sure she was enjoying his reaction to her. She took her eyes off him to remove her last undergarment, and the last article of clothing between the two of them. Again they watched one another for a moment, before Nanny crawled forward just a bit on her knees. Wilkes did the same. They met in the center of the bed in a passionate embrace._

_Both of their hands slowly began to roam over one another, as sounds of pleasure, awe, love and desire surfaced, but no words. Nanny finally fell back against the bed, her head towards the foot of the bed. She moved her arms up, resting them on the bed frame. Wilkes took in the sight of her as he would a fine work of art, although to him she was so much more beautiful. He sprawled on top of her, kissing her lips and moving on to kiss every inch of her in which he was able to. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of him loving her. After a long while she stopped him, placing a hand on his face and smiling up at him. She pulled him down onto his back then and returned the attention happily._

_Finally they were both ready, and made love intently, the fire illuminating their frames. They moved together perfectly. Even though she was not young, or all that thin, she felt beautiful with this man. He felt loved and wanted, and complete with her. They both gave in to their escalating desires. Nanny finally spoke, cooing his name along with moans of the most exquisite pleasure. He replied with his own satisfied exclamations, along with beautiful words of his love for her. He held her close afterward, kissing her forehead, telling her how beautiful she was, how mush he adored her, how he wanted to learn how to be the perfect lover. Nanny laughed at this, telling him she wasn't sure he had much to learn. It had been the most wonderful experience of her life. _

_They redressed later, groggy and ready for sleep. They fell into one another's arms, on to their pillows. She whispered a sleepy "I love you... thank you", before falling asleep. He held her in the dark, thinking that this was it. This was his life now, and what his life had been missing all along. Her. He could not wait any longer. He had to ask her to marry him, as soon as possible. He smiled as she snored noisily beside him. He found everything about her endearing, even those things in which he suspected may annoy others. An idea came to him then. He would ask her tomorrow. They would have the whole day together. No staff here at the house, no family to get in their way. It was just the two of them for the next twenty-four hours and he mustn't waste that opportunity._

Wilkes and Nanny snapped out of their haze simultaneously. They both laughed, realizing they had both been dreaming of the previous night in which they had spent together.

"Last night was 'eaven Love!", Nanny said, leaning over to kiss him.

"It certainly was", he replied with a smile, kissing her some more as she giggled.

She exhaled, going back to her breakfast. Wilkes once again watched her eat, but this time he took a few bites of his toast as he did so, as not to annoy her with his staring. Nothing much happened for a few minutes. They ate in companionable silence, smiling occasionally in one another's direction. Until she made a noise and seemed to be playing with something with her tongue.

"Another eggshell?", Wilkes asked, dropping his fork.

"No. It's much, much, much larger", she replied.

"I see", Wilkes replied, throwing the covers off him, still watching her.

"Excuse me", she said, as she raised a napkin to her mouth to spit the mystery object out.

He rounded the bed then, coming around to her side.

"What on earth! My sainted Aunt Fanny! It's a ring, ring, ring!"

"Is it?", Wilkes asked with a smile, standing before her.

"Yes", she replied innocently, "A beautiful ring! Do you suppose one of your staff lost it in the kitchen? Per'aps it was in the mixing bowl you made the eggs in Love"

"I don't think that is the case", Wilkes replied.

Nanny noticed his voice was coming from a different location now. She looked down to see that he was no longer standing, but kneeling before her. On one knee. One knee!

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Yes Nanny. It is your ring. Meant for you. Bought for you. I have wanted to ask you for so long my darling. I love you more than anything in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As your husband! I want to take care of you, in every way. Will you... marry me Nanny?"

"Hope I'm not disturbing you your majesty", Maggie said, as Clarisse welcomed her into her suite.

"Not at all. As I said on the phone, Joseph left just after breakfast for a meeting with the Genovian Tourism Society"

"Yes. I've heard the adds. Your husband sure does have a sexy voice! Oh! If... I may say that your majesty"

Clarisse laughed in replied, "You may"

"Sorry. I didn't mean ta be rude"

"Nonsense. Not rude at all. It is true isn't it? When we first met I would melt from his voice alone...", Clarisse returned, with a dreamy look on her face, before catching herself, "Ahem. Anyhow, I do not have any meetings myself until later this afternoon and so this is the perfect time for a chat. Have a seat won't you"

"Thank you your Majesty", Maggie said, sitting across from Clarisse in an overstuffed chair, "First of all. I would like to say thanks for having me this past week"

"It was our pleasure to have you. In fact we should be thanking you. You have been so helpful with Arthur Mabrey. You have been a good friend to my brother, and to Nanny. You may stay as long as you wish. Can I get you anything?"

"No Thanks. I, well... would like ta talk with ya about Mabrey actually. I spoke with him again last night. On my own. He told me something..."

"Again? How on earth do you get that man to talk the way you do? We have trained professionals who can't seem to get a word out of him!"

"He just tells me things. Maybe its cause he'll know he'll get a rise outta me, seeing as how I am close to Nanny and Wilkes... Or maybe it's because I was the one who originally gave him that information on Nanny. Maybe he finds that funny... Hell, I don't know. Maybe he has a crush on me! All I know is I seem to make um talk"

"Yes. Well, that seems to be true. What he told you this time, does anyone else know?"

"No. I know everyone is meetin tomorrow mornin and that would be the best time to tell you all at once, but I need your help with it see"

"My help? How? What did he tell you?"

"It's a shocker"

"It always is isn't it? Please tell me"

"Mary, Nanny's mother..."

"What about her? Oh God, do Nanny and Pierre have more siblings?"

"No, no. It's just... she's alive"

Clarisse looked back at her, astonished, "Mary is alive? That can't be..."

"Mabrey says it's true"

"She was older then Rupert"

"Yep. By about ten years from what Nanny said"

"And my late husband was twenty years my senior. Which means she must be in her late nineties if she is alive!"

"Yep. Mabrey says she's old"

"Oh God! What will this do to Nanny?"

"I dunno. That's why I need your help. Nanny and Wilkes are so happy together now. You've seen um. Aren't they a picture?"

"Yes. Certainly... and I certainly understand your concern that this new bit of information may... unravel Nanny. Of course I will help any way I can, but I must ask why it is you think I can help you with this"

"I want cha to come with me ta talk to um"

"Me? Why? He won't talk to ME"

"I don't know. I have noticed when you're mentioned his face changes. I suspect it's cause you were his queen for so long. He sees ya as a powerful person. Then if ya couple that with me, who he tends ta talk to..."

"Yes, but I agreed not to talk with him without Joseph"

"Who cares if Mabrey don't want cha talkin to um"

"Not Arthur, Joseph. I promised him I would not speak with Arthur without him. He views him as dangerous I suppose"

"Oh. Well, this is important though"

Clarisse looked at her for a long moment, before saying, "You are right. This is important. I love my husband and I respect the fact that he tries very hard to keep me safe, but there will be guards after all"

"So you're in?"

"Yes. I will explain it to Joseph tomorrow. When should we do this?"

"How about now?"

"I've gotta list of questions", Maggie said, looking over the list, as she and Clarisse sat across from Arthur Mabrey's cell.

"I will only answer them if our fair dowager queen here can promise my release", Mabrey said with a grin.

"Only the sitting queen may make that decision", Clarisse replied.

Mabrey looked back at her, unsure if it was true, "How about this then? I will answer your questions, and you can request that Queen Amelia set me free... but I will not lead you to Mary. That will not come until I have been freed"

"Nanny would have to drop the charges against you as well. That would be her choice, not mine. However, IF you answer all of our questions I promise to suggest you be released", Clarisse replied, feeling slightly ill.

"Fine. First question?", Mabrey replied.

"How did you find Mary?", Maggie asked.

"London News Paper. Front page of the senior scene a few months ago, playing bridge. Next question?", Mabrey replied.

"Wow, your stupid huh? Now all we have ta do is have all the London news papers searched for bridge articles from a few months ago... and we'll find Mary. We don't NEED you!", Maggie pointed out.

Mabrey's smug face changed quickly, "Fine. So you know Mary is in London, but you may recall I had already confessed that to you last night"

"So you're still stupid, just on a different day?", Maggie countered.

"Look. I want out of this cell! I will do whatever I have to, alright? The game is over. You have won!"

"We aren't trustin ya for a second! The game is not over! You are still up ta somethin!", Maggie replied bitterly.

"Arthur, we have made a deal", Clarisse pointed out, "Now I am sure we will be able to find Mary, even if she is using an alias, with the information you have given us. However, we have other questions..."

"Yes! Exactly. There may be questions I can answer that she can not!"

"So our deal is on I presume?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes", Mabrey replied.

"Very well. The next question Margret", Clarisse instructed.

"How do you know of Mary? She obviously was not a stranger to you if you knew who she was when she was using an alias"

"She was my nanny. Many years ago"

"Is that true?", Clarisse asked, surprised.

"Of course it is true! Why else would I say it?"

"You need not shout", Clarisse replied, "When was she your nanny?"

"When I was a young boy, in London, up until my teen years. My family had still kept her on. We were... quite close actually"

"How sweet that is!", Maggie said with a huff.

"We were close! And then she left. Suddenly. She just disappeared. My mother sent someone to the home and she and her husband were gone"

"What about Nanny? Did you ever meet her?", Maggie asked.

"No. She was older then I. I heard about her quite often. She was all Mary talked about. Her sweet little Nanny! Nanny, Nanny, Nanny... She was away in New York already when Mary disappeared... this would have been, oh, right before Rupert became king"

"It sounds as if you were a bit jealous of Nanny", Clarisse commented.

"Well, she did go on and on about her ALL of the blasted time! I was not very close to my parents. Mary was important to me, but Nanny, Nanny, Nanny..."

"Is that why you had her kidnapped?", Clarisse asked.

"Revenge for both the families who had wronged me", Arthur said with a smile, "How could I not have acted on that? I must say though... I never intended for her to be harmed or treated poorly. That Alexander fellow proved to be a most unworthy man to have working for me. Has anyone heard from him? Nanny's kidnapper?"

"He is dead. One of our guards shot him dead when he fired at them in the woods last week"

"Oh. Well, he was not a real prize", Mabrey replied, "Still, I hope he did not have a family"

"Oh please!", Maggie replied, "As if you care about anyone but yourself! I'm glad he's dead! I am! After what he did to Nanny"

"Mary disappeared right before Rupert was crowned king you said?", Clarisse asked Mabrey.

"Yes. Guess why? I learned quite a bit from Mary when I visited her a couple of months ago. She's an old woman you see, and she is tired of keeping secrets. You see, as it turns out King Rupert's father, the former king of Genovia, had told her that as long as she left and had the baby away from Genovia that she would be safe. Well... she met up with that Bert fellow, who raised Nanny, and they married. They had previously been friends she says. Anyhow, she and Bert and Nanny lived their lives in London, and she cared for me a little later on as well, without any problems... but then... when Rupert was set to be king..."

"Are you saying King Peter was behind Mary's disappearing? My children's grandfather?"

"That's right"

"I don't believe you. Peter was a wonderful man! He adored his Country and his family!"

"Perhaps so, but he did not adore one Miss Mary Poppins. After he found out she was pregnant from the palace doctor, she was working here caring for Rupert's much younger siblings of course, he told here to leave the Country and she would be safe. Twenty years passed and she thought she was in the clear, until Rupert was set to take the thrown... with his pretty young bride and soon to be queen in toe. Peter made it very clear to Mary that if she did not disappear forever, then Nanny would... only not in the alias form. If you know what I mean"

"So this Peter was going to have Nanny killed if Mary did not disappear?", Maggie asked.

"That is Mary's story. You can ask her yourself. She could not even say goodbye to her daughter"

"Nanny went crazy after that! Poor Nan didn't even know the year for most of her life she was so traumatized!", Maggie said, angrily.

"Well I had nothing to do with it!", he replied, before looking at Clarisse, "It was her family that did it!"

"Next question", Clarisse replied, trying to control her anger, at whom she was not sure any more.

"Well, none of these really apply now", Maggie said, looking over the list.

"I have a question", Clarisse said, "When you saw Mary, did she say if Rupert knew? About Nanny?"

"He did not know", Mabrey replied with, if Clarisse was not mistaken, some actual sympathy for the situation, that a father would never know his daughter existed.

"When I visited her, she admitted to me that she had a child with Prince Rupert and was forced to leave Genovia, but that he never knew. She went to her Bert, in London and they married and raised the baby together. After finding all this out I returned to Genovia and put my plan into motion. I must admit... I do regret my actions"

"I think that is quite enough for one evening. Thank you for your honesty Arthur. I hope, for your sake, that you have told me the truth", Clarisse said standing, Maggie joining her.

"I have. Now remember your part of the bargain your majesty"

"I am a woman of my word. We will see what happens"

"I can take you to Mary. I know where she is. It would be much faster then trying to figure it out. She is ninety-eight years old. If Nanny ever wishes to see her again, now is the time"

"You don't care about Nanny!", Maggie said, wanting to spit at him.

"Just think about it", Mabrey said, before Clarisse turned on her heel and left, Maggie following behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: New Beginnings

"Wilkes! I, I, I..."

"I know. I know what you are going to say", Wilkes replied, exhaling. He had been prepared for this, "That we come from different worlds, from different stations in life", he said from his position on one knee.

"Well, yes. 'owever..."

"But don't you see! Nan, I don't care about that. Not at all! I have been a knight all of my life and where has it gotten me? And then I met you, someone from a different social circle, and I realized. Oh God did I realize! That I had been looking in all the wrong places all along!"

"Wilkes..."

"Or perhaps there is no right or wrong place to look for love. Perhaps people find it within their own class every day, but I never did! All I intend to say about that is... I do not care!"

"I know Love"

"You do? Truly?"

"Yes, yes, yes... and besides that, well, I am a Princess now for Lord's sake! Technically I suppose you could say that I outrank you!"

A realization came to Wilkes and he smiled brightly at her statement, laughing,"Yes! Yes of course! You are a Princess! The Princess of Genovia... and the the most beautiful Princess Genovia has ever had, if I may say"

"I am not sure Clarisse and Amelia would agree..", Nanny said with a giggle, before turning more serious, "Wilkes..."

"It is not that then. It is not our stations in life. Then it must be... that we are older then most who become engaged, but that could be a good thing! We are of retirement age and can spend all of our time together... well, much of it anyhow. I don't intend to smother you of course. We are wiser now too, and we won't take things for granted as younger people may"

"Willie, I do not 'ave a problem with getting married at our age"

"Right... and you shouldn't! Then... is it my family? Oh, they adore you Nan!"

"And I adore them", she replied with a smile. Her poor Willie was assuming she would not, not, not say yes, "Wilkes, if you would let me speak Love..."

"Where we would live? Is that bothering you? Because I would live where ever you wished my love! Anywhere in the world"

"I am sure you would Love"

"Well... I know we can not have children. There is nothing I can do about that, but I think our marriage would still be worth while. Even without a family, and of course we would be a family! You and I"

"Oh yes Willie! I agree"

"If I may ask then... what are your, er, major reservations about, you know, marrying me?"

"That is what I 'ave been trying tell you Love. I don't believe I 'ave any"

"You... You do not?"

"No. None. For sure, sure, sure", she replied, giving him her full radiant smile.

"Oh!", Wilkes replied, a smile braking out on his own face, "I see"

"I do 'ave just one question though"

"Of course! Anything"

"Why on earth, earth, earth did you put the ring in my eggs Love?"

"Oh! Well... I... I thought it may be, you know, romantic... and unexpected. I have heard of people hiding engagement rings in food and I just thought that perhaps... That was a terrible idea wasn't it?", he asked, looking at the lovely ring, which now had bits of egg stuck to it, "I've made a dreadful blunder"

"No, no, no Wilkes. It was not a blunder. I was just... surprised is all"

"It was rather spontaneous. I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me this morning. I could not wait any longer. I knew I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed as well, and so..."

"I see Love. It was a very sweet idea", Nanny replied with a kind smile, touching his face with the palm of her hand, "I know I said I 'ad one question, but... I do believe I 'ave another as well"

"Of course"

"Are you sure Wilkes? Are you sure that you want to marry ME?"

"Oh Nanny...", he said, moving closer to her, "There is nothing in this world I am more sure of. I assure you"

"In that case...", Nanny replied, smiling at him and running her hand down his cheek, "Of course I will marry you Wilkes! It will be the greatest honor of my life to be your wife"

Wilkes bit his lip, so happy he thought he might faint. He looked down at the somewhat eggy ring and blew on it to clean it up a bit.

"Aren't you going to slip that on my finger?", she teased, a twinkle in her eye told him how happy she was as well.

"Of course", he said, slipping the ring on her finger, and standing to sit beside her on the bed.

"Oh!", Nanny said, looking at the ring and then at him, "It's so beautiful Love!"

"I thought you may like it", he replied with a grin, placing his hand on the small of her back and peering at the ring, as she rested her head on his chest "A large center diamond, with emerald and diamond accents around it. The setting is quite beautiful I thought as well. Simple, but very elegant. It reminded me of you a great deal. Not that you are simple of course! You know I do not see you that way at all. Before we had even began to date I had thought that you were lovelier then all the rest, and you have only gotten more beautiful to me as our love has, you know, deepened. All I was referring to was that you do not only enjoy the fine things in life, but the simple things in life as well. I love that about you Nanny, and I am finding I enjoy them a great deal now as well"

"I know what you meant Wilkes. Aoww... It certainly is lovier then anything I 'ave ever seen. It looks like an antique"

"Yes. It is. I know you appreciate things with a history and so I thought you may care for this"

"I adore it Wilkes!", she said, turning to him, "Thank you! Oh my Lord. We're getting married!"

"Yes", he replied with a laugh, before getting more serious when he looked into her eyes, "Nothing in this world could stop me from marrying you"

"Oh Wilkes!", was the last thing she said before he kissed her properly and they fell back on the bed, loosing themselves in one another.

Charlotte stared in disbelief at the little plus sign in front of her. It was impossible! She could not be pregnant. They had been careful. Very careful. The only time they had not been careful was that first night together, and only then because it been so sudden and unplanned... That had to be it.

"Charlotte?", Victor asked as her tapped on the bathroom door, "Are you ready to go down for breakfast?"

"I... ah... almost. Just a minute", she said, panicking and tossing the pregnancy test, the second one she had taken now, in the vanity drawer, before opening the bathroom door.

"Good morning", he said with a smile, as she opened the door.

"Morning", she said forcing a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"You were up early. You spent an awful lot of time in here. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes! Fine!"

" I know you have been ill for a few mornings now"

"I'm fine today"

"Ah. Very good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving! Shall we go down for breakfast?"

Victor chuckled in reply, "Genovia gives you a healthy appetite"

"Oh. Well... I'm just happy I suppose. Trying to relax I suppose you could say. I haven't put on weight have I?", she asked looking down.

"I don't believe so. You look perfect to me", he replied kissing her.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself, despite all the time we've spent laying around", she said, patting his stomach, "Let's go eat"

"Just let me shave", he replied, moving towards the vanity.

"What are you doing?", she asked as he reached for the vanity drawer.

"Getting my razor"

"No!", she said, jumping in front of him and swatting his hand away from the drawer.

"Charlotte! What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can I not retrieve my razor?"

"You can, you can... I just... I like you this way. You need not shave"

"My beard is a mess. It'll only take a few minutes"

"Please don't open the drawer"

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want you to"

"Charlotte..."

"Please?"

"What is going on?"

"We need to talk. Come sit down", she said as she took his hand and led him to the bed to sit.

"Is everything alright?", he asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Well... yes. Nothing is wrong. I just... I have to tell you something"

"Alright. Are you sure you are alright? You're shaking sweetheart"

"I'm just... I must admit that I am nervous. I am not sure how you are going to react to this"

"This is about us then?"

"Yes"

"I thought we were doing great"

"We are! It's not that..."

"Perhaps you should tell me what is bothering you"

"Perhaps I should"

Victor took her hands and waited patiently for her to begin. He waited... And waited...

"Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry. I just have no idea how to tell you this"

"Whatever it is I will understand"

"You are right. You are. This isn't a bad thing. It isn't!"

"Please tell me"

"I'm pregnant"

Victor looked back at her in disbelief.

"I know. It had to have been that first time in New York. I just found out. I just took a test. I... I... Oh! Please say something Victor!"

"You are... sure?"

"Yes. I took two tests actually. The second one I tossed in the vanity drawer. So, you must at least be relieved that I am not going crazy", she said, laughing half heartedly, "You know... not wanting you to shave. You must have thought I was loosing it! ...Victor? Say something"

Victor snapped out of his haze and gave her a warm smile, "This is wonderful!"

"It is? Well, of course it is! What I mean to say is... You are happy about this? Being a father again? With me?"

"It's like a dream come true! What wonderful News this is!", he said, hugging her, before pulling back and searching her face, "How do you feel about this?"

"Well... I'm not sure. It just happened. I was terrified just a few minutes ago, but know that I know you are supportive..."

"Did you doubt that I would be?"

"No. Not if I had really thought about it", she admitted, "We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mother!"

"You are going to be the most wonderful mother Charlotte!", he replied, tears in his eyes.

"You really think so?", she asked, placing a hand on her abdomen.

He nodded, placing his hand on top of hers.

"And despite our getting off on the wrong foot with Rachel I already know what a wonderful father you are. We have to tell Rachel! Do you think she'll hate the idea?"

"No. No. How could she? This is wonderful! She'll be thrilled. I think we should tell her in person however"

"Yes. Perhaps it is time we go home. To New York"

"You want to live in New York?"

"I think so. I would like to have the baby there anyhow. I would like her to be born there"

"Her?", he asked with a grin, "I am assuming the tests these days can not also tell you the sex of the baby"

"Him OR her then", she said laughing, "I can not believe this is happening!"

"It is quite unexpected. Surprises are sometimes wonderful"

"Yes", she replied, realizing it was true. Why had she been so scared? This was a wonderful thing, "We have so much to plan!"

"Are you alright?", Joe asked his wife. They were holding hands in the back seat of their limo on their way home from dinner.

"Fine", Clarisse replied, squeezing his hand, "I feel much better after having filled you in over dinner. I do love having you to confide in my love"

"That pleases me as well. You have been quiet for some time now however. The fact that Mary is alive is bothering you?"

"I was just thinking that it will be rather unfair for Nanny to hear this news in a room full of people in the morning. I would like to tell her beforehand"

"Why don't you then?"

"I called Wilkes' home after I left Maggie and then again before you and I left for dinner. They are not picking up. They must be reading the diary and do not wish to be disturbed"

"Would you like to go by?"

"I do not wish to disturb them, but perhaps I should. What do you think?"

"Does it matter? You don't seem to listen to what I have to say anyhow", Joseph replied, eventoned.

"Oh, Joseph really! Are you still upset with me that I went to see Arthur Mabrey without you?"

Joseph exhaled, before stating, "I am sorry. I will let it go. However, in the future..."

"It won't happen again"

"I am simply looking out for your safety you realize"

"Which is why I understand. So we are on the same page then are we?"

"Yes", he replied, picking up her hand and kissing it, "I love you"

"I love you too darling, and I am sorry, but I felt I had no choice"

"I understand, and yes. I do think it would be a good idea to tell Nanny that Mary is alive before anyone else. Shades called while you were chatting with Lord Parlimoore at the restaurant by the way. He has the article from the London Post. He says he can see that it is clearly Mary. It matches her palace employee photograph, despite the many decades that separate the two photos"

"Well, that confirms it then. Although I did not doubt Arthur, I must say. Why would he lie? Yes, we must tell Nanny before the others"

Joseph nodded, and released her hand to hold down his call button and let the driver know of their change of plans.

"Dinner was lovely", Clarisse said, wanting to talk about something other then this ongoing saga, even if it were just for a few minutes before they got to Wilkes' house, "Thank you for suggesting we go out darling. We have not done that in such a long time"

"Your a busy woman, but it is nice to go out for dinner when we can. I am hoping we can do it more often. Perhaps with a bit less security surrounding us"

"YOUR suggesting LESS security? Are you feeling alright my darling?", she teased.

"I suppose it is the husband in me, not the former Head of Security", he said leaning forward and kissing her. A sweet slow kiss, but with such skill that it sent a shiver down her spine.

The car stopped then and their kiss broke. Joseph smiled at her as he took her hand. The driver opened her door a moment later and they both stepped out. They made their way up the stone steps of Wilkes' home and rang the doorbell beside the oversized mahogany door. There was a chill in the air and Joseph could see his wife shivering. He removed his Jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile. He returned her smile, before pressing the bell once more.

"Do you suppose they have gone out?", Clarisse asked after the door had still not been opened a few moments later.

They heard footsteps then however and the front door opened. Wilkes stood before them looking a bit thrown together. He smiled at them all the same.

"Why hello. This is unexpected"

"Yes. We are terribly sorry if we...", Clarisse began, before realizing why perhaps they had not picked up the phone earlier. Had they interrupted something of an intimate nature? Of course Nanny and Wilkes' mutual feelings for one another were very obvious, but Clarisse found it hard to think of Wilkes, having been alone for so very long, with a woman, "Ah... We apologize if we have disturbed you, but we have to speak with Nanny. Tonight"

"Has something happened?", Wilkes asked, concerned.

"We have news", Joe answered.

"Please come in", Wilkes replied

Joseph and Clarisse stepped past Wilkes and entered his living room where they took seats on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace.

"I will just, er, run up and get Nan", Wilkes said, "Can I get you anything before I do?"

"We're fine. Thank you", Clarisse replied.

"Very good. Then I will just go and get Nan. She is in her room you see"

Clarisse and Joseph nodded, perfectly willing to accept that as it was, but a nervous Wilkes went on all the same.

"We had already gone to bed you see. Separate beds! Of course. I know it is rather early, but it had been a long day"

"Did you read the diary today?", Clarisse asked, sensing that Wilkes felt uncomfortable and wanting to change the subject a bit.

"Yes. Well, Nan read it yesterday evening herself, but we read it together today. We had thought that we would share that with you tomorrow. Along with everyone else?"

"Yes. Of course. That is not why we are here. We have more information Wilkes. As Joseph said, and we feel Nanny should hear it before anyone else"

"I see", Wilkes replied.

"How is she?", Clarisse asked then, a bit afraid that the news that Mary was alive may be too much for Nanny after reading the diary.

"She is fine. The diary did upset her. Naturally. She is hurt that Mary would have kept the fact that she was pregnant from Rupert"

"Was that in the diary? I must admit that if that is the case I am glad he did not know about Nanny and keep it from me and the boys", Clarisse asked.

"She kept it from him. According to the diary, yes. It seems she had her reasons though, although she does not go into what they were"

"I believe I know what they were. I must speak with Nanny Wilkes", Clarisse replied.

"Yes, of course", he said as he started up the stairs.

"Wilkes?", Clarisse asked, "She IS alright? Really? That is... mentally? This information that we have gotten. It is major"

"Oh dear", Wilkes said with a sigh, "This never ends does it? Yes, she is in wonderful shape mentally and emotionally, considering. She is a bit upset that the man she knew as her father was not in fact her birth father, but she is coping as best she can. We chatted about that quite a long time today... as well as other things"

"Alright. We should tell her then", Clarisse replied.

"I'll get her", Wilkes replied, moving back up the stairs.

"I'm right 'ere", Nanny said, having heard voices from the bedroom and having gotten dressed as quickly as she could when she realized Clarisse and Joseph were downstairs.

"Oh! Nan. Good, you are, er, awake", Wilkes said, taking her hand as they made their way down the stairs together.

"Well of course I am Love", Nanny replied, a bit confused. She had just been lying in his arms upstairs, as they talked, after their post dinner lovemaking.

"Well, because you were sleeping I had thought", Wilkes said, as they sat across from Joseph and Clarisse.

"Are you feeling alright Love? We were just 'aving a talk before the doorbell rang"

Wilkes' face flushed, and Nanny realized he had fibbed to Clarisse and Joseph that they had already gone to bed, separately.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I was sleeping", Nanny fibbed, but then looked down at her dress from the evening, which she had plucked off the bedroom floor and put back on,"I dressed when I 'eard you down 'ere you see"

"We do apologize for disturbing you. However, we have gotten some news that we felt we should tell you as soon as possible", Clarisse replied, quite aware that they had indeed disturbed something.

"Of course. What, what, what is it?", Nanny asked, taking Wilkes' hand.

"I am not quite sure how to say this...", Clarisse began.

"Please, please, please just say it your majesty", Nanny replied.

"Alright. It is big news. I am not quite sure how you will take this...", Clarisse added.

"Please tell me"

"Very well. Your mother, Mary..."

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"She is alive"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: COMING TO TERMS

"Should we go?", Joseph asked his wife. Nanny and Wilkes have been in the kitchen for quite a while"

"I think we should give it some more time. She may like to talk some more"

"Yes. However, you've told her all the details of what the Viscount told you"

"Yes, I know darling, but she may need a shoulder"

"It certainly sounds that way", Joseph replied in a whisper, "She is obviously crying in there and has been for some time"

"I don't blame her. It's quite a shock!"

"Of course, and quite painful I would think. Perhaps we should leave her with Wilkes for now. She knows we are here for her, and we will see her in the morning"

"Yes, but I think we should stay a bit longer", Clarisse whispered back.

"If you are sure. I don't hear her crying any longer"

"Nor do I", Clarisse replied, as the kitchen door opened and Nanny and Wilkes stepped out hand in hand.

Nanny's eyes were red and puffy, her makeup now gone, clearly from her crying. She smiled weakly at them, before Wilkes helped her sit. He sat quickly beside her, taking both her hands into one of his, the other arm snaking behind her and resting comfortingly on her back.

"I am terribly sorry", Nanny said after a moment.

"Don't be", Joe replied.

"Joseph is right. Please do not apologize Nanny. I can not even begin to imagine how difficult this is for you", Clarisse added.

"I think Nan is feeling a bit overwhelmed at this point", Wilkes added. Rubbing her back.

Nanny looked at Wilkes, gave him a tiny smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for being 'ere for me. All of you for that matter. If I didn't 'ave you I'm not sure 'ow I could cope with this. It 'urts so, so, so much! I was already 'urting that my mother had lied to me about who, who, who my father was for Lord's sakes! And now to find out that she has been alive all of this time, and never contacted me. 'ow can that be?"

"Well, Nanny...", Clarisse began cautiously, "As I told you, Arthur Mabrey says that she had no choice in the matter. My former father-in-law threatened her life and yours. If anyone had found out who your father was, or if she had not disappeared..."

"When did he die?", Nanny asked, interrupting Clarisse.

"Who?"

"King Peter, Rupert's father? My grandfather? When did he die?"

"Oh. Well, he died about twenty-five years ago", Clarisse replied.

"Twenty-five years ago?", Nanny asked.

"Yes", Clarisse replied.

"And 'e was the one threatening my mother"

"Yes"

"If 'e died twenty-five years ago then why, why, why 'ad she not come forward then?"

"I could 'ave seen 'er... and my father, Bert... the man I thought was my father, before 'e 'ad died. I could 'ave gotten to know Rupert as well... but she kept quiet. WHY?"

"I don't know Nanny. I am sorry", Clarisse replied sincerely, "Perhaps you should ask your mother these questions. Joseph knows where she is. He and our Head of Security, Scott, have tracked down the London address where she is currently living"

"I do not wish to see her", Nanny said, shorty.

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked in reply to this, "Are you sure that is wise my love?"

Clarisse's eyebrows raised at his term of endearment. She knew Wilkes loved Nanny, everyone did, but she had never heard him admit it.

"Yes. I am sure"

"You may regret that however. Don't you agree Clarisse? Joseph? Do you not think Nan would regret not having met her mother after all this time?", Wilkes asked, looking for backup. He knew Nanny was hurt, but he knew that she would never forgive herself if she missed the opportunity to see her mother again.

"The choice is hers Wilkes", Joseph replied, feeling for Nanny, but understanding her desire to keep her distance from her mother.

"I agree", Clarisse replied, "However, Wilkes does have a point Nanny. It would be a shame if you...", Clarisse stopped speaking, and her jaw slowly dropped, at the sight of a diamond ring on Nanny's finger.

"Clarisse?", Joseph asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!", she replied, moving her gaze up to Nannies eyes, "Fine"

Nanny had seen where Clarisse's gaze had gone however, and hers went there as well, "Aoww... We 'ad 'oped to tell you in 'appier circumstances"

"What's that?", Joseph had asked Nanny. His gaze then fell on Wilkes, who seemed just as confused as he was. He then looked to Clarisse and saw a bright smile on her face. Obviously, he had missed something.

"I am so happy for the two of you!", Clarisse gushed. This was rather unlike her, but it was her brother after all, and Wilkes had always been so sweetly shy around women. To know he had finally found the one after all these years filled Clarisse with a joy which could only be matched by the joy of her own love story with Joseph.

Wilkes looked back at his sister, confused.

"Aoww... Thank you your majesty! You 'ave no idea what hat means to me", Nanny replied.

"Call me Clarisse for goodness sake", Clarisse replied.

The two woman got up and hugged. This left the men even more confused. Clarisse then gazed back down at Nanny's ring, before looking up and smiling at Wilkes, who finally understood.

"Thank you for your blessing", Wilkes said, hugging his sister.

"Does anyone wish to tell me what is going on?", Asked Joseph, who was the only one still sitting.

"They are engaged!", Clarisse pointed out, gesturing to Nanny's ring.

"Ah. I see", Joseph replied with a smile, "Wonderful news! Congratulations", he said shaking Wilkes' hand.

Nanny broke away from Clarisse so she may hug her brother and accepted a hug from Joseph then.

"I knew you loved her!", Clarisse said to Wilkes, "I am so glad you worked up the nerve to ask her for her hand in marriage. I suspected that was your desire"

"For some time. Yes", Wilkes admitted shyly, his face growing red. He looked to Nanny and his color returned to normal, "I love her more then I ever dreamed possible"

"Aoww... I love you too Willie! For sure, sure, sure!", she replied, taking the few steps it took to get to him and kiss him.

Joseph smiled at his wife, happy for his brother-in-law. The mood soon changed however, when Wilkes and Nanny's kiss broke and Nanny looked down at her feet.

"I just wish this all was not 'appening now. My mother... and all of this"

"It's alright sweetheart. We will work through this together. It will be alright. We won't even think about the wedding until we deal with all of this"

"I am not sure I want to deal with it!", Nanny insisted.

"I understand sweetheart. Joe is right. The choice is yours"

"Aoww... I 'ave to follow my 'eart though"

"Of course you do", Wilkes replied.

"My 'eart tells me I 'ave to see 'er. Soon, soon, soon"

"I think that is wise of you. Are you sure it is what you want?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes... It is"

"Take our Jet", Clarisse offered, "You can go first thing in the morning"

"We have the family meeting in the morning", Joseph pointed out.

"Yes, but this is more important", Clarisse replied.

"Aoww... the diary did not give much more information any'ow. It just confirmed that King Rupert was my father. She does write it in the diary, but we all knew it was true didn't we?"

"Yes", Clarisse replied, "I believe we did. Our blood tests have confirmed it as well. That was all you needed to know. You should go to London as soon as possible. Joseph and I will inform the younger members of the family about what has happened"

"What about Arthur Mabrey?", Nanny asked.

"What about him?", Joe replied.

"Will he be coming with me?"

"No! Of course not!", Wilkes replied.

"Well, but Clarisse promised him that..."

"I don't care what Clarisse promised!", Wilkes replied, "He belongs behind bars"

"Yes Love, but 'e may be useful! 'e is the only one who 'as seen 'er in years, years, years. Besides, I would like to 'ear 'is story first 'and. Especially if my mother was 'is nanny. We can 'ave a talk on the plane on the flight over..."

"Nan! That man was behind your kidnapping!"

"Aoww... I don't care about that right now"

"Well, I DO! You could have been killed by that awful man Alexander!"

"Clarisse says Arthur knew nothing about that! He just wanted to scare the family", Nanny replied.

"That is HIS story", Clarisse interjected, "I am certainly not defending him"

"I agree with Wilkes. Mabrey should stay behind bars", Joseph said, his anger rearing inside him, "For the record. Alexander is dead"

Nanny and Wilkes both looked to him.

"He is?", Wilkes asked.

"He was shot dead in the woods last week when we were searching for you both. He fired at our men", Joseph replied.

"I see", Wilkes replied, gripping Nanny's hand tighter, "He came very close to finding us. We were hiding under a bench. Arthur had called him. We overheard. Alexander had thought Nanny had escaped you see, but we were merely hiding. He was talking to some other men. They were going to kill us if they found us. Alexander said he was going to tell Mabrey he had no choice but to take Nan's life"

"You must have been terrified!", Clarisse replied.

"We certainly were", Wilkes replied, looking to Nanny, as they both remembered the fear they felt hiding under that bench in the cell, days before.

"It brought us closer though didn't it? We thought we were going to die and that was what propelled us to tell each other that we loved one another for Lord's sake!"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, "That is, as they say, the silver lining. However... It was because of Arthur Mabrey that we were put in that position. I think about how you could have... died. You were freezing in that cell. There were rats! You were not being fed properly... I can't stop thinking about what may have been"

"I suppose that's normal", Clarisse replied, "It was just a short time ago"

"If she had been harmed or... worse...", he began, but his eyes glassed over and he was unable to continue.

Clarisse suspected that what had happened in that cell had affected her brother in a very deep way, which may have damaged him in a way.

"Aoww... but I was alright Love! You saved me!", Nanny pointed out.

"Just barely! Even after we got out of that cell, we nearly froze to death in the woods"

"Tiny found us Love!"

"What if he HADN'T?", Wilkes replied loudly, causing Nanny to jump a bit.

"Oh! I'm sorry Nan! I'm not angry with you! You know that. I just... I can't stop thinking about it. How bad things could have turned out. What could have happened to you..."

"It's alright", Nanny said, wrapping her arms around him, "I understand for sure, sure, sure"

"I do apologize, and I do want to respect your wishes, but I must insist that Arthur Mabrey stay behind bars. Your safety means more to me then anything"

"Alright Love. You are right. We will go without 'im"

"I think that is wise", Joe replied, feeling for Wilkes, and knowing exactly how he felt.

"First thing in the morning then? We will arrange it for you", Clarisse asked.

"Yes. Thank you", Nanny replied.

"I'll make the call right now", Clarisse replied, stepping away.

"Aoww... I am going to get you some tea my darling", Nanny said to Wilkes, before turning to Joe, "For all of us"

"No, no. I will get YOU some tea", Wilkes replied, gesturing for her to sit.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh", Nanny said, forcing him to sit, "Let me practice being a good wife"

Wilkes gave her a half hearted smile in reply.

"I AM safe now Love! I am! You saved me, and I know you will always, always, always keep me safe", she said, leaning down to kiss him briefly, before leaving for the kitchen.

"She is a wonderful woman", Joe said, braking the silence.

"She certainly is"

"Are you alright Wilkes?"

"Yes. Fine"

"You know, over the years I have been put in several situations where Clarisse's safety was in danger. It was very difficult. After the fact I mean. To move on, knowing that things could have gone so terribly wrong if only a few variables had been different"

"Yes", Wilkes replied, looking up to look Joseph in the eye, "I would imagine that would be the case. Tell me. Did you ever have recurring nightmares?"

"In a few of the worse cases, yes. Your remember that gun shot at the Parade a few years ago"

"Yes! Of course! Nicked a horse didn't it?"

"Luckily the gunman had terrible aim"

"As I recall you also spotted him in the crowd and leaped on him", Wilkes replied, smiling a bit at Joseph's modesty.

Joe nodded, "You know. I felt badly that I was not able to find Nanny before you did. It was my job after all. I should have been able to pull it off. However, Clarisse pointed out to me how much more people are capable of when they are deeply in love with the one they are trying to protect. I believe she is right"

"That certainly does make sense. I am so very thankful that things turned out the way they did of course. I just can't stop thinking about it. I relive it over and over again"

"Perhaps you should talk to someone. A professional. You may have a touch of Post Traumatic Stress"

"Well... Perhaps. Nanny is going to seeing someone soon. Perhaps I should too"

"You have been through a lot. Anyhow, if you need to talk I am here. I understand how you feel. And... I am proud to have you as a brother-in-law. No matter how much you love her, what you did took courage"

"And here I had been thinking I was a coward all these years", Wilkes said with a little laugh.

"You just had not met the right woman", Joe replied with a grin, "Loving someone as deeply as I love Clarisse, as deeply as I suspect you love Nanny, can be quite bittersweet. There is a lot of fear that goes along with it"

"Yes", Wilkes nodded, "Worth it of course. She is my world"

"I can tell", Joe replied with a little smile, just as Clarisse was rejoining them.

"You can tell what?", she asked.

"Nothing" Joe replied, "I was just telling Wilkes I can tell Charlotte is pregnant"

"For goodness sakes Joseph! She may like to tell someone herself! How cab you be so sure anyhow?"

"Do you doubt my detective skills?", he teased, "It was quite obvious. Her mood swings, her eating habits, her feeling ill and tired. I'm quite surprised I was the only one to notice"

"Yes, well we have all been so preoccupied... When do you suppose she'll realize?", Clarisse asked Joseph.

Joe shrugged in reply, "Soon I would think"

"It took me a while to know I was pregnant with Pierre. Oh! That was so long ago now... Anyhow, let's keep it quiet for now"

"Of course. We will save our congratulations to both Victor and Charlotte until the time is right. Quite nice for them though. To have a child together. I would have loved for Nan to have had my children... ", Wilkes replied wistfully, "Ahem. Anyhow, is the jet all set for tomorrow?"

"Yes. All set up. We'll get out of your hair now", Clarisse said, giving her brother a hug.

"You're not going yet are you?", Nanny asked, carrying in the tray of tea.

"I thought we would. It has been such a long day and tomorrow is going to be such a... well, a big day, for you"

"Yes", Nanny said placing down the tray, "I suppose so"

"I wish you the best of luck. Please call us if you need anything. And please keep us informed", Clarisse said, giving Nanny a little hug.

"Certainly", Nanny replied.

"And congratulations to you both on the engagement. It will be nice to have something to celebrate when the time comes", Joseph added, hugging Nanny himself.

"Thank you Joseph!"

"Nanny? I want you to take some time to think about the thrown. I know you have said you will be stepping aside, however, it is a big decision and as much as I would like Amelia to stay our Queen. I do believe it is only fair for you to give it some thought"

"I do not, not, not need to think about it Clarisse, although I do appreciate the gesture. Amelia is the ruler of Genovia and I would never do anything to change that. The title of wife is all that interests me at the moment, to be perfectly honest with you"

Wilkes smiled and kissed her hand at this statement.

"If that is your wish. I thank you for supporting the family and I would like to apologize, on behalf of the entire family, for my late father-in-laws wrong doing. I assure you that we never knew and that Rupert would never have been part of that. He never would have harmed you or your mother, and never would have given you up if he had known about you"

"Thank you", Nanny said in a shaky voice, "You 'ave nothing to apologize for. Do I need to sign something to renounce the title or something along those lines?"

"There will be a bit of red tape, yes. You can do that when you return from London. We should make a statement to the press then about your engagement and your being their new Princess as well"

"Talk about history repeating", Joseph replied, "It is like six years ago all over again"

"Yes, I am princess aren't I? Eloise will never let me 'ear the end of it when she finds out!"

"You must miss her", Wilkes commented, making a mental note to set up a surprise visit from Eloise when they returned to Genovia.

"I do Love!", Nanny replied to Wilkes, before turning to Clarisse, "We are very close. I think of 'er as my granddaughter you see. Although I am not sure Liza, her real grandmother, would like to know that. Per'aps rightfully so. Per'aps I do not 'ave the right to feel the way I do, but I just can't 'elp it"

"Tosh. Liza is a despicable woman! Eloise is lucky to have you in her life. She adores you!", Wilkes replied.

Nanny nodded at the last part of his statement, gaining comfort from it.

Wilkes ran his hand over Nanny's back, while he redirected his attention to Clarisse and Joseph, "Perhaps the two of you could meet us in London the day after tomorrow? After you speak with the family? I am sure you have questions of your own for Mary, you know, on behalf of the family"

"Oh! I would not want to intrude on Nanny's moment with her mother", Clarisse replied.

"No, no, no it wouldn't be intruding. Besides, I will 'ave all of tomorrow to talk with 'er on my own. Truth be told I would like to 'ave you there"

"Alright", Clarisse replied, "I will clear my schedule. If you are sure"

"Sure, sure, sure!"

Clarisse smiled. She did see now what her brother saw in Nanny, "We will meet you at the London estate the day after tomorrow then. Try and get some rest now. Both of you"

After another round of goodbyes, Wilkes showed Clarisse and Joseph out, before returning to Nanny. He watched her sip her tea, staring straight ahead, and wondered what she was truly feeling at this moment.

She looked at him, giving him a weak smile, and reaching her hand out for him. He walked over quickly, taking her hand, and sitting right up against her. She reached down and picked up his tea cup, offering it to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before excepting it. He reached behind him with his free hand and retrieved the throw from the back of the sofa and draped it over them. Nanny snuggled up closer to him under the blanket.

"Quite a day", Wilkes said.

"For sure, sure, sure. To gain a mother and a fiance' in one day... quite a lot. Tomorrow will be quite a day as well"

Wilkes nodded, "I will be with you every step of the way"

"I 'ave no doubt", she replied. Resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

He smiled at her a few minutes later, when he heard a loud snore escape her. He set down his teacup, then retrieving hers from her hand, which would have spilled on him had it not been nearly empty. He carefully removed the blanket then, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her up to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you would like to read more PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! There is really no point in writing them if no one lets you know what they think. If you get a little jpy out of reading, then give me a little joy by posting what think. Fair deal. Thank you, Thank you ;)

ALSO... I feel like this story is dragging and I have other things I wish to work on, and so I have tied up some loose ends in the next chapter via a few paragraphs at the beginning which explain several things. I feel this will help us over the hump and, hopefully, towards the finish line. I may do the same thing with the next chapter as well. :)

CHAPTER 21: Meet Mary Poppins

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. Back at the Genovian Palace, Clarisse met with the rest of the family, where she explained all that had happened in the forty-eight hours since their last meeting. She told them all of what Nanny had read in the diary, which confirmed what they all knew to be true. Nanny was Rupert's daughter, and the heir to the throne. Nanny had, however, withdrawn and would be making a formal statement to the press after meeting with her mother, Mary, who was very much alive and living in London. Naturally, the younger members of the family where shocked at the news that Nanny's mother was still alive. More shocked, to learn that their grandfather/great grandfather King Peter had threatened her, as well as Nanny's life, which is why she went into hiding.

Pierre made a vow to make every effort to get to know Nanny. She was his half sister after all. He could not believe his Grandfather, King Peter, had done the things that he allegedly had done, but he believed that if his mother said it true, indeed it was. Mia was thankful that she would still hold the throne, but was a bit torn up about how poor Nanny was dealing with all this. Clarisse assured her that Nanny would be fine. Deep down Clarisse suspected that Nanny was a very strong woman. Clarisse also informed the group that their blood tests had come back and also confirmed that Nanny was Rupert's daughter. When asked by Nicholas why Rupert's siblings had not taken over the throne? He was not aware that Rupert had siblings. Clarisse explained that Rupert's younger sister had died of Polio as a child, and his younger brother had joined the church. The feeling of history repeating with Rupert's siblings and later his children, was not lost.

Charlotte had her own announcement to make at the family meeting. She was pregnant! Well, some were more surprised then others. Naturally, everyone was overjoyed for her and Victor and wished them well with their family. They informed the group that they would be moving back to New York shortly. To which everyone gave their, bittersweet, blessing. Charlotte would be missed in Genovia.

Clarisse informed the younger members of the family of some other happy news. Nanny and Wilkes were to be married. The family was thrilled for them and pressed Clarisse for details. She responded that she had no idea on the specifics, but she was sure Wilkes and Nanny would tell them more soon. The meeting ended with Clarisse and Joseph letting the others know that they too would be leaving for London the next morning to meet up with Nanny and Wilkes, where they would be meeting with Mary Poppins...

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER, LONDON

"What do you mean she did not go?", Clarisse asked her brother. She and Joseph had just arrived at the family estate in London.

"Well, I did bring her of course. I dropped her off at the proper address, a retirement community, you know, where Mary is living now..."

"Yes... And?"

"She wanted to speak with her alone. Naturally I understood. I kissed her goodbye and left. Well, I came back several hours later and she was sitting on a bench outside. She told she had not been able to go in. She just could not bring herself to do it", Wilkes explained to his sister.

"Oh dear. Where is Nanny now? Is she planning on going back?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes. We are going together this morning. She is just getting ready now. I am HOPING that she will see her mother this time"

"We will wait here then. We'll meet you both for dinner here at the house?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes. Alright", Wilkes replied, "I should go see to Nanny now. We will see you this evening"

"Good, good. Excuse me now", Clarisse replied, "I have a call to make"

"Are sure, sure, sure you are alright with this Love?", Nanny asked, gripping his hand tighter then usual, as they stood in front of the bench outside Mary's building, near the bench where Nanny had sat for several hours thinking the day before.

"Of course sweetheart. I will go in and, er, brake the ice... so to speak. Then I will come for you"

"Alright Love. Thank you Wilkes!"

"Of course, of course. You know I would do anything for you"

"Yes. I do know that", Nanny replied, with a brief smile, letting happiness creep in for just a moment, she gave him a brief kiss before sitting down on the bench, her eyes locked on the pavement in front of her.

"I will tell her who I am, and that you are out here and then I will come for you. I should not be long... Are you, er, ready for this Nan? You will be out here when I come back?"

"Of course I will Willie. Yesterday, I just... Aoww, I don't know what 'appened yesterday! I suppose I needed you with me"

Wilkes gave her a little smile, before bending down and giving her a peck, "Well, you are in luck my love, because I will always be here when you need me. For the rest of our lives. You just say the word"

"Oh, Wilkes... You see. You say things like that and I feel so, so, so much better my darling"

He gave her another brief kiss and a smile, "Shall I be off then?"

Nanny nodded in reply.

"I LOVE you Nan. We will do this together", he said, before kissing her hand. She nodded, and he commenced heading in to meet his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Tell me that is a joke!", Joseph yelled into his cell phone, "By who? No, that can not be! When was this? This morning? I... I see. Well, thank you Shades. I have to go. Yes, I will let you know when they get here. Bye"

Clarisse stirred her tea, having heard her husband's conversation across the room and knowing that he would have questions for her, which would likely end in an argument. Joseph walked over to where she sat in the sitting room of the London house. She turned her head to look out the window. It was winter and nothing was in bloom, what a pity. Joseph laid down his phone on the table, sitting calmly and picking up his own tea cup. He was silent, as he too looked out the window. After several moments like this, Clarisse could stand it no longer.

"Phone call?"

"Shades"

"Ah"

"You knew about it didn't you?"

"Knew about what darling?", she asked, still looking out the window.

He turned his gaze to her, "Come now Clarisse. We are better then that"

"I beg your pardon?", she asked calmly, turning to face him now.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Do you not?"

"I suspect I do", she admitted, "And you are right. Let's not play games"

"Thank you. So... did you know that Arthur Mabrey was released?"

"Yes", she replied, "Looking down at her tea cup"

"Was it your idea?", he asked. She could tell he was fighting to control his anger.

"For the most part"

Joseph nodded, getting up silently and walking across the room.

"Where are you going?", Clarisse called after him.

He stopped and turned to her before responding, "For a walk"

"Shall I join you?"

"I don't think so"

"Joseph, please let me explain..."

"You have had plenty of time to explain, but chose not to. You wanted to leave me in the dark, and so I really do not care to speak of it now. Excuse me", he said, before leaving the room.

Clarisse exhaled. Well, that did not go well. He would come around though. He always did. It was not as if she had done it for herself. For goodness sake, Arthur Mabrey could stay behind bars for the rest of his life for all she cared. That suited her just fine, but things were a bit more complicated then simply her own wishes these days. No mind, the next couple of days in London would shed light on everything. She hoped Joseph would understand her reasons then, and forgive her for not telling him what was going on.

Her mind focused now on Nanny. She hoped with Arthur here, who had been so close to Mary in the past... thinking of her as his own mother in a sense, Nanny may be persuaded to speak with her. In addition to that, it really was time to air everything out and Arthur Mabrey, like it or not, was a part of the story. Why keep him behind bars where he could make claims? It was time all the secrets were told. So that Nanny, and everyone else for that matter, could move on.

Clarisse hoped that Wilkes had been able to convince Nanny to go in to see Mary today. However, if Wilkes could not convince her, once Arthur and Maggie were here she would likely change her mind. Maggie was her best friend, which is why Clarisse had suggested she come to London as well. While Arthur was a foe, they did share a strong link, Mary Poppins. Besides that, it would give Nanny a chance to face Arthur Mabrey, which may be quite liberating for her, but one thing at a time...

"May I help you Sir?", Mary asked as she opened the door to her flat.

"Er, ah, yes", Wilkes replied, shocked to meet Mary face to face and see that she did indeed have Nanny's lovely blue eyes.

"Well then... Do not stand there like a turtle in his shell. Stand up straight! And close your mouth! You are not a codfish"

"Oh. Yes, of course", Wilkes replied, standing up straighter and closing his mouth.

Mary looked back at his questioningly. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, but unlike Nanny's it was perfect and neat. She was thin, well dressed, and certainly did not look her age. She thought about Wilkes for a moment, putting her finger to her mouth and tapping, "Yes. You will do"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, for goodness sake! Would you really like to have this conversation in a hallway? Please come in and have a seat"

Mary stepped back and Wilkes walked past her into her apartment. It was perfectly kept.

"I suppose you would like to know who I am and why I have come", Wilkes said, turning to her.

Mary closed the door and motioned for him to sit, "Oh no. I know exactly who you are, Sir Wilkes"

"How do you know who I am?", Wilkes asked, perched on the edge of his seat.

"Well, you have been in all of the papers", she said, sitting across from him, "Would you care for some tea? "

"No, no. I am fine. Thank you"

"Well, if you change your mind just let me know and I will have the penguins get you a cup"

"Yes, thank you... er, did you just say... penguins?"

"Yes", Mary replied with a smile, before clapping her hands and looking to her left.

The kitchen door swung open and two little penguins waddled out and into the living room. They waddled over to Wilkes and stopped before him, looking up expectantly. Wilkes' eyes bulged out of his head. He had never seen such a thing! Mary simply smiled, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and warranted no explanation.

"You... You... You keep penguins as pets?"

"Oh, they more like friends really"

"Friends?", Wilkes asked. Poor Nanny, everyone thought she had mental health issues in the past, but clearly she was not the crazy one in the family.

"Are they making you feel uncomfortable?", Mary asked, before whistling. The penguins turned to her and Mary whispered to them, "Our guest doesn't care for penguins. Why don't you two go for a swim"

The penguins waddled away then, back into the kitchen. Mary smiled at Wilkes.

"Remarkable... er, It is not that I don't like penguins. I was just, er, taken a bit off guard. They can not really fetch tea can they? Where do you keep them? Do you have some kind of freezer?"

"Sir Wilkes, I would like to make one thing quite clear... I never explain anything. Now then. Did you really come here to discuss my penguins?"

"Well, no. No, of course not"

"Right. Shall we get on with it then? As I was saying... You will do"

"Do for what?"

"Sir Wilkes, did you see my name on the buzzer?"

"Oh, well. Yes. I suppose I did"

"Anne Fletcher", Mary replied, "That is what it says, but you know as well as I do that is not my name. Don't you?"

"Yes. Madame. That is correct. I do believe your name is... Mary"

"You saved my daughter", Mary replied.

"Well, I suppose that technically..."

"No. Not technically, literally... from what I read in the papers. Of course the papers are complete rubbish these days. Always have been come to think of it. Are you sure you would not like a cup of tea?"

"No. No thank you. Yes, Mary. I suppose I did save Nanny. Although she has saved me as well... in, er, other ways"

"You love her"

"Yes. I do"

"It was not a question"

"Oh, I see. Nanny is why I am here"

"Well of course she is... either that or your sister, queen Clarisse, has sent you to hunt me down, but seeing how you are in love with my daughter I find that unlikely"

"I am here for Nanny. She would like to see you"

"Oh no, no. That would not be possible, but as I said... you will do"

"Do for WHAT?"

"My Sainted Aunt Fanny! Must I spell it out for you? You will do to marry my daughter! The paper painted you as a couple, and you are here in my living room telling me you love her. You do want to marry my daughter, do you not Sir Wilkes?"

"Well... Yes. I do!"

"Alright then. You will do. You come from a good family. You have shown your bravery and your devotion. You are handsome enough... although you could loose a bit of weight. Your posture is bearable... and most importantly you love Nanny. Yes, I give my blessing. Now, if you excuse me. I have an awful lot to accomplish today"

"I did not come for your approval. I have already asked Nanny to marry me... and she said yes"

"Oh. I see. You children do things so differently these days"

"Children?"

"Well, your generation then"

" Ms. Poppins, Nanny wishes to see you. That is why I am here. She is here as well. She is right outside!"

"She is here? Nanny is here?"

"Yes"

"I can not believe I did not sense her presence. It is funny, because I thought I did yesterday..."

"She was here yesterday, but she was too nervous to come in"

"I see", Mary replied, letting her eyes drop, "How is she?"

"As well as could be expected. She has had some unbelievable things happen to her in the last couple of weeks..."

A knock came at the door then.

"It's her", Mary said standing.

"It may be", Wilkes replied, standing as well, "Although we had agreed..."

"It's her", Mary said again, "Please let her in. I will just make some tea in the kitchen"

Wilkes watched Mary disappear into the kitchen, as he heard the soft knock once more. He moved over and opened the door to find it was indeed Nanny.

"I could not wait any longer!", Nanny said, seeing him.

Wilkes ushered her inside, as Nanny looked around, expecting to see her mother. Wilkes sat Nanny on the sofa, settling beside her and taking her hand.

"Where, where, where is she?", Nanny whispered to him.

"She has just gone to make tea", Wilkes replied.

At that moment a penguin came out of the swinging kitchen door with, it couldn't be, a cup of tea perched on the flat part of one fin. He waddled over to Nanny and offered it to her. Nanny smiled, and took the tea from the penguin, thanking him as the other penguin came out with another cup of tea and headed for Wilkes. Wilkes could not believe what he was seeing! Did Nanny not find this the slightest bit odd? The second penguin stopped before Wilkes and offered him the cup of tea. Wilkes looked to Nanny questioningly.

"Is this not a bit odd to you?", Wilkes had to ask.

"My mother loves animals", Nanny replied, as if that was an explanation, "Take your tea love. 'e is waiting"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry", Wilkes said... to the penguin, before lifting the teacup from his fin.

The penguin waddled back into the kitchen, and Wilkes looked once again to Nanny.

She could not help but laugh at his expression, "Lots of pets know tricks Love. That's all it is. Now can we concentrate on why we are 'ere?"

"Of course. I do apologize"

"Don't", she said, squeezing his hand, "I feel such much better knowing you are here with me"

Wilkes nodded. Unsure of what to say next he went with, "She approves of us getting married"

Nanny made an annoyed face, "As if she 'as the right to 'ave an opinion on anything that 'appens in my life!"

The door to the kitchen swung open then, and Mary stepped out with her own cup of tea. She looked Nanny over for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Hello Nanny"

Nanny looked from Mary down to her lap, before responding, a bit coldly,"Mother"

"I can't believe they released you", Maggie complained from her seat beside Arthur Mabrey on the plane.

"I can not believe I was ordered to go and see Mary with you! I mean why you ? … And why were we not sent on Genovia One? Instead we get this little ratty number, which they keep for God knows what!"

"Beats me. Maybe they gave you this plane since this is what you deserve. Not to mention that the Queen is using Genovia One. It is really not that bad. You're a real snob! Do you know that? As far as them asking me to accompany you with the guards, its probably because you spill your guts to me and no one else"

"What on earth are you referring to?"

"You told me things! That's what I'm referring to! You never talked to nobody else, but me"

"Yes, well... only because you were my only visitor. It was practically torture! To send only one person, and they chose to keep sending YOU!"

"No one sent me you idiot! I went on my own"

"What are you talking about? The royal family did not ask you to speak with me?"

"No! I did it"

"All those times you came..."

"Was cause I felt responsible for giving you the information on Nanny in the first place. That was the only reason"

"Oh please! I knew about Nanny for months before that!"

"Well, I know that NOW. Before though... I thought you would have never planned the kidnapping if I had not told you all about Nanny and how in love Wilkes there is with her and how valuable she is to him, and therefor to the royal family"

"Oh, for goodness sake! It was not your fault!"

"Feels like it was"

"Do they honestly blame you? Some friends you have there"

"No. I blame me!"

"Well... you should not. You have been nothing but a good friend to Nanny"

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm not. I am... simply stating a fact"

"Hmm, well I still want to know WHY Queen Clarisse was pressing for your release. Despite her promise to you, there must have been something else"

"There was, Nanny. Were you not told about the phone call?"

"What phone call?"

"I will take that as a no. Allow me to inform you. Nanny went to London to see Mary yesterday"

"I knew that"

"Right, well... as it turns out she was not able to bring herself to go in and see her"

"Oh! Poor Nan..."

"When Queen Clarisse arrived in London this morning and was told Nanny was not seeing her mother she called Genovia and appealed for my temporary release so that I may go and be of assistance"

"Be of assistance? YOU?"

"Yes! I am not all bad you know! I have already said that my plan was a mistake"

"Oh, what a heartfelt apology!"

"As a matter of fact I was planning on apologizing to Nanny when I met her in London, and to Mary as well"

" You said temporary? So you have not released for good then?"

"That has not been decided yet, no"

"Good!"

"I beg your pardon madam?"

"Well, excuse me but...", Maggie began.

There was a load noise then and commotion among the crew of the small aircraft.

"What was that?", Arthur asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but it was loud!"

"What is going on?", Arthur asked a passing member of the crew, "I demand to know what is going on!"

"We're not sure Sir. Might be a problem with the left wing"

Maggie and Arthur looked out their window towards the wing.

"Well, it is still ON", Maggie said.

"We'll be making an emergency landing in Nantes, France all the same", the man informed them.

"Oh for God sake! How long will we be grounded?", Arthur asked, annoyed.

"Not sure Sir. We will make other arrangements if need be"

"Thank you", Maggie replied, and the young man excused himself. She turned to Arthur then, "I wonder how long we will have to wait"

"I don't know my dear", he said sarcastically, "But every second with you is bliss!"

"Right back at cha", she said, reaching over him and taking his nag of pretzels, having already eaten her own, opening them and popping two into her mouth.

"Those were mine!", Arthur complained.

Maggie smiled at him in reply, "They're mine now"

"Dreadful woman", Arthur said under his breath, looking out his window.

Maggie could not help but laugh to herself, before munching on some more pretzels.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Chapter 22 & 23

CHAPTER 22: LOOSE ENDS

"You look lovely Nanny. Very happy. I congratulate you on your engagement. I suppose yo have not come to see me about that however. Perhaps I should start at the very beginning", Mary said, sitting across from Nanny and Wilkes.

"No need", Nanny replied, still looking at her lap, "I 'ave read your diary. I know most of the story"

"You read my diary? Which diary?", Mary asked, thinking about it for a moment, "Ah... my diary at the palace. My "nanny dairy". Yes, I suppose you would learn a lot from that"

"Yes. Quite", Nanny replied, looking up to her mother's face. She was still so beautiful despite her advanced years. Her eyes still filled with magic.

"I have it here", Mary said, pulling the diary out of a box on the end table, "Is there something in particular in here you'd like to discuss... although I must say that a diary is a very personal thing and I...", Mary started as she took out the diary in question, but Wilkes interrupted her.

"That... that appears to be THE diary! How did you get it?"

"I beg your pardon?", Mary asked him.

"Oh, I do apologize", Wilkes said, a bit timid around this woman, "I did not realize that Nan had brought it to you yesterday"

"I didn't", Nanny pointed out.

"Well... then how? That is to say...", Wilkes began.

"Sir Wilkes, as I have said, I never explain anything! Now then, what would you like to know?", Mary asked.

"What I want to know is not, not, not in there!", Nanny pointed out.

"I see", Mary said, closing the diary.

"I'm not sure I understand", Wilkes said, looking at the diary, as Mary put it away, "If Nan did not bring it to you..."

"Sir Wilkes! Must I say it again?"

"You never explain anything", Wilkes said quietly, "Right"

"I want to know why you left for Lord's sake! Why you faked, faked, faked your own death and left me all alone!"

"Oh Nanny, you must know that was not my wish. Your father and I..."

"That is another thing! Bert was never my father! Why would you lie to me about such a thing?"

"He was your step-father and he loved you very much!"

"Aoww! We should go!", Nanny said, standing.

"Sit!", Mary instructed.

Nanny opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and sat back beside Wilkes.

"Thank you", Mary said, "Now. I will fill you in on what I believe your questions are. You already know much of the story. You have read the diary. You know that I became pregnant as a young nanny, with Prince Rupert's child. That child was you. I was older then him, by about ten years, but we fell in love and cared very much for one another. He never knew. That I was pregnant, you see. He would have never turned his back on you. Rupert was a good man. Anyhow, his father, King Peter found out from the palace doctor that I was pregnant. I suppose people knew about Rupert and I and he figured out that Rupert was the father. Well, that certainly would not due! Rupert was next in line for the crown. He was only twenty or so then, and his father simply would not hear of it"

"Yes. I know this part. 'e sent you away"

"That is correct. He sent me away and made me promise to never tell Rupert or be in touch with him. He threatened both my life and yours and so I had no choice, but to go. I returned to London, to my old friend Bert. The truth was I knew Bert had been sweet on me"

"And so you used 'im?", Nanny asked bitterly.

"Tosh! I never used him, or anyone a day in my life thank you very much! I adored him. We were best friends! I went to him and told him what the situation was. We married shortly after. It is what we both wanted. We had you, raised you and were quite happy. The truth is I fell more in love with him year after year. I did love your father Rupert, but it was Bert who was the love of my life and I was very proud that he raised you. He was a good man"

"Yes. 'e was", Nanny agreed.

"Everything was fine for such a long time. We lived here in London, were we both worked and raised you. Then you set of for New York. Your big adventure!", Mary said with a smile, "However, shortly after Peter stepped down as King and Rupert took over. Things had changed. Both of Rupert's younger siblings were not an option for the throne. One had died of polio you see, and the other had become a priest. Which left Rupert, and Rupert alone. Peter had already arranged for Rupert's marriage to the pretty young Clarisse, whom became the princess soon after. She is your sister Wilkes, is she not?"

"Yes", Wilkes replied.

"Peter came to me again and told Bert and I that we had better do a better job of disappearing. It was either fake our deaths or the real thing I am afraid. We could no tell you, and leaving you was the hardest thing we ever did. We had no choice however"

"Everyone has choices!", Nanny declared.

"That is simply not true. Not all the time my love"

"Why didn't you ever come back around then? After Peter died, died, died? That was decades ago mother!"

"I did"

"No you did not, not, not!"

"I did. Your father, Bert that is, and I went to New York to see you and to explain, but it was pointed out to us that you had some mental health issues and that seeing us could only make them worse. Perhaps we should not have listened, but Liza had always loved you so much as I child and so we assumed that she knew the situation... this is why I never assume anything"

"Liza?", Nanny replied, "Liza knew you were alive and never said anything?"

"Yes, well this would have been after Peter's death. Perhaps twenty years ago"

"Twenty years? Liza has known you were alive for twenty years?"

"As I said, yes", Mary replied, "When Bert and I disappeared we went to an island, privately owned by a boy whom I used to care for. We stayed there on his island, which he had turned into a retreat for rare and endangered birds. The young Mr. Banks always loved the birds, since he was a young boy. I was a nanny to his children there on the island. We made quite a nice life for ourselves there, but when we heard King Peter had died we packed up and headed for New York. We had hoped that you may want to return with us to the island. If not, we were willing to stay there with you or return to London. Whatever your wish had been, but as it turned out we did not even see you. We returned to the island alone"

"I can't believe Liza would do that to me!", Nanny said.

"I can", Wilkes said bitterly, thinking back on how Liza had asked him not to date Nanny, as she did not think that would have been good for Nanny either. Wilkes was beginning to think it was Liza's goal in life to ruin things for Nanny.

"It was a mistake", Mary said, "I don't make many of those... I like to think I am practically perfect, but leaving New York without seeing you... That was a mistake"

"This is un, un, unreal", Nanny said quietly, her anger shifting from her mother to Liza.

"Bert died five years ago. About a year after Rupert. I should have seen you when I went to New York. I should have told you who your real father was, so you could have known him, and so you could have seen Bert again. It is all too late now however. I moved back to London after Bert's death, but I still kept my assumed name. I thought it best. It was only when Arthur Mabrey visited me a few months back that I realized you had never married. I felt badly about that I must say. I blamed myself... and then when I heard of your kidnapping... Well, let me just say that Arthur had always had problems, but I could just not believe it! I did not sleep a wink until you were found. I am glad to see that Sir Wilkes here has done a better job of protecting you then I did"

"You did a fine job", Nanny said quietly.

"Can you ever forgive me?", Mary asked.

Nanny felt Mary's vulnerability, and thought it was the first time she had ever witnessed it.

"You did the best you could", Nanny said looking at her lap, "There is still a lot of pain and it may take a while to get used, used, used to this all... but yes. You are forgiven"

"Thank you", Mary said, sincerely.

"Well, what now?", Wilkes asked, taking Nanny's hand.

"I want to see Liza", Nanny said coldly, but her wrath was not directed at Wilkes.

"Yes...", Wilked replied, wondering if this would ever end, but understanding why Nanny needed to see the other woman who had betrayed her, "We can leave for New York as soon as you like"

"I will go with you", Mary said.

Wilkes began to protest, thinking Nanny needed more time, but when Nanny nodded in agreement he let it be.

"We have to wait until Arthur Mabrey arrives however", Mary said then.

"Oh no. He's not coming. My sister, Clarisse is here and may want to, er, see you. Arthur Mabrey is in jail you see", Wilkes said to her.

Mary gave a little laugh, "Trust me Sir Wilkes. He is not"

Wilkes looked back at her, confused.

"I have a feeling he is on his way", Mary replied.

"She gets these "feelings" you see", Nanny explained, "She is never wrong"

"You had better speak with your sister", Mary said, "And I had better start packing"

Joseph flipped the page of his book, looking up to see Clarisse was watching him. He looked back down, not yet ready to have the conversation, and likely argument, that he knew they were going to have sooner or later. Clarisse sighed, looking out the window into the garden, which was barren this time of year. Their quiet musings were interrupted when the front door slammed and steady steps walked towards them.

"Is it true?", Wilkes asked as he entered the living room.

Joseph put down his book and watched his brother-in-law.

"Is Arthur Mabrey out of jail? Did you have that despicable man released ?"

"Yes", Clarisse said calmly, "I can explain"

"Explain to someone else", Wilkes said, turning to go, but Mary and Nanny walked in right behind him, having heard everything.

"It is true?", Nanny asked.

"Oh Nanny! Perhaps I have made a terrible mistake, but I felt you must speak to your mother! You went yesterday and sat outside all day. I just wasn't sure you would see her without...", Clarisse tried to explain, but her brother interrupted her.

"It was not your place!", Wilkes said angrier the Clarisse had ever seen him, "Nanny could have been killed because of that man! What were you thinking!"

"Perhaps it was not my place. I have been thinking quite a lot about it and I realize that perhaps I should have gone to Nanny and asked her what she wanted to do. I was trying to help however! I wanted Nanny to face all this so she may move on with her life!"

"You always have to be involved don't you? You can't just let things be!", Wilkes said, pacing angrily, "You have no idea how anything works! Do you know that? You just snap your fingers and think you can fix anything! Things like this are why people say you are inconsiderate and cold Clarisse!"

"Alright!", Joseph said, rising from his chair, and looking at Wilkes, "Let's all just calm down alright"

"I will not!", Wilkes protested, turning bright red, "She is... She is just..."

"She is your sister", Nanny said calmly to him, coming over and standing before him, "And she was trying to 'elp"

Wilkes looked to Clarisse, a tad bit of remorse in his eyes, and then to Nanny, before looking down at his feet and speaking quietly, "You could have been killed"

Nanny took his hands in hers, "I know you were afraid Love. I know you thought you might loose me", she whispered.

Wilkes bit his lip in an attempt to stop a sob, which partially came out anyhow. Clarisse had to look away, having never seem her "stiff upper lip" younger brother in this state before. She regretted her actions, even if they had well intentioned.

"Let's go for a walk", Nanny said softly to him.

Wilkes nodded and they moved towards the doors.

"Nanny?", Clarisse called, making Nanny turn.

"I am sorry. I made a mistake", Clarisse said sincerely.

Nanny smiled weakly at her, "It's for the best. I would like to speak with 'im. It IS time to clear the air"

"Margret is coming as well", Clarisse added.

"I'm glad", Nanny said genuinely, before turning back and exiting with Wilkes.

Clarisse and Joseph looked at one another, unsure of what the other was feeling, which was rare for them. They both looked to Mary then.

"Well", Mary said, standing up straighter, "That brother of yours certainly does love my daughter!"

"Yes", Clarisse replied, looking Mary over. Rupert had loved her. She looked wonderful for her age. Clarisse could not believe she was thirty years her senior.

"I am Mary, Mary Poppins, but I suppose you know that", Mary said, stepping forward and offering her hand to Clarisse.

"Yes. It is good to meet you", Clarisse said quietly.

"As good as can be expected I suppose", Mary said with a smile, "I don't know many woman who are keen on meeting their late husband's former lover"

"It was long before we married", Clarisse replied.

"Naturally. I am not a home wrecker your majesty"

"Of course not"

"I apologize for an discomfort your family is experiencing due to my actions, but I am afraid I had no choice. I was a mother protecting my child. Pure and simple", Mary explained, as she removed her gloves.

"I understand", Clarisse said quietly and sincerely, before stating, "I am glad you loved him. I am glad he knew love that was not forced upon him. Rupert was a fine man"

"He certainly was. My second husband, Bert, was the love of my life, I won't lie to you... However, Rupert never left my heart"

"I know exact;y what you mean", Clarisse said, looking briefly at Joseph and then away.

Joseph walked to his wife and took her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. She looked back at him, wanted to cry, but instead squeezed his hand. He had forgiven her, but then of course he had. He would always stand by her. She was sure they would talk about this some more in their private chambers. However, he made it clear now that he supported her. He was her husband, her everything and at the end of the day she knew that no matter what their differing of opinions brought, she would lay in his arms when dawn broke.

"I believe our family owes you the apology", Clarisse said then, "the threats that king Peter made... my children's grandfather, well... Simply put, we do condone it, we are saddened by his actions, and we are forever in your debt for what you suffered for the sake of the throne"

"What's done is done", Mary said simply, "I am glad we can be friendly. Tell me, may I look around? It has been so long since I have been here"

"Of course", Clarisse replied, "I had not realized that you had visited our estate before"

"Oh, I have visited just about every estate in London. I was very thought after in my day", Mary replied, as she made her way past the fire place and down the hall, "I will catch up with you both later"

"Full house", Maggie said with a grin, swiping the cards from the center of the table.

"You cheat!", Arthur said, being secretly impressed with her. She hadn't cheated at all and he knew it. She was an impressive poker player.

"We both know that's ah lie", Maggie said as she shuffled the cards.

"I am done with poker", Arthur said, leaning back at their table at the hotel where they were waiting out the plane being fixed. They had been informed that it may not be taken care of until morning.

"Tired of me wiping the floor with you?", Maggie asked with a chuckle. She enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"Tired of you in general", he replied with a snarl, but something told her it was for show.

"How about another drink?", Maggie asked, seeing her glass was empty.

Arthur shrugged, "Why not. There is nothing else to do in this god forsaken place!"

They got up and went over to the bar where Arthur ordered two martinis and paid the man who had quickly served them in the almost empty bar.

"I can pay for my drink", Maggie pointed out.

"You won the last three games. I owe you", Arthur replied.

"You? Owning up to a debt? Imagine that!", Maggie said, taking a sip of her drink, "Woo-hoo! Strong!"

Arthur took a sip of his and winced, "Lethally so"

They clanked their glasses together and took another sip. Maggie could not help but feel like this was a bit odd. She felt like she was on a date with a man that she loathed more then she could ever remember loathing anyone in her life!

"I was told that if the plane can not be repaired tonight we will have to wait it out here. Can you imagine?", Arthur said, looking around as if they were in a flea bag motel instead of a four star Italian hotel.

"I like it here", Maggie said honestly.

"You would!", Arthur said gulping his drink.

Maggie sighed. She felt an unbelievably annoying itch on the right side of her back. It was this new brassiere. She should have never gone shopping for underwear in Europe! She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down over her arm and had at the spot with her nails. It felt incredibly satisfying and she had to smile.

Arthur looked over casually and caught sight of her shoulder, which was tan and freckled. He caught the satisfied smile on her face and quickly looked away, but not before his body betrayed him. He was attracted to her! But how on earth could that be? He picked up his drink and emptied it, snapping his fingers and ordering another... no, wait, two more. He suppose he should be a gentleman.

"I hope the other is not for me", Maggie said with a smile, as she leaned forward and took a sip of her two-thirds full martini.

He looked at her as she pushed herself forward on the bar stool, trying not to spill her drink. Her full breasts pressed against the bar. Again he quickly looked away. It had always been there hadn't it? He knew he felt something inside him for this woman, but he had refused to acknowledge it. All those nights he had laid in his cell, wondering is she would come and visit him the next day... It all made sense now. He looked back at her, hating himself a little bit, but also thinking, ' Why would it be so bad?'

She rolled her neck, finishing her first drink and sliding forward the second, "Well, I don't usually tie them on like this", she said with a laugh.

He smiled. He LIKED her laugh.

"This is my last one!", she said, pointing to the clear liquid in front of her.

"Yes, for me as well", he said with a laugh. It was the first time she ever heard him laugh, and when he made the "ok" symbol with his hands, implying that they were both on their way to over consumption, she could not help but fall into a fit of giggles. He chuckled as well, finding her laugh most intoxicating and his drink most divine.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 23: RETURNING TO THE PLAZA

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Clarisse looked out the window from her seat on Genovia One one more time, before leaning back and closing her eyes. Joseph took her hand beside her. She opened her eyes to smile at him. She was grateful for his support, and his forgiveness. She looked past him then, towards Mary, who was quietly asleep across the isle from them. She kept her carpet bag close by, which she refused to store with the rest of the luggage. Nanny had asked where the rest of her things were, but Mary stated all she needed was right in there. Clarisse found Mary to be a rather odd woman, not in a bad way, but still... rather odd. The strangest things seemed to happen when she was around.

"We'll stop in and see Charlotte while we are at The Plaza I assume", Joseph said, from beside her.

"Yes, of course. She has only been back a few days and I am sure she has a lot of settling in to do, but I would like to check in on her"

Joseph nodded, clearing his throat, "And Arthur and Maggie will be bypassing London and meeting us right in New York I assume"

"Yes", Clarisse said cautiously, "As you know their plane was in Italy overnight, but they were able to leave first thing this morning. I called Margret and filled her in. Shades arranged the pilots to fly them into New York instead. They should arrive around the same time we do I suppose"

Joseph nodded again, exhaling. They had already talked about this more then enough, in his opinion. They disagreed, and there was nothing he could do about that. What was done, was done, anyhow. All he could hope for now was that Nanny was able to get the closure she needed in New York and that they could return to Genovia as soon as possible, where life would go back to normal. As far as Mabrey went, he was no longer in jail, but he certainly was not going to be toying with Joseph's family any longer. That much he would make perfectly clear to Arthur when he saw him.

"We'll be home soon", Clarisse said, as if knowing what he was thinking. She closed her eyes again and squeezed his hand.

"I do hope so, and I hope that all will be back to normal very soon... and then we are taking a much needed vacation", he replied.

"Are you sure, sure, sure you are alright with everything?", Nanny asked, as she put down her letters to spell a word. She and Wilkes were playing scrabble in the back of the plane.

He peered over his reading glasses, looking at her word. He smiled, "You are so much better at this game then I am"

"Wilkes?"

"I'm sorry", he said, knowing it was unfair to her to avoid her question, "I will get used to the idea. It is what you want and that is all that matters"

"I just can't stay in New York any longer. Not with Liza living there. After today I never wish to see that woman again as long as I live, live, live!"

Wilkes put down his word, looking up at her, "I understand that completely, and I am happy to move back to Genovia permanently. I do think it is a good idea for us to keep our suite at The Plaza however, so we may easily visit Eloise... and we have so many friends in New York"

Nanny nodded, "I love the 'ouse in Genovia Love! We already 'ave so many memories there", she said as she thought back on the beautiful four bedroom house and their bedroom therein with it's lovely fireplace, where they had made love for the first time and where Wilkes had proposed.

"I love it there too", he said with a smile, "It will be wonderful, and there is plenty of room for your mother as well. So do not worry about that"

"Are you sure Love? We will be newly-weds. I know it is not, not, not ideal to 'ave my mother living with us, but she is such an old woman now, and we 'ave missed out on so much time together"

"Tosh. It is a big house. We will have our privacy. It was my idea to ask her, you may recall. It will be nice for you to have her there"

"Thank you Willie!", Nanny said, beaming at him, before taking her turn and spelling out another word, "And... thank you for letting the thing with... Arthur Mabrey go"

"You need closure", Wilkes replied, pretending to study his letters, "All that matters to me is that you make peace with everything and that we are able to move on with our lives"

Nanny nodded in reply, knowing that it was indeed hard for him to let go.

"Have you, er, given any thought to what you may say to Liza when we arrive?"

"Oh yes!", Nanny said, with a rare vengeful look in her eye, "I certainly 'ave"

"I knew that woman was no good when she tried to convince me to stop seeing you. She said it was not what was best for your mental health! What a joke. It seems she has been playing games with your life all along", Wilkes said, taking his turn.

Nanny stared back at him, "She told you to stop seeing me?"

"Yes. It was after you had gone missing. Right before I left to go looking for you in Genovia", Wilkes replied, remembering the unpleasant conversation.

"_**Just a minute", Liza said before he could go, "Please sit Wilkes. I would like a word with you"**_

"_**I, er, have quite a bit to take care of Liza. I can only talk for a moment"**_

"_**Very well. I will cut to the chase then", Liza said, tossing her magazine onto the coffee table and standing, "What is going on between you and Nanny?"**_

"_**Going on?"**_

"_**Yes. I was under thee assumption that you two were friends. Close friends, which is why I filled you in on her, shall we say, mental health situation and asked you to look out for her"**_

"_**Yes... and I have been happy to help Nanny any way I can"**_

"_**Yes, but now it seems... and I must say I have suspected in the past as well, that you and Nanny are MORE then merely friends"**_

"_**I... I am not sure I would..."**_

"_**Are you dating, as Eloise indicated?"**_

"_**Yes. Well, just one very brief..."**_

"_**And do you plan to date her in the future?"**_

"_**Yes. Yes I do. If she will, you know, have me"**_

"_**Sir Wilkes, I must object most strongly to the idea of that!", Liza said, putting her hand on her hip.**_

_**Nanny is mentally ill. She can't handle a relationship! No, no... It would be her undoing"**_

"_**I strongly disagree", Wilkes replied, angry and shocked.**_

"_**Well... You would wouldn't you?", Liza said with a laugh, "Listen, if you are lonely I know many divorced or widowed woman of your age, or younger if you wish, who could supply you with companionship"**_

"_**It is not companionship I seek!", Wilkes replied, feeling his anger rising.**_

"_**I see... Well, I know woman who can supply you with... other forms of stimulation as well if that is your desire"**_

"_**Oh for Lord's sake!", Wilkes protested, borrowing Nanny's favorite phrase, "That is not what I was referring to! All I meant was... I want Nanny. No one else"**_

"_**But... why?", Liza asked, genuinely having no idea what he saw in a woman like her.**_

"_**I beg your pardon?"**_

"_**Excuse me for being so blunt, I do not wish to sound like a snob, but she is far below you in class. Her hair is never done up neatly. She is over weight. She has mental problems. She..."**_

"_**I must be off!", Wilkes replied, cutting her off and trying to escape before he told her just what he thought of her analysis of the woman he loved.**_

"_**Sir Wilkes... wait. I did not wish to offend you, but you must admit..."**_

"_**I admit nothing!", Wilkes said as he turned to her, "And it is not I who you owe an apology, but Nanny. Now excuse me I have a lot to do this afternoon"**_

"_**I still oppose this. I will fight this relationship if it progresses!", Liza said as she followed Wilkes out the door.**_

"_**Excuse me Liza", Wilkes replied, surprising her by bring his face a bit too close to hers, "... but I have other things on my mind... like how we are going to find and safely return the woman who single handedly raised you, your daughter and granddaughter! Now if you have any thoughts on that, please be in touch. Otherwise..."**_

"_**Otherwise what?", Liza asked defiantly.**_

"_**Otherwise, get your nose out of thee air, and realize that some things in life are more important then fashion shows, rare gems and luxury automobiles!"**_

"_**I beg your pardon?"**_

"_**Good day Liza!"**_

"I gave her a piece of my mind on that one I assure you! She may not be too keen to see me when we arrive", Wilkes said, snapping out of his memory.

"She wanted to take away anything that brought me 'appiness didn't she?", Nanny said, shaking her head, "I can't, can't, can't understand it. She adored me when she was a child. Kay and Eloise 'ave such big 'earts... but she turned out so badly"

"You are a wonderful person, and a magnificent caregiver", Wilkes replied, "However, even you can not save everyone from themselves. Liza is just plain rotten, by no fault of yours"

"Per'aps you are right Willie", Nanny said with a sigh, leaning back, not caring much about the game any longer.

"Nanny? I was wondering..."

"Yes, Love?"

"While we are in New York? Do you think you may like... Well, do you think you may, er, like to... get married?"

"Get married? In New York?", Nanny asked, looking down at her lovely engagement ring, "But we won't be there for long, long, long... just long enough to say what we need to say to Liza, speak with Kay, visit Eloise and pack, pack, pack up my things"

"Yes. Er... I realize we won't be there for more then a few days. I just had though that everyone will be there, or most everyone. Maggie, Eloise, Kay, Charlotte and Victor, Clarisse and Joseph. It is a shame that Amelia and Pierre are in Genovia, but we will be flying back there soon anyhow and we can celebrate with them then"

"You really want to? 'ow could we though? We, we, we don't 'ave anything planned! We 'ave not done the paperwork. I don't 'ave a dress..."

"It is up to you sweetheart", he said, walking over to the other side of the table and sitting next to her on the padded bench, where he took her hand, "I simply do not wish to wait. We are not getting any younger, and I would like to return to Genovia as your husband... However, if you wish for a big wedding then I shall indeed give you one"

"Oh. No, no, no it's not that!"

"Are you sure? Because there is nothing wrong with wanting a big celebration. I had just thought something small may be nice..."

"Oh yes! Me too... I am more excited to start our lives together", she replied with a blush.

"Yes! Exactly", he agreed.

"Still... 'ow would we manage it?"

"I think I already have. You see I set up the paperwork before I left for Genovia"

"When I was still missing?"

"Well... Yes. I know at that point we had only officially been one one date, but I loved you so much"

"But you did not, not, not know if I was alive or dead!"

Wilkes closed his eyes and bit his lip in reply.

"Aoww... I'm sorry Love. I know that was a very 'ard time for you"

"That's alright", Wilkes said, opening his eyes, which were just a bit watery, "I am sure it was harder on you my dear. Anyhow... no. I did not know for sure that you were... safe and sound. However, I needed hope"

"Of course!"

"And so I arranged it. I missed you so much! I dreamed of you every night. I looked at my pillow, on the opposite side of the bed, and imagined what it would be like to wake up to you every morning. I knew I wanted to marry you, and I knew that if we were reunited I would no longer be a coward. So, I set it up. Just in case I was lucky enough for you to say yes, that is"

"Oh Willie! 'ow could I not?", she asked, then giving him a little kiss, "Everything is arranged then?"

"Yes. Well, we would have to get you a dress and flowers... and a cake, but if we were doing something simple we could arrange for all that at The Plaza in the next two days"

"Yes. I believe you are right. New York city if filled with dress shops, and bakeries and florists!", she said happily.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, yes, yes!", Nanny replied, "I will marry you Wilkes... in twenty-four 'ours!"

We beamed back at her, and they hugged each other tightly, glad to have something to look forward to in New York as well.

Arthur and Maggie entered The Plaza and went immediately to the front desk.

"Should I get you a room as well?", Arthur asked.

"No. I still have an apartment here in the city", Maggie replied.

"Right", Arthur answered, before arranging for a suite for himself.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Mabrey", the clerk said, sliding over the room keys.

"I'm not his wife!", Maggie pointed out, wishing Ms. Thompson had been there.

"I see", said the young woman, "Well, you both enjoy your stay"

"Thank you", Arthur said, taking Maggie's arm and walking away.

"What are you doing?", Maggie asked, yanking her arm out of his hand as they walked towards the elevator, "Now she thinks we're here together"

"Oh, who cares! We have bigger things to worry about. Don't you agree"

"Last night?", Maggie asked, looking at him and then away.

"No! Not last night. Last night was... a mistake"

"Well, We agree on that one!", Maggie replied.

"Let's forget it ever happened. Shall we?"

"That'd be fine by me!", Maggie replied, crossing her arms over her chest as they got on the elevator, "What were you referring to then?"

"Are you daft woman?"

"Excuse me !", she replied, taking a step in his direction.

He put up his hands, as if to say he surrendered, "Alright, alright. I was referring to this meeting... with your friend Nanny and the Renaldi family. I thought that was fairly obvious"

"Oh... well, yes. I just assumed you would not be worried about it. It's not like you care"

"Not care? I have told you I regret my actions! Do your ears not work? I did come all this way, did I not?"

"Because you were released in order to come here! You'd still be in prison if not for..."

"Alright, alright...", Arthur said, seeing everyone staring at them.

They got off on his floor and walked down to his suite.

"Want me to wait in there with you?", Maggie asked.

"If you'd like", Arthur replied, and they both made their way into the suite.

They sat quietly in the living area for a while, drinking water and waiting for the phone to ring. Finally it did. Maggie picked up and spoke with Wilkes. The group from London had arrived and were settling in. Everyone was to meet in Wilkes' suite in two hours time.

"Two hours!", Arthur replied when she informed him, "Why so long?"

"They had a long flight! Wilkes wants Nanny to have some rest before this all goes down"

"We had a long flight too!", Arthur complained.

"Then take a nap yourself if ya want. I'll go for a walk"

"I do not need a nap!", Arthur replied, "I am not an old man!"

"I'd disagree. You look like you're about to fall apart to me"

"Oh?", he said stepping closer to her, "You thought I moved pretty well last night"

"Don't make me sick! I detest you"

"Well, that is perfect because I loath you!", he countered.

"Your actions have said otherwise", she said with a huff.

"What does that mean?", he asked, turning red.

"Just that you are a two faced flip-flopper", she said, pointing her finger in his face.

"That's fine madame, you are an undignified oaf of a woman"

"You are a stuck up snob... and you're psychotic!", she replied.

"You have the worst grammar I have ever heard in my life!"

"You are hated by an entire country!", she pointed out.

"You snore!", he said then, remembering the night before.

"You are ugly!", she replied, her pulse quickening.

He grabbed her by the shoulders then and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back immediately, hating herself a little bit. She angled her head and the kiss deepened. Their hands roamed over one another and she found herself unbuttoning his shirt. He began nudging her towards the bedroom.

"We have two hours", he whispered in her ear.

She kissed him some more, before coming to her senses momentarily and pushing away, "No", she said as she took a few steps away.

He caught her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her more passionately then she could ever remember anyone doing. Like it or not, they had a wonderful chemistry where their lips were concerned. They made their way to the bedroom then, closing the door and falling into bed.

"So Rachel is happy about the baby?", Joseph asked, "Well, we are very pleased for you", he said as he hugged Charlotte.

"I know! I can't believe it. She was thrilled. She had been under a lot of stress when out original falling out occurred. She apologized. I apologized... everything is good. Really good"

"That's wonderful Charlotte!", Clarisse replied as they sipped their tea in Charlotte's suite.

"There is a lot to do now of course. I have to unpack, Victor and I are back running The Plaza, we have to start planning for the baby, I have to find a nanny..."

"I thought Victor had retired?", Joseph asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "He couldn't stay away. I knew he wouldn't be able to. It's a good thing though. We are all going to run the hotel together. It will be a family affair. Rachel couldn't do it on her own"

"It sounds like you have a lot on your plate", Clarisse said.

"what else is new?", Charlotte said with a shrug, "And in top of that Victor has been hinting about marriage, which I must admit pleases me, but I have told him I want to hold off until next year. There is so much going on right now. Besides that, I don't want him to feel like he HAS to marry me because of the baby"

"I am sure he does not feel that way", Joe pointed out.

"No, I know! It's just so crazy... in a good way of course. So much is happening!", Charlotte said with a tired sigh.

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest. That little baby needs to relax in there a little bit my love", Clarisse said then.

"I know. Thank you. I am trying to take time to rest"

Clarisse nodded, looking to her watch, "Oh dear. We have to be at Wilkes' suite now"

"Show time?", Charlotte asked, "Well... good luck, and tell Nanny and Wilkes that I am so happy to here they will be getting married tomorrow!"

"You'll be attending the wedding then?", Clarisse asked.

"Of course! ...and I will help them with the plans as best I can"

"I will tell them", Clarisse said, as she and Joseph left.

TWO HOURS LATER

Wilkes looked around the room. Everyone was here. He should go get Nanny, who was waiting in the bedroom. He could not take his eyes off this group however. There was more then a bit of tension in the air. Clarisse and Joseph sat on one sofa, her hand in his. Joseph was making a calculated effort to not look at Arthur Mabrey, who was standing near the window to their right. Maggie sat near him, on the window seat. Kay was sitting across from Clarisse in an arm chair, as Liza sat in the other arm chair, across from Joseph. Mary sat to the left of Liza, directly on her carpet bag, which she used as a seat.

Wilkes walked across the room and all seven of them watched him as he made his way to his bedroom and knocked on the door. It opened and muffled speech was heard, and a moment later Nanny stepped out. Wilkes followed close behind her, placing a wooden chair from the dining room next to Mary and motioning for Nanny to sit. Nanny sat momentarily, smiling weakly at Mary to her left and at Joseph to her right. Her eyes glazed passed Liza, not wanting to see her yet, and fell on Kay. Both women stood, exhaling and embracing one another. They had not seen each other since the kidnapping. Mary sat between them, looking up at them and nodding her approval.

"I have missed you!", Kay said quietly, "I was so afraid. I am so glad you are alright... better then alright. I am quite excited for you and Sir Wilkes!"

"Aoww, I missed you too Love!", Nanny replied, "And Eloise too for sure, sure, sure! Wilkes and I are very 'appy!"

Kay looked down and saw Nanny's ring, "It's beautiful!", she then smiled over to Wilkes who had made room for himself next to Joseph on the sofa, so that he was sitting next to Nanny.

"The wedding is tomorrow!", Nanny said, in hushed excitement.

"So soon! But how... ?"

"We 'ave it all worked out. We'll fill you in later on"

"Alright. Eloise wants desperately to see you! I told her this evening she may. I hope that is possible"

"For sure, sure, sure. I want nothing more then to see my Pet. This just is not the time", Nanny said smiling at her and raising her voice as she looked around, "I suppose we 'ad better get on with this then"

Kay nodded and took her seat. Nanny sat, taking Wilkes hand to her right and Mary's to her left. Her eyes fell on Arthur Mabrey directly across from her then. He was the only one standing. He quickly looked away.

"First things first", Nanny said, "I suppose we should get the biggest unpleasantness over with first"

Everyone looked quietly over to Arthur, who stood with his hands in his pockets. If Clarisse was not mistaken she read embarrassment on his face. Joseph also picked up on this. The man was clearly ashamed and uncomfortable. He tried to stand up straight and look above it all, but he did a poor job of convincing anyone. Joseph smiled to himself. It was almost worth him being out of prison just to see him squirm at this moment.

"I will speak honestly", Nanny continued, squeezing Wilkes' hand, "After all that 'as 'appened and everything you 'ave done... I feel I can never forgive you"

Everyone's eyes stayed on Mabrey. He himself opened his mouth to speak, but then a curious expression crossed his face, and he closed it, looking to Liza. Everyone followed his gaze, seeing then that Nanny had not been speaking to him at all.

"I beg your pardon?", Liza said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "What in earth have I done?"

"I know everything Liza", Nanny said, her gaze not leaving her, "I will be civil with you out of respect of the girls, but you and I are done. I am moving to Genovia with Wilkes. Kay and Eloise are always welcome in my 'ome there! You are not"

"What is Nanny talking about mother?", Kay asked, "What have you done?"

"Nothing!", Liza said, standing, "I don't even know why I am here. She is a crazy old woman! Everyone knows that. I won't here another word!"

"That is quite enough!", a stern voice said, and suddenly Mary was standing right beside her, gently pushing her back into her seat, "Sit and listen. You owe her that much"

Clarisse smiled. She knew there was something she liked about Mary. She saw something of herself in her. Not completely of course, but some small little thing, "It is also customary to bow before royalty", Clarisse went on to say.

Liza cleared her throat, looking embarrassed, as she made a small bow in Clarisse's direction.

"Oh no, not me!", Clarisse replied with a smile, "Our new princess was addressing you"

"I heard that she is engaged to Sir Wilkes" Liza said, looking at Nanny as though she was cheap, "And I think it is crazy, but she trapped him somehow! A knight marrying a nanny! Who ever heard of such a thing!"

"I married the Queen of my country", Joseph said then.

"Well, you at least were... never mind. It doesn't matter"

"I believe you should show Nanny a bit more respect then that, regardless of her title", Wilkes pointed out through clenched teeth, "This woman, this lovely, gentle woman, raised you! In case you have forgotten!"

"She will be a Lady I suppose, but not a princess!", Liza said, ignoring Wilkes.

"Do you read the news papers?", Maggie asked her.

"Not... lately. I have been busy", Liza replied.

"It was all over the news... you don't know?", Kay asked.

"Know what?", Liza demanded, "That she will be a Lady? Yes. You told me about the engagement...

which I find ironic since anyone can see that she is clearly not "Lady" material!"

"Mother! She most certainly is a lady. You don't even know Nanny! You don't know any of us!"

"Kay, please. Can we save your dramatics for...", Liza began.

"She is a princess! It's all over the papers. Nanny could be the Queen of Genovia if she so wished, but she has stepped aside to allow her niece to remain Queen. King Rupert was her father! Nanny is royal by blood!", Kay said then.

Liza looked over at Nanny, turning pale. Nanny smiled in return. She had to admit she was getting a tiny bit out of enjoyment out of this.

"We tried to keep it quiet", Joseph explained, "But with news like this people talk"

"This has to be a joke", Liza said quietly.

"I assure you it is not", Arthur said, stepping closer, "I more then anyone should be able to vouch for that"

"This is the man that was behind Nanny's kidnapping", Kay said weakly. Everyone, once again, turned to Mabrey, but Nanny had other plans.

"We will get to that later. Liza, All I want to know is why. Why did you turn my mother away when you knew I finally had a chance to see her once more? Why have you always looked down on me and treated me like I was nothing to you? And why... Why would you tell the man I loved to forget about me, because I was a crazy old fool whom he would never be satisfied with?"

Liza gulped, feeling everyone's eyes on her, "That is not exactly..."

"WHY?", Nanny demanded.

"Because it was true!", Liza said then, "You are crazy! You always have been! You are not good enough for a man like Sir Wilkes. It should have been me! My daughter and granddaughter act as if you are their mother, their grandmother... It as if you are taking my place. And as far as your mother goes... If I had let Mary and her husband see you all those years ago they would have taken you away... and then what? Who would have cared for Kay? … and if Wilkes had married you who would have cared for Eloise? I was thinking of my family! Besides that you did not deserve him! I... I did what was rational! Here I am a fine woman from a good family and I have been alone for how many years? A knight does not marry a nanny!"

Mary laughed hysterically then. Everyone looked to her as she tried to wave her hand and stop, but could not, "I.. I am sorry.. It is just..."

"Are you LAUGHING at me?", Liza demanded.

Mary stopped then and sat up very straight, "I am sorry Ms. Liza, but it is a bit humorous. Is it not? Here you have been treating my daughter like she is nobody, and in fact she is a princess... set to marry a knight... tomorrow! And on top of all of that you have clearly been jealous of her all these years, without even knowing these facts. You are only a few years younger then my Nan here... So tell me, WHO is the silly old fool?"

Liza stood up then, collected her bag and pushed her bangs to the side, "I will be I touch Kay"

Her daughter gave her a cold look in reply, and with that Liza was gone out the door.

"Well... That's done", Nanny said, forcing a smile.

"Are you alright?", Wilkes asked her softly.

"Fine, Love", she replied to him, before addressing the rest of the group, "I do feel a bit badly that she thought I was taking her place, but the truth is that is the furthest thing from the truth. I 'ave tried so 'ard for 'er to spend time with 'er girls over the years and she is always too busy!"

"It's true. You did nothing wrong Nanny, and thank God we had you", Kay offered.

"She's a dreadful woman. I'm sorry Kay. I should not say that in front of you, but it is the truth", Wilkes said.

"Let's move on", Nanny suggested, "There is still a lot to talk about. I suppose the elephant in the room is you know Viscount Mabrey"

"Yes. Well... I have come here today of my own free will...", Arthur began.

"Oh Please!", Joseph replied, balling up his fists.

"Do you have something to say?", Arthur asked, stepping forward.

"You are here because it meant a free ticket out of jail from some very serious charges!", Joe pointed out, "This is not a room full of people who don't know how you work Viscount. So spare us the speech"

"You have had a personal vendetta towards me for years!", Arthur replied.

"You toyed with my girls. What did you expect? I am telling you once and for all though. You have hurt this family for the last time. Nicholas is a nice young man. I like him and you are his only family. However, I would tread very carefully from here on out, because if you do so much as steal a parking spot from a member of my family in the future there will be nothing anyone can do for you"

"Are you threatening me Sir?"

"I most certainly am!"

"Alright boys", Maggie said, "Let's get back on topic"

"AS I was saying", Arthur said then, moving his attention from Joseph to Nanny, "I can never apologize for what I did. It was on too... grand a scale. I can tell you though, that I have had a lot of time to think about it... and the truth is I have nothing. I have no family. The one person I have loved over the years, Nicholas, no longer speaks to me. Your mother, Mary... she was the only one who cared for me in my youth, and after this she has shut the door I am quite sure. My country despises me, I no longer have a seat in parliament, and the woman I... care for, well she has made it clear that she finds me to be a psychotic lunatic"

Wilkes huffed at this and looked away, but Nanny nodded.

"I am sorry. For what it is worth. I am. I hated the Renaldi family for all I felt they had taken from me. I hated YOU for being Mary's favorite... and so when I released the tie I worked out this plan to scare you and everyone around you... However, I NEVER wished for you to be harmed! I've been a bad guy in the past. I admit it, but I'm not that bad of a guy! I made it very clear to Alexander that you should be kept in good health. I did arrange for you to be kept in the dungeon at The Genovian palace, but I did not release at the time how run down the place was! I thought it would be restored and practically a tourist spot! Nor did I release that Alexander was barely feeding you..."

"Wait just a moment!", Clarisse said, "She was at the palace? The whole time we were sending search parties out all over the country she was there in my home?"

"Yes", Arthur replied, "It was supposed to be... ironic"

"Can we just hang him and get it over with?", Joseph asked.

"They no longer hang people by their toes SIR Joseph!", Arthur pointed out.

"I did not say anything about toes", Joseph replied, as his eyes locked on Arthur's until the other man had to look away.

"Let him finish", Maggie said quietly.

Arthur looked up to Nanny, looked over to Wilkes, and back to Nanny, "I have realized my folly. I am sorry. Truly so. Perhaps for the first time in my life. I will do whatever I can to make it up to you... if that is possible, but as of right now... all I can do is apologize, which I assure you is a big step for me"

They were all quiet for a few moments.

"Well... I don't believe a word you've said!", Wilkes said.

"I do!", Mary pipped in, turning to Nanny, "Like it or not, he is telling the truth"

Nanny looked to her mother and nodded, before looking to Arthur, "You're forgiven"

"What?", Joseph and Wilkes asked together.

"Life is just too short for this nonsense! I want it behind me...'sides, if my mother says 'e is sincere... then 'e is! She knows 'im better then anyone"

"Almost better then anyone", Mary said, smiling at Maggie.

Maggie flushed and looked away, causing everyone else to wonder just what was going on between them.

"I wish everyone in this room nothing but the best of futures", Nanny said then, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need, need, need to move on now!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Chapter 24 & 25

Author's Note:

Once again I have posted two chapters.

This story is FINALLY DONE! I started this maybe 6 months ago. It was for sure the hardest Fanfic I wrote ( too many characters! and too much plot). Anyhow, it's done. Thanks everyone who read and especially those who REVIEWED! You guys were my cheerleaders and kept me going. Thanks! Please, please, please let me know what you think!

CHAPTER 24: THE PRINCESS & THE KNIGHT

"'What are you doing here?", Arthur asked, when Maggie knocked on his door later that night.

"Well, nice to see you too!"

"That is not what I... I am just surprised. Please come in"

Maggie nodded, stepping past him.

"I thought you were going to dinner with Nanny"

"I did. Nanny, Kay, Mary, Eloise, Clarisse, Charlotte and I had a nice dinner together"

"Sir Wilkes?"

"They're gettin married tomorrow. It's tradition to spend the evening before apart. Everyone know's that!"

"Oh. Yes, of course"

"He had dinner with Sir Joseph and Victor Peabody"

"I see"

Maggie flopped down on the sofa then, "It was nice seeing Eloise and Nanny together again. I can't imagine them living apart, but that Eloise there took it real well. She really loves Nanny. She was so happy for her"

"How nice. Can I get you a drink"

"Sure. Of course Nanny told her she would visit her a lot. Nan and Wilkes are keeping the Plaza suite"

"Gin and tonic?"

"That'd be fine... And Nan told Eloise that she would have plenty of room for her to visit her in Genovia"

"Naturally"

"Then Kay asked me if I would take over as Eloise's nanny. Can you imagine?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, returning to her and handing her the drink.

"Thanks"

"What did you say? To being Eloise's nanny?"

"I said yes", Maggie said with a shrug, "I know she can be a handful, but I sure am fond of the kid"

"You're staying in New York?"

"Yes"

Arthur sat down across from her, taking a sip of his own drink, "I had thought you may want to return to Genovia"

"No, I had been puttin out the queen long enough. Besides, it's all over now. There is no reason for me to move back"

Arthur nodded, looking down.

"I'm a New Yorker", she added.

"Indeed you are"

"I can't live there"

"Right"

"How bout you? What's your plan now?"

"I am not quite sure. I would like to rebuild my relationship with Nicholas, but he is not ready for that"

"So, you're thinking of laying low for a while. Stay out of everyone's way?.. Let people realize you're not the scum bag you used to be?"

"I would not word it exactly like that, but, well... yes"

"How about you stay in New York then?"

His eyes lit up, but he tried not to show it, "You... think I should?"

"Sure", she said shrugging, "New York city has it all. You'll like it here"

"And... would I see you from time to time?"

"I don't know... maybe"

Arthur nodded.

"Listen, Mary wanted me to tell you something"

"She did?"

"Yeah. She took me aside after dinner and told me to tell you that she knows you're not all bad. She knows you had cold parents, and a cold wife...she says she forgives you. That she'll never look at you the same way after everything that's happened, but she forgives you... and she wants to keep in touch"

Arthur nodded, "That is good to hear. Thank you for telling me Margret"

"Just passing on a message"

"I really care for Mary"

"Yes, I got that impression"

He fiddled with his glass for a moment, before adding, "I really care for you as well"

She looked back at him, not blinking, and he had to look away.

"Do you suppose everyone knows about us?", he asked then.

"That we've been fooling around? I don't know. Mary knows. I'm not sure how, but I think Nanny does too. She told me tonight that she supports whatever my future is as long as I am happy and as long as I did not let anyone hurt me... I think she meant you"

"I see"

"Are you ashamed of it?", Maggie asked then, "Of me?"

"No!"

She looked back at him with a smirk, clearly not believing him.

"I told you I care for you! I am willing to stay in New York just to keep seeing you. What else can I do to prove it?"

"You could treat me with a little more respect. We are different, but I am not below you Arthur!"

"I know that... Fair enough. I shall try", he said quietly.

"I guess that is all I can hope for"

"So then... we are... dating?"

"I don't think we have to label it right now. Do you? Let's just take it one day at ah time. Alright?"

"Yes. Fine. Good... that sounds like a fine plan"

"Good. You can refill my drink now"

"You certainly do make a lovely bride", Clarisse said to Nanny, as Nanny sat in Kay's suite in her wedding dress.

"Aoww, thank you Clarisse! You 'ave been too, too, too kind to me!"

"Nonsense. You have been a wonderful gift to our family"

"Oh my!", Mary said, entering, "Practically perfect in every way! You look divine my dear girl"

"Thank you mother", Nanny said with a smile, looking down at her dress, which they had bought that morning, "You don't think it's too much? Red for a wedding dress?"

"Too much?", Mary asked, "That is simply not possible. You are the bribe. This is your day! You could wear your knickers on your head and no one could say a word!"

Maggie laughed at this, "Now that I'd like to see!"

"Are you ready Nanny?", Kay asked.

"Yes, I believe I am", Nanny replied, "You all look so lovely!"

"You look the prettiest Nanny!", Eloise said, tearing a bit. She wore a pretty pink dress, and sat holding her mother's hand.

"Are you alright Love?"

"I'm fine Nanny. I just love you everly so much!", Eloise said, running to her and hugging her.

"Don't mess her dress", Clarisse said, but not in a harsh tone.

"The dress will be fine", Mary said then, snapping her fingers,"but we had better get moving"

"I love you too Pet", Nanny said to Eloise, ignoring Mary's protests that they were running late, "I will love you forever... and we will still spend lots of time together. I pinky promise, promise, promise!"

"I know", Eloise said with a smile, "And I a going to help Miss Charlotte with her baby when it comes. I'll have an awful lot to do around here! But I will find time to visit you Nanny, not to worry"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said to the child with a smile.

"Hi Nanny", Charlotte said stepping forward to kiss Nanny on the cheek, as she entered the suite, "You look beautiful. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you... and 'ow are you feeling?", Nanny asked, peering down at her tummy.

"Fine right now. I was sick this morning, but this is generally the best time of day for me... in the evening"

"I'm glad to 'ear that! I 'ope you and Victor can enjoy yourselves this evening"

"We all will", Charlotte replied, "I just came from the terrace. They're ready for us"

"Best foot forward", Mary instructed at the door, as all the ladies filed past her in their lovely gowns.

They had decided to keep their wedding very simple. Their guest list would be minimal. Charlotte, Victor, Clarisse, Joseph, Maggie, Kay, Eloise, Mary, Mrs. Thornton, Bill, Rachel, Ms. Thompson and Mr. Salamoni were their only guests. They were going to be wed on the terrace of the sixteenth floor, overlooking Central Park. They had ordered some flowers and a cake the day before, small beautiful floral pieces and a decadent chocolate layer cake. They would have cake and champagne, along with a few finger sandwiches in Wilkes and Nanny's suite after the ceremony on the terrace. They would hold a ball in Genovia to celebrate their marriage later in the year, after Mia and Nick were married, as not to take away from their event.

The group of guests gathered on the small terrace that evening, right before sunset, on this fairly warm winter day. Wilkes stood, happily waiting beside the reverend as Nanny entered. They had decided against music, but at the last minute Nanny asked Bill, who was an accomplished musician in addition to an actor, to play violin. Mary held Nanny's hand as she entered and walked the few steps it took to get to Wilkes. His heart melting seeing her. She looked so beautiful and so happy. Her red strapless gown had indeed been a surprise. Her matching shall draped around her freckled arms. She held her small bouquet of pink and red roses in from of her, the ribbons of the bouquet trailing down in front. Her hair was pinned up in a lovely wavy updo. Nanny smiled at him happily. She could tell from the look on his face that she had surprised him with her dress of choice, but she could also see that he found her lovely in it. Wilkes looked handsome, as always, in his black tuxedo.

Their guests stood informally. There were luxurious padded benches against the building,which they all took seats on after Bill finished a piece on the violin, signifying the ceremony had began. Clarisse squeezed Joseph's hand, as she dabbed at her eyes. She had waited so long to see her brother be happy. How wonderful that it had finally happened.

"They look very happy", Joseph whispered to her, as if reading her mind.

"Yes", she replied simply, nudging herself just a bit closer to him, as he put his arm around her.

Charlotte stood then, and excused herself as she stepped just inside to take a call on he cell. Victor raised his brow, thinking this was quite unlike her. He found it surprising that Charlotte would be so rude at her friends wedding ceremony. A moment later, however, she stepped back in with a wide smile on her face, "Excuse me Reverend? May I have a word"

The Reverend nodded, excusing himself to go and chat with Charlotte for a moment. Everyone watched them, including Wilkes and Nanny, who were rather confused as to what was going on. The Reverend nodded as Charlotte whispered in his ear. Charlotte took her seat then, still smiling.

"What was that about?", Victor asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"You'll see in a minute", she whispered back.

"What do you suppose is going on?", Clarisse asked Joseph in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea, but it couldn't be bad. Not judging by Charlotte's reaction"

"Just a little delay folks. The ceremony will begin in just a few moments", the Reverend explained, his hands clasped together, as he smiled at the small crowd.

"You so look beautiful!", Wilkes whispered to Nanny, not paying much attention to what was going around them.

"Aoww, thank you Willie", she replied with a blush, as he took one of her hands, "You look as 'andsome as ever... You don't think the red is too much? It was the most beautiful dress I tried on at the shoppe. In fact, I believe it is the most beautiful dress I 'ave EVER tried on. I fell in love with it"

"I am glad you picked it then. It is exquisite", he replied, "My lady in red"

Nanny blushed once again, placing a hand lightly on his chest as he moved in to kiss her. He laughed a bit, blushing himself as he realized he must wait until the end of the ceremony for that. She ran her hand down his face to tell him she looked forward to it. They both looked around then, realizing that their wedding had in fact come to a halt.

"Er... excuse me", Wilkes said to the Reverend, "what seems to be the..."

"I made it!", an out of breathe voice said as someone jogged in.

"Pierre!", Clarisse said, standing.

"Hello mother", he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Joe, everybody", he said as he looked over the other guests who greeted him in reply.

"Surprise!", Charlotte said to the group then, as Victor chuckled beside her, realizing what she had been

up to.

"You didn't think I would miss my uncle marrying my sister did you?", Pierre asked, "Charlotte called me as soon as she heard. I have to say you don't give a guy much warning..."

"Pierre", Wilkes said, shaking his nephew's hand, "Thank you for doing this. It's the most wonderful wedding gift"

"Does that mean you would like me to assist with the ceremony?", Pierre asked hopefully.

"We would be delighted", Wilkes replied, looking to Nanny to confirm this.

"For sure, sure, sure! I am so glad you are 'ere!"

Pierre stepped forward and hugged her, "I have not had the chance to tell you how happy I am to finally have a sister"

"Aoww! Yes, I 'ave barely 'ad time to think about it, but yes. I grew up an only child. It will be so nice to 'ave a brother!"

"Charlotte also told me you will be moving back to Genovia full time. I hope we can really get to know one another once you settle in"

"I would like that very much!", Nanny replied.

"I am a bit concerned", the Reverend said then to Nanny and Wilkes, "You two are not... related?"

"Aoww! No, no, no! You see my mother Mary", she said gesturing to Mary, "She and King Rupert, of Genovia... may 'e rest in peace, 'ad me when they were quite young"

"And many years later", Pierre continued pointing to Clarisse, "My mother, her Majesty Queen Clarisse of Genovia and my father, King Rupert... may he rest in peace, had me"

"Wilkes is Clarisse's brother, making 'im Pierre's uncle, but no, no, no relation to me!"

"You see. It's very simple", Wilkes said as he, Nanny and Pierre nodded in agreement and smiled at the Reverend.

"Right", replied the Reverend, "Shall we proceed then?"

Their vows had been very simply, with Nanny declaring, "Wilkes, you 'ave saved me. In every way one person can possible save another. You are my knight in shining armor. Truly. With you I am safe... and loved. For that I am so, so, so grateful and I love you VERY much"

Wilkes replied with, "I have waited all of my life for a love like this. I never thought I would find it. I don't suppose anyone ever thinks they will, and I truly feel that few do. I know you feel in debt to me for risking my life and finding you when you were missing, but the truth is... I would spend every day of the rest of my life in that freezing forest, or that vile cell... if it meant I would have gotten to see you, even for just one minute, at the end of it all"

"Oh Wilkes!", she replied to this, knowing it was not just talk, as tears rolled down both their cheeks.

"I love you more then I can ever say. You breathed life into my soul, you touched my heart so tenderly... you still do, you always will. So, if this is indeed a dream. Never wake me", he concluded.

Their guests clapped moments later when Pierre and the good Reverend declared them husband and wife, and they were finally permitted to kiss their first kiss as a married couple. A long, lovely kiss filled with all of the joy they felt at that moment, as well as all the relief they had felt since the moment he had found her in Genovia... Perhaps even before then, back when she had found him one seemingly unimportant day, as she peeked around the door of her suite at The Plaza hotel.

"Good night my Pet!", Nanny said as she hugged Eloise and Kay goodbye, "Thank you for being part of such a special day for me! My beautiful girls! I am going to miss you so, so, so much!"

"We'll miss you too Nanny!", Eloise replied, throwing her arms around Nanny once again, "But you must go do your duty as Princess now! You must be brave!"

"Stiff upper lip!", Nanny said with a nod.

"Maggie is going to take good, good, good care of me Nanny!"

"I know Love, and that gives me so much comfort! You take care of 'er too! Do you 'ear me? Be a good girl!"

"I love Maggie!", Eloise admitted, "I will try to be a good girl. Of course, you will always be my mostly companion. No one will ever take your place!", the little girl insisted as she shook her head and let her tears spill.

Nanny hugged her tighter, crying as well.

Wilkes and Kay exchanged a weak smile, knowing how hard this was for their loved ones.

"We will be visiting Nanny and Sir Wilkes in Genovia in two weeks when we go to Spain! That is no time at all!", Kay pointed out.

"Yes, and we will bring you to my sister's castle and show you all around. We'll have a splendid time!", Wilkes added.

Nanny smiled up at him as she stood and wrapped her arm around him, "We'll be one big 'appy family"

"Okay", Eloise said, trying to be brave. Nanny's heart was not broken any more, and even though she was a rather spoiled little girl, she did have a big heart. She adored Nanny and loved seeing her happy.

"I love you Nanny! Ta ta for now Sir Wilkes!", she said as she skipped down the hall, yelling, "Come on Mama! The ice cream shop will close soon!"

Kay rolled her eyes before hugging Wilkes and Nanny, "I am so happy for you. We will see you soon"

"Yes", Nanny replied, "Kay... I want you to know... that I love you very much. I am very proud of you, and to me... Well, I know I am not your mother, but to me... you are my girl"

"Thank you!", Kay replied, "Thank God I had you! I may not be your daughter, but no one loves their mother more then I love you"

"Oh! What a lovely thing to say! I don't wish to see Liza in the future, as you know, but I do 'ope you make peace with your mother and I 'ope my problems with Liza do not effect us Love. Promise me it won't, won't, won't"

"Never!", Kay replied, "Now, you two enjoy the rest of your evening"

"Goodnight Kay. Thank you", Wilkes said, as Kay waved and walked away.

Mary stepped in front of them then, "I'll be off too"

"Mother, where are you going?", Nanny asked, confused.

"We, er, had thought you would be staying in the guest bedroom tonight", Wilkes added.

"Don't be absurd! It is your wedding night, is it not?", Mary asked with a laugh.

"Well... yes", Nanny replied.

"I will see you both tomorrow", she said, stepping into the hall.

"Where are your things?", Nanny asked, seeing Mary was empty handed.

"Nanny, Nanny, Nanny. How many times must I tell you.. Never judge things by their appearances. I'm sure I never do. I'm off to visit a friend"

"It's rather late", Wilkes pointed out, looking at his watch, "Who do you know in the city?

"Sir Wilkes! How many times must I tell you. I never explain..."

"Anything. Yes, quite right", Wilkes replied.

"Good night you too", Mary said with a cheeky grin, "Enjoy yourselves tonight!"

Nanny blushed as Mary disappeared down the hall.

"Well...", Wilkes said, as he locked the door and turned to Nanny, who was right beside him, "Just you and I then"

"Oh! 'ow dreadful!", she said wrapping her arms up behind his neck, as they kissed long, heady, open-mouthed kisses.

"Are you happy?", Wilkes asked her hopefully, stopping the kisses for a moment.

"Blissfully so!", Nanny replied, kissing his lips again, "I can't wait to get back to Genovia to start our life together"

"Our retirement, our home, our garden, our new joint family...", Wilkes replied wistfully.

"It will be so wonderful Love!"

"You will be a princess"

"Yes", Nanny reflected, "But a very, very, very down to earth one for Lord's sake!"

Wilkes chuckled at this, before stating, sincerely, "The people of Genovia are going to find you so very charming!"

"And... do you find me charming?", she asked coyly, undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt.

"Oh! Well, yes. Of course I do"

"In my red dress?", she asked with a smile, unbuttoning more buttons.

"Yes. Quite so", he replied, feeling himself getting quite, well, excited.

"Hmm", she said, sliding her hands over his chest, "You know... I'm wearing red underneath as well"

"Oh really!"

"Yes!", she nodded, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

"My undergarments are red as well", he said, causing her to stop and look at him, "They are?"

"No", he said with a chuckle, and she smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh!", she gasped, as he scooped her up off the floor and carried her into the bedroom, "My knight!"

"Mary says the baby will be early", Charlotte said, laying in bed beside Victor that night, "She says that she will make sure she is here for me when the time comes... which she swears will be seven, not eight, months from now!"

"She certainly is..."

"Strange?", Charlotte asked.

"Yes", he replied, "But harmless, and quite entertaining it seems", he said, placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Yes. I like her"

"I can tell", he said, wrapping his arms around her, the hand on her abdomen staying put, "I can't wait to feel the baby move"

"I know sweetie", she said, giving him a little kiss, "She will be here before we know it"

"SHE?"

"Well... that's just me guess"

He chuckled at this, "That would be fine with me, as long as the baby is healthy"

"Exactly", she said sleepily, felling asleep in his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 25: Happily Ever After?

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

"This is heaven!", Clarisse whispered to the only other person within half a mile, her eyes closed, "The sound of the waves is just so... "

"Peaceful?"

"Yes"

"I would have to agree", Joseph replied, reaching out his hand for hers.

They linking their fingers together in the shade of their cabana. The little straw roof letting little strands of light through. They had been lounging on their chases indulgently most of the day. Before them was yards and yards of soft sand, and beyond that a beautiful blue ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. They were on a private island, which Joseph had to promise a few favors for in order to secure. They wore nothing but their swimsuits from dawn til dusk, and then nothing at all.

Their cell phones had been left at the palace. In case of an emergency they had provided their family with a telephone number, but it was not the one of the lavish villa they were staying in, but rather the number of the caretaker's home a half mile away. The caretaker also happened to be trained in first aid, a point he reiterated to them several times before he had left the previous day... and so the caretaker had their number, and they had his, just in case. Joseph had made it very clear that they did not wish to be disturbed for anything other then a concrete emergency.

"Have I told you how good you look in that swimsuit?", he asked, looking over her black one-piece with the deep vee at the cleavage, a suit he was quite sure she would never ware when others were around.

"You mention it roughly every hour on the hour", she said with a smile, her eyes still closed.

"Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare!", she replied, opening her eyes and leaning over to kiss him rather passionately.

"I'm having a nice time", he said after the kiss had broke, placing a hand on top of her thigh with one hand, and taking a sip of his wine with the other.

"Oh, me too!", she said sincerely, "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because you always so no", he said with a laugh.

"Oh yes. I do don't I?"

"It's not your fault. Even as dowager queen you still have a lot of responsibilities"

"All the same. The next time I am going to say yes"

"Amen"

Clarisse chuckled, "Will you hand me my wine darling?"

"Of course", he said, reaching down and lifting it to her outreached hand.

"Thank you. You know, things are really quite peaceful right now aren't they? It is ironic. We really did not need a vacation at this moment, but in the past when we really needed one we were far too busy... or their was a scandal... or we were pretending to not be a couple to begin with"

"Indeed. We did need this now though. Even if we aren't pulling out hair out these days. We were overdue"

"You are absolutely right", she said, opening her eyes and meeting him for another kiss, before they both sipped their wine, thinking.

"Tiny Duvall was knighted yesterday. I do feel badly that we were not there for that", she reflected.

"Mia is queen now. It's her job to knight people"

"Yes, but after all he did for Wilkes and Nanny..."

"Well, you can't be there for everything. Wilkes and Nanny were there. I am sure he had a wonderful experience even without our presence"

"Nanny said he was nervous about becoming a knight, seeing as how he was merely a farmer before. So she told him imagine what it feels like to find out you are a princess, in line for the crown, your sister-in-law is going to be the queen, and your husband is a knight"

Joseph chuckled, "She has really made a place for herself in Genovia though. The people love her!"

"Yes. They do and, more importantly, Wilkes loves her"

"Indeed he does. Mary seems a bit bored in Genovia though, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes. She told me the other day she thought it may be time for her to be moving on... She is nearly one hundred!"

Joseph chuckled once more, "That does sound like Mary. She certainly does march to a different drummer. Nanny and Pierre seem to have gotten quite close"

"Yes, they certainly have. I am so glad Pierre has a sibling once more. I know he misses his brother terribly, and always will... as we all will, but I feel like Nanny filled a void for him. I love watching them walk in the garden and talk. Wilkes always makes sure they have time enough alone to chat and bond, which I think is very sweet. He was always been so close to Pierre, so its like a dream come true to him I believe. Pierre has dinner over there with Wilkes, Nanny and Mary quite a lot"

"Right, when Wilkes is not calling us up and telling us to keep an eye on Mary... they have to get away for the weekend"

"I know! They really should have gotten a bigger house"

"Do you think it would make a difference?"

"Probably not... And I know Nanny loves her mother and has missed out on so much time with her"

"However, this is her time with Wilkes"

"Exactly. I am not sure I could do it, but they do seem to manage quite well most of the time"

"How about us? Do you think the palace is going to fill up with great-grandchildren now that Amelia and Nicolas have married?"

"It is my hope", she replied with a smile, "I can't wait to see you be a great-grandpa!"

"A GREAT-grandpa. Ouch! Now I feel old"

"Well, I will be their great-grandma!"

"Yes, but you defy that kind of thing. You don't age. You'll be beautiful and sexy when you're ninety-five"

"Well... I don't know about that, but I do promise to still lust after you once you are a great-grandfather"

"That's all I ask", he replied, making her laugh.

He stood up then and took her glass from her, setting it down before gently pulling her up, "Let's go back to the Jacuzzi, shall we?"

"That sounds perfect", she said, standing and joining him.

"I believe we may find some chocolate covered strawberries up there as well"

"My favorite"

"I am aware"

"You do spoil me my love", she said as they walked the few yards to the villa.

"I intend to do more then spoil you", he said as he walked beside her, kissing her neck as they moved

up the stone steps which would lead to the pool and jacuzzi, with it's decadent view of the ocean.

"Oh?", she asked, stopping and placing a hand on her collar bone, "What did you have in mind? I'm already in heaven"

"We're close, but you're not in heaven yet", he said, picking her up effortlessly and carrying her the rest of the way.

He put her down on the edge of the jacuzzi. She leaned back to allow him to kiss her lips slowly, before smiling at him and sliding her sunglasses on, which had been left by the jacuzzi earlier. She took a few steps down then and slowly sat in warm water bubbling around her.

"Temperature alright?", he asked.

"Perfect! Could you turn the jets down just a bit though?"

"Of course", he replied, fiddling with the knob on the other side, before walking back to her, "I'm going in for that other bottle of wine and the strawberries. Is there anything else you would care for?"

"No darling. You needn't fret over me you realize. This is your vacation too"

"On the contrary. I enjoy caring for your needs", he replied, placing a kiss on her neck.

"And you do that so well...", she replied with a little grin.

"I will be RIGHT back", he said in her ear.

"I should hope so!", she replied, turning to give him a tiny, yet very seductive, open-mouthed kiss.

He groaned and took off in, a jog, over the stone patio and into the house. Clarisse chuckled, knowing how eager he was to return to her, and sighed as she dropped down a little bit lower into the water. She looked back out at the view then. It was even more breathtaking up here then from the beach. The white sand and blue water stretched on forever, making her feel blissfully lost from the rest of the world. Not that she would want to be lost to all of the world forever of course. She was closer to her family know then she ever had been, and she was rather enjoying her new family dynamic. Still, this trip was just what they had needed.

Her mind drifted then to her family. They were all so happy now! She dearly hoped things would stay that way. Of course there were no guarantees in life, but she had a very good feeling about the future for all of her loved ones. She thought about Charlotte, who had finally found the life Clarisse suspected she had always wanted. She was doing a fine job with The Plaza, she enjoyed her work, and now would have a family there as well. Clarisse liked Victor. She had been a bit leery at first of course, but he had turned out to be more then a gentleman, and treated Charlotte very well indeed. Now they were expecting a child. Charlotte would make a wonderful mother. She couldn't be any happier for her.

She thought then of Pierre, who had grown quite close his new half sister. He seemed quite content these days as well. Nanny really had filled a hole in his life, but certainly not as much as she had filled a hole in Wilkes' life. That made her happiest of all. She had worried about her brother for years. He had been so lonely. He never said so of course, but she knew. Now he had a devoted woman by his side, and although Clarisse had been a bit unsure of Nanny at the beginning, she found now that she missed her as well as her brother. Which just went to show how close they had become. She was incredibly thankful that Nanny had made peace with the past, and that Mary had as well. Mary certainly was a character. She was glad to have her around. She reminded her of Rupert, her having been the woman he had loved when he was young. She did wish that Rupert had gotten to know Nanny, but fate had other plans it seemed.

Her mind then went to her sweet young granddaughter, now her queen. Amelia had made her so proud this past year. She was a fine queen, and an even finer granddaughter. She had changed Clarisse's life in immeasurable ways. She wouldn't even have Joseph if Mia had not reminded her of what was truly important in life. Now Mia had a husband of her own. She liked Nick. She was very much looking forward to seeing them start a family and rule the country together.

Even things with Arthur Mabrey had worked out. She would never like the man, but he been reasonable in the end. He kept away from Genovia, mostly Clarisse suspected, because he had fallen in love with Maggie and wished to stay in New York with her. There really was someone for everyone she supposed. Nick and Arthur were in touch now she knew, which she suspected they both needed. She was glad to hear that they were reconnecting when Mia had told her. Joseph had simply nodded, saying "whatever is best for Nick". Joseph really liked Nick. A fact that made Mia quite happy, since Joseph's approval was very important to her, perhaps even more s then Clarisse's in some respects. Arthur on the other hand, Joseph would always detest. It was certainly understandable, and Clarisse thought he handled himself very well when having no choice but to be in the same room with the man.

She breathed deeply, thinking she had thought quite enough about others... and wanted to concentrate on only one other person. Joseph and she had been married for a year. She loved him so much that it still frightened her in ways. She realized, however, that anything this good and this long coming would do that though. More then anything their union brought her joy, laughter, pleasure, companionship, comfort... but it would always bring her a little bit of fear as well. Deep down she was so afraid of loosing him. Not to another woman, or for any other reason other then that of it being his time to depart this world. She could never live without him, she was quite sure. However, she was smart enough to know that their was some things that were simply not within anyone's control, and should simply not be dwelt on. They would have many happy years together. She needed to enjoy them.

"Sorry", he said, climbing into the jacuzzi beside her, "I didn't intend to be so long. I slipped and fell"

"Oh! Are you alright darling?", she asked, turning to him with concern.

"Fine. It wasn't bad, just knocked the mind out of me. I slipped on that little silk nightgown of yours"

"Oh dear!"

"I'm fine", he said waving a hand, and pulling her to him, "Besides. It was a nice reminder of our night last night"

"Your one that tossed it on the floor I believe. So it really is your fault!", she teased, straddling his lap and placing little kisses on his temple.

"Well worth it!", he said with a laugh.

She chuckled in reply, "We're as bad as a couple of teenagers... and we've been married over a year! What would people say?"

"They'd say that I'm one lucky son-of-ah..."

"Oh! Joseph, you have a bump on your head my darling"

"I know. Just a little one though. I'm fine"

"Are you sure ?", she asked, inspecting the bump.

"Why? Would you like to ply nurse?"

She gave him a look, slapping his arm, "Wicked man!"

"Now I'm getting slapped? I may completely fall apart by the time we get home"

She chuckled at this, as he began untying the back of her swimsuit, which was knotted behind her neck. She smiled her approval, and he continued. She decided he had the right idea and raised herself up to slip off his trunks. They tossed the wet suits to the side of the jacuzzi and engrossed themselves with one another.

He was the best lover she had ever had, her only previous lover having been Rupert, who had not been a bad lover, but it was just different when you were in-love she supposed. Even if she had been in-love in the past, or if she had been with many men over the years, she was quite sure no one would have even came close to trumping Joseph in this department.

He had dated a lot of women in the years before they had fallen in-love. He therefore had many more lovers then she had in the past. She had met some of them since, mostly at social events. He would always introduce her politely and respectful of all parties. Discretely telling her, privately as the two of them would walk away, that he had dated said woman. She appreciated his honesty and never felt jealous, even when the woman happened to be several years younger then her, sometimes with a much tinier waist. He never loved anyone else the way her loved her. A fact that made her feel more fortunate then any amount of jewels or titles. He had never wanted anything serious with the women whom he had dated years before, and Clarisse detected a sorrow in some of their eyes, even years later, at what they had wanted and could not have had. He was always a gentleman of course, both when he saw them all these years later and when he had dated them years before, she was sure. He didn't even know how to not treat a woman right, but he simply had not wanted commitment... before her. For these reasons, and for others as well, she knew that when they made love it was better then anything either of them could have experienced with anyone else in the past.

She sighed deeply as he kissed her neck and chest as they moved together in the water. Their love life had so many detentions now. They knew how to touch one another and how to move together in a number of indulgent ways. She loved letting him take care of her, surrendering control as he fulfilled her needs, but right now she got a little high from being the one in control. Which wasn't surprising. It did fit her personality. A fact he found both amusing and downright intoxicating.

She saw his eyes roll back in his head, just before he closed his eyes and leaned back. She laughed deeply, breathlessly, enjoying the sight before her. The flew up to the heavens together then. No one being able to hear them, which was a good thing, as they refused to hold back. She collapsed breathlessly into his arms then. He ran circles over her back for a moment, before opening his eyes.

"Wow", he said, making her giggle from her spot curled up on his chest, her head tucked under his chin, "My love, you are a very talented lover "

"Dito", she replied, opening her eyes to take in the late afternoon sun over the ocean, "THIS is heaven"

He smiled down at her, reaching for the CD player and pressing play. There favorite symphony started, as he reached over and took a strawberry off the plate, offering her a bite. She took a bite, running her fingers over the his chest muscles.

"Oh yes my darling", he replied, "Yes it is"

"Oh, for Lord's sake! This must be a joke!"

"I'm afraid not your majesty. She did leave a note, as I told you", Nanny and Wilkes' housekeeper informed her.

"Yes. Thank you Ellen", Nanny said, taking the note, ".. and please call me Nanny"

"Yes, you always tell me... I apologize Nanny"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. No need to apologize", Nanny said, moving on to the note, "Oh No!"

"What's the matter?", Wilkes asked, coming in from the other room. They had just arrived home a few minutes before.

"Mother is gone, gone, gone!", she said, offering the note to him.

Wilkes read it quickly, "She has gone to New York! Because she believes Charlotte should be having her baby soon and she would like to be of assistance"

"The baby itn't due for another month! And she should not, not, not be flying on 'er own at 'er age!"

"When do you suppose she left?", Wilkes asked Ellen.

"It had to have been last night Sir. Her bed was not slept in"

"How can you tell? Doesn't she always make her own bed? I know she is, er, touchy about doing it herself"

"Yes Sir, that is exactly it. It is how I left it yesterday afternoon when I was washing sheets. She clearly wasn't here last night"

"Oh Lord! I knew we should not 'ave stayed overnight at the palace!", Nanny said, guiltily, "We 'ad a bit too much wine. Our friend Tiny was knighted, as you know. We just thought we would stay over"

Wilkes thought to himself that there were other reasons as well, such as the allure of being completely alone with no interruptions, which seemed rare in their own home with Mary always about.

"I said goodnight to her after supper. She said she was reading and going to bed. I left the palace number by the phone in case she needed you...", Ellen explained.

"Of course you did. You have done nothing wrong Ellen, "Wilkes said to the frazzled woman before turning to his wife, "Nor have we Nan. Now, I am sure she is fine. Let's just call The Plaza and see if she has arrived yet shall we?"

"Can you do it Love?", Nanny asked, "I don't think I could dial if my life depended on it"

"Excuse me. I have something in the oven", Ellen said, excusing herself.

Wilkes took Nanny's hand then and led her to the sofa by the phone where they sat and he dialed the number, "Yes. Hello, Miss Thompson. How are you doing? What's that? Emergency? Oh dear, is everything alright? What? Oh dear!"

"Wilkes, what is it?", Nanny asked from beside him.

"Yes, we are aware of that. She is there then"

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fannie! 'as something 'appened to mother?"

Wilkes shook his head no, as he finished up on the phone, "Of course. I understand. Well, we will, er, just be waiting here by the phone then. Please have someone call us as soon as you know anything. Yes. Thank you. Yes. I will tell her. Goodbye", Wilkes said, hanging up.

"What is it ?", Nanny asked, pouncing on him for information.

Wilkes sat in shock, looking straight ahead, before snapping out of it and sharing the news with Nanny, "It, er, seems that Charlotte went into early labor this morning. Your mother was right!"

"Is mother there?"

"Yes. She is safe and sound. She got in right after it happened"

"Right after what 'appened?"

"Well, it seems that Charlotte is stuck in an elevator at The Plaza"

"Stuck in an elevator? In labor ?"

"Yes. Your mother is there right outside the doors with everyone else, but there seems to be a problem opening the doors and the baby is coming"

"Please tell me she 'as someone in there with 'er Wilkes!"

"Well... Yes, she does"

"Oh, well thank the Lord for that!"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways. There is more"

"What more could there be?"

"The, er, person... stuck in the elevator... with Charlotte"

"Yes? Who, who, who?"

"Arthur Mabrey"

"I can't do this!", Arthur said, pacing about.

"YOU can't do this?", Charlotte asked, panting on the floor on top of Arthur's jacket, "Let's not forget who is in labor here!"

"Charlotte?", she heard Victor say through the doors on the other side, "What is happening? Are you alright? Is the baby coming?"

"I'm great!", she replied, bitter from pain and fear, "This is how I had HOPED it would all work out"

"Is the baby's head coming?", the doctor asked then.

"I don't know, because the only other person in here refuses to look!", Charlotte replied.

"Arthur!", Maggie said from beside the doctor on the other side, "What's the matter with you? You've gotta Look!"

"I... I feel it is a bit personal for heaven's sake!", he replied.

"JUST DO IT!", Charlotte shouted, before crying out in pain as another contraction came.

"Charlotte? Are you having another contraction?", Victor asked.

"WHAT-DO-YOU-THINK?", she replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't mean to ask such obvious questions. I just... I'm not sure what to do. You know how much I want to be in there with you"

"I know, and I'm... Oh! I'm sorry. I am just in so much pain and... I'm scared Victor"

"Don't be afraid. It will be alright. I promise you!", Victor assured her, before addressing Arthur, "Arthur, you have to help her!"

"I am trying!", he replied.

"You are not! Now get on your hands and knees and look to see if the head is coming!", Maggie demanded.

Arthur relented, seeing that there was no other choice.

"Oh! You know... I think it is. Yes, it is... oh God there is a lot of blood!"

"That is normal", the doctor told him.

"Why do I have to be in here with HIM?", Charlotte said, panting some more.

"Arthur?", Mary's voice said then, "This is Mary. I knew you would need me today and so here I am. You are welcome"

"Mary? Is that really you? You are here from Genovia?"

"Well, that is where I live, yes. Now listen to me, you can do this! You can deliver this baby"

"Deliver the... No. Absolutely not!"

"You have no choice. She has to start pushing", the doctor told him.

"I can't do this!", Arthur said again.

"I feel like I want to push!", Charlotte yelled towards the doors.

"Good. That's good", the doctor replied, "Is there something clean on the floor?"

"My jacket", Arthur replied.

"Alright then", Mary said, "All you have to do is catch the baby when she comes out Arthur. That's easy"

"Yes", the doctor said, "I want you to move in close to her, as close as you can get. Have something ready. Perhaps your dress shirt. The outside facing up. When the head is out you are going to pull the baby the rest of the way out and turn him on his side. This is the best way to remove fluid from his mouth without proper tools. Make sure you support the baby's head"

"That sounds complicated! I am not sure..."

"YOU-ARE-DOING-IT!", Charlotte said, "Oh God! I have to push. Right now. I have to!"

"You are doing great Charlotte! The baby will be fine. Your are doing wonderfully!", Victor encouraged, although terrified himself.

"Sit Arthur", Mary instructed, "Do as the doctor has told you, but if the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck you must remove it before pulling the baby out"

"You can do this Arthur! You are a good man. I know you are! Nick knows you are! Now show everyone else", Maggie added.

"Alright", he said, getting close to Charlotte and removing his shirt, "Are you ready?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Keep up with your breathing Charlotte", the doctor instructed, "Arthur, breath along with her!"

Arthur did as he was told, as did Charlotte. She pushed, and pushed some more, and pushed some more, until finally a little face could be seen. Luckily, Arthur spotted no cord around the neck and so he pulled the baby, cleaned and wrapped him the best he could. Charlotte fell back exhausted, as soon as she heard the crying.

"That's my son!", Victor said with tears in his eyes. The crowd around them, mostly Plaza employees cheered.

"Daughter", Mary corrected.

"It's a girl", Arthur said through the door, to which Mary nodded, "What should I do about the cord?"

"Nothing for now", the doctor replied, "Does she appear to be breathing alright?"

"Yes, she is crying though", Arthur replied.

"Well, babies do that!", Maggie said to him, but followed up with, "You did good Arthur. Now give the baby to Charlotte"

"Oh, yes. Of course", he said as he handed the baby up to Charlotte.

"Thank you", she replied.

"She is very cute", he said sincerely, "I hope you will both be alright"

"We're out of the woods for now, as long as this elevator opens soon", Charlotte said, before looking down at her daughter, "Hello my love. Oh my goodness! Look at these little fingers! I am already in-love with you!"

"Is she beautiful?", victor asked.

"Of course she is", Charlotte replied, "I think she looks like you"

"I love you both so much... when are they going to open this blasted door ?", Victor demanded, looking at the workmen working around them.

"We're almost there Sir", one of them said.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the doors opened, and a very relieved, bare chested Arthur stepped out, as victor rushed in. The crowd of workmen was replaced by paramedics, who got Charlotte and the baby ready to be whisked away.

"The baby looks good. She'll be fine", the doctor said, examining her, "It is a good thing you were not alone in the elevator"

Victor held his daughter in his arms, after the baby had been seen by the medical crew. He beamed down at this beautiful bundle they had created. He leaned down to Charlotte, who was now on a stretcher, and kissed her, showing their daughter.

"See what a beautiful mommy you have? We're so proud of her aren't we?"

"I love you", Charlotte said to him.

"I love you!", he said, giving her another kiss, "We're a family"

Charlotte nodded through her tears.

"Can I be part of this family too?", Rachel said, giving Charlotte a careful hug as not to hurt her, and her father a big kiss.

"Look at her, isn't she beautiful?", Victor asked Rachel.

"So beautiful!", Rachel replied, looking at her tiny fingers, "I already adore you. I'm your big sister!And I am going to spoil you rotten!"

They had another moment to bond, before Victor, Charlotte and the baby embarked on their trip to the hospital.

"Arthur?", Charlotte said before they left, "Thank you"

"I was nothing", Arthur replied.

"No. It was something", Victor said, shaking his hand.

"I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow", Mary told them, as they left, "We have a lot to discuss"

"Thank you for coming... but how did you know?", Charlotte asked.

"It is my policy to never explain anything my dear. You rest. I will see you tomorrow"

With that Victor and Charlotte left with the baby. Leaving Arthur, Mary and Maggie in the lobby with the other bystanders and employees.

"Let's get you upstairs and get a shirt on you", Maggie said to Arthur.

"Oh, yes", he said looking down, "I had forgotten"

"You done good", she said, kissing him.

"I will see you both tomorrow. You live here now Arthur, do you not?", Mary asked.

"We both do", Maggie explained, "I live with Eloise and Kay, as her live-in nanny, as you know... and Arthur has a suite as well"

"I keep telling her to simply come and live with me"

"Yeah, cause what a picnic that's be!", Maggie replied.

"You spend lots of time at my place already"

"I'm a live-in nanny. It requires me to, you know, live there"

"I have plenty of money. You could quite your job"

"I don't want to quit my job!"

"Well, I see you two are going to be at this for a while, and so I will say my goodbyes. I have a phone call to make"

"Are you going to call Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph there Mary? Cause I'm sure they'd wanna know", Maggie asked.

"I would, but they are unreachable. It seems they have gotten it into their heads to run away and shack up like a couple of teenagers", Mary replied.

"Well... good for them I say", Maggie replied.

"Quite right", Mary agreed, "I will see you soon"

"Thank you for being here", Arthur said to Mary.

"I am always here when you need me", Mary replied, "Anyhow. I will be moving to The Plaza full time as of right now. So you will be seeing quite a bit of me"

"You will ?", Maggie and Arthur asked, surprised.

"Yes. Here is where I am needed. I will help Charlotte with the baby, until she can find a suitable replacement, which may take quite a while"

"I'm confused, did Charlotte ask you to?", Maggie asked, "And what about Nanny?"

"Charlotte did not ask me, but she will, after I offer", Mary replied confidently.

"I'm sure you have good references", Arthur pointed out.

"I don't believe in references", Mary replied, "And as far as Nanny and Wilkes go, well... I love them dearly, but they are young and need their space"

"Young?", Arthur asked with a laugh.

"Yes", Mary replied straight faced, "Besides that, they do tend to cramp my style. Every time I go on a date Nanny is waiting up for me when I get in. It is rather silly"

"You date?", Maggie asked surprised.

"Oh, I am not looking for love mind you. I have had that, just a bit of fun. I'll bid you both a goodnight now, as I have that call to make", Mary said as she marched away.

"She's nearly one hundred and she goes on dates! Good for her eh?"

"It will be nice having her here", Arthur replied as they made their way over to the elevator.

"That's what you said when I moved here"

"And I was right", he said kissing her hand as they were about to step on the elevator, "On second thought... let's take the stairs"

THE NEXT DAY

"I just spoke with mother", Nanny said as she climbed into bed beside her husband.

"Oh? And how is Charlotte and the baby today?"

"Fine! They've named the baby after Rachel's mother, Victor's late wife"

"That was very big of Charlotte"

"She 'as a big, big, big 'eart! I am quite fond of that young lady!"

"I know you are sweetheart", he said, patting her knee, " When is your mother coming home? Would you like me to fly to New York and come back with her?", he asked as he put his book down and took off his reading glasses. Clearly something was on his wife's mind.

"Thank you, but there is no need"

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Well... Yes. I think so", she said sliding closer to him and letting him wrap his arms around her, "Mother says she is staying in New York"

"You're kidding me ?"

"No. She says she is needed there. She will look after the baby, until they find a full time nanny"

"Isn't she a bit, er..."

"Old for that? Yes, that is what I said, but she made a good point. She said she would do it until she couldn't any more. We both know she can run circles around the two of us. She is in wonderful health"

"Yes. That is true. So, how do you feel about this then?"

"Truthfully? I believe I am alright with it. I will miss 'er of course, but she wasn't 'appy 'ere. I could tell, tell, tell. She 'as to be out and about. Caring for children is what she does best"

"You were quite good at it too, but you seem quite happy in your retirement"

"Well, I 'ave a lovely man to go to bed with every night!", she replied, giving him a little kiss, which he happily accepted, " Sides, she is different for sure, sure, sure. She just never gets worn out"

"True"

"She says she thinks we need our space any'ow. Because we are young and in-love", Nanny said with a giggle.

"Well, I believe she is right! Perhaps we are not the spring chickens we used to be, but we certainly are in-love and we should enjoy these years... not that I wanted her to go of course!"

"Aoww, I know Love. It 'as been a bit 'ard though. I think this is for the best. It is what she wants... and we can visit 'er at The Plaza. Right? Eloise is in Moscow with Kay right now, but I promised 'er we would visit when she returned in two weeks... and we can see mother then as well"

"Of course, we will visit all the time!"

"I know it is a long trip!"

"Tosh... the private plane is comfortable, and we are retired anyhow"

"Thank you Willie! You are a very sweet man", she said kissing him.

"You know... It will be just you and I in this house now. I must admit that pleases me. Again, not that I won't miss Mary of course. She is very, er, entertaining"

"I know Love. It'll be nice though won't it? 'usband and wife in our cozy little 'ome"

"Sounds brilliant to me", he said as they shared more slow, soft kisses, "Shall I light a fire?"

"Oh yes! Please", Nanny replied.

Nanny thought of something as he adjusted the logs in the fireplace. She had never checked the closets of this old house, which really was rather grand. Perhaps the legend of the nanny diary existed right here in their bedroom as well. She got out of bed and went to the closet, getting on her hands and knees to examine the floor boards.

"Er, should I ask what you are doing my love?"

"Looking for a nanny diary. I told you about the story my mother told me as a child... and then of course I found 'er diary in the closet at the palace"

"Right. Do you think this house would have one?", Wilkes asked, finished with the fire.

"It might. It is a grand old place. I'm sure, sure, sure they 'ad nannies"

"Grand? I thought our home was cozy just a moment ago..."

"Well, it is cozy... in a grand kind of way. No. There is nothing 'ere", she said, standing and dusting off her hands.

"Good", Wilkes said, taking her hand and leading her back to bed, "I don't know about you, but I have had enough adventures for a lifetime"

"Yes", she said with a little laugh, before turning more serious, as they snuggled under the covers "My last therapy session is this week"

"You've decided to not continue then?", Wilkes asked, rubbing her back.

"Aoww... I don't know. I suppose I don't feel like I need it any more. We talk about all the things that led to my... well, you know, my thinking it was 1958 for the majority of my life, life, life!"

"Yes. I would imagine so"

"I know it's rawther intriguing, but I must confess I feel like I am entertaining 'im and 'is colleagues more then anything. I keep 'aving to re'ash everything, when I 'ave made peace, peace, peace with it

for Lord's sake!"

"Perhaps you should stop then. If it is not benefiting you"

"Yes. I would like to stop for now. As I said my last session is this week any'ow. I 'ad not made any appointments for September. I 'ad 'oped we might take a 'oliday actually"

"A holiday! That is a fine idea"

"I thought you may think so", she said, leaning up to kiss him, "We never did take a proper 'oneymoon. Not with my mother 'ere and all the settling in we 'ad to do. I knew you 'ad wanted to Love"

"Quite right"

"Would you be alright with it then?"

"Are you kidding? I can not wait!", he replied, holding her tighter, "Where shall we go?"

"Oh! No, no... not the 'oneymoon Love. What I meant was would you be alright with my ceasing therapy? For the time being at least"

"I support whatever decision you make. You know that", he said, as he kissed each of her fingers, "Truth be told I do not believe you need it. Of course that is probably the Brit in me. However, it feels like all the talks be have between us is just as helpful for you as the therapy"

"Aoww... that is true Love! Are talks are very therapeutic for me"

"For myself as well", he replied, "We are good at listening to one another aren't we?"

"We certainly are, and I can always go back if I feel the need. There is no, no, no shame it that"

"Certainly not! You know I would never think any differently of you, no matter what the situation in regards to therapy. I love you just as you are. You do know that?"

"For sure, sure, sure I do", Nanny replied, as she started kissing him, picking up where they had left off before, "We're overdressed", she whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, and they paused for a moment to undress under the covers.

"Now may I ask about where we may go on our belated honeymoon?", he asked, leaning on his side as he trailed his fingers down the right side of her neck, over her right breast and lightly touching her stomach, before gracefully gliding over her hip and right thigh, and back up to repeat all of this.

"You can ask, ask, ask me anything you like", she replied quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch, "But if you keep doing that I will be rawther breathless soon"

"I see", he said with a smile.

Her eyes remained closed as he kissed the left side of her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbone and lower, while still caressing her right side with his fingers. He heard a small moan escape her and felt the familiar build up of excitement flood his body, in which he had never experienced with any other lovers in the distant past.

"Austria", she said faintly, her voice filled with a lusty air.

"What's that?", Wilkes asked, looking up from her navel where his lips had just reached.

"Before you reach any lower and I am unable to think...", she replied with a giggle, "I 'ave always wanted to see Austria"

"Well then, Austria it is!"

"Oh Wilkes, really?", she asked happily.

He pushing himself up to kiss her lips, "Making you happy is my greatest joy. We will go anywhere you like. Austria a fine choice! I have never been myself"

"Thank you Love!"

"We'll rent a lovely little cottage in one of those hillside villages if you'd like, and watch the sun come up together each morning"

"I would love, love, love that!"

"I'll book it for next month then", he said, kissing her lips again, "Now, may we talk later?", he asked with a coy smile as his eyes darted downward.

"Oh! Well... yes!", was her whispered reply.

He slid back down her. She waited expectantly with a smile on her face, until she felt the most wonderful sensations and indeed was unable to think about anything else. She pulled him back up a

few minutes later and kissed him passionately, letting her hands roam over him. She was ready, and she could clearly tell that he was as well. She brought her hands to his face, holding it in her hands and kissing him lovingly. She then said the words she adored saying, almost as much as she knew he adored hearing them.

"Make love to me Wilkes"

As they lay in one another's arms afterward, Wilkes spoke first.

"Tell me", he said, "What would your nanny diary have said if you had written one?"

"Well...", she said thinking about this, " It would 'ave said that I 'ad a good life and cared for some lovely children... and alright maybe one not so lovely child"

"Liza", Wilkes replied with a slight sneer.

"Yes, but then it would say that I 'ad some wonderful luck and found my mother, my 'alf brother, and made all kinds of new family and friends... when I least expected it! And finally...", she said reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips, " It would say that I met a 'andsome knight who saved me and made my life worth living"

"You saved my life too", he replied, a sheer mist in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"And they lived 'appily ever after", she said dreamily.

"I was hoping they would", he said, exchanging a smile with her, before kissing her passionately.

THE END


End file.
